


Conquering the Great King

by SuggestiveScribe



Series: Breaking the Rules [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exes, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hand & Finger Kink, Improper Use of Outerwear, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Face-Fucking, Nudes, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Public Display of Affection, Riding, Rimming, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Smoking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 105,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi blinked his gaze over to Oikawa, "Last time was supposed to be a one time thing," he said, voice low, lacking some conviction.</p><p>Oikawa's lips twitched into a smirk and he brought them hovering just over Iwaizumi's, "One time thing, Two time thing, what's it matter as long as it's not a Relationship thing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pompous King

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Alla Conquista del Grande Re](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224343) by [Menticide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menticide/pseuds/Menticide)



> Inspired by [this post](http://nsfw--hq.tumblr.com/post/109288085514/i-need-an-au-where-oikawa-meets-iwaizumi-at-a-bar) on tumblr.

Iwaizumi had been watching him for awhile now.

It was usually Thursdays and Fridays that he would make his appearance. His blaring presence was almost too much for the dimly lit bar. Whenever he walked in-- hell, whenever he walked to the back to use the bathroom-- he cut through the lazy curls of smoke and bad orange lighting like he couldn't be bothered to be weighed down by the atmosphere. The smoke and shadows practically parted before him, accentuating his overly bright smile and grossly good posture like he was fucking Moses of the shanty bar scene.

Iwaizumi was in a small corner booth by himself, like he liked it. With the knot of his tie slid down, a whiskey in front of him, and a cigarette to his lips he could finally start to unwind from the grueling work week.

He brought his cigarette to his lips and inhaled deeply, feeling the burn and sting rush down his throat and flood his lungs. He sighed the smoke out through his nose, peering through the shifting veil of gray at the obnoxious kid sitting at the bar.

Iwaizumi thought "kid", but in all truth they probably weren't too far off in age. There was just something about him... something that screamed "spoiled brat" or "obnoxious tool" that made Iwaizumi feel like he would need to treat him like a child.

Iwaizumi watched as he spoke to another man at the bar. A little older, handsome, well put together. The kid had tendency to squeeze his eyes together when he laughed, to touch shoulders and tip the liquid around his glass as others spoke.

His laugh was a semi-high trill, tumbling from his throat as pompous as that grin would have you believe. His voice rose and dipped, ranging from a childish whine to a smooth purr. When he smiled or made eyes at someone he was obviously gorgeous, but he also obviously knew it.

He was leaning over, whispering. Strong and cut shoulders moving beneath a crisp button down, lips shooing breath over the other man's ear. Then he smirked, pulled back, pushed his barstool with the back of his knees.

Iwaizumi's eyes fell from his shoulders, moved all the way down his body. He was fit and he held his body like he understood exactly how it worked. His legs were _long_ and his height was nothing to scoff at. The way he tilted his chin gave one the impression he was used to looking down at people.

He was turning to use the bathroom, presumably before he went home with Suit Number Four. His milk chocolate eyes grazed over Iwaizumi as he turned, lightly pausing on Iwaizumi's face. Iwaizumi returned the look with the most uninterested blink possible.

The kid flicked his head slightly, a motion that became a subconscious habit to those with hair that fell in their eyes. The perfection of each tuft of hair made Iwaizumi want to reach out and pull on it. Just yank it hard enough for him to fall over.

Iwaizumi took a sip of his whiskey.

Sure, the guy was gorgeous-- Iwaizumi's eyes followed him without Iwaizumi really taking notice-- but Iwaizumi just didn't have the patience to deal with a self righteous prick, even for sex.

The kid returned, scooping up his coat and motioning to his businessman, and they left.

Iwaizumi watched him leave, huffing on his cigarette.

Even if he really wanted to see those shoulders, bare.

#

Iwaizumi didn't see him again for a week. He fell into his regular booth, bad red patent leather squeaking beneath him as stagnate smoke swirled into frustrated motion when he moved.

The soft yellow and orange lighting and dark wood of the bar helped Iwaizumi relax immediately. He vaguely wondered if he was going to stumble into alcoholism, but batted the thought away with a flick of his wrist and an inhale of his cigarette.

Iwaizumi was on his second whiskey before the Pompous King walked through the door. Iwaizumi tried not to glare over his glass as he watched him, his overly cheerful voice disrupting the calm atmosphere that Iwaizumi loved so much.

Today was black pleated pants, shining black shoes, long sleeved button down in some lilac-ish color, top two buttons undone. A slim black belt cinched his shirt into the waist of his pants, forcing Iwaizumi to notice the slim strength of his hips.

Iwaizumi almost rolled his eyes in spite himself. Come to think of it, he never recalled seeing the Pompous King in a suit coat, and very seldom a tie. Almost as if he was somehow too righteous even for a full suit.

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue and the noise echoes in his glass before he took a small sip.

He watched the man work the room. And by "work the room" he meant, "be approached by every gay man in the bar and maybe a few straight ones". He didn't have to labor for attention, it just naturally flooded to him.

He was beaming, smile so bright it cut through the dark and made Iwaizumi squint-- or was that just a cringe?

Iwaizumi wanted to grind that smile into the bed sheets; he wanted to watch Mr. Wonderful look _up_ at him, beg him, wanted to watch shoulders and body lurch in submission to him--

Iwaizumi's heart skipped a few beats and then pounded into overtime.

 _Oh_.

Iwaizumi sighed at himself, running his hand through his hair and allowing his eyes to land on the other at the bar. He felt a heat rising. A heat and a desperate sense of want.

How long had it been?

Iwaizumi shook it away. He _visibly_ shook his head and blew smoke exhaustedly from his mouth. Nope. He was not going to be another person to look up at him like he stood on a pedestal.

At some point Iwaizumi was stamping out his cigarette butt and withdrawing a new one. It hung limply in his mouth before Iwaizumi pinched his lips to make it jump to attention as he brought the flame to it. He closed his eyes on his first inhale, opening them again once the smoke had flooded the space in front of him.

He almost flinched when he saw the Tool staring at him from his spot on the bar. He was turned around, body leaning lithely against the bar and legs crossed in front of him. He smiled smoothly. Probably suavely.

Iwaizumi blank stared back at him, then shot more smoke in front of his face.

There was a flicker of something across the other's face. Irritation? Surprise? It was masked just enough that Iwaizumi couldn't quite make it out, but he was semi-pleased to crack that facade a little. He withheld the smile though, and turned his attention back to his whiskey. After a long moment he heard the high whine of the voice he knew to belong to Sir Gaudy, asking for another drink and making some bad humored joke.

A few long moments passed. Then there was a quiet voice, "Um... excuse me."

Iwaizumi shifted his gaze over and upward to see a man in a sports coat and glasses standing next to his table. He had a beer in each hand, lifting them slightly, "I was wondering if I could join you?"

Iwaizumi smiled, "Sure," he answered.

The man pushed a beer across the table at him. Iwaizumi typically didn't like beer. It tasted like piss water-- light on the piss but heavy on the water-- and bubbles. He took it anyway.

"I've seen you here a couple times," the man was saying, his gaze hitting Iwaizumi's eyes and then flitting away nervously.

"Ah," Iwaizumi said as he looked across the table to get a better sense of the newcomer. He had parted brown hair and glasses covering green eyes. He was extremely cute. His nervous smile and gentle voice were all very attractive to Iwaizumi. "Yeah. I come here after work semi often." _Very often_ , but Iwaizumi didn't feel the need to draw attention to that fact.

"Oh," he said, fiddling with his beer on the table, "what do you do?"

"I'm an editorial lead at a publishing house," Iwaizumi answered, forcing away the images of work that flooded his mind. He was trying to forget the stress that he had left splayed across his desk.

"Wow, impressive," the man cooed, eyes large. "Oh, and I'm Yamashiro Yuki," he stuttered out. "I forgot to lead with my name..." Yamashiro's face took on a fresh blush.

Iwaizumi smiled, eyes warming naturally with the expression. He half chuckled as he responded, "That's fine. I'm Iwaizumi. Hajime." Yamashiro smiled modestly at him and Iwaizumi continued, "What do you do?"

Yamashiro almost jumped in his seat, "Ah, I'm a teacher."

Iwaizumi couldn't help but smile again. They got to talking, and conversation began to flow easily. He didn't know much about the high school he taught at, but he was apparently the advisor for that school's volleyball team and wow really I used to play volleyball, oh neat what position did you play-- and so on.

Then there was bumping of knees and soft rosy smiles and Iwaizumi was laughing and maybe just _maybe_ he would be able to have a good time tonight.

Then there was a large presence casting a shadow over their table, and Iwaizumi's face twisted into irritation even before he realized who it was.

"Oh, is the mouse trying to catch a businessman?" The six foot Brat said, his smile unnervingly chipper in spite of his venomous words.

"Excuse you," Iwaizumi spat, looking up at him with more than mild contempt.

"Oh, I--" Yamashiro trailed off, then bounced his gaze back to Iwaizumi, "do you two... know each other?"

"No," Iwaizumi answered stiffly as the other responded with an easy, "Yes."

Iwaizumi shot him a glance that would have melted a less offensive soul. Instead he just grinned, eyes pinching shut. Then he leaned over and said to Yamashiro, "Would you mind giving us a few moments?" His smile was happy but his eyes were threatening.

"Ah-- sure," Yamashiro answered, already moving to slip from the booth.

"No, don't listen to this jackass," Iwaizumi said.

"It's okay," Yamashiro responded with a careful smile, "I have to use the restroom anyway."

Iwaizumi sighed as the Pompous King sat heavily across from him, eyes bright and shining with pride after having just bullied a perfectly nice guy.

"I see you in here a lot," he began as Iwaizumi glared at him. "You're pretty much the only one who's never approached me," he laughed. It was a bubbling self absorbed laugh.

Pompous Asshole.

Then he pushed a glass across the table, the brown liquid trembling before coming to a stop in front of Iwaizumi, "And you always order this."

Iwaizumi raised it to his nose, inhaling the heavy scent. He took a sip, felt the familiar heat slip around his mouth.

Perceptive Asshole.

"I'm Oikawa Tooru," he announced as if Iwaizumi had wanted to ask.

Iwaizumi stared at him while he tapped another cigarette out of its carton, lighting it and blowing smoke between them without a word.

"And you are?" Oikawa finally asked, entirely ignoring the irritation that was plain on Iwaizumi's face.

"Iwaizumi," he answered, figuring it wouldn't do much good to withhold it.

"Iwaizumi..." Oikawa trailed off, bobbing his head as he waited for the rest.

Iwaizumi took a sip of his free whiskey and glared over the top of the glass. "Hajime," he finally growled after blinking away from Oikawa's incessant grin.

"Ah, Hajime," Oikawa said, moving the name along his tongue. Iwaizumi winced at the casual usage, but Oikawa went on, "Iwaizumi is a very pretty name,"

_Pretty._

"But it doesn't quite roll off the tongue like I would like. Iwai... Iwa... hm. But Hajime, Hajime is pretty _and_ it just kind of purrs out of your mouth doesn't it? Makes me want to say it--"

"Don't," Iwaizumi interrupted.

Oikawa smiled brightly, "Let me tell you something... Iwaizumi." His voice and his eyes lowered, and Oikawa gazed at him from under his unnecessarily long lashes.

Iwaizumi took a long drag on his cigarette as he stared at the milk chocolate of the other's eyes.

" _I'm_ going to be the one you take home tonight."

Iwaizumi's lungs started to burn because he was frozen in place. Had he heard him correctly? Oikawa's eyebrow twitched upward almost imperceptibly, his smile devious.

Finally Iwaizumi's eyes started to water and he released the smoke in a desperate huff. Oikawa watched him without so much as a blink; his smirk was carved into his face like fact, and the shine in his eyes was of someone who never even thought he was capable of losing.

Iwaizumi leveled his gaze with him, "I'm not really into the Gaudy and Pompous types, sorry." He watched the other's eyes, but he didn't falter. If anything his grin just split a little more amused and venomous.

"Oh, like Mouse Sensei you were talking to? Someone who could melt into the carpet and no one would even notice?"

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes, "You have a really shitty personality, you know that?"

Oikawa leaned in even further and his voice dropped so low that the vibrations of his purr resonated against Iwaizumi's skin, "Well then I must be really good at something, right?"

Oikawa bumped his leg against Iwaizumi's and held it there, the heat of his body working through fabric and the slight but constant pressure an aggressive sort of reminder.

Iwaizumi leaned in as well, voice gruff, "What makes you think I give any sort of fuck what you want Oikawa?"

Oikawa's smile tipped out of balance at hearing his name, "I notice you staring at me all the time, Iwaizumi."

"Glaring and staring are little different, and it's because you're a gaudy prick, as I've established," Iwaizumi felt a fire mounting in his blood, and his heart was pumping just a little bit faster than he would have liked.

Oikawa tipped his head, his hair bouncing slightly at the motion and making Iwaizumi want to yank on it again. This time his voice was a low whisper and a taunting smile, "Is it?"

Iwaizumi's heart clenched in his chest. A smirk tugged aggressively at the side of his mouth. Fine, he would play along.

He told himself he really meant "play", and wasn't _actually_ interested in Oikawa. He told himself that even while his eyes scraped across lips and cheekbones and his heart picked up pace without his permission.

 Iwaizumi relaxed the tension in his shoulders and dropped his voice to a low growl, closing even more of the gap between them so his breath would puff against Oikawa's face, "Please, Oikawa," he narrowed his eyes and continued condescendingly, mouth accentuating each word in his following sentence, "you couldn't _handle_ me."

Oikawa's eyes twitched wide for less than a second, his knee pressed in hard against Iwaizumi's thigh, "I may be gorgeous, but I'm not a _doll_." Oikawa's eyes slid all over Iwaizumi's face, paused at his mouth before dragging back up to his eyes. Amusement never left his lips.

Iwaizumi gave him a dubious look, eyes unbelieving, "I would _break_ you Oikawa," he continued in a growl, "I wouldn't stop until that King Shit facade you plaster on your face was shattered into a million pieces." Iwaizumi leaned in so his lips were only centimeters from Oikawa's, his voice so low it was almost a hum, "I would make you get off your high horse and _beg_."

Oikawa's breath huffed out of his mouth, and when he pulled back slightly Iwaizumi could see his face was flushed, but his eyes were focused. Then he whispered, "Maybe I want to be broken."

Iwaizumi's pulse stuttered out of time.

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa lick his lips. Then he spoke again, voice like velvet, eyes like daggers, "It would at least be nice to watch you try."

Iwaizumi's heart had already thrashed into his throat before Oikawa yanked his tie toward him and forced their lips together.

Oikawa's lips opened immediately, and Iwaizumi followed him without hesitation. Their tongues slid together lithely, then moved into motions more hurried, more aggressive. Iwaizumi unthinkingly put his hand in Oikawa's hair, tugging at the locks as Oikawa hummed against his mouth. Then he released Iwaizumi's tie, pulled back and said, "I'll get my coat."

Iwaizumi stood and Oikawa was in stride next to him in moments. Iwaizumi purposefully ignored the very heavy stares of what felt like everyone around him. Oikawa was almost skipping, like he feasted on the attention.

Then they were in a cab, and Oikawa apparently didn't care about outward impressions because he was all over Iwaizumi in a heartbeat. Hands running over thighs and tongue in mouth and teeth on lips. Iwaizumi cared for approximately sixty seconds before his lower half won out and he was kissing Oikawa back. His hands were everywhere, all over broad shoulders and a thin waist and _how thick were his thighs_? Then he was tugging Oikawa's hair again, yanking his head lightly to the side so he could detach their lips and sink his teeth into Oikawa's neck.

Oikawa moaned, his hips jumping upward, and Iwaizumi silently begged the cabbie for forgiveness even as his tongue moved over Oikawa's skin and he sucked on the fair flesh of his neck.

They tumbled out of the cab and into Iwaizumi's building, Iwaizumi immediately shoving Oikawa against the elevator wall.

"Mm," Oikawa almost laughed, "I didn't expect you to be this aggressive."

"I told you," Iwaizumi said hoarsely, his voice unnaturally gravelly as he kissed the small portion of exposed chest and collar bone revealed by Oikawa's button-down.

When the elevator dinged and the doors slid open, Iwaizumi moved away from Oikawa as if he hadn't just been digging his fingers into his hips. Oikawa followed, a few steps behind at first due to the sudden abandonment.

When Iwaizumi reached his door he fumbled through his keys, desperate to find the correct one as soon as possible and being unable to do so for that very reason.

Oikawa was already hanging on him, his extra height making it very easy to bite and suck at the back of Iwaizumi's neck.

 Iwaizumi was trying to shove him off, but Oikawa was like a sack of self aware potatoes, complete dead weight that managed to swing away from him every time he reached for him.

Oikawa then bit at his ear and Iwaizumi heard the light moan before realizing it was him. There was an incessant rustling off to their right and then a sudden cease of movement. They both paused to look and saw Iwaizumi's female neighbor standing there with a grocery bag looking like a deer in the headlights. Iwaizumi's face burned red as Oikawa smiled brilliantly, "Good Evening!" he cheered.

Iwaizumi was finally able to find his key and shove the door open before he boiled over with embarrassment.

"One more neighbor who knows I'm gay," Iwaizumi said as he closed the door and slipped off his shoes.

Oikawa flipped his off efficiently and glanced around the apartment, "If you weren't being loud enough that they didn't know already, then you weren't doing it right."

Iwaizumi took a step forward and looked up at Oikawa, who was still scanning the apartment.

"This is so clean Iwa-chan," he commented blithely.

_Iwa-chan._

Iwaizumi looked around. It was orderly, but not especially clean. Perhaps Oikawa was just a slob. Iwaizumi pushed him toward the bedroom door, "Go," he ordered unapologetically.

Oikawa's eyes glittered as he grinned down at Iwaizumi, "Straight to business, how exciting."

Iwaizumi was already not liking the height difference. The pompous attitude paired with Oikawa _actually_ having to look down on him was too much at once. Iwaizumi pushed him onto the bed.

Oikawa's smile could not be stopped. He fell to the bed happily, watching Iwaizumi with much anticipation. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa could have stayed upright had he wanted to. His body was sturdy.

Iwaizumi pulled the knot of his tie down lower and then pulled the loop over his head before kneeling onto the bed on all fours, hovering over Oikawa.

Iwaizumi felt himself start to flush because he wasn't exactly sure how he wanted to proceed, but it turned out he didn't have to. Oikawa grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down into another kiss, tongues working heavily.

Iwaizumi lowered his hips, pressing them down against Oikawa's and grinding his length on Oikawa's through clothes. Oikawa returned the motion and soft moans vibrated out across Iwaizumi's lips. Then he felt hands working at the buttons of his shirt, deftly flipping them open without the smallest pause in mouth or hips. When his shirt was fully open Oikawa ran his hands along Iwaizumi's pecs and shoulders and then pulled away.

Iwaizumi pulled back slightly, "What's wrong?"

Oikawa's eyes were devouring Iwaizumi's chest, running along his muscles and dropping down his stomach to the edge of his pants, "I had no idea you were so... athletic." He sounded _hungry_.

Iwaizumi's mouth slid into a lopsided smile unthinkingly. Since he was already detached, he straightened his back and slid off his shirt, then tugged mercilessly at Oikawa's belt to get it open.

Oikawa still looked like a kid at an amusement park.

"Have you ever bottomed?" Iwaizumi suddenly asked, staring down at him with a staunch expression.

Oikawa's lips fell out of their smile for a moment, moved around in thought, "Yes. I just usually don't enjoy it much."

Iwaizumi yanked the belt out from Oikawa's pants, the leather hissing against the cloth before it snapped free. He dropped down so that his lips were brushing Oikawa's ear and said, "I'll make you enjoy it."

Iwaizumi returned to his knees in time to watch Oikawa visibly shiver.

"Take off your shirt," Iwaizumi commanded. Oikawa worked his own buttons hurriedly while Iwaizumi undid his pants, grinding his palm against Oikawa's length once it was in view.

Oikawa let his shirt fall open, and Iwaizumi had to hold back a sigh. Of course his abs were rippling and cut and perfect, and of course his hip bones were angled perfection under smooth skin. Oikawa's cocky sneer let Iwaizumi know that once again, Oikawa was fully aware of his beauty.

When Iwaizumi looked down, he realized Oikawa's boxers were the same color as his shirt. He shook his head as he aggressively ripped Oikawa's pants off.

Gaudy Douchebag.

Once they were both in nothing but boxers, Iwaizumi grabbed one of Oikawa's hips with both hands and flipped him onto his stomach. Oikawa chirped in surprise but didn't fight it. Iwaizumi crawled back over him and then bit his neck, loving the sound of Oikawa gasping against the mattress. Iwaizumi's hand slid under the weight of Oikawa's muscle sewn body and found his length, slowly stroking against it while he sucked on Oikawa's neck. Oikawa's hips lifted and he moaned, hands fluttering out to run down Iwaizumi's hips and thighs. Iwaizumi ground his length against Oikawa's ass, fitting it just between his pert and rounded cheeks.

Iwaizumi left him suddenly, moving his hands to each of Oikawa's hips and dragging him across the mattress until his lower half was hanging over the edge of the bed. Oikawa almost squawked in surprise, but once again he didn't bother to put up a fight.

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa's boxers over his ass and down to his thighs, then sighed. He knew his goal was to conquer this Gaudy King, but Iwaizumi was filled with need just _looking_ at him. This would be a true challenge of self control.

Oikawa turned slightly to look at him with big innocent eyes, his gracefully curving spine and hardened muscles moved tauntingly beneath skin. He blinked owlishly at Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi felt the overwhelming need to punch Oikawa in the nose just for being so fucking beautiful.

Instead he contented himself with biting Oikawa's ass, smiling against his skin when his hips jumped and he chirped in happy surprise.

"Iwa-chan, you're not going to--"

Iwaizumi cut him off by spreading his cheeks and running his tongue wide across his entrance.

"Ah!" Oikawa in haled sharply, curling his fists into the comforter. Iwaizumi tried again, then circled it lightly, kneading Oikawa's dense thighs as he did so.

Iwaizumi could see Oikawa's breathing start coming faster as his shoulders rose and fell. Iwaizumi repeated this pattern a few times, a few slow drags of his tongue, a few laps and swirls around his entrance. He did this until Oikawa's breath started to normalize again. Then in the middle of encircling his entrance Iwaizumi shoved his tongue in, hard.

Oikawa's yelp drug into a moan and his hips quivered. Iwaizumi moved his hands from Oikawa's thighs to his hips for better control and shoved his tongue back in. It was tight; he had to use a lot of force. But watching the tension crawl up Oikawa's spine, watching him clutch into the blankets and shiver out half moans was more than worth it.

He thrust in and out, using his hold on Oikawa's hips to help him sink deeper. Oikawa began moaning with every thrust of his tongue, his hips began shivering beneath his touch.

Then Iwaizumi withdrew completely, and Oikawa's response was something between a sigh of relaxation and whimpering dissatisfaction.

Iwaizumi went back to his pattern. Every now and then he would forcefully flick the center of his entrance and Oikawa's hips would hiccup with anticipation, but Iwaizumi wouldn't give it to him.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa pleaded in a small voice.

Nope, not yet.

Iwaizumi began sucking at the hole, and the animal noise that left Oikawa's throat made Iwaizumi's cock twitch. 

Finally Iwaizumi slid his tongue back in and Oikawa let go of a long drawn out moan, the final notes warping until they formed a husky, "Yes." Oikawa's hips pressed against Iwaizumi's face, demanding more. Soon Oikawa was a quivering mess, his body rattling and fists groping uselessly at the sheets. His shoulders drew together tight, and Iwaizumi knew exactly what he wanted, what he _needed_.

"Iwa-chan," he said again, turning his head so he wasn't talking into the mattress, "Please."

Iwaizumi withdrew his tongue and Oikawa hissed again, squinting against the bed. Iwaizumi leaned up next to him and held out a finger. Oikawa stared at it, and Iwaizumi stared back at him. Finally the realization hit Oikawa square in the face, and his mouth opened.

Iwaizumi put his finger in his mouth, trying not to think about how good those lips would look wrapped around his cock.

He took his finger back, "I know what you need, Oikawa," he said. He offered him his middle finger now as well, dragging out the process. Oikawa sloppily took it into his mouth, and Iwaizumi hoped he was able to hide the smirk pulling at his lips.

Then he brought his hand down to Oikawa's entrance, gently pushing at it. He rubbed the skin right below, right above, teased it with a short stroke. He set a quick rhythm against him, watched his hips wriggle beneath him. He pushed longer and harder, edging closer but never entering. He could hear Oikawa's nails against the fabric on his bed.

Oikawa turned his face away from Iwaizumi as he toyed with him. Small whimpers could still be heard in Oikawa's throat. He bit his lip so hard it looked like it might bleed.

"Look at me," Iwaizumi said softly.

Oikawa didn't move.

"Look at me or I won't give it to you."

Slowly, in stuttering movements, Oikawa turned his head to look at Iwaizumi. His expression looked almost afraid. His cheeks were bright red and his eyes were black, unfocused and glassy.

"Good," Iwaizumi said, and that was all the warning he gave before he slid into Oikawa.

If the neighbors didn't know before, they knew now.

The moan was loud but still guttural-- low and animal and _rough_ in a way that felt like it moved against Iwaizumi's bones.

Oikawa lifted his hips into it, pushed against it. Even when his face winced in pain he gasped like he needed every centimeter of Iwaizumi's fingers inside him.

He was so tight. He was terrifyingly tight and excessively hot and Iwaizumi bit his lip against the groan that was rising in his chest from just _thinking_ about sliding his cock inside Oikawa.

Every thrust brought a rasped moan from Oikawa's throat. His chest heaved and he cried out and he demanded _more._ Iwaizumi curled his fingers against Oikawa's prostate, watched his face crack as he almost screamed against the mattress.

"Iwaizumi," his voice shook out, "I need--"

"I always know what you need," Iwaizumi responded tersely, "I just decide when you can have it."

Oikawa whimpered against the pillow.

Then Iwaizumi was inserting another finger. Oikawa's back twitched, and Iwaizumi felt him readjusting around him. This was for his own good.

Iwaizumi didn't linger long, however. He withdrew from Oikawa, watched his body rattle with emptiness. Iwaizumi slapped his ass lightly, "All fours on the bed."

Oikawa obeyed without hesitation as Iwaizumi walked to the other side of the bed to grab lube and a condom. As he was opening his dresser drawer Oikawa leaned forward, shoving Iwaizumi's boxers down and closing his mouth around Iwaizumi's cock.

Iwaizumi almost shouted in surprise, and actually did drop the bottle of lube on the bed. Oikawa's head bobbed fluidly, his big eyes blinking up at Iwaizumi with innocence that almost looked genuine.

Iwaizumi planned on pulling away immediately, but the warmth of Oikawa's mouth and his lips pink with friction made it really difficult to disengage. Iwaizumi felt himself stroke through feather-soft hair, heard himself groan happily. Then he snapped out of it, pulled away and left Oikawa with a string of precum clinging to his chin.

He picked Oikawa's belt up off the floor and slid it around Oikawa's wrists, binding them. Oikawa's eyes grew wide, but he didn't look legitimately fearful.

Iwaizumi put on the condom and got himself slick with lube, lining up their hips once he settled back behind him.

He could already see Oikawa's shoulders heaving in anticipation, and his heart was definitely audible in his own ears.

Iwaizumi blinked, then slid in without delay.

He was embarrassed by the sounds that left his chest, but less so when they formed a chorus with Oikawa's desperate gasp. Once in he paused, allowed Oikawa to adjust around him. Once Oikawa's back muscles stopped spasming he started with slow, shallow thrusts. Oikawa growled against the mattress, a sound he wouldn't have guessed Oikawa could even make. Then he started to go deeper, a little more every few thrusts and little whine from Oikawa with each new depth.

"God," Oikawa exhaled the word, "don't stop. Fuck. _Fuck._ "

Iwaizumi reached around Oikawa and slipped his hand around the other's length.

"Ah!" Oikawa exclaimed, "Iwa-chan--" he breathed the phrase like it was something he was used to saying. He pushed his hips back against Iwaizumi in encouragement. "Deeper," his plea sitting at odds with the gruffness of his voice.

For the first time tonight Iwaizumi obeyed without hesitation. He started doing full thrusts, timing them with Oikawa's breathing. Then Oikawa started to make small noises, tiny little yeses and a lot of ahs until Iwaizumi was almost certain he knew what was coming. He watched tension mount in Oikawa's shoulders, heard his breath catching as he shoved his hips against Iwaizumi with even more force.

"Ah, Iwa-chan. I--"

And then Iwaizumi clamped down on the base of Oikawa's cock and fully withdrew from inside him.

Oikawa's inhale was almost a screech, his exhale almost a growl. Iwaizumi shoved him down against the mattress and then flipped him over. Oikawa's face was quivering, his eyes flashing with something close to rage. His bound hands immediately flew down to touch himself and Iwaizumi smacked them away, replacing his grip on the base of Oikawa's length.

Oikawa started squirming and quivering with discomfort. His hips were gyrating, desperate to fill the sudden emptiness. His toes curled and his legs twisted out across the mattress. Iwaizumi shoved his legs apart with his other hand.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa whined.

Iwaizumi licked over his entrance, eyes watching his face twist. He was so hard it hurt, but he couldn't let Oikawa see that. Oikawa was shaking his head, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth. Iwaizumi could practically see his skin crawling.  

Iwaizumi shoved his tongue inside Oikawa.

Oikawa moaned, hips bucking. It was insertion but it just _wasn't enough._

Iwaizumi was glad his mouth was too occupied to smile.

"Jesus Christ," Oikawa gasped, his voice almost breaking as he shoved himself down hard on Iwaizumi's tongue. "Please Iwa-chan!"

"Please what?" Iwaizumi asked before he shoved his tongue back in the other.

Oikawa looked down at him, eyes glassy, lips shaking. "Please," he whispered.

Iwaizumi quickly slipped in a finger, watched Oikawa's hips buck uncontrollably, then removed it. "Please what?"

"Please," he said, his voice low, face shattered with need. His words shook as they came out of his mouth, "please fuck me."

Iwaizumi was hovering above him in an instant. He looked down on Oikawa, eyes blown black with pleasure, lips red and trembling. Iwaizumi smirked.

He thrust into Oikawa fully, quickly, and watched Oikawa's expression crumble around pain and pleasure. The noise that left him couldn't be classified. It was a noise of animals, not humans.

Iwaizumi didn't take it slow this time. He couldn't. His cock ached so fully that there was no way he could hold back any longer. He slid in and out of Oikawa with long, forceful thrusts. He watched Oikawa's face twist around gasps and moans and "Iwa-chan".

Iwaizumi felt himself grunting, felt his voice leaving himself longer and lower with each passing moment. He couldn't control it. Putting all his weight on one forearm, he reached down and stroked Oikawa with the other.

Oikawa's eyes shot open, all pupil, and then rolled back in his head as he lifted himself into Iwaizumi's touch. There were the hiccupping breaths again, the quick succession of "yes" and then he felt it, watched Oikawa's head loll back as he called out "Iwa-chan" and came hot over his hand and across their chests. He pulsated around Iwaizumi's length, and Iwaizumi lost himself. His hips sprung into erratic thrusts as he came and he groaned loudly against Oikawa's hair.

They collapsed on the bed together, silent and breathless for a long moment. Eventually Oikawa curled up on Iwaizumi's chest, smiling.

Iwaizumi looked down at him, finally clearing his throat enough to speak, "You know this was a one time thing, right?"

Oikawa glanced up at him like he had just asked the color of the sky, "What do I look like, an idiot?"

Iwaizumi blinked, "... well... yeah."

Oikawa slapped his chest, chuckling, "You're so mean, Iwa-chan."

 _Iwa-chan_.

Iwaizumi smiled and ran his fingers through Oikawa's hair. Then, he slept.

 


	2. Conquering Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi sighed. He noticed he had a habit of sighing defeat to Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have fallen into IwaOi Hell and I can't get up.

Iwaizumi didn't go back to the bar for two weeks in a row. Not because he didn't want to see Oikawa. Not that he _did_ want to see Oikawa.

It had nothing to do with Oikawa.

Iwaizumi had been busy. Busy with work, busy appeasing his parents, busy doing _things_. He didn't have time for the place, even when he got off early two times in one week. Even on Friday.

He was _busy_.

When he walked in and the Great King was nowhere to be seen, he sighed. The breath felt weird coming out of his mouth. He wasn't sure what that sigh tasted like. He wasn't sure sighs normally had tastes. Was this how his brain typically functioned? Was he in need of whiskey that badly?

Iwaizumi fell into his normal spot with spectacular heaviness.  He yanked on the knot of his tie with such aggression that his neck almost bobbed forward. He slid a sip of whiskey around his mouth, a slight hum purring over his lips at the smoky burn that trailed down his throat.

Slowly he felt his muscles unwind around his spine, felt his legs relax into complacent heaviness against the booth seating. The haze that crawled over his vision was welcome, needed. Iwaizumi had felt like he was moving all too fast the past two weeks, like his mind and body were driven forward as if being chased, but he didn't know by what. It created a sense of uneasiness, of urgency, and now being able to sit down and let his thoughts melt into the fog of smoke was a tobacco scented blessing.

He was probably there for half an hour before he felt the chill of the door swinging open, heard the high blithe greeting that pulled his thoughts back into focused coherency.

Iwaizumi allowed his eyes to loll to the side, following Oikawa Tooru as he sat himself at the bar next to someone he spoke to often enough to assume they knew each other outside of nightlife.

That's all Iwaizumi allowed his gaze to linger before he brought his eyes forward, sipping his drink.

Oikawa spent a large portion of the night faced very purposefully away from him. Laughs that would normally illicit him swinging around in his barstool left him facing forward, silences that would normally prompt him to scan the room had him scanning the alcohol shelves instead.

That was fine. Whatever would help to dissipate an already imaginary bond and set things back to equilibrium was fine with Iwaizumi.

Some sort of jazz was on in the background, very light. Iwaizumi preferred metal and rock over everything, but jazz was nice too. Iwaizumi's eyes were closed, his chest and cheeks warm. He was beginning to think that it was about time he headed out. It wasn't especially late, but he had been able to relax to his heart's content. No need to spend too much more on alcohol.

There was the squeak and squish of fake leather and a heavy sigh, a whine clinging to the breath that left his throat.

"Ah, can't we stop the whole 'I definitely didn't have sex with you and don't know you at all' routine?"

Iwaizumi's mouth was already set into a hard line when his eyelids started climbing open. "You were the one acting strange," Iwaizumi commented, staring at Oikawa's exasperated expression from across the table. "I'm in my normal spot doing my normal thing."

Oikawa's head fell heavily to the side, his hair bouncing as his lips pulled hyperbolically down into a pout, "I thought that's what you would want, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi didn't like the way his chest tightened at the pet name. His gaze slid off to the side, eyes looking and not looking at the polished wood of the bar, "What do you want Oikawa?"

"It's just boring tonight," Oikawa complained, leaning forward on his arms.

Iwaizumi pursed his lips. He let go of a small defeated breath and tilted his head in the direction of the other man at the bar, "Do you know that guy?"

Oikawa's eyes blinked open, lips springing into a smile, "Yeah, we work together." Then his eyes went half-lidded, his smile cutting into deviousness, "Is Iwa-chan jealous?"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and moved on plainly, "I see you talking to him a lot. What do you do, anyway?"

Oikawa leaned back against his seat, face lighting proud and shoulders slinging back wide. Iwaizumi pulled out a cigarette, flicking the lighter against it while Oikawa began, "I'm a director for a Marketing company."

"Ah," Iwaizumi began, eyes sliding outward from his cigarette as he took his first inhale, puffing the smoke back out in front of him. "That makes sense."

Oikawa tilted his head to the side, "Why do you say that?"

"Mm," Iwaizumi half grunted, shrugging his shoulders, "You're really charismatic."

Oikawa blinked, something passing over his face. Then it was gone, "Oh" Oikawa flicked his wrist at Iwaizumi, "you flatter me Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi frowned at him. "It's not flattery," he stated, crossing his arms over his chest as his cigarette hung half limp from his mouth. He motioned to the rest of the bar with a succinct head nod, "It's observation." Anyone who saw him interact with others could tell he had a sort of... magnetism.

Oikawa's eyes were a tad bit larger than Iwaizumi thought they should be. He blinked at Iwaizumi again, mouth weirdly absent of his cocky grin. "Uhm," he said, pausing in a way that made Iwaizumi furrow his brow, "thank you." Iwaizumi's forehead crinkled at the weirdness of the response, but Oikawa was already moving on, smile re-plastered on his face and chin in the air, "So what do you do Iwa-chan?"

"I'm an editorial lead," Iwaizumi answered without thinking.

"Ooh, Iwa-chan so fancy," Oikawa was leaning back again, arms crossed over his chest and smirk pulling at his lips, "I bet all your subordinates are scared of you, but you're probably just a big softie aren't you?"

Iwaizumi tossed him a knee jerk glare, partially because he was so _pompous_ when he said it, like he just _knew_ he was right.

And partially because he was right.

The door to the bar opened once more as Oikawa started jabbering on about something or other. Iwaizumi took in the guy who walked through; he was tall-- possibly as tall as Oikawa. His lips seemed to be carved into a slight downward pull, like anger sat easier on his face than anything else. His hair was inky black and laid flat, and his eyes were _intense._ They were blue tinted iron and fashioned in the same way as his mouth, as if his default expression always fell just past irritated.

The atmosphere parted in front of him the way it did for Oikawa, but was because he was _intimidating_. Iwaizumi had never seen him here before, and was intrigued by his athletic build. As someone who also had a tendency to look half-passed pissed off, Iwaizumi wasn't thrown by his gaze. In fact, it was easier. Honest frowns are simpler than fake smiles.

 Iwaizumi shifted his gaze back to Oikawa, who had been chattering about-- a new sci-fi film that had just come out?-- and watched Oikawa's eyes flicker to the side to take in the newcomer.

Then he watched him do a double take. Oikawa's sentence dropped out of his mouth, hanging in the middle like he had forgotten he was talking.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes, "Oikawa?" he asked, perplexed and increasingly intrigued.

"Ah yes, what was I saying?" He blinked a few times, pulling his eyes back to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi could tell he wasn't really looking at him. His smile pulled too large and too tight, his eyes squeezing shut over the grin in a way that made Iwaizumi want to slap him back to normalcy.

Oikawa started talking again, words falling from his mouth distracted and out of rhythm. That's when Iwaizumi noticed the newcomer had come to a stop, his body half turned to stare at Oikawa in front of the bar.

He blinked down at Oikawa, the irritation in his eyes completely giving way to one part surprise and one part something Iwaizumi couldn't identify.

"Ah, Kageyama-kun! It's been a long time!" The man Oikawa had been speaking to at the bar heftily slapped the newcomer's shoulder.

"A-ah," Kageyama-- apparently-- responded, turning his body back toward the man. His eyes were the last to reach him. "It has." His voice was pleasantly deep and smooth rather than rough.

When Iwaizumi finally drug his eyes back to Oikawa, Oikawa was wringing his hands on top of the table, smile so broad it looked painful. "You weren't listening to me at all, were you Iwa-chan?" he asked with forced cheerfulness.

"Alien movies," Iwaizumi responded instantly, panicked.

Oikawa's eye twitched, but his smile didn't falter. Iwaizumi decided it was terrifying.

"Let's go somewhere," Oikawa said without delay.

"What?" Iwaizumi asked incredulously.

"There's too much smoke in here," Oikawa said, waving his hand in front of his face, "and you blow it right at me. Let's go somewhere where you can smoke and I can breathe."

Iwaizumi slid his fingers just past his hairline and leaned on his elbow, "Oikawa I don't want to go anywhere. Before you sat down I was going to go _home_."

Oikawa slumped slightly to the side, his mouth pulling down, "Aww Iwa-chan, come on." At least now the pout on his lips was genuine.

Iwaizumi felt himself sighing heavily, could practically feel the regret he would experience in the near future, "Hypothetically. What would we do this time of night?"

"Hmm," Oikawa twisted his mouth as he tapped his finger against his lip. Then he smiled brightly, bouncing in his seat with his mental discovery, "Karaoke!"

"No."

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa leaned across the table, lightly shaking Iwaizumi's arm.

"I do not sing," _in public_.

"Iwa-chan it will be _fun_ and I won't ridicule your horrendous singing voice I _swear_."

Iwaizumi opened his eyes slowly to level his gaze with Oikawa. Oikawa was looking at him with a strange expression. Iwaizumi could practically see the facade shivering out of focus with the tension in Oikawa's jaw and the too-honest hopefulness in his eyes.

Iwaizumi's eyes slid to the side, took in the overly tense back of Kageyama. He was perched on the barstool like he didn't understand how to relax.

When Iwaizumi's eyes met back with Oikawa's face his lips had fallen into a flat line. Iwaizumi felt his insides flinch.

"Fine," he felt himself breathing the word before he had fully made peace with his decision.

 Oikawa's face burst into giddiness instantaneously. "Yes! Iwa-chan, I'm so excited!" He scooped up his coat and popped from the booth like he was spring loaded. Iwaizumi couldn't quite repress the small smile that tugged at the sides of his mouth.

Oikawa had his coat on and was already looping his arm through Iwaizumi's before Iwaizumi even had his other arm in his sleeve. He was only able to muster a small grunt as he shook his coat over his limb and Oikawa pulled him out of the bar.

"Yay, I'm so excited," Oikawa hummed seemingly to himself.

"Yeah yeah, but give me half a second, it's cold out there."

As they exited the bar, Iwaizumi didn't spare a look behind him. He could feel Kageyama's gaze on their backs without having to see it.

#

This situation just further proved what Iwaizumi already knew. He wasn't equipped to handle these types of things, he just _wasn't good_ at one night stands.

When they arrived at the karaoke bar of Oikawa's choosing-- because what did Iwaizumi know about Karaoke-- Oikawa was almost skipping. He bounded through the door, greeting the clerk with a cheerfulness that was perfectly genuine. He paid for both of them "because I'm the one who dragged you here Iwa-chan" and then made their way toward a room.

Iwaizumi hadn't been to one of these in a very long time. Purposefully.

When they entered Oikawa threw his coat on the booth seating, twirling around before picking up the remote, "Aaah what should I sing first?"

His voice left his throat in a high melody and Iwaizumi couldn't help but chuckle.

Oikawa looked up at him and grinned, cheeks red from cold and excitement and alcohol.

"Do grown ass men really still come to these things?" Iwaizumi asked as he crossed his legs and lounged against the seat, his eyes vaguely watching Oikawa load up a song.

Oikawa turned to face him sharply, eyes narrowed, "Iwa-chan!" he scolded, face all seriousness, "Karaoke is the unofficial National Sport of Japan."

Iwaizumi grunted a laugh, "Sure, of course."

Oikawa began singing some God-awful J-pop nonsense, but his voice was high and bubbling and didn't sound bad in spite of the terrible lyrics and sub-par composition.

Upon finishing Oikawa flashed him an expectant grin which fell off his face when Iwaizumi's only response was, "Your taste in music is as crappy as your personality."

Oikawa reared back, touching his hand to his chest in hyperbolic mock offense.

"Do you listen to any rock music?" Iwaizumi asked, ignoring his display.

Oikawa blinked owlishly, "I'm in tune with whatever's trending."

Iwaizumi sighed, standing to grab the remote from Oikawa. He supposed he would have to be, working in marketing and all. "Pick something from this list," Iwaizumi instructed, handing the remote back to him.

Oikawa leaned against Iwaizumi's shoulder, "Aw, you want to hear me sing again Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi stepped away and watched Oikawa wobble in place, "You singing is fine, so long as it's not vapid pop crap."

"Ah, Iwaizumi likes his music to have depth and meaning," Oikawa said, eyes sparkling and lips grinning, "what a romantic."

Iwaizumi picked a cushion off the couch and threw it at him. Oikawa squawked.

"Oh, I know this one," he chirped happily after a brief pause. He loaded the song and Iwaizumi immediately recognized the music. It was a few years old, but still enjoyable. As he watched Oikawa he couldn't help but wonder about the interaction-- if you could call it that-- between him and Kageyama at the bar. Iwaizumi wouldn't bother to speculate; it wouldn't do any good.

He wouldn't have had time to ponder regardless, because Iwaizumi was suddenly snapped to attention when Oikawa started singing.

Voice stripped of bubbling happiness and energy, Oikawa's voice was actually rather low. It was a slithering silk around syllables that forced goose bumps across Iwaizumi's arms. Iwaizumi sighed and watched Oikawa sing. He didn't know this song as well so his eyes were anchored to the screen, watching the kanji and kana light and fade in time with the music.

When he finished he whipped around to face Iwaizumi, shoving the microphone in his direction, "Your turn," he declared adamantly.

"No."

"You can't just sit there and watch me sing!"

Iwaizumi hoped that the minute heat he felt on his face wasn't visible, "It's fine."

"No!" Oikawa argued loudly, flopping down on the booth next to him and poking him with the microphone, "One song, you have to sing one song." Iwaizumi heard himself groaning and Oikawa shook his shoulder. "Come _on_ ," Oikawa begged.

Iwaizumi sighed. He noticed he had a habit of sighing defeat to Oikawa. " _Fine_ but just one, and don't be a dick about it."

Oikawa beamed, handing him the microphone and remote. Iwaizumi took it, flipping through the songs with irritation. Iwaizumi didn't like the way his voice sounded when he sung. With his voice absent of its usual roughness it just felt so bare, and it made him uncomfortable.

Finally he chose one, face already lighting red with preemptive embarrassment. What was he _doing_?

He didn't really need to watch the lyrics, but he did anyway because he couldn't stand to look at Oikawa's face once he started singing. This song was a slower one with no weird high pitches for him to stumble over. In spite of his embarrassment it felt kind of good to sing, and Iwaizumi blamed that feeling on the buzz he had accomplished before leaving the bar.

When he finished his face was a bright red. He stepped back over toward Oikawa's spot on the booth and shoved the microphone at him, "Happy now?"

When Oikawa didn't immediately take the microphone Iwaizumi opened his eyes, peering down at Oikawa.

Oikawa was staring up at him, eyes large and cheeks lightly dusted pink. "Iwa-chan's voice is so--"

"Don't say it," Iwaizumi groaned, closing his eyes and shoving the microphone at him again.

"Pretty."

Iwaizumi opened his eyes, blinking in disbelief.

Oikawa shifted, looking almost uncomfortable, "Like... calming. Comforting, I guess."

Iwaizumi sat down heavily next to him, ears burning red, "Shut up. Don't flatter me. Now sing."

Oikawa took the microphone from him just to set it off to the side. He giggled, "Iwa-chan doesn't know how to take compliments."

"Only when I don't believe them," Iwaizumi grumbled.

"Why would I bother to lie to you, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked. But before Iwaizumi could say anything Oikawa was leaning over, pulling Iwaizumi's earlobe in between his lips.

"Hey!" Iwaizumi flinched, startled.

"Mmm Iwa-chan," Oikawa hummed like he was suddenly intoxicated by Iwaizumi's scent, "you really do have a nice voice." Then he pulled Iwaizumi's face toward his, connecting their lips.

Oikawa slid his tongue along Iwaizumi's bottom lip and Iwaizumi parted them, making way for Oikawa's tongue without thinking. Now Oikawa was moving, his mouth still trained on Iwaizumi's but his body shifting out of sight.

Iwaizumi felt Oikawa turn, slinging a leg across Iwaizumi's lap. The heat of Oikawa's thighs on either side of his made Iwaizumi shiver. Once Oikawa was properly straddling him he settled on his lap, hips gyrating slightly and rousing Iwaizumi's length beneath his pants.

Oikawa sighed into Iwaizumi's mouth as if he had found exactly what he had been looking for.

Iwaizumi pulled away for a moment, breath huffing out of his mouth. Opening his eyes didn't help. The sight of Oikawa on his lap, eyes hazy and lips pink made his cock twitch.

"Y-You do too," Iwaizumi half stuttered, suddenly suffocating in the thick silence.

Oikawa blinked slowly at him, his eyes distracted and lost on a conversation Iwaizumi realized wasn't actually a conversation at all, so why the fuck was he talking.

Iwaizumi felt heat flash in his cheeks and his eyes slid to the side, "Have a nice voice," he mumbled, all embarrassment.

Oikawa blinked quickly this time, then his cheeks reddened in the slightest, smile flashing across his face without hesitation or thought. Iwaizumi could not overstate how damn _attractive_ modesty looked on the Pompous King's face.

Oikawa pulled their faces back together and his hand slid across Iwaizumi's jaw and behind his neck, fingers threading up into his hair.

Iwaizumi hummed, one of his hands grasping at Oikawa's hip and feeling the small undulating motions of his body. The other slid up his waist, shamelessly enjoying the hardened muscles that moved beneath his touch.

Oikawa's mouth was on the move, exploring Iwaizumi's neck and ears and jaw as his free hand started sliding up the front of Iwaizumi's chest. He was grinding against Iwaizumi more fervently now, and Iwaizumi could feel that Oikawa was already rock hard against him.

Oikawa had rediscovered his ear, and his teeth pinched down on the lobe before lightly sucking. A shivering breath left Iwaizumi, and he felt his hands pull Oikawa's body more firmly down against him.

"I remember that you liked that," Oikawa purred against his neck, that silky voice working across Iwaizumi's skin. He was breathing all too heavily for the one doing most of the taunting, his chest heaving and his breath shaking out of his mouth.

"I remember that you liked everything I did to you," Iwaizumi growled before moving his head to bite down against Oikawa's neck.

Oikawa's back arched under Iwaizumi's palm as he gasped, and Iwaizumi's heart pounded against his sternum with newfound determination and desperation.

He sucked on Oikawa's skin, sucking hard enough it was almost sure to bruise but he couldn't stop, not when Oikawa's hips were writhing against his own and little moans were leaving his mouth like praise.

Oikawa started flicking open the buttons of Iwaizumi's shirt, getting distracted now and again by the newly exposed expanses of skin. He ran his palms across his pecs, fingers sliding in the seams of muscles, exploring smooth flesh.

Iwaizumi suddenly realized that he wanted Oikawa's shirt off as well, he wanted to bite against his chest and torture him with little kisses and hickeys and hear _Iwa-chan_.

His fingers undid the first couple buttons and Oikawa almost grunted, like somehow being free of his shirt was infinitely pleasing to him. His breath was coming out even harder now as his eyes drank in Iwaizumi's upper body, scanning every inch of him like he was committing it to memory.

Then Iwaizumi's hands stalled over the third button, eyes blinking away the haze of lust as if his brain just now figured out what his body was doing. Oikawa stopped in the middle of unbuckling Iwaizumi's belt, eyes found his face. "What's wrong?" he asked, actual innocence and confusion in his voice.

Iwaizumi blinked his gaze over to Oikawa, "Last time was supposed to be a one time thing," he said, voice low, lacking some conviction.

Oikawa's lips twitched into a smirk and he brought them hovering just over Iwaizumi's, "One time thing, Two time thing, what's it matter as long as it's not a Relationship thing?" And his mouth was on Iwaizumi's again, parting his lips with his tongue and sliding hot and wet into his mouth.

Iwaizumi felt his heart thrashing in his chest, his hands tirelessly groping and squeezing at Oikawa's thighs on either side of his own.

"But," Iwaizumi said, kissing at Oikawa's bottom lip, "this place," he went back in, slicked his tongue over the roof of Oikawa's mouth.

"Soundproof," Oikawa breathed thickly between kisses, biting at Iwaizumi's lip.

Iwaizumi pulled away, kissed the corner of Oikawa's mouth, drug his teeth along his neck, "We can't make trouble for anyone."

Oikawa huffed, his chest rising and falling dramatically, "I won't make a mess," he said breathlessly, clenching his fist in Iwaizumi's hair as Iwaizumi ran his tongue behind Oikawa's ear.

Iwaizumi should have asked. A simple, _How?_ would have sufficed. But he didn't. Instead he ripped Oikawa's shirt off and roughly pulled at his hips, forcing him even closer. He bit at Oikawa's chest, sucked at the fair skin as Oikawa squirmed, just like he had wanted to. He licked across Oikawa's nipple, pulled it into his mouth, gently took it between his teeth.

Oikawa made a noise somewhere between a hum and a growl, and his hands were back to yanking Iwaizumi's belt free from its loops. Oikawa's hands were shaking as they pulled open Iwaizumi's pants, sliding the zipper down and grinding his palm against his length the moment it was within view.

Iwaizumi huffed against Oikawa's shoulder, but once again Oikawa seemed to be the one enjoying it the most, wrapping his fingers around his erection even with his boxers still in place, hand moving excitedly. Iwaizumi felt his hips tipping up into him, and he was becoming desperate to get those boxers out of the way so he could feel how hot Oikawa's palm was, so he could feel skin against skin.

Oikawa slid his thumb over the head of Iwaizumi's cock when he noticed the cloth darkened with precum, his eyelids fluttering over his eyes and breath hitching.

Suddenly he was off Iwaizumi's lap, undoing his pants and dropping them to the floor, "Take off your pants," he directed thickly.

Iwaizumi complied, shoving his pants and boxers down his legs and kicking them off his feet with more expedience than grace. Oikawa was on him again instantly and it was all almost too much at once. Now everything was skin on skin, heat against heat. Their cocks bumped against each other and Iwaizumi and Oikawa gasped in unison, shoved their chests together as they kissed. Their mouths were wet and open, abandoning technique to make way for sheer desire as their tongues rolled and glided against one another.

Oikawa took Iwaizumi's face in his hands, small gasps leaving his lips between kisses. Iwaizumi's hand wandered off Oikawa's hip to find their cocks, and he wrapped his hand around both of them, stroking with the rhythm of Oikawa's gyrating hips.

Oikawa moaned softly, buried his face in Iwaizumi's neck as his shoulders heaved with excitement. Iwaizumi nipped and sucked at the skin of Oikawa's shoulder, mouth unable to stay passive when so much beautiful skin was laid out in front of him. Oikawa's breath was hot and humid against him, his fingers pressed in against Iwaizumi's shoulders.

In all honestly, Iwaizumi would be perfectly fine coming like this. Skin all over skin, cocks growing slippery against one another, hips and mouths moving.

They stayed like that for a moment, clinging to one another as Iwaizumi's pace slowly increased. Oikawa interrupted their breathy gasps, "Iwa-chan," he whispered, "you have to stop."

"Mm," Iwaizumi hummed, flicking his tongue against Oikawa's ear, "but you feel so good against me."

Oikawa's breath hitched, but he pulled back to look at Iwaizumi more squarely. His face was flushed pinker than Iwaizumi had ever seen it, eyes blown black and breaths coming and going all too quickly. "But I want to," Oikawa blinked, desperately trying to focus on Iwaizumi's face, "feel you," he gasped as Iwaizumi slipped his thumb over the head of his cock. Finally he breathed out the words in a rush, "inside me."

Iwaizumi exhaled and some sound came with it, a noise from deep in his chest that rumbled across his tongue. He released their cocks, as sad as that made him, and replaced his hands on Oikawa's hips. Oikawa pushed his fingers against Iwaizumi's lips and Iwaizumi took them in without thinking, swirling his tongue around them, hollowing out his cheeks, slipping his tongue between them and sliding against the webbing of Oikawa's fingers.

Oikawa whimpered, then withdrew his fingers. He rose slightly off Iwaizumi's lap and began reaching around. The light bulb finally went off in Iwaizumi's head, "Oikawa, let me--"

"No," Oikawa answered softly, his arm coming to a stop and the tendons in his forearm flexing as his fingers moved, unseen, "last time you did _everything_."

Iwaizumi could only watch as Oikawa's face went from placid to suddenly gasping, entire body going stiff in response to his own touch. Tendons were flexing in his arm again, and Oikawa's spine curved in on itself as harassed little moans trembled from his lips.

"Uh," Oikawa grunted, leaning his forehead against Iwaizumi's, "you're better at this than I am Iwa-chan," he breathed with a small chuckle.

"That's why you should have just let me do it, idiot," Iwaizumi said, but his voice was gentle, his hands slowly running up and down the length of Oikawa's body. "Relax," he whispered. He lightly brought one hand back around Oikawa's cock, stroking it slowly. Meanwhile his mouth moved over Oikawa's nipple, tongue moving in slow, deliberate circles.

Oikawa responded immediately, all his breath leaving him at once. He sunk backwards and yelped, but the cry was laced with pleasure and satisfaction as he slid deeper within himself.

"There," Iwaizumi said, voice vibrating across Oikawa's chest.

Oikawa's arm was flexing, and his breath started shivering out of his mouth. He grunted, tiny little happy grunts as his hips started moving against his hand. His eyes were wide with what looked strikingly like surprise as much as pleasure.

"Curl your fingers," Iwaizumi directed, voice still soft.

Iwaizumi could tell he had listened when he moaned, his back arching into the touch. He sucked breath into his mouth like he was desperate for air, squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip against a groan.

Iwaizumi vaguely wondered if this was the first time Oikawa had fingered himself.

Iwaizumi couldn't help but stare at him. Chest wide as it stretched back, hard lines of muscle tensing along his hips and abs. His skin was so smooth and flawless Iwaizumi would swear it looked untouched if he hadn't known better. His nipples were hard and pink, his cock flushed as it bobbed slightly with his movements. Iwaizumi felt his mouth go dry. Oikawa's lips were parted and glossy with breath forcing them to tremble, cheeks blushed and eyes half lidded with pleasure. His small moans were sweet whimpers of pleasure that Iwaizumi wanted to never stop.

"You're gorgeous," Iwaizumi said, the words tumbling from his mouth before he could think to stop them.

Oikawa stopped, blinked at him with raw surprise in his eyes. But Iwaizumi was beyond a sense of embarrassment. He stared back, eyes level and unmoving, heart and cock aching to be inside the man in front of him.

A small smile played across Oikawa's lips. Iwaizumi thought it might have even been a shy one. Oikawa leaned over to kiss him, then moaned against his mouth as he withdrew his fingers. He pulled back, and Iwaizumi's hands were shaking against him in an effort not to shove him down over his cock.

Oikawa lightly touched his hand to Iwaizumi's length, eyes growing upon realizing how slick it was. He looked at Iwaizumi wordlessly, for probably the first time ever, and Iwaizumi blinked back at him, unsure that he could actually blush through the heat already on his face. "Some of that is you," he stated, voice hoarse.

Oikawa smiled, a soft curve of pink lips. "Ah," he said, his voice so low and silky it was almost too much to take. He edged closer to him, rose up a little higher, "that's right." He guided Iwaizumi's length toward his entrance, hand shaking lightly.

Iwaizumi's heart was officially beating out of control. He didn't think that anything on this Earth could prepare him for the next few moments, so he just had to try and breathe and not panic and definitely not fuck Oikawa in obliteration because _Jesus_ this was all too much.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi breathed, and he felt goose bumps erupt across the flesh beneath his hand, "Go as slow as you need."

Oikawa blinked at him in response, heaving out a sigh. Then he sunk over Iwaizumi's cock, and Iwaizumi was throwing his head back, a moan ripping from his chest as heat blistered behind his eyes. Oikawa's hands reached out and grabbed his shoulders, helping him remain steady.

There was a moment of heavy breathing without movement. Iwaizumi's hands were digging into Oikawa's hips so they wouldn't shake, and he was gritting his teeth so he wouldn't give in to the animal instinct in his gut telling him to _pull him down over your cock_.

 "God, Iwa-chan," Oikawa breathed. Iwaizumi pulled his gaze back to Oikawa's face, his forehead shining with a thin layer of sweat. "You feel so _good_."

Then he was sinking lower, a wail of pleasure leaving his throat as he did so. He buried his face against Iwaizumi's neck, shoved his fingers back into his hair. Iwaizumi had one hand on Oikawa's hip and one just under his ribs to help propel some of his movements. Oikawa took only another short pause before he began moving in rhythm.

It was a slow drag at first. Iwaizumi almost felt like he would suffocate if Oikawa was any tighter, but he was so hot and so slick and he just felt _perfect_. Iwaizumi's face was pressed against Oikawa's shoulder as well, biting down on it against the perpetual stream of grunts that attempted to escape him. Oikawa liked being bitten. His hips hiccupped at the sensation, small excited cries filling the air.

The air must have been over a hundred degrees between them. Everything was hot, they were sweaty, and they panted like they were in the middle of summer humidity. Oikawa was unthinkingly littering Iwaizumi's shoulder and neck with wet kisses, his mouth refusing to stay still between gasps and moans.

Then he picked up the rhythm, moving a little faster and sliding just a tad deeper.

"Jesus," Iwaizumi breathed against his shoulder. They were wound together tightly, clinging to each other with desperation. But Iwaizumi wanted to kiss him _more_ , kiss him _everywhere_. He nudged Oikawa back with his head a little and Oikawa followed suit easily.

And Iwaizumi was so glad he did.

For a long moment Iwaizumi just stared, strung out on pleasure and breathless. He watched as Oikawa rode him, beautiful body bobbing on his cock and face twisting around noises that couldn't be categorized.

Then Iwaizumi remembered his mission and leaned forward, sucking on Oikawa's nipple and raking his fingers against his back. Oikawa hummed in satisfaction. Iwaizumi moved one of his hands to Oikawa's cock and wrapped around it. He purred against the skin of Oikawa's chest when he felt how wet he was, his hand sliding down it the length with minimal friction.

Oikawa gasped, back arching, fingers digging more heavily into shoulders. Then his hands slid up, taking hold of Iwaizumi's jaw and he drew him in for a kiss. Iwaizumi's free hand moved upward and slid through Oikawa's hair, lightly clenching the soft locks as his mouth opened and their tongues spilled into each other's mouths.

Iwaizumi was now gently thrusting into Oikawa, and Oikawa was using it to slide even deeper, syncing their rhythm without hesitation. Everything was wet heat to Iwaizumi. Colors exploded behind his closed eyes, friction working over all his most sensitive areas and surrounding him in slippery need.

He was moaning into Oikawa's mouth without thinking, and Oikawa was moaning back, fingers tightening into fists in Iwaizumi's hair. Iwaizumi could feel himself climbing. This was perfection; all these sensations, all these noises, everything about this moment would be burned into Iwaizumi's veins forever.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa whimpered over his lips before reattaching their mouths, his hips moving more quickly.

Iwaizumi purred, pulled Oikawa's bottom lip into his own. Iwaizumi couldn't remember ever feeling this _connected_ to someone, and as he thrust up into Oikawa and explored his mouth with his tongue there was a faint realization that a thought of that caliber probably shouldn't just fly through his head willy-nilly, but he didn't have time to think about that right now, didn't have time to do anything but _feel_ as Oikawa started littering "yesyesyes" in quiet gasps across his cheek.  

"Yes," Oikawa breathed more distinctly, "right there, Iwa-chan, I--"

And then he was groaning, low and guttural, cum flowing hot over Iwaizumi's hand. His hips bucked hard, so hard he made himself yelp. Oikawa buried his head in Iwaizumi's shoulders but he was still pulsating around Iwaizumi, still coming.

" _Fuck_ ," Oikawa hissed, fingernails lightly digging into Iwaizumi's scalp.

Iwaizumi was a panting mess. He felt his hips starting to jump wildly, felt his breathing going ragged as he pushed his forehead against Oikawa's shoulder.

"Oikawa," the words fell out of Iwaizumi's mouth.

Oikawa whimpered.

Then Iwaizumi groaned, biting into the flesh of Oikawa's shoulder so he wouldn't straight up _yell_ as he came inside Oikawa, all his tension releasing from his body in one breath.

Oikawa gasped, small notes of happiness climbing up his throat.

They did nothing but pant and shiver against one another for a long moment. Small aftershocks vibrated out across their limbs. After awhile Oikawa looked down at the mess of cum that Iwaizumi had managed to mostly contain. He blinked at it, and Iwaizumi knew he was trying to figure out how to get out of this position without making a mess.

Finally he leaned over-- carefully-- and grabbed the nearest garment, wiping it up with care. He still shuddered under his own touch, still oversensitive from orgasm.

Iwaizumi blinked at him, "That was your coat."

Oikawa glanced at it, as if for reconfirmation, "Yep."

"Now you have cum all over your coat."

Oikawa shrugged, smile spreading across his face, "It couldn't be helped!"

Iwaizumi covered his face with his hand.

Oikawa moved to detach from Iwaizumi, both of them grunting and shivering at the act. They redressed slowly, then left the room once they were convinced it was all clear. Oikawa had his coat folded over his arms.

"It's too cold outside for that," Iwaizumi commented as they walked down the hallway toward the front of the building.

Oikawa looked at him out the side of his eyes, "There's nothing I can do about it now, don't worry so much Iwa-chan." His eyes moved back in front of him and he grinned, "It was well worth it, anyway."

Iwaizumi blinked, finally shaking his head. When they reached the reception area the clerk's eyes were impossibly wide. Iwaizumi felt his face go red.

"Have a nice night!" Oikawa said by way of leaving, all bright smiles.

The clerk immediately broke eye contact, "Y-you too," he stuttered out, blushing.

"Fuck," Iwaizumi mumbled to himself as they walked out the door.

As they walked toward the train station Iwaizumi shook his head again, "How soundproof do you think that booth actually was?" he grumbled.

Oikawa beamed at him, "Apparently not completely!"

Iwaizumi sighed, "You just don't give a damn what people think about you, do you?"

"Not when I don't know them and there's phenomenal sex on the line, no."

So honest. Iwaizumi heard himself chuckle. He chanced a glance at Oikawa, who was smiling brightly despite the fact that he was shaking uncontrollably from the cold. "Dammit Oikawa," Iwaizumi scolded, coming to a stop.

Oikawa blinked at him in the dark, confused.

Iwaizumi shrugged off his coat and shoved it at him, "I told you it was too cold for that."

"I can't take that!" Oikawa said, stepping away from the coat like it was sacrilege, "Iwa-chan will be cold too!"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "I can handle it. Just put the damned thing on before I punch you."

Oikawa took the coat, slipping it over his shoulders and tucking it around him carefully. He looked at Iwaizumi and smiled, cheeks dusted pink and smile impossibly wide, "You act grumpy but you're actually really nice, aren't you Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi felt his heart clench in his chest. He stared at Oikawa, hoping that he was the only one who could hear his heartbeat.

Oh _, fuck._

Iwaizumi broke eye contact, decided to inspect the ground, "It's whatever. It's nothing. Don't freeze to death."

Oikawa giggled and they started walking again. The train station wasn't far, and Iwaizumi figured they should be able to catch the last train for their respective destinations.

"Give me your e-mail address," Oikawa chirped.

"I'm not giving you my mail address."

"I have to return your coat!"

"We'll see each other at the bar."

Oikawa huffed, "Neither of us are there every week. Just give me your mail address so I can return it properly!"

"Keep it," Iwaizumi said, voice strangled.

"Iwa-chan stop being such a grump," Oikawa said, flicking his ear.

"Hey, ow Douche King that hurt!" Iwaizumi shot him a dirty look. Oikawa was still grinning. Iwaizumi sighed heavily, pulling out his phone. "Here, I'll send you my work e-mail. So don't send me a bunch of bullshit or I'll block you."

"Yay!" Oikawa said, digging his phone out of his pants pocket and flipping it open. They sent each other info via infrared and Oikawa hummed happily to himself.

When they arrived at the train station Oikawa boarded first, the collar of Iwaizumi's coat pulled up over his ears and cheeks still tinted pink with cold. "Be seeing you, Iwa-chan!" the doors closed and the train pulled out the station.

Iwaizumi watched him leave, then sighed heavily to himself. He sat down on a bench, pressing his face into his hands. He couldn't do this to himself. He couldn't do this to someone else.

Iwaizumi looked up, eyes following a train that's been long gone. Iwaizumi didn't _do_ one night stands. Iwaizumi wasn't _good_ at keeping it casual. Iwaizumi got attached.

Iwaizumi leaned back against the bench, the faint rhythm of the incoming train barely audible in the distance. He withdrew his pack of cigarettes from his pocket, thankful he had remembered to take them before Oikawa had taken his coat. He tapped one out the pack, lighting it and inhaling until the sting made his eyes water.

Iwaizumi didn't mind a fling every now and then. But Iwaizumi couldn't do anything more because he couldn't offer anything more.

He blew smoke from his mouth and thought about Oikawa's red cheeks, his broad shoulders shrugging in Iwaizumi's coat. Iwaizumi knew the way he looked at Oikawa was becoming dangerous.

He would just have to put a stop to everything, for his own sake.

Iwaizumi inhaled his cigarette again, annoyed with himself. "Well," he mused out loud, allowing smoke to pour from his nostrils, "This fucking sucks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/>


	3. Conquering "Just Coffee"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just coffee. No quickie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light on the lewd this go-around. Stick with me folks, it's going to be a bumpy ride.

Iwaizumi was running his fingers through Oikawa's hair. He was watching Oikawa's face whimper as he spread his legs wider, as he gasped over a plea for more. Iwaizumi sunk another finger into him, could watch the bob of his throat as the low moan drug from his chest. He drug his tongue across Oikawa's neck, slid their cocks together with the rhythm of his fingers inside Oikawa. Oikawa arched his back into him, bit at his ear to illicit a low growl from Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan," he breathed against his neck.

"Mmm," Iwaizumi hummed. He slid his fingers carefully out of the other, the whine of emptiness carrying through the air. Then he was lining himself up, pressing against the him, and there was this fucKING ANNOYING ROCK MUSIC--

Iwaizumi slapped angrily at his end table until he connected with his phone. The alarm ceased and Iwaizumi was able to reassess the situation.

He was alone. In his bed. With precum all over his stomach and his hand wrapped around his cock.

Well, this sure hadn't happened in a while.

Iwaizumi considered his situation. The smart thing to do here would be take a cold shower and definitely not get off while thinking about Oikawa. The absolute _worst thing_ he could do right now is come all over his sheets while thinking about Oikawa Tooru.

On the other hand.

His heart was still beating out of control. He could feel his pulse in his length, _begging_.

He was already in this situation... his subconscious mind had already conjured up the images...

Iwaizumi vaguely thought about Oikawa's mouth, those pink lips. He felt himself start to stroke over his length again, slick from dreaming. Iwaizumi growled against the pillow, stroking faster.

And oh _God_ how badly did he want to see those pink lips wrapped around his cock. Hot tongue working, big chocolate eyes blinking up at him, his hand gripping into his hair as he rocked his hips into Oikawa's mouth. How badly did he just want to eat him open again, sloppily fucking him with his tongue until he could just slide into him, watching him clutch the bed sheets and sigh beneath him. He thought about littering his back with bites, watching them bloom into purple bruises all across Oikawa's flawless back.

Iwaizumi thought about that perfectly rounded ass, about it squeezing around him as he sunk into him, as his teeth dug at the flesh at the back of Oikawa's neck. Iwaizumi was biting against his pillow as he fucked into his hand, eyes squeezing shut and throat trying to hold back a string of small grunts as his hips worked with a fervor they shouldn't have when he's alone.

The fantasy wouldn't sit still; it was a slew of images of mouths and hands and teeth and ass, but the noises were consistent. The memories with flourishes of fantasy, long moans and animalistic grunts. Iwaizumi felt blood leaving his limbs, felt tension crawl across his feet and up his thighs. He imagined things that had happened,

_Iwa-chan._

And felt his hips start to stutter. Then his mind created something new, took the familiar purr and wrapped it around new words,

_Hajime,_

and Iwaizumi was coming, groaning against his pillow as he ground his length into his palm and his hips into his mattress. He felt hot cum flood over his fist, felt it spurt against his stomach and onto the sheets.

His body vibrated with pleasure, holding still for a minute, and then relaxed against the bed.

The silence of his apartment felt like it was judging him. He huffed breath into the pillow for a long moment. Finally he raised his hips and looked down, crinkling his nose at the mess.

He tore his sheets and boxers off to throw in the laundry and then stepped in the shower, limbs shaky and heavy. He took a quick one-- a cold one-- and cursed under his breath.

#

At work, Iwaizumi was restless.

He flipped papers around his desk, picked up and dropped paperclips, shuffled through old emails he had already read. He had work to do but he just couldn't concentrate. He stared down at a document given to him by Sales early that morning. He stared down at it for 10 minutes straight and wasn't able to read a single word.

Iwaizumi sighed, leaning back in his chair and covering his face with his hands. He couldn't explain why he was so listless. His editors were all working around him at their desks, eyes narrowed and focused. He was a bad lead. A bad boss. He threw his arm over his face and listened to the click of keyboards. It was white noise to him; a comforting static that made his mind lull into nothingness.

A distinct ding interrupted his calm, alerting Iwaizumi that he received a new email. He laggardly lifted his head and drug his eyes to his right monitor, clicking heavily on the notification.

>> I'm having a bad day. Let's have coffee and a quickie during lunch :D

Iwaizumi glared at the screen. Oikawa. Of course.

>> What is wrong with you

The email was replied to immediately:

 _> > Me?_ Anyone who doesn't want coffee and a quickie has something wrong with _them_.

Iwaizumi covered his face with his hands, squeezing his eyes shut.

>> Do you have my coat?

Almost no hesitation.

>> ;P 

That's a no. Iwaizumi sighed, then sent a response.

>> It's fine, I don't need it back anyway.

He stared at the screen, knowing.

>> I drove today. Let me pick you up.

Iwaizumi frowned.

>> No.

>> Iwa-cha~~n, pleeaaase.

Iwaizumi stared at the blocky font for a long time. He wanted to go grab coffee and a quickie with Oikawa. But the problem was, _he wanted to go grab coffee and a quickie with Oikawa._ Iwaizumi let his head bob to the side, huffing inwardly at his own stupidity. Out the corner of his eye he noticed one of his editors staring at him. Iwaizumi shifted his gaze.

"Something wrong, Kindaichi?"

Kindaichi blinked in surprise, "No, no, Iwaizumi-san. You just look..." he thought for a moment, chose his words, "troubled?"

Iwaizumi leaned forward and put his face in his hands. "Do idiots know they're idiots?" he asked, palms pressed against his eyes. "If I catch myself being idiotic, if I _realize_ I'm doing it, then does the self awareness mean I'm not a total lost cause?" Iwaizumi looked up from his hands. Kindaichi and two other editors were staring at him, blank faced, unblinking. Kindaichi's mouth was slightly agape, unsure how to respond. "Never mind," Iwaizumi breathed heavily, swatting away their gaze with a flick of his wrist.

>> Fine. But just coffee, no quickie.

He typed succinctly. Then before sending he thought to add,

>> That new Italian cafe is a few blocks from my office. Is that okay?

>> Yay! Yes! 13:00 good?

>> That's fine.

Iwaizumi closed out the emails, standing up to leave his office. He didn't need to do anything really, he just needed air.

How he had woken up was a pretty clear indicator-- Iwaizumi didn't do flings well. It was just proving something he already knew, already suspected. Today he could tell Oikawa this over coffee and just put it all to rest.

It's not that Iwaizumi was fearful of relationships or anything so trivial. It's that he couldn't _do_ relationships right now and he was very well aware of it.

The issue was that Iwaizumi loved his job. He loved his job, his career, his staff of editors and everyone he worked with. He felt a sense of accomplishment when he sent something to the printers. He felt good when he could help a writer or coworker. It was demanding, and it was stressful, but Iwaizumi didn't mind these things. It certainly made him smoke more than he should, but beyond that he was happy. He dealt with the stress without much issue.

Even if you cut out all the inherent complications of a relationship-- even if everything was somehow operating under perfect circumstances, the relationship would be doomed to fail. Iwaizumi would choose his career, every time.

So what's the big deal? Why not have casual sex with Oikawa? What's stopping him?

It's simple. Iwaizumi gets _attached_.   

It's the worst. It's being able to see a train wreck miles before the collision and being unable to stop it. Iwaizumi thinks of every possibility-- he splays them out across his mind like a deck of cards.

Possibility One: Iwaizumi falls for Oikawa, Oikawa doesn't fall for Iwaizumi. Cool, now Iwaizumi is pathetic and heartbroken.

Least likely, Possibility Two: Oikawa falls for Iwaizumi, but Iwaizumi doesn't return the favor. Now Oikawa is hurt, probably crying with snot all over his face because he looks like he would cry like a five year old.

Possibility Three, The Absolute Worst: They both fall for each other. Good in theory. Until Oikawa's yelling because Iwaizumi isn't there for him. Until Oikawa is desperate for attention and hurt because Iwaizumi is busy, because Iwaizumi always chooses his office over the one he loves. And Iwaizumi _does_ love him, but he can't take a gamble on one human when his whole career, his whole life needs him. He can't sacrifice everything he's built, the thing that gives him true fulfillment and joy, for someone else. Now he's hurting _both_ of them. Now he has to say goodbye to the one he loves. Not because _he_ chose to, but because _they_ did. Because _they_ couldn't do it anymore. And he never stopped loving them, never would have done anything but love them, but he can't give them what they want, what they _need_.

And suddenly memories are flooding Iwaizumi's mind, an unrelenting barrage of images that he had long since abandoned. Raised voices and screams, soft make-up kisses and hands through hair, then tears all over cheeks and desperate cries that he wants-- wanted to fix but doors are closing, and silence is descending, and Iwaizumi can feel his outward composure starting to crack across his face as his feet move too quickly down the hallway.

"Iwaizumi-san."

Iwaizumi came to a sudden halt, lifting his head and swallowing the choking burn that had been climbing his throat, blinked at the one addressing him.

"Daichi," Iwaizumi said, sighing heavily, thankfully, because Iwaizumi likes Daichi and just his kind face and deep voice feel like an anchor to where Iwaizumi is _right now_.

Daichi took another step toward him, tapping an envelope against his fingers. He's so broad, all wide shoulders and hips and thighs. "You alright?" he asked, voice as sturdy as his chest, eyes looking to Iwaizumi's face with concern.

"Flustered, is all," Iwaizumi said, stomping away his previous thoughts. "What's up?"

"Ah, I was wondering if you had heard when we were going to have that departmental meeting for our new author... jeeze, her name escapes me..."

Iwaizumi ran his hands through his hair, "No one's spoken to me about it since I last brought it up. I can't tell if they're busy with crunch or just being lazy."

Daichi chuckled, a big sound in spite of it not being loud. Iwaizumi's position was only slightly above Daichi's; Iwaizumi was Lead Editor, but Daichi was the Marketing Manager for the Sales Team. He was a good leader, thorough, and focused. Iwaizumi was certain Daichi was a better leader than himself. He tried to use that thought as reason to improve. "Suga spoke with the author at length weeks ago and already drew up some ideas for the first campaign--" Daichi flipped the envelope toward Iwaizumi and he took it, popping it open on the spot to scan through the outline. Sugawara was the Promotions Manager that worked under Daichi. He was a fucking treasure. Always thinking ahead, always taking in the big picture.

Iwaizumi shook his head as he blinked down at the document, "That Suga, he's a special one. Make sure you don't let him escape."

"Ah--"

Iwaizumi paused in his reading to glance up at Daichi, whose face was stuck in some strange expression. Iwaizumi furrowed his brows.

Daichi blinked his brown eyes out of their surprised state and smiled his normal disarming smile, "Y-yeah. He's a great worker."

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes, feeling like his missed part of his own conversation. Then he fluttered his eyelids, glancing down at the papers in his hand before sliding them back into their envelope. "This looks good. And I think they're just being lazy. I'll send out another email, see if I can't get something done so Suga can get the approval he needs."

"Thanks Iwaizumi-san," Daichi said, taking the papers back with that smile still lingering on his lips.

Iwaizumi was definitely missing something, wasn't he? They parted ways, and Iwaizumi went to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. He felt a little better after that, a little more capable of coherent thought. He made his way back to his office, mentally preparing for coffee with Oikawa.

Just coffee. _No quickie_.

###

Oikawa was bouncing in place on the sidewalk. He pulled his muffler up over his nose, hands shivering in his pockets as he waited for Iwa-chan. Oikawa had gotten there two minutes late and could almost hear Iwa-chan's gruff voice, "Force me to come get coffee with you and you can't even show up on time?" But he still wasn't here a few minutes later, so Oikawa was happily considering what insults he would shower over Iwa-chan upon his arrival.

But then there he was, face red with cold and walking briskly. Oikawa beamed at him, albeit most of that was covered by his scarf. Iwa-chan frowned back.

"Why didn't you wait inside, idiot?" Iwaizumi asked, shouldering Oikawa toward the door without removing his hands from his pockets.

Oikawa lurched forward, following Iwa-chan's lead easily. "I didn't want to stand in front of the counter and not order and not sit down. I would have looked stupid," he complained as the warm air from the shop slid across his face.

"You'd look stupid no matter what," Iwa-chan responded without pause, "and you _could have_ just ordered and sat down in the first place."

Oikawa snapped his head off to the side, poked his lip out, "That would have been rude."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, then scanned the menu above the counter. "That nasty personality of yours and you're worried about something like that?" Oikawa looked down at him, blinked at the steely color of his eyes and watched them consider for half a moment before stepping forward. "Medium Roast, large, black," and then without pause, "Oikawa what do you want?"

Oikawa bit his lip at the menu, hummed over it and smiled when the barista giggled at him. He spread his smile larger, hoping to land just past charming with a little dose of pompous, "White Chocolate latte with two shots of espresso."

He heard Iwaizumi click his tongue at the order, but then they were both slamming their debit cards on the counter at the same time.

The barista blinked, her eyes jumping back and forth between the two men.

"I'm getting this one Iwa-chan," Oikawa almost sang, sliding his card a little further as he elbowed at Iwaizumi's ribs.

"No," Iwa-chan responded gruffly, advancing his card as well. He turned to look directly at the barista, "I owe him," then he smiled, and Oikawa blinked at how nice that was, despite him almost never employing it. "Take my card."

She smiled back, semi-nervous, and took Iwaizumi's card.

"Aawww Iwa-chan no fair!" Oikawa whined, craning his head back, "You only win because of that scary face of yours. She's probably terrified."

"Shut up," Iwa-chan said, kicking him in the shin.

Pain bit into Oikawa's leg. He yelped, pouted again, "So abusive," he whimpered.

"Then stop asking me to do things with you," Iwa-chan answered tersely, not turning to face him.

Oikawa paused in his pouting to blink at Iwa-chan because did he sound a little less gruff and a little more serious  just then?

The woman behind the counter handed them their drinks. "Let's sit by a window Iwa-chan," Oikawa chirped, actively trying to contain his energy so he wouldn't bounce across the cafe.

When they sat down Oikawa smiled what he had hoped was a warm smile, but Iwa-chan looked away, not bothering to make eye contact. Oikawa cocked his head, took in the hard line of Iwaizumi's mouth and the way he kept blinking like he was uncomfortable.

"Do you wear contacts?" Oikawa was asking before the thought had even fully formed in his head.

Iwa-chan finally moved his gaze to meet Oikawa's, confusion sitting atop his brow. "What? No. Reading glasses, every now and then."

Oikawa filed away that image for later and moved on without a break in conversation, "Are you okay Iwa-chan? You seem a little tense today. Maybe you're having a bad day too?" Oikawa blinked, smiling at Iwaizumi and bumping his knee against his under the table.

Iwa-chan suddenly looked harassed, eyes growing just a tad larger and face falling away from his normal grumpy expression. "I--" he began, eyes did that break-away thing again, "tough week," he finished, not convincing in the least.

Oikawa took a sip of his coffee and then rested his chin on his palm, grinning, "You're lying to me," he said with a bright smile. It was a smile Oikawa practiced. It was supposed to say, "Heehee! I see right through you!" and also, "Cut it the fuck out."

Judging by the way Iwaizumi froze, it worked.

"You look nice in that color," Oikawa said, lazily motioning to Iwaizumi's button down with his hand. It was a bright teal, and his pants were charcoal.

Iwa-chan's face flushed almost immediately, his gaze dropping down over his clothes. He blushed so easily. It was cute. "Uhm, thank you," he mumbled, dragging his eyes away. He brought his coffee to his lips, then finally spoke, "Listen, Oikawa."

Oikawa blinked across the table at him. He slid his leg between Iwa-chan's, tapped at his thigh with his knee. It wasn't exactly unthinking, but it wasn't exactly purposeful. Oikawa just wanted to touch him a little.

Iwaizumi bit the inside of his cheek. He stared at Oikawa like Oikawa was a child who had just come home past curfew. "Hey, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, feeling nervous all of a sudden, "what's wrong?"

Iwaizumi took a deep breath, "I--"

His phone started ringing. Iwa-chan pulled the device out of his pocket and looked at it like it had just strolled down the street kicking puppies. He flipped it open.

"Iwaizumi."

Oikawa almost snorted. Iwaizumi shot him a glare over his coffee.

"Daichi, slow down," Iwa-chan rested his head in his hand, absent mindedly running his hand over the top of his hair. "She's _where?_ " He sat up straight in his seat again, sighing. "Fine, fine. I know she's..." he listened to a few more grumbles on the other end of the line, "I know. She panics. I'll be there shortly." Iwaizumi hung up the phone and looked at Oikawa like it was his fault.

"Problems?" Oikawa asked, ignoring the glare he wasn't sure was for him.

Iwa-chan sighed, "Yes. I have an author who panics at the end of her deadlines. She's suddenly convinced there's a continuity error throughout her entire novel." Iwaizumi squeezed the bridge of his nose, "There's not." He looked back up at Oikawa, "But she'll only talk to me. Yay."

Oikawa couldn't help but smile at his dead-pan, "Iwa-chan the hero."

"Shut up," Iwaizumi said, standing. "Sorry I have to cut this short."

Oikawa stood with him. "That's fine. Come to the bar tonight! We can finish where we left off." He winked, but Iwaizumi was giving him the same blank stare that he had the first time Oikawa had ever looked at him.

Iwaizumi considered it. Why did he have to consider? "Fine," he finally answered. "But only for a moment. I have work to do."

Oikawa followed him out of the cafe, "It's cold and I drove. Let me drive you. It will be faster."

"No."

"Iwa-chan, stop being sour for no reason," Oikawa said, grabbing his wrist. "You were freezing on your way here. Probably because I have your good coat. Now let me drive you."

All Oikawa heard as he drug him to his car was a heavy sigh.

He practically threw him in his car. Once it was started Iwa-chan began to speak, "It's--"

"I know where it is," Oikawa said, sliding into moving traffic. He could see Iwaizumi staring at him out the corner of his eye. Oikawa laughed, "You told me what you do and that it was a few blocks from here. It wasn't difficult to figure out."

They drove in silence. It bothered Oikawa, but Iwaizumi was staring very pointed out the window like he wanted to jump out of it.

When Oikawa came to a stop in front of the building Iwaizumi half turned to him, "Thanks for the ri--"

Oikawa grabbed the collar of his shirt and leaned over the console, driving their lips together. Oikawa heard Iwaizumi grunt. Oikawa opened his mouth, slicking his tongue across Iwa-chan's bottom lip. Iwaizumi's mouth lulled open and Oikawa licked around his mouth once, inhaled Iwaizumi's scent of soft cologne and the very faintest of cigarettes. But Iwaizumi was already pulling away.

Oikawa felt his cheeks grow warm, and he smiled. "A prelude for tonight," he giggled. But when he refocused on Iwaizumi's face he looked as if he had just been slapped instead of kissed, eyes wide and features carved into stone. Oikawa's smile fell off his face, just dropped off the Earth as he leaned back. He watched Iwaizumi wordlessly blink and open the car door, retreating. Oikawa was still staring at the doors of the building long after Iwaizumi had breached them, was still reeling from shock even when he was back in his office.

###

Iwaizumi shook the image of Oikawa's smiling face out of his head, cheeks a fuzzy pink as they peeked out from under his scarf. Seeing Oikawa had been very pleasant, which made everything all the more unpleasant. And of course, he couldn't just get it done and over with. An author had to be freaking out now, had to need him now, had to force him to go to the bar after work to say something that should be easy, should definitely feel like nothing. But with every passing moment it felt less like nothing and more like a definitive  _something_ that Iwaizumi didn't want to think about. 

Iwaizumi walked into his office, trying to work a smile over his lips best he could. The author was waiting at his desk, foot shaking nervously as Daichi tried to calm her down. 

"I can already tell you that you're freaking out over nothing. I've read it," Iwaizumi said, approaching her. 

She popped off the desk, eyes wide and fearful, "I knew you would say that!" she said, shoving a stack of papers at him, "But please look at this!"

Iwaizumi felt his forced smile soften into a natural one as he took her work. At least his mind would be fully occupied until it was time to leave. 

# 

Iwaizumi wasn't sure if he simply didn't see all the lights around him blink off every day, or if he was just used to it. 

By the time he was closing out of all his emails and done tapping away to his superiors everyone in his department was long gone. In fact, he was pretty sure almost everyone in the building was long gone. 

He shut down his computer, grabbing his coat off the back of his chair and scooping a manila envelope off his desk. His boss had told him to re-gather all the material for their new author and put it in the smaller meeting room so he could glance over it before the departmental meeting in the morning. Normally he would tell him to leave it on his or his assistant's desk, but apparently those offices were all locked up. They had gone golfing. 

It's not like it mattered to Iwaizumi anyway. He was just glad he was making progress so hopefully Sugawara could start rolling with his campaign. 

He strode down the long hallway in strange half-darkness. Sure enough, most of the offices looked closed up and shut down for the weekend. There was the soft purr of air moving through vents, but otherwise it was all Iwaizumi's shoes shuffling against corporate carpet. 

Iwaizumi finally reached the conference room, hand weighing heavy on the knob as he swung the door open. Then he froze, because what the hell else could he do but freeze. 

Sugawara was laying on his back on the conference table, pants off, shirt hiked up over his chest, mouth stunned open. His legs were wrapped around Daichi's waist, who was in a state of equal undress-- pants around his ankles, shirt ripped open, all thick thighs and broad chest and  _God_  did he look good with his clothes off. 

Daichi was definitely holding Suga's hips with his hands, was definitely  _inside him_  on the meeting table, and was definitely looking at Iwaizumi with unquantifiable horror in his eyes.  

Iwaizumi's mouth went dry as he blinked rapidly and shook his head. Daichi looked like he was going to say something, looked like he was about to move, when Iwaizumi extended the file he was holding and dropped it flat on the ground. It hit the carpet with a nice slap, and while Suga and Daichi followed it with their eyes Iwaizumi turned on his heel and left, closing the door behind him. 

He walked as quickly as his legs would take him without running. 

"Well," he said out loud, mind reeling. Iwaizumi thought back. Ah. A lot of things were starting to make a lot more sense. 

He was a few blocks from the building when he got a call from Daichi.

"Uhm," was how Daichi started the conversation. 

"What's up?" Iwaizumi asked, voice way too normal considering the circumstances. 

"I thought... maybe we needed to talk."

Iwaizumi furrowed his brow, "Sure, if you want to." His eyes moved across the sidewalk as he slid past other people. "But I'm..."  _What_  was he doing again? "I have to take care of something." He could see the sign for the bar down the street, "If you want we can go out at the end of next week together, celebrate the end of crunch."

"Uhm... well, that's fine, but--"

"Is something else wrong?"

There was a long silence. Iwaizumi felt like he was missing a piece of his conversation again and  _ooh that's why Daichi acted weird this morning._ Iwaizumi was starting to understand his own denseness. He covered his face with his hand. 

"Listen Daichi," Iwaizumi said, realizing that Daichi is probably still panicking even though Iwaizumi was literally thinking nothing of it, "I have nothing else to say other than to ask you and Suga to celebrate the end of crunch with me next week over drinks." His voice was steady. 

There was a sort of breath, a sigh of relief maybe, at the other end. "Thanks, Iwaizumi-san."

"No problem," he responded. He was approaching the bar, "I have to get going."

"Yeah, of course."

Iwaizumi flipped his phone closed and walked into the bar, lighting dragging him into what felt like an entirely different dimension. He approached his normal table and  _oh this was rich_. 

Kageyama was sitting across from his normal spot. His eyes caught Iwaizumi as he was about to walk by. Kageyama jumped in his seat a little, "Iwa--"

Iwaizumi stopped and stared at him. Kageyama paused, suddenly looking nervous as all hell. Iwaizumi didn't offer the rest of his name because he really, absolutely desperately, wanted to hear this overly serious kid with his mouth etched into a frown work around the word "Iwa-chan."

"Ah--" Kageyama blinked, stood-- was he sweating?-- and motioned down to the seat, "this seat is for you."

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at him and sat down, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "It's Iwaizumi," he said, smoking puffing out with the words. "Iwaizumi Hajime. You're Kageyama, right?"

Kageyama looked startled, and as his face fumbled around Iwaizumi was starting to see that maybe he wasn't always angry-- maybe he was just exceptionally awkward. 

"Yeah. Kageyama Tobio. Nice to meet you."

"Sure thing," Iwaizumi said with a nod, "but why?"

Kageyama's eyes shot to the side, "Oh, well..." he trailed off, fingers fiddling with... was that just a straight glass of orange juice? Finally he brought his gaze to Iwaizumi's, and their blue sheen was dark in the light of the bar, "Are you meeting Oikawa here?"

Now Iwaizumi's eyes were moving off to the side, "Well... yes, but..."

They both squirmed in silence for a moment. "Are you two a..."

"No," Iwaizumi said, shaking his head. 

"Oh," Kageyama responded, and Iwaizumi couldn't tell if he sounded happy about that or not. "I just saw you two leave together, so..."

"Yeah, well," Iwaizumi said, his mouth twisting wry, voice coming out maybe a little too bitter, "It's Oikawa." Kageyama nodded curtly. Iwaizumi watched him for a moment, then finally asked, "Are you two..."

"No," Kageyama answered curtly, "We're not."

Iwaizumi leaned back, blowing smoke up into the air, watching it twirl orange against the lights. "Were you?" Iwaizumi watched Kageyama blink slow over the words, "A couple?"

Kageyama was chewing the inside of his cheek. "No," he blinked again. His eyes were pointed at the table, but he was obviously staring very hard at something only he could see. "We were... something. But not that."

Iwaizumi let go of a large breath. He suddenly felt very bad for this kid. Iwaizumi thought that there was a possibility that he knew how he felt. 

"How did you two know each other?" Iwaizumi asked, because why not. 

Kageyama finally tore his eyes from the table, met Iwaizumi's own gaze. "We worked for the same company. He trained me."

"Ah," Iwaizumi said, "I see." Then after an inhale, "Not anymore?"

Kageyama shook his head, inky black hair moving across his forehead, "No. I took a position at a competitor."

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes, "Hard to work with Oikawa?"

Kageyama blinked at him, suddenly surprised, "Oh no, it was nothing like that." He went back to fiddling with his glass. "Oikawa can be..." with that he bobbed his head, moved his hand as if to say, "You Know" and Iwaizumi Did Know so he nodded and Kageyama continued, "but he's a good leader. He works hard to be the best, struggles with being anything but. And he's really good to his team. He knows how to bring out the best in everyone."

Iwaizumi frowned. He almost didn't want to hear this. "Then why'd you leave?" he asked. 

"Because I wanted to get out of his shadow," Kageyama said, simply. "It was already becoming a war between him and I. I wanted to be able to grow outside of him." He thought about that for a long moment, then added, "It was great sex but most of the time I think we just fucking hated each other."

Iwaizumi almost choked. 

"Oh, sorry," Kageyama apologized, reaching across the table, hands stalling because what was he going to do anyway. 

Iwaizumi shook his head, smiling through his cough, "No no, you just caught me off guard."

Kageyama leaned back in his seat, shoulders relaxing but eyes still looking tense. 

Once Iwaizumi had fully regained composure he looked back at Kageyama, "So why did you want to talk to me? I'm assuming you had all this planned for a reason. Stealing my seat and all." Iwaizumi smiled, and the worried expression that creased Kageyama's brow softened a little. He was really handsome in spite of the almost constant scowl on his face. 

"I just wanted to know if you and Oikawa were... together." Iwaizumi felt his throat tighten a little. 

"We're not," he answered gruffly. 

"Why are you meeting him here today?"

Iwaizumi balked, "He has my coat." He lied. 

Kageyama blinked at him, and then nodded. He bought it. Iwaizumi wondered if he was as dense as the man sitting across from him. 

"Well, I'll let him give it back to you then," Kageyama was saying, already leaving the booth. Iwaizumi's gaze followed him with confusion, then he realized that Oikawa was walking through the door, his bangs exploding upward from the wind. 

Iwaizumi felt his veins start to go hot, felt his cheeks redden as Oikawa sat down across from him, smiling wide. "I half expected you not to be here," he said, voice a little less bubbly than Iwaizumi's used to hearing it. 

"I said I would be," he responded, fiddling with his hands. 

Oikawa was watching him, lashes long and fluttering heavy over his eyes. Iwaizumi wanted to take his scarf and wrap it around his face. 

"So what had you acting all flighty today Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, the corners of his eyes crinkling with his smile. 

Iwaizumi made himself look at Oikawa. He made himself face him. "Listen, Oikawa," Oikawa cocked his head, listening. "We said one time thing. We should have stuck with it. Since we didn't, we should just drop it all here."

Oikawa leaned back in his seat, almost looking relieved, "Oh, Iwa-chan," he waved his hand at him like he was being silly, "We've been over this. As long as neither of us are looking for a relationship it's all good!" He beamed, satisfied. 

"That's not--" Iwaizumi sighed, started over, "People get attached to each other, Oikawa. And I can't properly handle a relationship right now. So we should just... leave it alone."

"But it's all good!" Oikawa chirped, "No one's developing any feelings here so don't worry about it!"

Iwaizumi felt his face redden. His eyes shot down and to the side. 

He saw Oikawa's body go still across the table, hands stalling out in the air. Iwaizumi could practically see the brightness recede as Oikawa's smile slipped out of place. 

"... Iwa-chan..." he breathed. 

"Listen," Iwaizumi said, holding up a hand but still not making eye contact, "don't get the wrong idea. I'm just not built for this whole 'casual sex' thing alright?"

He chanced a glance at Oikawa. He was staring across the table at him, face placid. It was almost blank save for the small hint of surprise in his eyes. 

He opened his mouth to say something but Iwaizumi was already standing, already pulling his coat tight against him. He looked down at Oikawa, "Sorry," Iwaizumi was able to say, all gruff, "that I have to be weird about it." Oikawa's brow furrowed and Iwaizumi continued before he could say anything, "And Kageyama wanted to talk to you." 

Oikawa's eyes grew wide, "You talked to Tobio-chan?"

_Tobio-chan._

Iwaizumi pinched his mouth into a straight line. "Yeah..." there was a pause, "Seems like a good guy." Oikawa's face twisted into something like looked like... offense? disgust? but Iwaizumi was itching to get out of this place, "Well I have to get going. Work and all. I'll see you around."

Then he was walking past Oikawa, walking out of the bar, and squeezing his eyes against the cold. 

Oikawa did have his best coat. 

###

When Oikawa opened the door to his apartment, there was a large man with disastrous hair lounging on his couch.

Oikawa pursed his lips into a frown, "Kuroo, didn't I tell you to stop just popping in whenever you felt like it?" He set his bag on the floor as he slipped off his shoes. Oikawa hadn't decided what he had wanted to do for the rest of the night; his most lucrative options had been: Drink Alone, Pout, and Drink Alone while Pouting.  

"I know, but Kenma's pissed off. He made me leave."

Oikawa rolled his eyes and moved to the kitchen. "So you piss off your boyfriend and invade _my_ home?"

"Naturally," Kuroo chirped. He moved his gaze upward to leer at Oikawa over his phone, "wanna fuck?"

Oikawa dropped his hands down by his sides and delivered him a very nasty glare.

Kuroo returned his gaze to his phone nonchalantly, "Fine, fine, suit yourself."

Oikawa shook his head as he moved into the kitchen, "The day you say that and actually mean it is the day I know for certain that you truly aren't Kuroo, but an alien invader walking around in his skin." There was a pause as Oikawa withdrew tea leaves from the cabinet like a respectable adult and then continued in a slightly softer tone, "Kenma means everything to you."

"Uuhg I knooow," Kuroo moaned, flopping down on the couch and covering his face with a pillow. "I hate it when he's mad at me."

"What did you do this time?" Oikawa asked, acting put out but mostly just curious. There was a long pause and Oikawa ceased in his movements to glance out into the living room. "Kuroo?"

Still no response.

Oikawa felt his expression turn dubious, "Was it a sex thing?"

Kuroo peeked out from under the pillow with one eye.

"God _dammit_ Kuroo."

"Aaaaah," Kuroo groaned into the pillow, making fists in the fabric, "I am a gross gross man and a _horrible_ boyfriend."

"Jesus Christ," Oikawa sighed, putting water on the stove to boil.

Oikawa walked out to the living room, waved at Kuroo with his hand. "Scooch," he chirped right before flopping down next to him.

Kuroo was barely able to withdraw his legs in time. Oikawa let his arms sit like dead weight at his sides, shoulders slumping dramatically as he sighed. They both sat there, silently. Then Kuroo shifted his gaze over the pillow he still had hugged to his chest. "Are you okay? You're neither as happy or as obnoxious as usual. I'm concerned."

Oikawa snapped his head to look at Kuroo, eyes large and entirely serious, "Have I stopped being cute?"

Kuroo's face fell into a series of straight lines, his eyes gone flat. "What--"

"Someone told me no!" Oikawa squeaked, bouncing on the couch to more squarely face Kuroo. Then he turned away again, started nibbling on the tip of his thumb, "I was pretty sure I had won him over and then he goes and says that, I'm just not sur--"

"Maybe you forgot how to bottom," Kuroo commented, face beginning to fill with amusement once more.

Oikawa's head snapped to the side again, "What did you just say?'

"Nothing sweetie," Kuroo sing-songed into his pillow.

Oikawa slapped his knee and continued all too loudly, "Have the trends changed?"

Kuroo narrowed his eyes, finally raising his mouth above the edge of the pillow, "Do you mean is the majority of society no longer attracted to gaudy assholes and douchebags?" He twisted his mouth around as he rolled the thought through his head, "No, no people still seem to like me, so I think that trend still stands."

Oikawa hung his head and then the tea kettle wailed shrilly from the kitchen. Oikawa popped off the couch to take it off the heat. "Waaah," he moaned, making noise just to make noise, then in a lower voice, "I feel like I've been defeated."

"I honestly can't tell if you're talking about work or a romantic interest," Kuroo said from his spot on the couch, "but either way I can't really imagine you rolling over to accept your failings."

Oikawa crinkled his nose as clouds of steam wafted up against his face. He wasn't sure if he was more disturbed by the words "romantic interest" or "failings". He turned to face Kuroo, blinking at him sideways, "Wha--"

"I _mean_ ," Kuroo enunciated, already sure of what Oikawa was going to say, "you're not the type to give up on something important to  you."

Oikawa chewed on his bottom lip, then turned to pour the water over tea leaves. He felt himself starting to spiral into over-thought again but he attempted to slow down and listen as Kuroo continued.

"If it's not that important to you, then whatever. Stop complaining," Oikawa emerged from the kitchen with two cups of tea, watching his face. "But if it's actually bothering you, then show that it's important to you."

Oikawa sat down and pushed a cup across his coffee table at Kuroo, "I don't think it's that simple."

Kuroo blinked at Oikawa, then gave a heavy shrug, "If someone closes a door in your face, kick it open."

"Kick it open," Oikawa repeated, staring at the steam rising from his cup.

There was another long silence as they both stared down at their cups. Kuroo was the first to break it, "Is that herbal tea?"

Oikawa smiled at him, humming proudly, "Mm! Organic."

Kuroo pursed his lips, his voice dry, "So fancy."

"I am."

"And also a food prude."

Oikawa tried to shove him over on the couch, but he stayed in place, "At least I'm not a gross gross man and a horrible boyfriend!" he yelled, slapping his shoulder when he wouldn't fall.

"Only because you don't have a boyfriend, you fucking pervert."

Oikawa pulled the cushion off the back of the couch and smacked him with it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT NOTE 7.15.2015: I altered a portion of Oikawa and Kuroo's final conversation because I inadvertently offended someone and felt like garbage. I make a lot of mistakes, but I try to get better. My writing and I have changed a lot since I first published this chapter, and the edit is mildly reflective of that. 
> 
> I'm still an idiot, though.


	4. Self-Preservation King

"I just have to send out this last email."

"Sure thing, I'll go grab our coats."

"Ah, thank you."

"Iwaizumi-san, I think I made a mistake--"

"What, don't say that."

"Kindaichi you're going to give our boss a heart attack."

"Well you see I emailed the printers and I think I--"

"Oh. Shit. Hold on, hold on. I can... handle..."

Iwaizumi frowned low, fingers desperately tapping at the keys.

"They just sent me that, they should still be in office..."

Iwaizumi sent the email, glared down at the computer, waiting. Daichi and Kindaichi looked at him in tension filled silence. Iwaizumi could sense that Kindaichi was growing more nervous by the second at his last-minute screw up. "Don't fret," Iwaizumi said in a low voice.

Kindaichi almost jumped, eyes hopping to him and away again, "I'm sorry, I--"

The email pinged. Iwaizumi opened it. Frowned deeper. "These fucking--"

"What is it?" Daichi asked, low voice cautious.

"Miscommunication for a deadline. They're being pricks." Iwaizumi smacked the mouse away from the computer as if it had specifically wronged them, pulled out his phone and called the printers. It was in his recent contacts list, naturally.

Kindaichi started wringing his hands, mouth twisting. "Hey hey," Daichi said in a calming voice, "you heard him. Don't stress about i--"

"Put the dickhead who was harassing my editor on the phone," Iwaizumi barked. Daichi and Kindaichi flinched at the sudden harshness of his voice. Kindaichi looked like he was about to melt into his chair.

Iwaizumi let his head roll back on his shoulders as the phone went into silence. Then he thought he heard something-- a laugh far too happy to belong to someone in this building, a smile that bled into the voice of--

Oikawa was suddenly framed in the doorway of his office, talking to the receptionist and smiling his award winning smile. She motioned to the office, shyly slipping him her business card in the process. He thanked her, eyes all sparkling. She left and he turned his attention to the three editors.

"Iwa-chan!" he sang. Daichi looked to Iwaizumi with as much confusion as amusement.

"Ooh," Iwaizumi responded bitterly, phone still at his ear, "I do _not_ have time for this."

"And who would you be?" Daichi asked, a bright smile appearing terrifyingly fast on his face as Oikawa sauntered toward them.

"Why are you here?" Iwaizumi interrupted, perturbed.

"I'm kicking open the door!" Oikawa responded blithely. "Or something."

" _What_?" Iwaizumi asked, glaring. Then a voice chirped onto the other end of the line and his face pulled back into Angry Editor Mode. "What is your problem!?" he spat suddenly.

Oikawa reared back, eyes thrown wide in surprise.

"He's defending our honor," Daichi explained apologetically.

Iwaizumi had taken part in this particular argument with this particular character enough times to half listen as Oikawa's smile went suave, his eyes going smoky as they landed on Daichi, "Oh. And who are you?" His smile twitched up at the corner, "Other than an athlete shamefully covering himself in a suit?"

Iwaizumi felt his face pull into a sneer as Daichi's face went red, "Sawamura Daichi. Sales Manager."

"Oikawa Tooru," Oikawa responded neatly, "Nice to meet you, Sales Manager-kun."

Iwaizumi pulled his phone away from his face, "Oikawa, stop sexually harassing my coworkers."

Oikawa had the audacity to look shocked, "I said nothing sexual!"

Iwaizumi leered at him, "Yeah but you have that face on," he said, motioning his pointer finger at Oikawa's head.

Oikawa gasped and Daichi chuckled to himself, looking pleased to be out of Oikawa's sights. Iwaizumi was finally hanging up the phone, slamming his thumb down angrily on the button like it would physically pain the person on the other end.

"So," Oikawa said, leaning down against Iwaizumi's desk, "Did it bother you how I was talking to Sales Manager-kun?"

"What kind of nickname is that, it's not even shorter," Iwaizumi responded, then turned to Kindaichi, "I fixed it. It's all good."

Kindaichi heaved a sigh, "Thank you, Iwaizumi-san. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be," Iwaizumi answered quickly. When he brought his eyes back to Oikawa, Oikawa was staring with heavy interest at Kindaichi. "Why. Are. You. Here." Iwaizumi asked again, louder. He stood, and their noses were separated by very little space.

Oikawa's gaze was back to being anchored on Iwaizumi, "I told you. Kicking down doors, and whatnot."

"Do you have my coat?"

Oikawa's gaze shot up and to the side, mouth twisting in a way he probably thought was charming.

"What good are you." Iwaizumi's voice was flat.

"Mean! Mean Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined.

Sugawara entered the room then, bearing Daichi and his coats. "Everything okay?" he asked, voice light.

Oikawa's eyes flickered between the two as Suga handed Daichi his coat, Daichi smiling and giving a pleasant "Thank you."

Iwaizumi shoved his fingertips at Oikawa's shoulder. "Look," Oikawa turned to him, re-interested. "I have places to go. You need to leave. Who let you in, anyway?"

"That kind receptionist of course!" Oikawa explained.

Right. She gave him her number. "Oikawa, I'm stressed out. I can't deal with this."

Oikawa's eyes grew strangely dark, "There's nothing to deal with Iwa-chan. You're being weird about this whole thing."

Iwaizumi's expression went wild with confusion for a moment, "Me? Why don't you just let it go? _You're_ being weird, especially after what you said--"

"I didn't say anything," Oikawa said, voice rising but not losing its optimistic edge somehow. Ah. It was that pompous, that "I Have Already Won This Argument" voice.

"Listen Oikawa-san," Daichi said, breaking in smoothly as Iwaizumi felt his face starting to grow warm, "I don't know what's going on here, but if the boss asks you to leave, maybe you should go."

Oikawa's expression twisted bitter all of a sudden, "Why don't you and your office sweetheart take advantage of one of these empty offices while I finish my conversation?"

Everyone's face froze in shock. Iwaizumi could feel the air grow thick. Daichi and Suga's eyes were wide with surprise. Kindaichi looked as if someone had just dropped a gallon of freezing water over that ridiculous hair-do of his. But Iwaizumi really just wanted to know _how did he know I just found out last week_.

Oikawa grinned, flashing straight rows of blinding white teeth.

Iwaizumi broke the silence, "Oikawa, don't be a douche."

Oikawa 's gaze flickered over to Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi almost flinched at the remnants of hostility that were left in his eyes before he blinked them away, "Sorry," he was obviously apologizing to Iwaizumi and not Daichi, "I'm just..." he squinted, eyes pinched. His voice left his throat childish, groaning, "I'm frustrated!"

"Hey," Suga said, face having recovered from the shock of just being successfully outed. His voice was sweet and smooth, cutting through the heated tension that Oikawa had injected into the air. "The building is closing down. How about we all cool down together over drinks?" His smile lit the room.

Oikawa blinked, expression finally settling on a smile as well. Iwaizumi watched his shoulders visibly relax, "Well aren't you Mr. Refreshing?" he asked, beaming. "That sounds good." He elbowed Iwaizumi, "Doesn't it, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi was already frowning to the floor.

"That was the plan," Daichi reminded Iwaizumi happily.

Iwaizumi _knew_ what the plan was, but that was before Oikawa had bounced through the door and become a part of it. Iwaizumi felt himself sigh the sigh of defeat. "Alright. I could use some good alcohol."

"Great," Suga said, straightening his back, "Asahi and Noya said they could grab us one of those private dining rooms at the restaurant if you would like."

"Ooh," Oikawa cooed.

"Sounds good," Iwaizumi said. He cast his gaze down at Kindaichi, "You coming?"

Kindaichi looked startled. His eyes moved from Iwaizumi to Oikawa and back again, uncertain. Iwaizumi furrowed his brow. Finally he spoke, "N-no. I'll sit this one out."

Iwaizumi cocked his head to the side, "You sure? I'll buy you a round."

Kindaichi's face flushed but he shook his head, leaving Iwaizumi extremely confused. When he turned his attention back to Oikawa, Oikawa had one of his eyebrows raised, lips tilted in amusement. Iwaizumi was missing something again, wasn't he?

They left soon after, bundling up and heading out of the now dark building. Iwaizumi had met Asahi and Noya a few times before in similar situations to these. They seemed like really nice guys-- one with boundless energy and the other with a constant crease of worry on his forehead-- and had the commonality of also being high school and college athletes.

Iwaizumi was anxious, thinking that Oikawa might create some nasty tension with Daichi and Suga, but they were chatting and laughing along together easily, past snide remarks left in the past.

Iwaizumi buried his fists in his coat, mouth twisting as he thought. Oikawa was bumping shoulders with him on almost every stride, but he was facing Suga, speaking excitedly because apparently they were both setters on their volleyball teams in school.

Iwaizumi couldn't help but be intrigued. Oikawa had played volleyball too, huh? A setter. Interesting.

Daichi swung around from the other side of Suga, started walking alongside Iwaizumi. "Hey Iwaizumi-san," he said by way of starting a conversation, face flushed from the bite of the wind.

Iwaizumi pulled his scarf further up over his chin. "Hm?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Daichi had been looking at him earnest, but his gaze broke at that sentence, eyes restlessly moving along the sidewalk.

Iwaizumi was now concerned, "Something wrong?"

"No," Daichi said, apologetic grin. Then, "Well, I don't know. Maybe. I was hoping you would tell me."

Iwaizumi's eyes narrowed, brows knitting together.

"So last week you saw Suga and I..." Daichi cleared his throat, looked away again, chuckled nervously.

"Yeah," Iwaizumi coughed, flustered at the memory.

"Listen. You're my boss, so I respect whatever you decide to do."

Iwaizumi had no idea where this man was headed with this conversation.

Daichi looked back to him, cheeks a little warm from something other than the cold, "If you want to report it to upper management, tell them what's going on, there won't be any hard feelings on my part."

Iwaizumi's face unfurled in shock and surprise.

Daichi chuckled again, mostly to himself, "Honestly at this point I'm not really ready to try and choose between Suga and my job, but--"

"What?" Iwaizumi asked, more as a note to his incredulousness than in actual confusion. Daichi stopped mid-sentence to look up at him. "Why would I report you guys to anyone? Whose business is it?"

Daichi blinked over large eyes, "Well, but I'm Suga's boss and--"

Iwaizumi yanked his gaze away, shook his head, "I'm not going to say anything. It's not even worth _thinking_ about mentioning until your work begins to suffer." Iwaizumi looked back to Daichi, his lips curling slightly in a small smile, "And I'm honestly not worried about that."

Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa's chatter had grown less frequent, but he didn't pay much mind to it. Daichi still looked shocked, but he sighed with immense relief, "Thank you. Iwaizumi-san."

Iwaizumi nodded, then after a small pause, once he heard Oikawa start chirping at Suga again he added in a quiet voice, "And the choice should be obvious."

Daichi looked perplexed.

"Your job or Suga," Iwaizumi reminded him. Iwaizumi shrugged heavily, "Honestly any company would be lucky to have either of you. You should maintain what can't be replaced."

Daichi's lips closed tight. He stared wordlessly at Iwaizumi, so hard that Iwaizumi almost felt uncomfortable, had to blink away from him.

"I over-stepped my bounds," Iwaizumi apologized.

"No," Daichi said, lightly touching his arm. The contact almost made Iwaizumi raise his eyebrows. Daichi dropped his hand. "It's just..." he trailed off, staring at Iwaizumi's face like there was something hidden just beneath his skin.

"Aah, we're finally here," Suga said, breathing out happily.

Iwaizumi shook himself free of Daichi's loaded expression and turned his attention to the door. He almost jumped when he saw Oikawa smiling down at him. "What?" he asked, suddenly defensive.

"Iwa-chan's such a good boss," Oikawa commented with a cheery smile.

Iwaizumi felt his face go warm. He nudged at Oikawa with his shoulder, "Whatever, just go inside. It's cold out here."

Once inside Daichi took the lead, "Yeah, we're with Azumane?"

They were led back to a semi-private room where Asahi and Nishinoya were already sitting.

"Ah, Daichi! Suga!" Noya exclaimed, bouncing off the floor. "Good to see you again Iwaizumi-san!"

"Same," Iwaizumi responded with a small smile. His energy could be mildly contagious.

Asahi also stood, rising to his full height. He was only slightly taller than Oikawa, but that still made him _tall_. It gave Oikawa pause. He cocked his head at him, interested. Then he caught his breath in surprise as Asahi turned his head, "Ah!" Oikawa yipped. They all turned to look at him. Oikawa continued in complete seriousness, "Look at that majestic bun."

Asahi's face grew pink as Suga laughed. "Someone new today?" Asahi asked, face all pleasant.

"Oikawa Tooru," Oikawa introduced himself, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Azumane Asahi. This is Nishinoya Yuu."

"I already ordered us a round of drinks!" Noya exclaimed as everyone moved to take their places around the table. It was traditional Japanese style with tatami and a low table.

"Noya knows what he's doing," Suga commented happily, settling next to Daichi.

"Aah man, work has been tough recently. I'm just glad to be able to relax and drink."

"What do you do?" Oikawa asked him.

"Asahi and I bartend at that ritzy bar a few blocks from here." Noya answered. He was practically vibrating in his seat he had so much energy.

"Aaah, you must get good tips," Oikawa said, blinking across the table at him.

"Yeah..." Nishinoya tilted his head up in thought, "But Asahi always gets better tips from women than I do, I wonder why..."

"Ah," Oikawa said, bright smile splitting his face, "It's because you're sho--"

Daichi clapped a hand over Oikawa's mouth, "I don't know buddy," Daichi said with almost too much kindness.

Noya blinked, looked up at Asahi, "Sho?" he cooed back at him.

"It's nothing," Asahi said, laughing nervously. "Maybe it's because they're intimidated by you."

Noya seemed to abandon Oikawa's half comment at that, "I don't know..."

Daichi let go of Oikawa's mouth to reveal Oikawa was still smiling, "Sales Manager-kun, so aggressive when it comes to protecting your flock."

The waitress came in and poured them each a glass of sake, leaving the bottle on the table on a heating element.

They all picked up their drinks, "Kanpai!"

Iwaizumi relished the smooth warmth that slid down his throat. He may prefer whiskey over everything, but good sake was still good sake. And it was best warm.

Asahi set down his cup and glanced between Iwaizumi and Daichi, "No Kindaichi today?"

"No..." Daichi said with some regret, his voice hinting at something Iwaizumi didn't understand.

"I think I scared him off," Oikawa said, glancing over his cup. He held it with one pinky extended. Iwaizumi wanted to hit him.

Finally what he said connected in Iwaizumi's brain, "Wait, scared him off?" he turned to him, confusion plain on his face.

"What, do you not realize?" Oikawa asked, looking almost shocked, but mostly amused. "Iwa-chan how dense are you?"

Iwaizumi furrowed his brow, glaring at him, "Realize what?"

He noticed Suga grinning on the other side of the table. "That little editor you saved today," Oikawa repeated, eyes glancing at Suga and Daichi as if for confirmation. They both nodded. "Yeah," Oikawa continued with a nod, "he's totally into you."

"What?" Iwaizumi asked, almost spitting out his drink.

"Ah," Asahi commented, smiling knowingly.

"How can you not know!?" Oikawa asked incredulously.

"You're obviously mistaken," Iwaizumi said with a shake of his head, "Kindaichi just... looks up to  me as a boss, I think."

"Pffft," he heard Suga laugh across the table.

"What?" Iwaizumi turned his attention to him.

"Iwaizumi-san, you are a tad dense aren't you?" Suga answered, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"You too!?" Iwaizumi turned to Daichi wordlessly, as if for salvation.

"Well," Daichi began, scratching the back of his head nervously, "It _is_ a little obvious."

Iwaizumi hung his head. "No way," he said, mostly to himself.

"So, yeah," Oikawa said, sticking out his tongue a little, "You can blame his absence on me."

"So you two are a couple?" Asahi asked, looking back and forth between Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

Daichi and Suga were suddenly riveted on Iwaizumi's face, desperately curious. "Eh," Iwaizumi coughed.

Oikawa beamed, refusing to aid or destroy him.

"No..." Iwaizumi answered, thinking. "We're just... he's... around? Sometimes we?"

"Are you asking us or telling us?" Suga asked, chuckling to himself.

"Frankly I was expecting a much more vehemently negative answer," Oikawa said, grinning down at Iwaizumi.

"Shut up, I just don't know how to say it," Iwaizumi mumbled.

"Ooh," Suga cooed, "so you guys just have sex, then?"

Daichi and Iwaizumi both almost spit out their drinks. "Suga!" Daichi exclaimed, coughing after almost choking. 

Suga now had a serious case of the giggles.

"Man, no one is more fun to drink with than Suga," Noya said, smirking at him across the table. Then he looked at the ceiling in thought, "Ah, but casual sex. Those were the days." Asahi's face broke into a million pieces, all worry and offense and self-loathing, "AH!" Noya said, finally realizing his partner was flailing sadly beside him, "Not that these aren't the best times, the BEST."

"Noya try not to give Asahi a nervous breakdown when we're trying to celebrate," Daichi chided.

Noya was on his knees, half in Asahi's lap and leaning in, "You know what I meant,  right? Right?" Noya was breathing on Asahi's ear, purposefully or not, and Asahi's face was turning red. Iwaizumi would normally turn away from the display, but he got caught thinking about their size difference. Iwaizumi felt his face flush hot and promptly abandoned the thoughts.

"You guys are just... so much PDA," Daichi said as if he couldn't form proper words.

"Oh, like you can say anything," Iwaizumi mumbled. He didn't realize he had even said the words out loud until everyone grew quiet, and when he looked up they were all looking at him. Then Suga burst out laughing.

"What?" Noya asked, suddenly super intrigued, "What is he talking about Suga?"

"Ah, well..." Suga tapped his chin, "Iwaizumi-san might have walked in on Daichi and I... _making use_ of an empty conference room..."

"WHAT?" Noya exclaimed, standing up in all his excitement.

"Oh God," Asahi said, fidgeting and covering his face as if it had happened to him.

Oikawa slammed his hands down on the table, "So Manager-kun and Mr. Refreshing really _did_ take advantage of an empty office!?" he almost yelped.

"Well, yeah..." Suga answered, still giggling.

"That is phenomenal," Oikawa said, eyes wide. "You truly are Refreshing," he sounded far too proud of these people he barely knew.

Suga's face split into a blinding smile.

"And that's how I found out two of the best workers in the building are banging each other," Iwaizumi said, capping off the story.

"I wish I could have been there," Oikawa said wistfully, taking no note of how that actually sounded leaving his mouth. Iwaizumi shot him a dubious look.

"Although I do have to say," Suga interjected, "I'm glad it happened." Then he caught himself, holding up his hands, "Well, maybe it wasn't the best situation, but I'm glad that you know now. I didn't like hiding it from you, Iwaizumi-san." He leaned almost imperceptibly closer to Daichi.

"Psht," Oikawa scoffed, "It's a good thing Iwa-chan's dense as lead. Easy to hide things from him." His knee was bumping against Iwaizumi's.

"Shut up Trash-kawa," Iwaizumi said, taking another sip of his sake.

"I can't decide if your insults are getting better or worse," Oikawa responded, eyes squinted like he was in the middle of deep consideration.

Their food came quickly, and once the fourth bottle of sake arrived Iwaizumi was feeling pretty good about pretty much everything.

"Can I smoke in here?" he asked, voice low and calm due to the spreading warm from the liquor.

"Sure thing," Suga said, the rest of them nodding in unison.

The other four were chatting away as he inhaled, the smoke burning pleasantly in his lungs. Oikawa leaned against his shoulder, "I usually hate the smell of smoke, but yours isn't so bad," he commented, voice soft, almost dreamily. The alcohol had finally started to tint his cheeks pink. "Are they menthols?"

Iwaizumi nodded once, blowing in the opposite direction of Oikawa.

"I thought they might be," he said, inhaling deeply before exhaling again, "I can smell it a little on your coat still."

Iwaizumi blinked down at him, "Oh, sorry. If you want to put my coat in a trash bag so you don't have to smell it, that's fine. I'll get the wrinkles dry cleaned out if I have to."

Oikawa shook his head against Iwaizumi's shoulder, "No, no. I can smell a little bit of your cologne on it too. I can _smell_ it. But it doesn't _stink_."

"Mm," Iwaizumi hummed, "That's good, then."

When he looked around the table, everyone was comfy cozy with each other. Noya was practically sitting in Asahi's lap again, Suga was leaning against Daichi most of the time.

Oikawa leaned in further, blew breath against Iwaizumi's neck as he spoke, "I think I like the way you smell, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi suppressed a shiver. Oikawa slid one of his hands over Iwaizumi's thighs, squeezing lightly. Iwaizumi blew out another cloud of smoke and slid his gaze back toward Oikawa, "Hey, now," he reprimanded gently.

Oikawa grinned, devious and proud.

Then they heard Daichi's voice rumble across the table, "I'm going to have to cut you two off," he said, addressing Noya and Asahi.

Noya had completely crawled in Asahi's lap by this point and was looking up at him, kissing the bottom of his chin.

"Now now," Asahi said to Noya, but made no move to stop him.

"Unfair, Suga is more drunk than we are," Noya pouted.

"Hah!" Suga said from his spot next to Daichi, "Don't let these two fool you. They are both extreme lightweights. They can't be trusted to take care of one another."

"Well all know that," Daichi grumbled it, but he looked more amused than anything.

Oikawa was watching them with the same interest as Iwaizumi. Noya looked so small in Asahi's lap.

"They almost look too good together," Oikawa commented, snuggling closer to Iwaizumi, his hand sliding upward. "Makes me want to smash their faces together."

Iwaizumi gave him a considering look, "I don't know whether that's incredibly sweet or incredibly mean-spirited."

Oikawa smiled bright, no verbal response. But his hand did continue upward until it found the bulge in his pants. Then his palm was working around it, grinding against it.

"Hey," Iwaizumi said, turning to face Oikawa. But Oikawa chose that moment to pop upward, springing to press their lips together like he needed to capture them.

Oikawa's lips felt so good against his that Iwaizumi mostly forgot they were in a semi-public place. When Oikawa's tongue attempted to ease his lips open Iwaizumi let him, inhaling the sweet warmth of the other's mouth. It was only when there was a sudden break in chatter that Iwaizumi blinked himself back to Earth, pulling away from Oikawa and remembering too late that they were sitting next to four other people.

"Woah," Suga breathed, cheeks pink as he stared unabashedly at Iwaizumi.

"Ah, sorry," Iwaizumi apologized immediately. He wasn't even done with his first cigarette and he already needed another one.

"Don't apologize," Oikawa breathed against his ear.

"Don't apologize," Suga and Daichi said at the same time.

"You can't cut him off for PDA," Noya said, words slurring ever so slightly, "he's your boss."

"I wouldn't cut you off for PDA," Daichi said, looking across the table at Noya. His eyes weren't fully open, which was the only real indicator that he was buzzed, "I would cut you off because you can't handle your liquor."

Noya pointed across the table, offended, "Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't handle my liquor!" Iwaizumi tried not to laugh at the small _hic_ at the end of his sentence.

"I know," Daichi said with a nod, "Asahi is just as bad as you are."

Asahi shrugged, a big motion, "Can't really argue with that." His voice somehow became even more mellowed out under the influence.

Oikawa chose that moment to unexpectedly bite Iwaizumi's earlobe.

Iwaizumi had to cough to cover the noise that initially rose in his throat. "'Scuse me," Iwaizumi said, standing. "I have to use the restroom."

They all acknowledged with some sort of grunt and Iwaizumi found the ground moving a little unsteady beneath his feet when he first set out to find the bathrooms.

Once inside he leaned against the cold tile. He used it to steady out his mind and his body. He moved over the sinks and splashed cold water on his face, wiping it with his sleeve. He paused before leaving, tried to will himself more self control.

Then the door swung open and Oikawa stepped through, smile already pulled into a taunting shape. "Getting your bearings, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi huffed, couldn't think of anything witty to say, decided to forego speech altogether.

"Well," Oikawa said, taking a step toward him and flipping the bottom of his tie, "If you don't want to talk." He pushed his lips against Iwaizumi's. His hands gripped at Iwaizumi's hips and propelled him backwards so Iwaizumi's back was against the tiled wall.

Then his hands moved up, knotted in Iwaizumi's hair and gripped at his side. Iwaizumi didn't fight it. His mouth opened for the King like a fool, hands moved around his waist and gripped against his ass, dragging him closer. Oikawa hummed at the contact, happily pressed his hips against Iwaizumi's.

Iwaizumi could feel himself growing hard against Oikawa, the friction a welcome sensation.

Oikawa's hands were moving all over Iwaizumi's chest and up and down his arms, his fingers sliding through seams of muscle like he was graphing them. Iwaizumi couldn't pretend not to love the attention. His hands squeezed and kneaded at Oikawa's ass, one working up to slip under his shirt and slide up the dip of his spine.

Oikawa shuddered at the touch. For being the cocky instigator he sure was breathing hard, sure was shivering and biting back gasps like he was the one being harassed.

That was fine. That was better.

Sensing Oikawa's want just stoked Iwaizumi's fire. He brought his hand to the back of Oikawa's neck, kissed him harder while pulling him as close as physics would allow.

Ah, but he wanted more. His skin was hot to the touch, his mind reeling with nothing but thoughts of him and Oikawa panting and groaning against one another.

Iwaizumi pushed off the bathroom wall, didn't detach their mouths as he pressed against Oikawa and forced him backward. Oikawa followed Iwaizumi's lead like it was an easy dance, stepping backward until his body was met with the sink counter behind him. Iwaizumi lightly pulled at Oikawa's chin with his thumb. Oikawa's mouth opened wider, allowed for an easier exchange of tongues. The motions were all soft wet glides between mouths, hot and slow and taunting. Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa's breath coming exceptionally fast, couldn't help but wonder if his arms were actually shaking or if Iwaizumi was just imagining it.

Iwaizumi pressed his hips harder against Oikawa as his hand slipped just under Oikawa's shirt to grasp at his hip. Oikawa sighed against Iwaizumi, leaned more heavily against the counter and parted his legs.

Iwaizumi had to try not to _growl_ at the motion. The hand at Oikawa's chin dropped to his thigh, clutched at the muscle desperately as Iwaizumi pushed against him even harder. He let the excitement reach his mouth, tongue and lips working more aggressively. Oikawa's shoulders were practically shuddering with anticipation. One of his arms was helping him balance his weight on the counter, the other was gripping the back of Iwaizumi's hair, forcing their mouths together.

Iwaizumi was losing himself in Oikawa. He smelled so _good_ and he tasted so _good_ and he felt _So._ _Good._ He was burning, skin bursting with heat under every half touch. His heart was moving so fast it felt like useless fluttering, like it had given up on a rhythm altogether. He wanted-- he _wanted_ \--

Iwaizumi felt his thoughts failing under the pressure of his blood. He was shaking. He could feel every part of him vibrating in some helpless manner. He couldn't shake the greed in his veins. Couldn't stop thinking about stripping Oikawa bare, dipping down to his knees to eat and fuck him open with his fingers so he could slip inside, fuck him slow against the counter with Oikawa's legs wrapped around him. Or maybe he would turn him over, grab a handful of soft hair and thrust into him hard from behind, watch his face twist in the mirror in front of him.

Oikawa was pulling him even closer, lips trembling under every kiss, legs squeezing tight around Iwaizumi's hips. Iwaizumi's hands were everywhere, devouring and sliding against every inch of skin he could come in contact with. Iwaizumi was so overcome with need that it was almost painful. He felt like he couldn't get enough contact, couldn't get enough friction. His stomach was knotted with want, discomfort climbing up his throat and shaking his vision from behind his eyes. He bit against Oikawa's neck in frustration, felt a tremor crawl up his spine at the gasping moan that left Oikawa's throat.

Iwaizumi was laboring to breathe, hands shaking like he was stuck in freezing temperatures. If he was capable of slowing down he felt like tears might even cling to the sides of his eyes with the effort of holding back. It wasn't almost painful anymore. It _was_ painful. It was overwhelming heat and uncanny pressure under his skin. The tension in his muscles made it feel like he could tear apart concrete. He _wanted_ to tear apart concrete. He wanted to shatter the mirror, kick down the stalls, rip the counter from the tiled walls. He wanted to make it look like a hurricane had ripped through here and he wanted to fuck Oikawa in the middle of the destruction.

He was mildly afraid of handling Oikawa, worried he would hurt him somehow with the energy boiling in his limbs.

But Oikawa was digging his fingernails into Iwaizumi's scalp, was heaving breath with every touch and gyrating hips against hips with force that would be grating if Iwaizumi wasn't lit with the same desire.

Small noises were leaving Oikawa's mouth. Noises that reminded Iwaizumi of how Oikawa had begged him to fuck him. Reminded him of how Iwaizumi had gotten himself off to the very image just two days ago. Oikawa was tilting his hips up, voice and air catching in his throat as Iwaizumi's length drug against him through his pants.

" _Iwa-chan_ ," Oikawa said with such breathlessness that it was a whisper. He pulled at Iwaizumi's pants with his fingers, thumb slipping over the button.

Iwaizumi's heart clenched, did a double-beat, came to a halt. He swallowed the rough noise that rose in his throat, vision hazy because it was so saturated with raw desire. Oikawa looked at him, eyes unfocused and all pupil. The sassiness and air of confidence was gone. His expression was soft and desperate. Iwaizumi wanted to devour him. Oikawa was most beautiful like this, facade entirely dissipated so that it was just Oikawa's naked expression before him.

Oikawa tipped his head to the side slightly, a small noise like a desperate plea leaving his mouth as he tugged at Iwaizumi's pants again. Iwaizumi felt a shiver go through his body so intense that he visibly shook between Oikawa's legs. Because it felt so good to just feel wanted, _needed_ , any part of him, even it was just sex.

Just sex.

Iwaizumi blinked. That would make it easy.

Iwaizumi paused, pulling away. He stared at Oikawa, both of their chests rising and falling with the effort of running a marathon. Oikawa blinked slowly at him, perfect pink lips slightly parted as he panted. Iwaizumi wasn't sure--

He leaned in, slowly, pushing their mouths together gently and kissing lightly--

If what he felt when he looked at Oikawa was "Just sex."

A shock of light and sensation trembled out across his limbs at the kiss. Oikawa whimpered against his mouth, lips opening soft and delicate for Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi couldn't explain it. Couldn't put thoughts and feelings to words about it, but he understood that whimper. He felt that whimper, felt the same way about the soft touch, like the intimacy and gentleness was almost painful.

When Iwaizumi detached his breath shook out of him like it had been suctioned from his lungs. He looked at Oikawa, whose eyes had gone somewhat wild in bewilderment. Iwaizumi couldn't tell if the mania in them was because he didn't understand the feelings woven into that kiss, or because he understood them completely.

 _Iwaizumi_.

Iwaizumi squinted against the thoughts clawing at the back of his mind.

_Have some self control._

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa. Felt the immediate magnetic draw to him. Had he ever wanted someone like he wanted this man right here? Had he ever wanted to drown so badly in another person?

He clenched his fist against Oikawa's thigh, felt himself tipping forward. Superheated desire, self control, which was more important? Oikawa ran his thumb along Iwaizumi's jaw.

Which ended with the most turmoil?

Iwaizumi ran his hand up Oikawa's side, lamenting at the perfect smoothness of his skin.

His mind fast-forwarded. How would this end? There was good. Lots of good before a thundercloud of bad.

Iwaizumi felt a catch in his throat.

He looked at Oikawa's perfect face. Milk chocolate eyes large and wanting, flushed cheeks and lips slick with saliva. Iwaizumi felt his insides tear apart thinking about putting tears on that face.

"Oikawa," he started, voice hoarse.

Oikawa leaned close to him, his eyes looking like they were ready to fight whatever came out of Iwaizumi's mouth.

"We should--," he swallowed, "I--" Iwaizumi shook his head, opened his mouth to speak, but Oikawa closed the distance and covered Iwaizumi's mouth with his own. Iwaizumi inhaled the kiss, melted against what was an obvious ploy to avoid his words.

Then there was the sound of the bathroom door being flung open, a startled, "Uwwoah," as someone stumbled through the threshold. Iwaizumi and Oikawa pulled apart, eyes moving slow to take in the intruder.

"Hah, whew, you guys couldn't wait?" Noya's feet were moving at odds with the rest of his body as he tripped across the perfectly flat tile. He laughed, at the situation or himself Iwaizumi wasn't positive, but his smile and voice was bright enough to cut through the thickness of the air. Noya finally was able to steady himself by leaning heavily against the wall with one arm, "You two are cute," he commented, looking like he was going to slide down to the floor.

"Keh," Iwaizumi heard Oikawa laugh, a sort of inflated laugh that was one part bitterness and one part pompousness. Iwaizumi brought his eyes back to Oikawa who was straightening into a standing position. When their gazes met Iwaizumi almost flinched. Oikawa's eyes had gone lucid again, sharp and pointed in his direction. He smirked lopsided, then slid his palm against Iwaizumi's length, crushing his hand against it.

Iwaizumi almost groaned but managed to simply shudder because even drunk and wobbling Noya would notice a groan. Oikawa looked down on him with that same conceited expression Iwaizumi had learned to hate. His eyes were a blaring dare, his smirk an obvious challenge. It was the same look he had worn that made Iwaizumi want to fuck him into the sheets.

Iwaizumi felt his face go taut, his mouth hitting a hard line. Noya was giggling at himself trying to walk, but Iwaizumi could barely hear it over the sound of his blood rushing through his head.

This look had the same effect.

Oikawa turned away, walking through the door with a sly wink and a devious grin.

Iwaizumi felt his entire body slowly unwind, frustration still shivering in his limbs. After a few deep breaths and a long enough moment to make sure he wasn't visibly rock hard through his pants he left the bathroom.

The air was as tipsy and cheery as when they had left. Iwaizumi resettled next to Oikawa, who was already harassing Asahi and laughing loudly as Asahi flushed and stammered around his sentences.

"I really hope you two were able to get off with how long you were gone," Suga commented, laughing boisterously as he brought his drink up to his mouth. It sloshed around as he heaved in laughter at himself.

"Shh shh," Daichi chided through his own laughter, trying to keep Suga upright as he kept tipping to the side, all rosy cheeks and big smiles.

"Didn't look like it," Noya announced loudly as he almost crashed back through the doors.

Asahi jumped, rice flying from between his chopsticks. This made Suga laugh even harder, so much so that he was wheezing for breath.

"Aah, Drunk Suga is the best," Noya said, falling back into his place next to Asahi. He slumped against him, looking almost like he had fallen asleep on contact. Asahi smiled, suddenly at ease with Noya there. But then Noya popped back to life, eyes flying wide open, "But I think I figured out who tops!"

Suga burst into hysterics, and Iwaizumi couldn't help but laugh at just how fucking _tickled_ this man was by everything.

"Not that we were talking about which one of you tops while you were gone or anything," Daichi managed between chuckles as he held Suga up so that he wouldn't literally collapse to the floor in laughter.

Oikawa was laughing now, tears at the edge of his eyes.

"For the record sir," Daichi managed, glancing at Iwaizumi, "I couldn't imagine you as anything but a top. Sir."

Iwaizumi's face was hurting from smiling so wide, "This fucking conversation," he mumbled to himself.

Noya was slapping his knee with laughter and Oikawa hit the table, "Ooh Sales Manager-kun, is that why you never tried to crawl up the ladder instead of down it?"

That did it; Suga fell over laughing. He spilled his sake on the way down.

Daichi's face turned beat red and he had to lean his arm against the table so he wouldn't fall over, "Oikawa you are so brutal, and what even makes you think I'm the--"

"Like you're not?" Oikawa interrupted, raising his eyebrows.

"Hey hey oi oi," Asahi said, his hands flailing around as Noya coughed and wheezed for breath against his shoulder, "It's not always the way it looks you know."

"OOH," Oikawa said, turning to face Asahi with all his attention, "Sweet Jesus Asahi, _PLEASE_ tell me _you're_ the bottom."

Suga snorted.

Noya completely lost his shit upon hearing Suga snort-laugh. He collapsed in Asahi's lap as Asahi's face lit bright red. Daichi's shoulders were shaking and Iwaizumi couldn't help but help but join them, boisterous laughter filling the room as Asahi almost sunk into the tatami.

They recovered eventually, but the night was drawing to a close. They decided it was time to head out and all moved to leave. They headed their separate ways, to separate trains and apartments within walking distance. Iwaizumi shook in the cold, considered calling a cab. He was flipping through his phone, leaning against the outside of the building when Oikawa slipped out the front entrance. He smiled at him, "I approve of your friends," he said, his voice a little more seductive and a little less bubbly than usual.

Iwaizumi almost chuckled, almost smiled, "Thanks."

Oikawa moved so that he was squarely facing Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi felt his heart beat a tad faster.

Oikawa's expression was still a little hard-- still a ghost of the challenging look he had given Iwaizumi in the restroom. Then he leaned in, took a step toward Iwaizumi so no space was left between them, and kissed him.

Iwaizumi's mouth opened for him before he could convince himself to do otherwise. It was like a very bad knee-jerk reaction. Oikawa's tongue moved into his mouth, slid over the roof of his mouth and playfully prodded at his tongue. Iwaizumi flipped his phone closed and shoved it in his pocket before settling his hands on Oikawa's hips.

This seemed to relax Oikawa somehow. The stiffness fell out of his back, he leaned in more heavily and pressed their hips together. Iwaizumi felt himself hum happily. He regretted letting that slip, was regretting letting every second pass without him pulling away. But in the same moment his hands felt so at home on Oikawa's hips and his mouth felt so warm against the other's, and it was just really hard to pull away from something that felt so good.

Oikawa's hips began moving against him. It happened so often and so naturally Iwaizumi wondered if Oikawa even did it on purpose. Iwaizumi pulled his hips more forcefully against him, enjoyed the small gasp Oikawa let loose against his mouth.

Oikawa pulled away then, only in the slightest so that they could detach their lips. His voice was low and silky, the breath fluttering over Iwaizumi's lips. He whispered, "Come home with me."

Iwaizumi's body stilled. He slowly opened his eyes. Oikawa was looking at him, eyes as dark as they were needy, desperate but very determined. Iwaizumi slowly pulled his hands back to himself. He kept his eyes on Oikawa's face. "No."

He watched Oikawa's eyes grow wide. He thought he saw hurt in there. No, not possibly. "Why?" Oikawa demanded, voice harsh.

"I told you," Iwaizumi mumbled.

"You told me that you couldn't do a relationship Iwaizumi!"

Iwaizumi's eyes flickered up to Oikawa's face. _Iwaizumi_.

"But I'm not asking that of you!" Oikawa might have actually looked a little hurt, Iwaizumi realized. A little hurt and definitely angry. "No one is asking that of you!" he reiterated, looking down at Iwaizumi like he was a newfound idiot.

"It doesn't matter whether or not you're _asking_ that of me, Oikawa!" Iwaizumi barked. Oikawa flinched back. "This is as much prevention as anything else."

Oikawa straightened his back further, made sure to stand at his full height, "I am a grown-ass man," Oikawa stated tersely, "I can make the decision as to whether or not I'm willing to risk being hurt or not. I can understand consequence. I don't need _you_ making my decisions for me."

Iwaizumi's eyes grew wide with irritation, "Sometimes you are just the self-centered piece of shit I thought you were," Iwaizumi spat unthinking. Oikawa's face was stunned, frozen in place by his words. Iwaizumi continued, "This isn't just about _you_ for once, Oh King." Iwaizumi slid past him so that he could put more distance between them. "I am allowed a self-preservation instinct. I am allowed to try and avoid what is bound to be disastrous."

Oikawa opened his mouth to say something, but Iwaizumi cut him off.

"You aren't the only one that poses a danger to this dynamic asshole!" Iwaizumi felt his voice rising quick with anger, " _I_ can get hurt here too."

Oikawa's face fell. He was standing in shock, eyes softening in a way that made Iwaizumi uncomfortable.

"I told you that I don't do flings. I don't do one night stands. I get fucking attached to people."

"Listen--" Oikawa started, taking a step toward him.

"No, you fucking listen Oikawa," Iwaizumi almost growled, "I can't do it anymore." His tone was so serious that Oikawa stilled again. "I can't keep making the same mistake. I can't keep falling in love with someone and slowly killing the relationship because I can't give what I need to be able to give." Iwaizumi stared at him, wide-eyed, "Don't you fucking get it? _I_ fall in love, and _I_ screw up the relationship. I make us both miserable. I destroy us both in the process, Oikawa. Because just me loving them isn't enough."

Oikawa looked like all his words had been stolen from him. Iwaizumi dug through his wallet, flipping through bills, "You might be able to speak for yourself, but you can't speak for me." He threw a few bills at Oikawa. They hit his chest and floated slowly to the ground. "I'm not ready to fuck up my own heart again."

Oikawa blinked, his gaze not moving even when Iwaizumi began to walk out of his line of sight. "That's for a cab. I don't want to deal with you at the train station."

As Iwaizumi walked past him, he felt a million things. He couldn't put his finger on one of them, couldn't deal with all them, and decided to try and ignore them as a whole.

He pulled out his pack of cigarettes, lighting one and taking a long drag into his lungs. He blamed the sting of the smoke and the cold air for the tears at the corners of his eyes. It was definitely that. It was definitely that and not at all the broken look that had crossed over Oikawa's face as he had started to walk by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/>


	5. Hesitant King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This was a bad idea."

Oikawa leaned his forehead against the doorframe as he knocked.

The knock was soft and pathetic, and he wished he could tell himself that it was because he didn't want to disturb the people in the adjoining condo, but in actuality it was because he felt kind of soft and pathetic.

The door opened, "Oikawa?"

Oikawa moved his gaze to look at Kuroo, didn't even try to cover the pout on his face, "Tonight sucks."

"Kuroo?" Oikawa heard Kenma's voice coo from inside, "is that Tooru?"

Kuroo blinked through the half darkness at him, surprised, "are you okay?"

"I'm sorry it's late," Oikawa said, eyes not focusing, "You told me not to be alone when I get like this."

"No no," Kuroo said, swinging the door open, "it's not like I mind." He stepped aside, motioned for Oikawa to come inside, "you just look so..."

"If that's Tooru tell him I recorded that crop circle documentary he wanted to see," Kenma stepped into the hallway as Oikawa slipped out of his shoes. Kenma tapped at his phone, lowering it when he saw Oikawa's face. Oikawa knew that Kenma registered the strangeness of the situation, but Kenma didn't bother to slip away from his placid expression. Kenma didn't pity, and that's part of what made him great. "Are you staying? Do you want to watch it?"

Oikawa raised his head after pushing his shoes to the side. They made Kenma's shoes look like they belonged to a child. "Is that okay?"

Kenma shrugged, "We were probably just going to fall asleep watching a documentary on bees, anyway."

"That would be nice."

"You smell like sake," Kuroo declared.

Oikawa leered up at him, "And you smell like you just crawled out of a hamper. What are those, yesterday's gym clothes?"

Kuroo smirked, "Don't judge my lifestyle. Tomorrow's laundry day."

Oikawa almost chuckled, "I feel sorry for Kenma."

Kuroo snorted, "Me too."

"I'll go make some tea," Kenma said, already turned around and walking toward the kitchen. "Unless you want coffee."

"Tea is fine," Oikawa said, stepping past Kuroo and into their living room.

"Are you sure," Kuroo asked with taunting eyes, "We don't have organic honey with wheat flakes or whatever the fuck it is you drink."

Oikawa stopped, glanced around furiously.

"Oh man, nothing within arm's reach to throw at me," Kuroo said, clicking his tongue and shaking his head, "Damn shame."

Oikawa decided to stick out his tongue while flipping him the bird.

"Aaah, the pain," Kuroo moaned flatly.

Oikawa flopped on their couch and let out a heavy sigh.

"So," Kuroo started, shoving Oikawa legs up so he could sit down, "What happened?" Kenma had wandered back out to the living room, eyes stuck on his phone. Kuroo raised his eyebrows, "Did you kick down the door?"

Oikawa put his hand on his forehead, "I did, yeah."

"And?"

"And," Oikawa said, exhaling and dropping his hand back to his lap, "I kicked down the door, but then he picked it up and beat me with it."

Kuroo winced, "As bad as that sounds, I kind of want to laugh at the visual."

"Uuuhg," Oikawa said, pressing his palms against his eyes and ignoring Kuroo's amusement, "I really thought I had it in the bag there for a moment."

"So, someone you were interested in?" Kenma asked, moving his eyes away from the screen for a second.

"No. Well, someone I was interested in sleeping with, is all."

Kenma blinked at him, didn't say anything. A timer beeped in the kitchen and he walked away.

"Sorry," Kuroo said, sounding at least partially genuine.

Oikawa shrugged.

When Kenma reemerged it was with green tea. "So, why?" he asked, also moving Oikawa's feet aside to he could sit down next to Kuroo. He allowed Oikawa's feet to resettle on his lap.

"Why what?" Oikawa asked, bringing the hot tea to his lips.

"Why did he kill your advances?" Kenma asked bluntly. Kuroo blinked at Oikawa with interest.

Oikawa made a face. "I don't... well..."

They were both staring at him, waiting. Patiently.

He huffed, "He's worried about me wanting a relationship, or developing feelings, or something." Then Oikawa shook his head, "No, he's worried he will. One of us will. _Someone_ will."

"This is a horrible explanation," Kenma commented.

"Ack!" Oikawa chirped, leaning halfway off the couch to set his tea on the table and almost falling over in the process, "Fine. I'll try again." Oikawa did a bout of deep breathing, steadying his thoughts. "Iwa-ch--... _He_ apparently gets attached to people easily. He is worried about the possibility of either of us developing feelings for the other because he is not ready or willing to handle a relationship." Oikawa paused, blinking slowly as he thought. His voice went down a notch in volume, "There's some baggage there, but it's not like he's told me any of it..." Then Oikawa shook his head, resumed his normal tone, "In any case, he doesn't want to get hurt or hurt me, etc. So... that's that."

Kenma's eyes were trained on Oikawa's face.

"That's tough," Kuroo said with a stretch of arms behind his head. "Understandable. Still tough."

"Tch," Oikawa clicked his tongue.

"What?" Kenma asked, eyes never having wavered on Oikawa's expression, "Don't you believe him?"

"What?" Oikawa asked, surprised. "Well yes, I _believe_ him, I just..."

Kuroo cocked his head, "You just...?"

Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest, tried not to stick out his lip, "I don't like it."

Kuroo shook his head. Kenma turned his body away from Oikawa a little, picking his phone up again, "Well regardless of whether you like it or not, you can't blame him." His voice was even keel until the end of time.

Oikawa's eyes shot over to Kenma, "What do you mean? And whose side are you on, anyway?"

"I don't take sides," Kenma responded without pause, "And what I mean is you can't think poorly of his decision when he is obviously right."

Oikawa's face twisted into all sorts of confusion and offense and bewilderment, " _Right_? Right about _what_?"

Kenma still didn't bother to meet his gaze, "Well he can obviously make his own decisions on how he feels and what that might mean for him later," Kenma held onto the silence for a moment while he tapped hurriedly at something on his phone, then he resumed, "But even if you take that out of the equation, even if you ignore feelings that he may or may not develop..." Kenma placed his phone on Oikawa's shins and turned to look at him, "He was right to worry because you have already started to develop feelings for _him_."

Kuroo's eyebrows shot up. Oikawa's mouth dropped open.

"Me!?" Oikawa spat, incredulous. "No. No. No. How do you even figure?"

Kenma gave a small shrug, "It's kind of obvious."

"You're just trying to get a rise out of me. I'm not falling for it," Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest, stuck his chin in the air and turned his face away from him.

"No," Kenma said slowly, as if speaking to a child, "It's the way you're acting."

Oikawa's lips twisted wry, "I'm not acting any different." Kenma actually bothered to roll his eyes. Oikawa gasped.

"Normally if someone had shot you down, you wouldn't come over and pout," Kenma explained calmly. "You would be loudly berating their existence and creating new insults for their obvious ineptitude."

At this Kuroo shrugged, nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention the simple fact that you were trying to sleep with this guy multiple times. That's like..." Kenma gave a small motion of his shoulders, "not something you do."

Oikawa's mouth pulled down, he broke eye contact, "It was just really good sex."

Kuroo's face split into a nasty lopsided grin and Oikawa had no idea why.

"Yeah sure," Kenma said, "because the loss of a good sex partner is a reason to show up sloshed at your best friend's door in the early hours of the morning."

"I'm--"

"Sad," Kenma finished for him. "Because you got attached."

Oikawa felt his face redden. He looked down at his lap, uselessly twisted his fingers around each other. Kenma was staring at him. He could feel those cat-like eyes on his face, but he couldn't meet them.

There was a beat of uncomfortable silence. Then Kenma said, with just a small amount of softness added to his voice, "It's okay to feel this way, Tooru."

Oikawa covered his face with his hands and slid down on the couch until his shoulders were curled against the arm cushion. He groaned wordlessly into his palms. "It's not... uuuuhg." He pulled his hands away from his face, flicked his bangs out of his eyes, "I was fond of him enough, sure. But it wasn't like that, it wasn't..."

Kenma was still staring at him, obviously disbelieving.

"It was just nice to be able to be with someone who was guaranteed not to be a jackass and wasn't selfish in bed." Oikawa flicked his wrist at Kenma, dismissing his statements, "He was handsome. He smelled good. He was an excellent lay. That's all." Oikawa's eyes slipped to the side, wavering as he thought, "It will be easy enough to find someone else. Back to wading through the slush pile."

Kenma blinked once at him. "Okay," was all he said.

Then Kenma leaned forward and picked up the remote control to flip through the DVR for the promised crop circle documentary. Oikawa sat up, tried forcing his attention to the screen in front of him. At some point Kenma ended up slumping against Kuroo, small breaths sighing out of his mouth as he slipped into sleep. Kuroo wrapped his arm around Kenma's shoulders, and Oikawa laid back down, putting his head on Kenma's lap. Kenma lightly laid his hand on Oikawa's head, the endearing sleepy movement almost making Oikawa smile. Their limbs were splayed everywhere and shaky alien footage was flashing across the screen, but they fell asleep easily this way, more at peace just for the other's company.

#

Oikawa had known Kenma was full of it.

He hadn't been doing it on purpose of course, but he was still very obviously mistaken.

Oikawa swung around on his barstool, laughing as the bartender made a snide comment about Oikawa's alcohol tolerance and slid him another Long Island. Oikawa halted his spin, taking the straw happily into his mouth.

The past two weeks Iwaizumi hadn't been at the bar. Oikawa wasn't surprised. And he _wasn't_ devastated. Although, if he's being honest, Oikawa hadn't bothered to take anyone home the past two weeks either. No one was piquing his interest, was all.

Tonight might be different though. Tonight he might be able to push past that nagging insecurity that had been dwelling in the back of his mind ever since Iwa-chan had beat him about the head with that metaphorical door.

Oikawa heard someone walk in, planned on giving a small glance, ended up having to drag his eyes away.

Kageyama was the newcomer, nose red and hands shoved deep in the pockets of his coat. Oikawa felt his heart stall, felt his tongue fail at trying to recapture his straw as he pointed his eyes down at the bar. But he couldn't keep that up for too long, because then Tobio settled beside him, sitting heavily at the barstool. Oikawa could still smell the winter dissolving off his coat.

Oikawa could feel Tobio's gaze on him. _Knew_ that he was staring down at him with a half-scowl that wasn't really a scowl at all. Oikawa exhaled, then inhaled deeply, pulling his most convincing smile over his face as he did so.

"Tobio-chan!" Oikawa exclaimed, looking up to meet Kageyama's blue gaze. "It's been a long time!" Oikawa ignored how his heart started pounding in his chest.

Sure enough, Tobio had been staring at him, piercing gaze unwavering as he nodded, "It has."

"How's the new job?" Oikawa asked, making sure enough resentment was in his voice for Tobio to pick up on it. At least falling back into conversation with Tobio was easy.

Tobio twisted his mouth, pulling back a little, "Good." Then he blinked, almost like he was surprised, "Sorry."

"Sorry?" Oikawa cooed, "Sorry for what? Abandoning your company and mentor?" Oikawa's face split into a huge grin. Too large, too white.

"Yes," Tobio responded, almost sounding choked.

Oikawa blinked over surprised eyes, tilted back on his stool.

Tobio blinked too many times and too quickly, then returned his gaze to Oikawa, "How's work for you?"

Oikawa cocked his head to the side, "As good as always," then he smiled, easier this time, "It's nice not having to share the spotlight."

Tobio nodded as he ordered a drink, almost chuckled, "Yeah, and you pretend to miss me."

Oikawa could feel his stare grow warm, and when Tobio looked back to him he almost jumped. "There are things I miss," Oikawa stated, voice low. Then he broke eye contact, voice returning to its more chipper register, "But things are certainly fine without you."

If Oikawa wasn't mistaken, he thought he might have seen Tobio smirk a little. Interesting.

Tobio pulled his drink up to his lips, took a small sip. His knee bumped against Oikawa's. He didn't say anything, just stared into his drink.

"How's your partner?" Oikawa asked, words chosen carefully.

Kageyama turned his head to fully look at Oikawa, eyes mildly startled, "You mean at work?"

"Yes..." Oikawa narrowed his eyes, "Do you have... another partner?"

Kageyama broke their gaze, shaking his head, "No," he answered in a low voice. "I don't." He brought his drink back to his lips. After placing his glass back on the bar he continued, "And he's good. Good at his job, I mean."

Oikawa knew there was something more to that break-away response, but he wasn't entirely certain he wanted to push the issue. He would leave it for now. "Well I'm glad Chibi-chan is working out for you," Oikawa said, ignoring the tension in Tobio's shoulders.

"What about you?" Tobio leaned back, slid his gaze to the side to look at Oikawa. His voice dipped low and Oikawa couldn't help but lean in a little. "Any new... partners?"

Had Tobio-chan gotten a little suave?

Oikawa felt his smirk pull at his mouth deviously. "No," he answered with a small shake of his head, batting away the thoughts in the back of his mind that dared try to interrupt a moment of peace, "Nothing like that." Oikawa turned in toward Tobio a little, bumped his leg with his own, kept it there.

"Interesting," Tobio said, seemingly to himself.

Oikawa let his head loll to the side, still grinning, "Is it?"

Kageyama was watching Oikawa's fingers fiddle with the straw in his drink like it was the most captivating thing in the world.

Ah. Oikawa remembered.

Oikawa raised his thumb to his mouth, lightly licking and sucking on the tip of it as if a drop of alcohol has spilled over.

Tobio watched the small motion, cheeks flushing as if Oikawa had just done something incredibly lewd.

Oikawa leaned on his hand, smiled.

Tobio blinked, snapped himself out of his little fantasy zone. He cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. His voice was gruff, but he made proper eye contact as he spoke, "I've been hoping to see you soon. Here." Kageyama's hand was absentmindedly gripping his glass, hand squeezing against it far too tightly.

"Mm?" Oikawa hummed, tilting his head. "Why? You have my number."

"Ah," Tobio almost coughed, broke eye contact, "that would have seemed..."

Oikawa felt himself grinning way too proudly. "Tobio-chan," he whispered, narrowing his gaze as he continued tauntingly, "if I didn't know better I would think you were trying to get me in bed with you." Oikawa leaned his head further to the side, investigating.

Kageyama looked at him, dark blue gaze exactly as intense as he remembered it. He leaned in until there was an uncomfortable lack of space between them, "If I was?"

Oikawa's heart picked up an even stronger pace. His eyes fell around Kageyama's lips. Memories.

Oikawa exhaled, felt the shiver of want spark through his fingers. "Maybe it's been _too_ long," Oikawa said, smirking.

Kageyama seemed to shake out a sigh, and Oikawa realized that he was desperately nervous. "My place?" Tobio asked, standing.

Oikawa followed suit and stood alongside him, "Your place," he confirmed.

Oikawa could feel himself vibrating with anticipation, apprehension, anxiousness, and millions of other words he couldn't consider while he was walking shoulder to shoulder with Tobio out the door. This could be familiar and different, and maybe it was exactly what Oikawa needed in this exact moment.

Just as they were about to step through the entrance the door opened. Oikawa felt his eyes go wide, felt his heart stop in his chest. He had to tell his feet to keep moving because they were in danger of stalling as well.

_Why are you here why now why of all the times--_

Iwaizumi shouldered past them, eyes watching the floor and never bothering to move up to Oikawa's face even as Oikawa stared at his profile with borderline horror in his eyes.

Oikawa felt his composure crack. He felt like he should make words but he couldn't, wouldn't know what to say even if he could. But Kageyama was leading  him by the hand, and Iwaizumi was already past them, already just a broad back in the middle of a dimly lit bar. Oikawa turned away, squinted against the pain in his chest, because he shouldn't feel guilty anyway, shouldn't care anyway, shouldn't think about it at all.

###

Iwaizumi stopped beside his regular table. He felt his fingers curling into fists at his sides, felt his jaw tighten. He was suddenly uncomfortably hot. _Boiling_.

He wanted to slap himself. He wanted to punch himself in the nose. Because what in the _fuck_ is this reaction he's having? He shook his head, blinked at his thoughts. This was how it was supposed to be. This was the kind of thing that needed to happen.

And yet.

Iwaizumi stared down at his normal booth. He couldn't sit in it. He couldn't get himself to crave a whiskey.

"Son of a _bitch_ ," Iwaizumi cursed at himself under his breath.

He felt out his cell phone in his pocket, ran his thumb along the edge. He could call someone, Daichi, Suga, _anyone_. But that's not really what he wanted right now. He really just wanted to be alone.

Iwaizumi could sense sets of eyes on him, realized how suspicious it would look for him to turn around and leave. He ordered a whiskey and sat heavily at his table. He sat there for twenty minutes, chain smoking what was probably a disturbing amount. He smoked until he couldn't taste anything in his mouth but the dry mint bitterness, until his fingers were trembling and cold from lack of circulation.

He stood, eyes not even hitting the untouched drink that sat in the middle of his table.

Iwaizumi shoved his hands in the pockets of the coat he never bothered to take off. He shoved through the door and bit back against the cold, just happy to be free of the place. He just wanted to go home. Alone.

###

The cab and elevator ride were mostly silent. Tobio was still an awkward duck, but that was okay.

Oikawa slipped off his shoes once in the door, looking around. "Not much has changed," he commented, stepping into the living area.

"Yeah, well," Tobio said, glancing around without much to offer. He stepped in front of Oikawa, and before Oikawa could start chattering Tobio grasped one of his hands. Oikawa closed his mouth around his half formed sentence and watched as Tobio brought his fingers to his lips.

He pulled the tips of Oikawa's pointer and middle fingers into his mouth, tongue gently sliding over the skin. Oikawa shuddered out a breath, closing his eyes. Tobio had always been enamored with Oikawa's hands. He always gave them attention, treated them like something that should be worshipped.

His tongue swirled around Oikawa's fingers and Oikawa felt his hips tip slightly as he sighed. He turned his wrist to slide the tips of his fingers against the roof of Tobio's mouth. Tobio hummed in appreciation, was grazing the edges of Oikawa's other fingers with his thumb even as his tongue worked around the ones in his mouth. He took his fingers further into his mouth without flinching, reminding Oikawa of how deeply he was allowed to delve into that mouth. Oikawa's heart stuttered at the thought. Then Oikawa felt the warm slide as Tobio withdrew his fingers from his mouth. Oikawa opened his eyes, face just a tad pinker than a moment ago. Tobio looked at him, already flushed, and then kissed him.

Despite initiating, Tobio was still a hesitant kisser. Oikawa lead his mouth open with his tongue and slid into his mouth, relishing the hard exhale Tobio gave through his nose. They inched closer to one another and Oikawa allowed his hands to rest against the back of Tobio's neck and at his shoulder.

Tobio's hands fluttered around, uncertain of themselves. He finally decided on his upper arm and shoulder, almost as if he was still worried about his touch being too daring.

 _Irritating_ , Oikawa thought. It used to be endearing, but now it was irritating.

Oikawa felt that flare of dominance flash through his veins like it often did when Tobio was around. He yanked Tobio's head back by his hair and dipped to bite against his shoulder.

Tobio let loose a small moan, hips jumping in against Oikawa.

Oikawa felt himself smile against Tobio's skin. Tobio started licking at his ear, dragging his tongue across the flesh of Oikawa's neck. He opened the top of Oikawa's shirt and littered kisses across his collar bone.

Oikawa hummed and allowed one of his hands to slide off Tobio's shoulder and down to his hip.

Tobio was working his way back up, kisses moving up his neck. Every now and then he stopped for a gentle suck against his flesh. Oikawa really wanted Tobio to bite him, but he wasn't, and he really wanted his hands to squeeze hard against him, but they weren't.

Then Tobio was back at his mouth, and this time his kisses weren't timid. His tongue was hot in his mouth, and Oikawa felt himself undoing the buttons of Tobio's shirt without much thought. Tobio leaned in against Oikawa's touch, enough that his hips ground their lengths together.

Oikawa sighed, pressed hard against the friction. He was inhaling Tobio's scent, rolling his hips against him as they kissed. But, ah, he smelled a little wrong. Oikawa wanted his cologne to be a little muskier, a little more indistinct, and maybe with just a hint of cigarette smoke--

Oikawa felt his cock twitch at the thought of the scent. At the thought of the scent that lingered in his entryway, stuck to that damned coat.

Oikawa moved his hand up through Tobio's hair, and it would be better if it were shorter, thicker--

Oikawa's mind started reeling, started presenting images it shouldn't at this time, with this person.

Tobio groaned because apparently Oikawa was digging his fingers into his hips and, yeah, that voice brought him back to the here and now. Oikawa's face was suddenly very red, and his mind was saturated with memories that didn't include Tobio but made him absolutely desperate for a release.

Oikawa's hand dropped down from Kageyama's neck, and he was thinking about flicking open the button of those pants and shoving Tobio down on the couch but...

Oikawa's hand halted, hesitated.

Tobio reached for Oikawa's waistband, his fingers ready to pinch the fabric open. He hesitated.

They were both hesitating.

They paused. Oikawa could feel himself breathing heavily, was rock hard with want. And Kageyama was too, his size making it very obvious against Oikawa's hips. And somehow, for some reason, they were both standing there unmoving.

Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut, "You're in love with Chibi-chan, aren't you?"

Kageyama's face lit bright red, his eyes flickering away, "What are you doing, bringing this up now?"

"Well that's the problem, isn't it?" Oikawa asked quietly.

Kageyama's hold on Oikawa's waistband released. He gave a small nod.

"Then why aren't you two..."

"I don't think he's..." Tobio trailed off, and the blush was spreading down his neck.

"You don't know if he's _gay_?" Oikawa asked, unable to keep the incredulous tone from his face or voice.

"IT'S A BIG PROBLEM TO HAVE," Tobio yelled, as defensive as he was embarrassed.

"Just ask him, or invite him on a date, or tell him you're gay or _plant one on him for God's sake_."

Tobio was looking at the floor, "I don't have the confidence you have Oikawa."

Oikawa blinked at him, suddenly surprised. He looked away from Tobio's face, responded in a softer tone, "I only have confidence part of the time. I fake the rest."

Kageyama brought his gaze back to Oikawa, eyes wide as if that statement had changed his life.

"Listen," Oikawa said, withdrawing his hands and taking a step away from him, "We're both not... into it enough. It shouldn't be this way." He started buttoning up his shirt.

"I could tell something was going on with you too but..." Tobio watched Oikawa's fingers carefully as Oikawa moved them over his buttons, "what's bothering you?"

Oikawa let go of a bitter chuckle, "I don't know Tobio-chan."

"Is it Iwaizumi-san?" Kageyama asked without so much as a pause. Oikawa's eyes shot up to him, astounded.

"Wha--"

"At the bar," Tobio interrupted, "You were just... you seemed so..."

"Sometime today, Tobio-chan?"

"You seemed happy!" Tobio spat, irritated for being taunted, "You seemed actually happy. When you talked to him."

"He's amusing," Oikawa answered dismissively, moving to slip on his shoes by the door. He shifted the conversation so that he wouldn't have to deal with the tightness in his chest, "Go get your shrimp. I'm sure he'll be accepting of you."

"Oikawa," Kageyama called as Oikawa reached for the doorknob. "... I'm sorry." Tobio looked upset, like he was worried he had disappointed Oikawa somehow.

"Don't be," Oikawa said, soft smile falling on his lips without thought.

"And thank you," Kageyama added before Oikawa could even turn to look toward the door.

Oikawa felt his face flush at how genuine Tobio's voice sounded. He clicked his tongue, unable to think of any words that would properly fit the situation. "It's nothing," was all he was able to muster. He opened and closed the door behind him, and he couldn't help but think that this was one of the weirdest things that had ever happened in his entire existence.

The cab ride home was _awful_. Oikawa had made the correct decision. The decision of a superbly upstanding adult, or perhaps a superhero.

"I turned down sex with a perfectly handsome man," he mused to himself, amazed at his control still.

"What?" the cabbie asked gruffly.

"Nothing!" Oikawa chirped, laughing at himself. He flicked his bangs out of his eyes as he stared out the window. But still...

He was so _horny_.

Oikawa wriggled in his seat. His body was still sensitive, still begging for attention. His mind was complying far too easily, serving up sexy memories of strong hands and teeth against necks and mmm the way his tongue would--

"We're here," the cab came to a halt and Oikawa blinked himself out of his delusions, paying the appropriate fare and hopping out of the cab like it had been a prison.

Oikawa was speed walking to the elevator, saying a silent thank-you that no one was around because oops he was visibly hard through his pants.

Oikawa flung his door open and closed, was taking long strides to go straight to the bathroom when he inhaled and his heart jumped, forcing his feet to still beneath him.

His eyes slid to the side, landed on Iwaizumi's coat hanging silently on the rack. Oikawa took a step over to it, looked down on it with some consideration. He inhaled and felt his heart shiver in his chest when the cologne and lightest trace of smoke hit his nose. Oikawa reached forward, lightly pulled the fabric into his hand and brought it to his face.

This was a bad idea.

He drew breath in with the fabric against his face and felt his blood flare hot at all the sensations his mind attached to the smell. There were traces of fingers on skin and teeth dragging against sensitive flesh, gruff little whispers and tongues dragging.

Oikawa felt his free hand flutter downward, his fingers playing at the top of his waistband.

Bad. Idea.

Oikawa could almost taste the scent on inhale, tickling back into his throat and scraping against his tongue.

Bad decisions be damned, he turned down sex tonight.

Oikawa slid his hand into his pants, gasped at his own touch as he wrapped around himself. He pulled the coat off the hook, pressed his forehead against the wall as he huffed the smell and stroked over himself.

His hand slipped over precum, sliding more easily down his shaft and making him shudder. His mind was all Iwa-chan, all steely eyes and gruff voice and strong arms. Oikawa shouldn't be thinking about him, knew this should be a less than fruitless endeavor, but he couldn't _stop_ and he just had to think about the way Iwa-chan settled his hands on his hips like they were used to it, and how he had looked when he called Oikawa gorgeous...

Oikawa whimpered at the memory, almost moaned again when he remembered how desperately they had clung together, skin everywhere.

"Ah God," Oikawa breathed to himself, thinking about Iwa-chan sliding into him, filling him with thick blistering heat.

Oikawa suddenly felt so _empty_. He wanted to fill it. He wanted the edge of pain that toppled over into hot needy pleasure, the pressure hitting against his insides, angling like he knew exactly where he needed to be.

Oikawa stroked harder over himself, stroked so hard it was vicious and almost painful, but it wasn't enough. He felt himself sliding to his knees against the wall, felt the floor come up to greet him.

Oikawa exhaled hard against the fabric, breath ragged in his throat. He dropped the coat to the ground, suddenly filled with lustful determination and desperation. He undid his pants, dropping them to pool at his knees. Then he bent over, face buried against the coat and ass in the air, and waved goodbye to any embarrassment or self consciousness he might have been harboring.

He pulled his pointer and index fingers into his mouth, covered them thickly with saliva before reaching around himself. He wrapped his other hand around his cock, inhaling Iwaizumi's scent as he tried to force himself to relax.

He pressed at the entrance, gliding his fingers over it gently. He thought of Iwa-chan's tongue moving across him, prodding lightly at the hole before slipping inside.

Oikawa groaned against the coat at the memory, Iwa-chan's face buried unabashedly deep against Oikawa, his tongue working him open and taunting him.

Oikawa pressed against himself and his fingers slid in as if they had been invited. Oikawa still yelped against the sensation, bit against the fabric and paused before venturing further. He pretended he was riding Iwa-chan, sliding down over his cock as Iwa-chan did nothing but watch because Oikawa wanted to treat him, wanted to watch his face tense in pleasure without bearing the weight of responsibility.

Then he was able to slide in further, and to hell with it, he slid all the way past the second knuckle without pause. There was a barrier somewhere, a barrier to cross that allowed the pain to melt into delicious pressure, and he had found it.

Oikawa sighed, then started working his fingers in and out of himself while he stroked his cock. He imagined Iwa-chan's low voice, "curl your fingers," and he did. His hips tipped, pressing against the feeling. Oikawa was growing more forceful, and his voice was leaving his throat more often than he would like to admit.

The longer he went the more fragmented his thoughts became. Iwa-chan curling his fingers against his prostate. Iwa-chan sinking his teeth into Oikawa's neck. Iwa-chan taking Oikawa's cock into his mouth. Iwa-chan sucking against his hole before fucking him senseless.

Iwa-chan.

Iwa-chan.

" _Iwa-chan_ ," Oikawa groaned against the floor, legs starting to shake. Oikawa wanted to hear his voice. He wanted to feel his hands guiding his hips. He wanted to feel that strong, almost terrifying need like he had felt pressed against the counter in the restaurant bathroom. He wanted to feel his entire body unravel around Iwaizumi's cock.

"Ah," Oikawa clenched hard around his length and could feel the shaky panic slide down his spine.

He thought about how they kissed like they were drinking each other. He thought about how Iwa-chan always slid his hands through Oikawa's hair. Mm. How Oikawa's name sounded unintentionally tumbling off the other's lips. _Oikawa_.

He thought about how Iwa-chan always tried to hide his face when he came. He thought about Iwaizumi coming inside him.

And then Oikawa was groaning, hips bucking hard as he came over his fist and onto the floor.

He buried his face in Iwa-chan's coat as he rode out his orgasm. He was eventually able to withdraw his fingers, and his hips slid down to the floor.

He heaved breath there for awhile, refusing to think too hard about what he just did. But he felt a sort of sadness creep into his throat, and he laughed at the bitter realization. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled his fingers into a fist around the fabric of Iwa-chan's coat.

He should have known. He honestly should have known. No matter how much Oikawa could pride himself on being aware of those around him and sensing their needs, he was always blind to himself. And no matter how attuned Oikawa might be, Kenma has always been the King of Observation.

And Kenma had been right.

Oikawa was absolutely, definitely, attached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try not to judge Oikawa and I too harshly for this one alright?? Be gentle.
> 
> <http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/>


	6. Conquering That Damn Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi's grumpy, Oikawa's a terrorist, and Kuroo is an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Iwa-ch--  
> Iwaizumi is actually in this chapter.

"I refuse!" Oikawa said, slamming his fist on the table.

"Good for you," Kuroo said, pointing a finger gun at him with a wink. "You go get 'em tiger."

"I will!" Oikawa said hotly, pulling out his phone.

There was a long pause. Then Oikawa heard Kuroo's voice, "So... what are you refusing?"

Oikawa looked up at Kuroo with a click of his tongue and a huff, "This stupidity! This stupidity with Iwa-chan!"

"Aah, that," Kuroo said with a knowing nod, taking a sip of his coffee, "the guy you totally don't care about."

Oikawa leered at him over his phone, "Shut up Kuroo. Feelings suck."

"Don't I know it."

"I should probably tell Kenma he was... n't wrong."

Kuroo almost snorted, "Kenma knows he's right. He just doesn't feel the need to gloat about his victories like you do."

"Be quiet and go get me another latte. I need all my courage to send this text message."

"Then shouldn't you be putting Bailey's Irish Cream in your coffee instead of white chocolate?"

Oikawa straightened, tapping his chin in thought, "You know, that's actually not a bad idea."

"It 12:30 on a Wednesday and you have a meeting with a client when you go back to work, it is absolutely a bad idea."

"Meh," Oikawa said, looking back down and pouting at his phone while he tapped against the screen, "since when did you become all 'responsible' and such?" There was another small silence and then Oikawa looked up, face all offended. He pointed across the table, "You were the one who said it in the first place!"

Kuroo held up his hands, grinning, "Don't listen to me, I'm just an enabler. And also an asshole."

Oikawa slumped his shoulders, "But you're my loyal asshole, and that's what really matters."

"I love you too Oikawa," Kuroo said with only slightly inflated fondness.

"Yeah yeah," Oikawa said, unable to stifle his smirk, "At least you know what I mean."

###

Monday sucked. Tuesday sucked. And Wednesday looked like it was trying real damn hard to keep up the trend.

Iwaizumi sighed, leaning his forehead against his hands. He squeezed his eyes shut against the mess splayed across his desk.

"Iwaizumi-san, the printers are on the phone again," Kindaichi said, covering the mouthpiece and holding it away from his face. He looked like a child reporting to mom.

"I'm not here," Iwaizumi grumbled. "In fact, I'm dead. They can no longer harass me. If it's that important to them, tell them to bring their lawyer to my grave."

Iwaizumi opened his eyes just enough to watch Kindaichi blink in mild shock and horror. Iwaizumi stared back at him, straight faced. Kindaichi brought the receiver back to his mouth, eyelids fluttering nervously, "Uhm... he left the office for a bit... could I..."

Iwaizumi sighed and closed his eyes again. Then he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, the short beat of a text message.

"Ahg," he spat out loud. "Who wants me to do what?" Then his heart clenched in his chest and his jaw squeezed shut.

>> Yoohoo~~ Iwa-chan~~

Iwaizumi glared down at his phone. How. _How._

He moved his fingers over his keyboard to respond,

>> How did you get my cell number? I gave you my email address.

Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose, gently massaging it and hoping that this headache didn't coalesce into a full blown migraine. His phone buzzed again,

>> I took a business card off your desk when I visited your office silly!

Next to the message was a very elaborate emoticon of a face sticking its tongue out. Was it flashing a peace sign?

Iwaizumi's eyes slid to the business card holder on his desk. He slapped it over so it was sitting face down.

>> I will block you.

>> Aww Iwa-chan, I just want you to come get your coat.

>> No.

>> Mean! I don't want it taking up space in my apartment anymore!

>> Burn it.

>> YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE THIS GRUMPY.

A screaming emote accompanied this message.

>> Oikawa please. I need to get back to work.

>> I am going to spam the inboxes of all your emails with a new email address every time you block me until you come pick up this damn coat :D

Iwaizumi frowned deep. Oikawa was a terrorist. He finally understood.

>> You know where I work, just bring it by the office.

>> Iwa-chan, you're a grown man aren't you? I don't want to carry it around. Pick it up Friday after work. Then I'll stop spamming you <3

Iwaizumi felt himself sigh. He shook away the image of Oikawa leaving with Kageyama, tried to pull the bitterness away from his mouth as he responded,

>> Fine. Address.

Oikawa sent an emote of a face doing a victory fist pump. These things just kept getting more and more elaborate.

Oikawa's address was in the text message that followed. Iwaizumi dropped his cell phone in his lap. He ignored the flutter of his heart when he thought about seeing Oikawa again. He would have to ignore it on Friday as well.

###

Just getting Iwa-chan to agree to come here was a victory. Oikawa spent the rest of Wednesday and Thursday giddy, bouncy, and otherwise unstoppably charming, as per the usual.

But then Friday finally came, and Oikawa realized that he was actually a nervous sweating _wreck_.

Oikawa wasn't sure exactly how he was going to react. He had approximately thirty-five thousand situations and responses that he had flipped through in his head. He knew what he wanted to say and he knew what he should say, but those two things certainly didn't match one another.

He paced around his apartment. He made lemon tea. He spilled lemon tea all over his clothes and had to change. He suddenly felt like a caged animal, but the apartment wasn't his cage, his _mind_ was the cage, and it was assaulting him with constant thoughts of everything that could go wrong or everything that could go right and either way it seemed like a horrible idea to dwell on these things but oh my God he couldn't _stop_.

The knock was short, quiet. Oikawa almost flew across the living room to answer it, all twisted insides and sweat and a too-quick heartbeat. He took a breath before opening the door. He tried to put on a smile-- his normal pageant King smile-- but it didn't take at all, so he was left with an owlish blank face when the door swung open to reveal Iwa-chan's frame.

Thirty-five thousand scenarios burned into nothingness.

Iwaizumi extended his hand for his coat.

Now there was only one. Oikawa didn't hesitate. He grabbed Iwaizumi's arm and yanked him into the apartment, flinging the door closed as he used all his strength to shove Iwaizumi's body against the wall of the entryway. Iwa-chan hadn't even been able to compose a new expression before Oikawa was against him, shoving their lips together.

Oikawa kissed him hard, leaned his body against the other as he pulled Iwa-chan's lower lip into his mouth.

Iwa-chan's face wasn't moving. His lips were still in a straight line, body still rigid. Oikawa felt himself losing nerve against the carved expression, but he grabbed his hips anyway, pushed into another bruising kiss anyway.

That's when something broke in Iwa-chan. And apparently when it broke, everything else crumbled down with it.

Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa off him, strong arms propelling him backward so he almost hit the opposite wall. Iwa-chan took one large stride, shoved Oikawa the rest of the way back until his breath almost huffed out of him from hitting the wall, and crushed his lips over his.

Oikawa wasn't sure who opened their mouth first. Wasn't sure when he closed his eyes or when his hands started clawing and grasping at clothing like he needed it to stay upright. He just knew that tongues were working immediately, hot and thick in mouths, between mouths, over lips. Iwa-chan was bearing against him with exceptional strength, the weight of his body pressing out any air Oikawa wasn't already heaving into the other's mouth. Iwaizumi's right hand ran up through Oikawa's hair while the other gripped firmly at his hip, shoving their pelvises together so their hip bones bit against one another.

Oikawa had his fist in Iwa-chan's hair, fervently licking into his mouth and nipping at his lower lip. Iwaizumi dropped both his hands down to Oikawa's waist, tugging his shirt out of his pants before fumbling up to unbutton it. He tugged it off Oikawa's shoulders roughly, punctuated the motion by pulling their mouths apart to bite hard against Oikawa's neck.

Oikawa moaned, beyond happy at the thought of Iwa-chan's teeth being marked into his skin. But now this was no good, Oikawa had no shirt on and Iwa-chan was still fully clothed. Unacceptable.

Oikawa flipped a few buttons loose before growing impatient and ripping his shirt open, unsure and unconcerned as to whether or not he prompted a button to fly off in the process.

Iwa-chan seemed to like this, immediately pressing their upper bodies back together and running his hands up Oikawa's sides. Iwaizumi's chest was burning hot against Oikawa's own. His skin flared beneath every skin-to-skin contact, Iwa-chan's fingers leaving blazing trails of heat across Oikawa's flesh. Oikawa moved his hands all over Iwa-chan's arms, drinking in the thick muscles of his biceps and working over the flexing tendons in his shoulders. He wanted to dig his fingers in, squeeze until Iwaizumi hissed.

Iwa-chan was already pinching open the button of Oikawa's pants. Everything he did was raw and desperate. There were no caresses here. There were no soft words or gentle smiles. He unzipped Oikawa's pants and slid his palm down the front, roughly wrapping his hand around his length.

Oikawa shivered against his touch. Breath rushed from his throat. Iwaizumi almost growled at the noise, leaning in next to Oikawa's ear and lightly running his tongue around the edge before taking the lobe into his mouth.

Oikawa moaned, pushing his hips up against Iwa-chan's palm. He was grinding against it, but he couldn't push hard enough. His breath left his throat roughly as he drug himself up against Iwa-chan's hand. He wanted more heat and pressure and brutality; he wanted to feel his skin light and burn under the friction of Iwaizumi's body.

A frustrated breath left Iwa-chan's mouth. He gripped the edge of Oikawa's pants and then paused, brows knitting together, "Uhm." His voice was like gravel.

Oikawa pointed over Iwa-chan's shoulder, suddenly very aware of how fast his breath was coming as he attempted to speak, "Top drawer of the nightstand."

Iwaizumi disappeared, and for half a heartbeat Oikawa was fighting against a shiver, the cold air almost stinging over the thick heat rolling off his skin. When Oikawa blinked he could swear the back of his eyelids flashed red, visual white noise making his vision blur around everything but Iwaizumi's face.

Iwa-chan returned with a bottle quicker than Oikawa thought he could have himself. He was impressed. Iwaizumi grabbed the top of Oikawa's pants again, shoving them down until they slid down around his ankles. He shoved the boxers down too, glaring at them as if they had committed him an injustice. He slicked his fingers up with lube, dropping the bottle beside them when he was done with it. He then reached with his left hand, fitting his hand behind Oikawa's knee and pulling up.

Oikawa blinked as Iwaizumi raised Oikawa's leg as far up at it would stretch, fitting his arm under the bend of Oikawa's knee to support the weight and position.

Iwaizumi leaned his forehead against Oikawa's, blinking at him with heat glazing over his expression. His breath was coming fast against Oikawa's face, and Oikawa could feel his heart stumble over beats anxiously as he stared back into those steely eyes.

Oikawa felt his chest shake when Iwaizumi pressed the tips of his fingers against his entrance. Oikawa was nervous; this position wasn't especially open, didn't allow for wide or easy entry.

There wasn't time for Oikawa to look to Iwa-chan's face to see if he recognized this fact or not, because Iwaizumi was leaning in and sliding into Oikawa's mouth with his tongue. Oikawa sighed against him, felt himself relax at the over-warm kiss and gentle slip of tongues. This kiss reminded Oikawa of the last kiss they had had in the restaurant bathroom, the one that had been so tender and intimate that Oikawa had almost overloaded from sensation.

Oikawa hummed against Iwa-chan's lips as Iwaizumi playfully licked at his tongue and then the roof of his mouth. He was just inhaling Iwa-chan's scent when his fingers pushed up, and Oikawa felt himself eat an inhale as he gasped against the friction.

Ah. It was tight.

Iwaizumi moved his mouth, kissed and licked behind Oikawa's ear. Oikawa felt himself opening up and Iwaizumi slid further into him. Oikawa groaned, hips tipping against the press of finger tips.

If Oikawa didn't know better, he would have sworn he felt Iwa-chan smile against his neck.

But then Iwaizumi was working up, then back down, and Oikawa felt himself vibrating around his fingers.

"Ah," Oikawa breathed, tipping his head against the wall, "yes."

Iwa-chan moved, then slipped in another finger, breaking past all resistance with one motion.

Oikawa felt his spine go tense as he gasped for breath, but he wanted it, _yes_ , he moaned against the stretch and shivered out a gasp. When he opened his eyes Iwaizumi was staring at him with fierce and startling focus. Oikawa blinked in surprise.

Iwaizumi curled his fingers.

Oikawa moaned _loud_ , felt his fingers sink into the flesh of Iwa-chan's shoulders.

"M--" Oikawa tried to speak, felt his vocal cords fail him and mouth go dry.

Iwaizumi leaned in closer, bringing his ear next to Oikawa's mouth.

"More," Oikawa whispered, voice shaking.

Iwa-chan let go of a strangled breath. He curled his fingers again, paused as Oikawa groaned, then again with small pulsating motions.

Oikawa had to wrangle in his moan to keep from yelling, felt and heard his hips bounce and shake against the wall at Iwa-chan's touch.

Iwaizumi hissed. Then he was moving his arm, and he withdrew his fingers from Oikawa.

Oikawa inhaled sharply and gritted his teeth against the bitter emptiness. Iwaizumi was reaching for his wallet in his back pocket. Oikawa pushed down at Iwaizumi's pants once he had retrieved it. Then, before Iwaizumi could even flip through for a condom, Oikawa dropped to his knees.

Oikawa took Iwaizumi into his mouth without hesitation. Iwaizumi finally let loose a groan of his own. His hips angled in toward Oikawa's mouth. Oikawa moved down the shaft, swirling his tongue around the smooth head. Then he moved back down, took Iwa-chan into him until the back of his throat threatened to tense in protest. He hollowed out his cheeks as he drug the sensation back out toward the head.

Iwaizumi's legs shook and he leaned against the wall, fists clenching. Oikawa hummed against him and his hips bucked immediately. Iwaizumi pressed against the sensation until the back of Oikawa's head was against the wall, his hips undulating against Oikawa's lips.

Iwa-chan was letting go of harassed little grunts and moans as he thrust into Oikawa's mouth, and Oikawa couldn't help but hum and moan against him. He felt more precum slipping down his own length just at the noises leaving Iwa-chan's throat. Iwaizumi slid his fingers through Oikawa's hair and Oikawa allowed his teeth to lightly graze against his length.

Iwaizumi growled, clutching his fist against Oikawa's locks. Then he pulled away, and when Oikawa attempted to follow him with his mouth Iwaizumi held him back with a firm grip against his shoulder. Oikawa blinked up at him as he rose back to his feet.

Iwaizumi shook his head, chest heaving hard and breath rushing heavy over his lips.

"But--" Oikawa started softly, but Iwaizumi shook his head again and pinned him back against the wall.

Iwaizumi brought his eyes to Oikawa's, "I'm sorry," he said, his voice low and rough. "But I..." Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa's leg back up, replaced his arm beneath it. Then he locked gazes with Oikawa, "can't wait anymore."

Oikawa swallowed hard as Iwaizumi brought the condom to his lips with his free hand, tearing the package open with his teeth. He slid it over himself with such fluid efficiency that Oikawa felt his heart stutter in his chest.

Iwaizumi lined up against Oikawa, his free hand pressed against the wall for support and leverage. Oikawa could feel his eyes going wide, was wondering about accommodating Iwa-chan's wide girth in this half open position, when Iwaizumi pushed past his entrance and slid inside.

Moans tore from both their chests, raking up their throats and hitting the open air like bestial cries. Oikawa knew the score. He didn't want to wait as his body adjusted around every new inch of Iwaizumi. As Iwaizumi moved into his next thrust, Oikawa pushed his body down around him.

YES.

Iwaizumi buried his face against Oikawa's neck as Oikawa panted. Oikawa shook, felt the invasive prickling heat climb up through him. He was gasping, but he felt _full_ and he could feel the tension sweep excitedly across his limbs.

Iwaizumi was moving again, falling into slow but deep thrusts as he pressed Oikawa against the wall. Oikawa was trembling against the sensation, could feel Iwaizumi moving against his ass because of how much his legs _weren't_ spread, and it was a delicious drag of friction. Oikawa considered being fucked from behind with his legs closed around Iwaizumi's cock and immediately decided that belonged on the repertoire for later.

But now.

Iwaizumi was trembling against Oikawa, and Oikawa would think that the weight of his leg was tiring Iwaizumi's arm if the shivers weren't crawling down his back and legs as well.

Iwa-chan groaned into Oikawa's neck, then bit into his flesh. He slid his tongue over the indents his teeth left and goosebumps crawled across Oikawa's skin. He was moving faster now, thrusts moving quick and titling just right to send jolts of pleasure through Oikawa's veins with each movement.

Iwaizumi wasn't even touching Oikawa's cock and it was becoming increasingly clear that Oikawa wouldn't need him to. He felt his hips moving to meet with Iwaizumi's, felt his blood spiking higher with every motion.

"Yes," Oikawa breathed to him, reaffirming the hot slide of the cock inside him. "Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi groaned, hips picking up pace. His breaths were hurried puffs against Oikawa's skin. Oikawa felt his skin tightening against his muscles. He vaguely realized he was mumbling and gasping 'yes' in quick succession, was mildly aware of it on some level. But he wasn't thinking about his voice, couldn't think any farther than the pleasure that was building high inside him.

"Iwa-chan!" he gasped, hands squeezing hard against Iwaizumi's arms.

Iwa-chan rasped out another breath at hearing his name and his hips stuttered, hitting against Oikawa's insides with impossible quickness. "Oikawa," he wheezed against Oikawa's neck.

Oikawa felt his insides clench tight and burst, and he fell over the edge high and fast. He came hard between them, unbelievably hard for a cock that went untouched, and he felt the warm liquid slick up his stomach and drool down his thigh. His voice reverberated off the walls and shook his ribcage.

"Jesus," Iwaizumi choked.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa's voice was a moan melted soft from release.

Iwaizumi thrust even quicker, but it didn't take long for his hips to stutter, for his breath to hitch, and then he was moaning so rough that it almost sounded like he was in pain. He shook inside Oikawa as he rode out his orgasm, thrusting a few more times to wind down his pace like a sprinter slowing to a jog.

Iwaizumi didn't pull his face away from Oikawa's shoulder as he carefully slid out of him. Oikawa shuddered and could feel the one leg touching the floor threatening to give way. Iwa-chan was already there, lowering Oikawa's right leg and holding him firmly in his grasp so he wouldn't collapse.

They breathed against each other for a moment before slowly sinking to the floor, sliding down the wall and laying out on the carpet because _fuck moving_.

Oikawa could feel his chest rising and falling heavily. He closed his eyes against the view of his ceiling and felt the warm wash of pleasure flood over his limbs. Iwa-chan's hand was resting on Oikawa's stomach, giving a small twitch every now and then. He felt Iwaizumi moving beside him and drug his eyes open to glance to the side.

Iwaizumi rolled to look at him, then kissed him on the lips. Oikawa's eyes fluttered closed and he hummed against the contact.

Iwaizumi was shifting again, moving to hover over Oikawa on all fours. He opened Oikawa's mouth with his tongue, slipping inside and gliding around his mouth gently. Oikawa felt himself start to smile just as Iwaizumi was moving to pull away. He dipped lower, kissing against Oikawa's chest and down his abdomen.

"Heh, Iwa-chan stop," Oikawa chided playfully. His skin was ticklish and oversensitive to contact. Every push of plush lips made him shiver involuntarily.

"Mm," Iwaizumi hummed as he opened his mouth to wetly kiss at Oikawa's abs. He inhaled deep against his skin, eyes closed and concentrated.

Oikawa couldn't help but stare open mouthed at the display. "Iwa-chan..." Oikawa blinked down at him, unsure of what he wanted to say.

Iwaizumi huffed against his skin, taking another deep breath against Oikawa's stomach, his mouth slightly agape as if he was trying to taste his scent. "You," Iwa-chan said, not even sounding like he was truly speaking to Oikawa, "smell so good."

Oikawa felt himself blushing. Iwaizumi started kissing down his stomach again, then over the lines of his hip bones, tongue starting to meet skin as he inched lower.

Then he slid his mouth around Oikawa's half hard cock.

Oikawa gasped, hips jumping off the floor as Iwa-chan took his entire length in his mouth at once. Oikawa was heaving, eyes wide as the warm wet sensation encircled him. Since he wasn't at full length Iwaizumi could roll him around his mouth, suck against the more pliable skin and suction blood up through his length as he pulled down the shaft.

Oikawa's hands were shaking, his entire body still twitching and giddy from his previous orgasm.

"Iwa-chan!" he hissed, voice breaking.

Iwaizumi's eyes flickered up to Oikawa with his mouth still wrapped around his cock. Oikawa vaguely thought that if he was prone to fainting, now would have been a prime moment. Then Iwa-chan pulled away moving back to his hands and knees to bring his face closer to Oikawa's. Oikawa sighed and his hips sank back against the floor. Iwaizumi blinked at him, shaking his head, "I'm sorry," he said, voice thick. That's when Oikawa was finally able to notice, finally able to see. His eyes caught at Iwaizumi's hips, grew wide when he realized that Iwaizumi was still rock hard. Iwa-chan kissed Oikawa quick on the lips, then dipped back down. His voice was a purr when he spoke next, "I just haven't had enough of you yet."

Oikawa didn't have time to do anything but take a shaky inhale before Iwaizumi's mouth was wrapped back around his cock.

Oikawa groaned pathetically as his legs shivered and squirmed. He felt himself growing in Iwa-chan's mouth. Felt the sensations crawl out across his limbs. It was a bombardment of pleasure that his body couldn't quite translate properly. It felt so _good_ but it also was almost _too much_. Oikawa's fingers gripped and released tirelessly at the carpet.

When Iwaizumi finally pulled his mouth away from Oikawa's now entirely erect cock, Oikawa wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

Iwaizumi's tongue was sliding over his entrance before he could figure it out. Oikawa squeaked-- _squeaked_ \-- as his hips jumped away from Iwa-chan's face. Iwaizumi used both his hands to pin his hips back to the floor, tongue moving back across Oikawa.

Oikawa groaned, turning his head away and digging his nails into the carpet. He felt like his skin was going to crawl off his limbs.

Iwa-chan slid his tongue inside and Oikawa heard the heel of his foot pound against the floor before he realized he had kicked. His voice was leaving his throat rough enough to scrape against his esophagus, leaving a faint trace of pain behind. If it wasn't for Iwa-chan's freakishly strong arms anchoring him to the ground, Oikawa was absolutely certain that he would have slithered across the apartment by now.

He wanted more, but he also wanted to vibrate across the floor, felt like he could if given the opportunity. He felt precum slick across his stomach as his cock bounced against his abs. Oikawa whimpered.

He felt one of Iwaizumi's hands leave his hips, heard a familiar click below him. His eyes shot open when he realized what it was, watched as Iwaizumi placed the bottle of lube back on the floor.

Oikawa's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider as Iwaizumi shifted onto one elbow, drawing his face away from Oikawa. He pressed his fingers lightly against Oikawa's entrance, eyes moving up to meet his face.

Oikawa guessed that he looked as turned on as terrified. Iwaizumi just blinked at him.

He slipped two fingers inside Oikawa and Oikawa choked on his inhale, his back arching high off the floor as he hissed. His legs shivered and his toes curled at the oversensitivity. His insides felt like they were writhing, his skin felt like it was crawling, and Oikawa could almost cry at the sensation. It felt so good it hurt, made him feel like his hips were going to buck out of control to try and escape the too-prying touch. He felt himself biting into his lip as Iwaizumi's other hand slid up his side and his hand moved over his chest.

Iwaizumi was dragging his fingers out just to slide them back in again. Just as he hit the end of his reach and moved to curl his fingers inside Oikawa, he pinched Oikawa's nipple and twisted. _Hard._

The shrieking pleasure was a bright shock through his body, but the pain of Iwaizumi's fingers twisting his skin grounded it, sent a low dragging thrill down his back and through his hips. Oikawa's too-high yelp arced into a moan that turned rough and gravelly in his throat. His hips left the carpet and pressed hard against the curl of Iwa-chan's fingers.

Iwaizumi curled his fingers again, this time dragging his nails across Oikawa's skin as he did so.

Oikawa groaned, bright flashes of pleasure singeing the back of his eyelids as the slight tingle of pain sparked under his skin. It somehow balanced it, somehow made the pleasure a cloying need rather than an irritating intrusion.

Oikawa heard himself whimper before he could think about holding it back, felt himself pushing into Iwaizumi's touch desperately.

Iwaizumi shifted, and just as Oikawa opened his eyes with a plea on his tongue he watched Iwaizumi sink his mouth back over his cock.

Oikawa moaned as he shoved himself deep into Iwaizumi's mouth, twitching at what that motion did to his insides with Iwaizumi's fingers still curling and buried deep. He grabbed at Iwa-chan's hair, could feel his face going wild and desperate, but he didn't care. He needed _more_.

"Iwa-chan," he gasped.

"Mmm," he hummed as he swirled his tongue around the head of Oikawa's cock.

Oikawa felt his hips jump, and he watched Iwaizumi's shoulders tense and tighten as he tried not to gag around the sudden depth.

Oikawa tried to apologize, but his mouth was dry and words weren't working right.

Iwaizumi hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard, dragging pressure and friction tight over Oikawa's shaft.

Oikawa cried out in pleasure and pushed his hips down harder on Iwaizumi's hand. _More. Deeper. Harder._

His inhale sounded strangled. "Iwa-chan please," he knew it sounded like begging. He definitely wasn't above begging right now, "I _need_ you."

Iwaizumi's mouth stalled. Then he was pulling his lips off Oikawa's cock, teeth scraping ever so lightly over the skin. Oikawa shivered, then gave another shudder when he saw the look in Iwa-chan's eyes. He looked so determined to devour Oikawa, so undone and wrapped up and just _drenched_ in Oikawa, that Oikawa felt his cock twitch just at his expression.

Then he was reaching over, fumbling through the wallet he had thrown on the floor what felt like four years ago, and retrieving another condom. He slipped it on with that disturbing proficiency again, then moved to hover over Oikawa. His hips pressed against Oikawa's thighs, pushing them farther apart.

Oikawa felt his heart stuttering, moving so fast that it couldn't have been healthy. Iwaizumi slid his lips along Oikawa's jaw, eyes closed as he inhaled deeply. Then he kissed him on the mouth, lips soft instead of ravenous. Iwaizumi opened his eyes and looked at Oikawa, steel gaze hot with want.

Oikawa felt himself blink and lick his lips, his hips absentmindedly tilting up for Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi lined up to him, all the while his gaze never wavering away from Oikawa's eyes. Iwaizumi dipped his head next to Oikawa's face, and Oikawa heard him huff something that almost sounded like a laugh. "God," he said in a low voice, shaking his head with mild amusement. Oikawa's eyes slid to the side, but he could only make out Iwaizumi's profile as he said, "I've missed you."

Then he slid fully into Oikawa with one smooth thrust.

 

Iwaizumi bit his lip against the tight heat that engulfed him. He shuddered a breath over Oikawa, felt Oikawa shudder a breath back.

Iwaizumi pressed his lips against Oikawa's hair, inhaled slowly to try and help ease his heart out of dangerous territory as he slid partially out of Oikawa. Oikawa's gasp was breathy, sticky with pleasure and want, and that was _perfect_ , that was exactly what Iwaizumi needed to hear.

He thrust long and slow, timing his movements with Oikawa's breathing, keeping pace with what Oikawa's hips told him he wanted. He was slowly building momentum, relishing how the volume and desperation built in Oikawa's voice with every increase.

Iwaizumi was only doing a halfway decent job of keeping silent himself. Every thrust was in danger of dragging a moan from his throat, every hitch in Oikawa's breathing a precursor to him grunting in appreciation.

He curled his fingers through Oikawa's hair with one hand and slid the other down his body, wrapping firmly around Oikawa's length.

Precum made his strokes slide easy, made both of them groan as Oikawa pushed his hips up against the motion.

"Ah, Iwa-chan. Yes. Faster," Oikawa said in a soft voice.

Iwaizumi obliged, loved when Oikawa directed him because then he didn't have to feel selfish, and he forced his hips into quicker motions that made Oikawa's voice jump from his throat with happy surprise.

Iwaizumi was starting to shake. For a man who had just gotten off he sure was climbing at an alarming rate. He was starting to seriously consider slowing for his own sake when he heard it, the telltale "yesyesyes" that Oikawa muttered without thinking, the way his eyes fluttered closed and hips rose to  meet every thrust with maximum depth.

Iwaizumi felt his blood start to boil, felt his legs start to tense in anticipation. Then Oikawa opened his eyes, half lidded and looked at Iwaizumi. "Iwa-chan," he breathed. Then he lifted his hands from their firm grip on Iwaizumi's shoulders and moved through his hair and around his face, pulling him into a kiss. Iwaizumi hummed against the warmth of Oikawa's mouth, but then Oikawa gasped against his lips and his hips bucked. He groaned against Iwaizumi, breathing against him as he came over Iwaizumi's hand.

Iwaizumi moaned and released all the tension in his muscles, allowed his hips to hit whatever rhythm felt natural now that he didn't have to try and hold on for dear life. He buried his face against Oikawa's neck, focused on his smell and his breathing and the way he whimpered and gripped at Iwaizumi's shoulders.

All of that said it was the whisper that did it, the small utterance of, "Iwa-chan... Iwa-chan you feel so _good._ "

Iwaizumi bit against Oikawa's skin to keep his moan under control as he came, fisting his hand in Oikawa's hair as his hips stuttered out of time.

Iwaizumi breathed over Oikawa for a moment, trying to get his bearings back before he moved. His head was spinning and dots were flashing behind his eyes when he blinked. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he was okay with it, couldn't be anything else when he felt so heavy and perfect.

He withdrew from Oikawa gently but not slowly because he hated the way Oikawa's face always winced during the process. He collapsed next to him and breathed against the carpet, his arm dead weight across Oikawa's chest.

Finally, he spoke, "I'm done now."

There was a silence, then Oikawa laughed, high bubbling laughter that broke through the sweat and humidity of the room, "I would hope so. I don't think I can move."

Iwaizumi chuckled, smiling against the carpet. Then he rolled, moving to stand up. "That's okay," he said, "I'll help you."

 

Iwaizumi managed to hoist Oikawa off the carpet, but he moved slow. Oikawa couldn't help but drag his feet, and he shamelessly allowed the majority of his weight to fall on Iwa-chan's shoulders.

Iwaizumi deposited Oikawa on his bed and then moved back out to the living room. Oikawa stared out the doorway, blinking against the light. Iwaizumi was rustling around, throwing things away and moving clothes and doing other things indiscernible by sound. Oikawa's heart started beating fast again.

He wanted to ask Iwa-chan not to leave, was hoping he would stay with him, warm, in this bed. Oikawa blinked at his anxiousness, but couldn't get himself to form words. As he heard Iwa-chan picking up belts and clothes he started to panic, started to truly worry. Couldn't he at least stay tonight?

But then Iwa-chan was walking through the bedroom door, still entirely nude but with a jumble of clothes in his arms. He dropped them on the floor and flipped the edge of the comforter down.

"Move over a little would ya," he chided, slipping his leg under the covers.

Oikawa could feel that his eyes were wide as he wiggled aside, watching Iwaizumi with half shock and half debilitating happiness.

"God, you're so big," Iwa-chan was musing, mostly to himself. "So tall. So lanky." Then he was turning his attention to Oikawa and lifting his left arm.

Oikawa blinked at him.

Iwa-chan looked at him like he was slow. It's okay because Oikawa felt slow. "Do you... I mean that's fine." He moved to drop his arm.

Then Oikawa realized, felt like an idiot for not realizing sooner, and he shook his head and ducked under Iwa-chan's arm before he could drop it again. He settled his head on Iwa-chan's chest, just like he had the very first time, and smiled. Iwaizumi slowly lowered his arm to slide it around Oikawa's shoulders.

When Oikawa blinked up to look at Iwa-chan, Iwaizumi's face was all red and he was staring down at Oikawa with a very difficult expression.

Harassed. He looked harassed.

Oikawa nuzzled against Iwa-chan's chest, "Iwa-chan, you're so cute."

Iwaizumi coughed, shifted his legs uncomfortably. "Y... you are too."

Oikawa half sat up in surprise, "You took the compliment _and_ didn't insult me? Who are you and where's the Iwa-chan I know?"

Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa back down to his chest with his other arm, "Shut up, you're ruining the moment."

Oikawa smiled against Iwaizumi's chest. Then he thought of something and decided he should come clean. "Uhm... Iwa-chan?"

"Yeah?" his voice was sleepy, and Oikawa could tell his eyes were closed.

"I had to have your coat dry cleaned..." then Oikawa half sat up again to look at Iwaizumi, eyes big, "And not because it stank, I actually really like the way you smell, I just..." Oikawa felt his face start to burn red.

Iwaizumi opened his eyes to blink at Oikawa, "I don't mind but... why?"

Oikawa's eyes slid away from Iwa-chan's face, "Well... that night you saw me leaving with Kageyama..." Oikawa felt Iwaizumi's fingers twitch at his sides. "I couldn't go through with it," he went on quickly. There was a beat of considerable silence. "I couldn't go through with it and I came home and smelled you on it and..." Oikawa was blinking nervously and could feel his face burning brighter and why was he saying this again this was actually a horrible idea how could he even have-- "and I," Oikawa interrupted his own thoughts and squeezed his eyes closed, "I kind of... came... on it..."

Oikawa peered through a slit in his eye lid. Iwa-chan was staring at him. He blinked.

Oikawa felt his heart speeding, or was it slowing? It was going to stop and he was going to die.

Then Iwaizumi coughed and moved his hand to cover his mouth. Then his eyes squeezed shut. And then he couldn't contain it, and Oikawa had never heard Iwa-chan laugh even a quarter as hard as he did there, in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (○ﾟε＾○)v♪
> 
> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


	7. Conquering the Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's all moe and sexiness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dialogue Chapter

Iwaizumi blinked awake, mind moving into quick action to remind him where he was. Not that he really needed the help; when he looked to the side Oikawa was sprawled out across the left side of the bed, long limbs everywhere, chest moving in a steady rhythm.

Iwaizumi grumbled to himself as he attempted to scoot off the bed without rousing Oikawa. Once free of limbs and sheets he bent over to pull his boxers up over his hips, because regardless of what they did last night it felt strange to just walk butt-ass naked through someone else's apartment.

He had mentally archived these undergarments as boxers, but they were boxer-briefs, weren't they? They clung to his legs and ass and left very little to the imagination elsewhere. Iwaizumi frowned as he looked down at himself. Had he unconsciously worn flattering underwear yesterday because he knew he was going to see Oikawa?

Iwaizumi suddenly had no trust for his subconscious. It was definitely plotting against him.

Iwaizumi padded across the carpet and opened the door quietly, shutting it behind him. He lifted his head to glance around the apartment because he _thought_ he remembered where the bathroom was bu--

Iwaizumi froze in place. On the couch was a man-- a large man-- with disheveled black hair and eyebrows that were climbing ever higher.

"Oho ho hoo," his deep voice rattled, smile slicing lopsided up one side of his face, gold eyes shining.

Iwaizumi was very glad he had re-donned his boxers.

Iwaizumi just blinked at him, still stunned, mouth falling slightly agape. He couldn't help but realize that this man was almost as blaringly attractive as Oikawa, if in entirely different ways.

"So you're the one who's been aggressively topping Oikawa," he spoke again. Iwaizumi's eyes grew large but the man went on with a click of his tongue and a wink, "good goin'."

Iwaizumi pointed to his left, "I'm gonna," he began, the word "bathroom" suddenly on such a high academic level that he couldn't move his mouth around it.

"Sure, sure," the man said, nodding, still grinning.

Iwaizumi retreated, knew that's exactly what it looked like, didn't bother to care.

He desperately splashed water over his face after he used the restroom. He thought back to every conversation with Oikawa he'd ever had (fewer than he would have liked, given the amount of sex they'd had), and couldn't remember a single hint of "roommate." He thought about the apartment, the rooms, the belongings. No signs of anyone save for Pompous Slob himself, no extra room that was closed off for another occupant or obviously being used by someone else.

In the middle of this mental reeling Iwaizumi heard Oikawa's voice whine loudly from the living area, "Kuroo--"

His name was Kuroo.

"Why are you heeeere?" Oikawa was complaining, but he didn't actually sound upset. Iwaizumi wasn't sure if he was more or less confused.

The low voice rumbled, "I haven't had a good bout of voyeurism lately."

There was the sound of something being thrown. Then again. Oikawa yipped.

Iwaizumi walked out of the bathroom to see them pulling at opposite ends of a couch cushion. They both halted in their motions to smile at him. It was the actual dictionary definition of unnerving.

"I see you've met Kuroo, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said brightly, clad in nothing but green boxers and a smile. "I'm sorry."

"Oi, that's kind of mean Oikawa," Kuroo said, pulling his gaze away from Iwaizumi to look up at Oikawa from his spot on the couch. He put his hand to his chest and jutted his chest forward, "I am a kind and gentle man and you should be pleased that I'm the first friend of yours he's  met."

Oikawa blinked down at him, deadpanned, "I would have preferred Kenma."

Kuroo clapped his hand over his mouth, "I've been betrayed!"

Oikawa dropped the cushion, shrugging and moving toward the kitchen with a bright smile directed at Iwaizumi as he walked by. Iwaizumi was vaguely angry at how gorgeous Oikawa looked having just rolled out of bed. "Would either of you like some tea? Coffee?" Oikawa asked as he opened a cupboard.

"Black coffee please," Iwaizumi and Kuroo responded in the same instant. All three of them paused to look at one another.

Kuroo shot a look over to Oikawa, "Oi, Oikawa. You got with a spiky black-haired hunk who drinks black coffee and you let him top?" Kuroo rested his chin on his knuckles and grinned, "I didn't know you wanted to recreate our time together."

Iwaizumi's eyes grew large. Sweet Jesus had these two _slept_ together? Had the pairing been constructed by God Himself? Or possibly Satan?

Oikawa made a face like he had just licked the bottom of a shoe. His nose scrunched, "Why would I want to recreate time together with someone who can't even conquer their own bed head, let alone my ass?"

Kuroo looked up to frown at his bangs, Iwaizumi almost choked.

While Kuroo was still glaring through his hair and Iwaizumi was still recovering from almost suffocating on sudden laughter, Oikawa jumped, squawking abruptly and pointing at Kuroo, "And how do you know I'm bottoming?!?" he demanded. 

Kuroo grinned, smile slicing suddenly through his face, "You usually plop when you sit. After a night with him you sit down all delicate-like."

Oikawa frowned as he poured water into the coffee pot, "Creep."

"Oh sure," Kuroo said, "blame me for being observant when you're practically clairvoyant."

Iwaizumi tapped his chin, "That's true. You could see right through all my coworkers."

Oikawa beamed, "That's not because I'm smart, that's because Iwa-chan is as observant as a brick."

Iwaizumi frowned but he didn't argue because, well, Oikawa was probably right.

"Except in bed," Oikawa said, flashing him a smile and a wink, "you're super observant in bed."

Iwaizumi covered his face with his hand, partially in exasperation and partially because of the scarlet crawling across his cheeks. Then he suddenly realized he was standing in front of a mostly complete stranger in mostly his birthday suit. He froze. He felt his neck and ears grow hot. He knew he was slow to wake up in the morning but _damn_.

"I uhm.." he started, dropping his hand and pointing toward the bedroom. Oikawa turned to look at him, his face constantly retaining an air of happiness, "think I should put on some pants..."

"Well don't on my account," Kuroo said, eyes sliding up his abs as he leered at him. "You're quite built." He leaned back on the couch with a smirk, "another athlete, I presume."

"Through college, yes," Iwaizumi said, breaking eye contact. He was just frequent at the gym, now.

"Oh," Kuroo said, raising his eyebrows, "What sport?"

"Volleyball?" Why did he answer like it was a question?

Oikawa was in the middle of piling sugar into his coffee mug when he slammed his fists down against the counter, "Iwa-chan played volleyball too?!?"

That's right, Suga and him had talked about being setters in school. "Yeah," Iwaizumi said, "wing spiker."

"Oooh," Oikawa cooed, eyes big, "I would have loved to have someone like Iwa-chan to set to."

Iwaizumi blinked at him. Kuroo clicked his tongue, "Wasn't I good enough for you?"

Oikawa frowned as he walked out of the kitchen with their coffee, "You just kept comparing me to Kenma. Annoying."

Kuroo took his coffee and sighed, "Yeah, Kenma really should have kept playing in college."

Oikawa hummed in agreement, walking over to Iwaizumi to hand him his coffee.

"Uhm," Iwaizumi said, reaching to take the cup and then pulling his hands back again, "pants."

Oikawa blinked, then smiled wide, "You can use some of mine if you would like. Iwa-chan is shorter than me so they should all fit."

Iwaizumi frowned at him.

"They're in the second drawer of my dresser," Oikawa said, pointing toward the room and grinning without missing a beat.

Iwaizumi went into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of pajama pants out of Oikawa's dresser. They were just the slightest bit long but they kept his junk from being entirely on display, and that was more than welcome.

When Iwaizumi reemerged Kuroo covered his eyes with the back of his hand dramatically, "Drawstring pants and no shirt? Oh, I shouldn't be here. It's all moe and sexiness."

"Don't refer to 3D people as moe, Kuroo," Oikawa chided politely as he sipped his coffee.

Kuroo shot his gaze toward Oikawa, "Moe is a term for all dimensions, Oikawa."

"You're around Kenma too much."

"An impossibility!" Kuroo announced.

Iwaizumi moved to sit next to Oikawa and Oikawa leaned forward to grab his cup off the table and hand it to him. Iwaizumi spared a twitch of a smile and took it gratefully. The taste and smell calmed him.

"I'm surprised you're up this early on a weekend Oikawa," Kuroo commented offhandedly before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I heard you harassing Iwa-chan," Oikawa explained.

Kuroo blinked, looked mildly shocked, "I can't believe my voice woke you, given how heavily you sleep."

Oikawa sighed and shrugged, "Just like women are built to respond to the high whine of a child, I am built to respond to the low grumble of a gay man."

Iwaizumi's lip twitched upward.

"Why are you here, anyway," Oikawa asked again, then jabbed his finger at Kuroo, "and do _not_ say voyeurism, I will hit you."

"I'm scared," Kuroo responded flatly.

"And tell Kenma," Oikawa amended.

Kuroo frowned, "If Kenma didn't love how much of an asshole I was, he certainly wouldn't be with me."

Oikawa peered at him through the rising steam of his coffee, "I'm not so sure that's how that works."

"But more importantly," Kuroo continued, paying no mind to Oikawa's comment, "I came here because Kenma told me to."

Oikawa cocked his head to the side, hair bouncing. Iwaizumi's mouth pulled down. Seriously, how can you wake up and just _look like that_?

"Kenma told me that you would probably be making your move this weekend, so this morning you would either be celebrating or wallowing in misery."

Iwaizumi cast an interested glance at Oikawa and noticed Oikawa's face grow pink.

"He told me to drag you to our place if you were depressed, but," Kuroo held up his cup at Iwaizumi and winked, "you're apparently fine."

Iwaizumi fully turned to look at Oikawa. He had a nervous smile stretched too wide across his face.

"That being said," Kuroo said, leaning forward to place his now empty (wow) coffee cup on the table and rise from the couch, "I'm going to leave you two alone. Unless you guys actually _do_ want me to watch, in which case," Kuroo shrugged, bobbed his head, "I could be into that."

"Get out," Oikawa said, pointing at the door.

Kuroo held up his hands and walked toward the door, "I'm goin', I'm goin'."

When Kuroo was gone Oikawa turned to look at Iwaizumi, "Sorry about that," he said with an apologetic smile.

"Ah, it's okay," Iwaizumi said, "it was shocking and a little bit terrifying, but he seems nice enough."

"He's a dirty pervert," Oikawa responded.

Iwaizumi shrugged, "That's not so bad is it?"

Oikawa laughed, airy and bright like the morning, "I suppose. Not like I can say much anyway."

Iwaizumi dared chuckle, "That's for sure."

"Hey!" Oikawa whined, lightly slapping his arm.

"You said it!" As Oikawa was smiling down into his milk tinted coffee, Iwaizumi cleared his throat and tried not to sound too conspicuous. "So... you two dated?"

Oikawa turned to him with that shoe-lick face again.

"What?" Iwaizumi asked defensively, "you two were the ones who said it!"

Oikawa shook his head vehemently, "We never dated or anything like that."

Oh.

"We just had sex a few times," Oikawa went on, "because we were young and stupid. But that was... wow, that was a really long time ago. The beginning of college."

_Oh._

Oikawa shrugged, still talking, "But it's been what feels like a lifetime since then. We were good as friends but never anything beyond that. Plus he was definitely in love with his childhood best friend _since childhood_ , not that it didn't take him almost twenty years to figure it out."

"Kenma?" Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa nodded, "Yeah. They've been together... four years now? Five?" Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut, "they felt like a couple even when they weren't one, it's hard for me to remember."

"That's cute," Iwaizumi said to his empty coffee mug, "being with your childhood best friend."

Oikawa blinked at him, then his smile grew warm, "Yeah," he agreed. There was a pause and then, "I knew Iwa-chan was a romantic."

"Shut up," Iwaizumi responded immediately, no passion behind the words.

"Oh," Oikawa said, bouncing in his seat, "would you like more coffee?"

Iwaizumi nodded once, "Please," and handed him the mug.

 

Oikawa padded into the kitchen to pour Iwa-chan another cup of coffee. He sure hadn't expected Kuroo to be here when he woke up, but Iwa-chan didn't seem too bothered so he wouldn't fuss about it.

He poured the coffee, humming to himself and bopping his head. He's glad Iwa-chan was willing to stay for at least one more cup. Oikawa was starting to stress about when he would be bolting from the apartment, or if he would try and brush Oikawa aside again. The living room was almost fully visible from the kitchen, and so Iwa-chan's form relaxing pleasantly against Oikawa's couch was within view. He liked him.

Oikawa walked back out and handed him his mug. "Thank you," Iwa-chan said kindly, cradling it in his hands. He liked him.

Oikawa sat down gingerly-- _damn you Kuroo_ \-- and then moved to swing his legs over Iwa-chan's lap.

 _He liked him_.

It felt so good to think it, to realize it, to allow himself to address the emotions. Iwa-chan lifted his free hand and resettled it over Oikawa's legs without thought.

Iwaizumi raised the mug to his lips, sipping it carefully. Oikawa watched him with probably too much attention, eyes moving down his jaw and throat, watching the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed. Then he pursed his lips, inhaling like he was going to speak.

Oikawa was suddenly nervous. But no, he would not be brushed aside again. He would not let Iwa-chan get all grumpy and escape again. He would not allow him to pretend that there were no feelings worth pursu--

"So," Iwa-chan asked gruffly, interrupting Oikawa's thoughts, "are you okay?"

Oikawa blinked, "What?"

Iwa-chan narrowed his eyes, "Last night. I mean I was pretty..." his eyes shot to the side, cheeks flushed, "Are you okay?" he repeated.

Oikawa couldn't help but grin, "Yes! Oh, yes, I'm fine."

Iwa-chan sighed, breath flooding from his lungs like he had been holding it, "Thank God. I was really worried."

Oikawa cocked his head to the side, "Really?"

"Of course," Iwa-chan said, eyes shooting back in his direction, "I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want you to wake up miserable."

Oikawa's gaze went half-lidded, voice dipped, "You took pretty good care of me, as usual."

Iwa-chan coughed. Such a strange man, Iwa-chan. Capable of doing downright vicious and dirty things in bed without hesitation, then he blushes like a mad man the moment it's even referenced in conversation.

There was a pause as Iwa-chan took another slow sip of his coffee. "How did you sleep?" Oikawa asked, mostly just to hear his voice.

Iwaizumi almost snorted, "Like the dead."

Oikawa chuckled. He resembled that statement for sure. Then he was staring at Iwaizumi's profile again. He wanted to ask him to stay. He wanted to spend more time with him. But Oikawa was scared, scared of being told no, scared of Iwa-chan's reaction, scared to bring up any of it.

"Um," he started. Um. Genius. "Were you planning on going into work today?" Oikawa asked delicately. He knew Iwa-chan was a workaholic, wouldn't put it past him to go in on weekends now and again.

Iwa-chan shook his head, "No, no reason to this week."

Oikawa bit his lip. Okay. Now he was too far in to _not_ pursue it. "Did you have any plans for today?" his heart was beating too fast in his chest. If he was a lesser man he would have buried his face in the couch cushion.

"Nope."

Oikawa frowned. Of course Iwa-chan couldn't make this easy for him. Then again, Iwa-chan is probably the densest person he's ever met. He might not even realize what Oikawa's trying to do.

Oikawa's heart was like a drum in his chest. He moved his legs and repositioned himself to straddle Iwa-chan's lap. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa move, resettling his free hand on Oikawa's hip.

Oikawa fought against his frantic heartbeat and the burn on his cheeks, "Want to do something?" he asked. Oikawa felt like this might have been the most terrifying question to ever leave his mouth.

Iwa-chan looked up at Oikawa, placing his coffee mug on the side table next to him. He put his other hand on Oikawa's corresponding hip. "Sure," was his simple answer as he stared up at Oikawa's face.

Oikawa could have fainted. He covered his overwhelming relief with a smile, "Yay, Iwa-chan! What do you want to do?"

Iwa-chan's fingers flexed and moved against Oikawa's hips as he twisted his mouth in thought. It was almost tickling. "I don't have any preferences or aversions, really," he brought his gaze back to Oikawa. "Do you have something in mind?"

The press of Iwa-chan's fingers was hot against Oikawa's skin. Oikawa was embarrassingly aware of every centimeter of his body that was against Iwaizumi's. "Ah, not especially... we could get something to eat for sure..."

Iwa-chan was nodding as Oikawa's phone buzzed beside him. Oikawa picked it up, leaning further back against Iwaizumi's thighs. He tapped at the phone, scrolling past a couple texts from Kuroo and Kenma and a few junk emails, and oh. Interesting.

"Hm?" Iwa-chan hummed, "You look happy."

Oikawa allowed his smile to grow wider, "Apparently my alma mater 's men's volleyball team is doing well. They're in a home tournament today and tomorrow."

"Oh," Iwaizumi said, blinking. He was practically kneading Oikawa's hips and lower back now. "Wanna go to the game together?"

Oikawa looked up, surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah," Iwa-chan said, "That's sounds nice. Better than a movie or that lame bullshit." He paused, then added, "Plus it's kind of cool. We were both volleyball players."

Oikawa smirked, "Romantic," he repeated.

Iwa-chan leaned his head back against the couch, "Shut up Trash-kawa." Then he brought his head back up suddenly, "Speaking of trash, your apartment is a mess. Do you even know _how_ to fold laundry?"

"Uuhg," Oikawa groaned, setting his phone aside, "Folding laundry is awful. Especially balling up socks. I should be able to pay a monkey to match my socks for me."

"Well a monkey would certainly do a better job of cleaning this place than you," Iwa-chan said, eyes scanning his surroundings.

"Mean!" Oikawa said, smacking his chest. He was smiling. After a small pause Oikawa's grin grew. Iwa-chan was going to spend the day with him. He could scarcely believe it. "So are we going to eat first and then go to the game?" he asked, voice bubbling.

"No," Iwa-chan said with a shake of his head. Oikawa's heart jumped before he continued, "we're going to stop by my place so I can grab some fresh clothes, and _then_ we'll eat and go to the game."

"Ah," Oikawa said, "good idea." He sighed, "You had me scared there for a second Iwa-chan."

Iwa-chan furrowed his brow at Oikawa, "About what?"

Oikawa's eyebrow twitched. "Nothing," he said, waving his hand in the air between him. Then he compulsively leaned over and kissed Iwa-chan on the forehead.

Iwa-chan stared at him, and Oikawa found himself suddenly panicking and wondering if he had made a mistake. But then he realized Iwa-chan's cheeks were pink, and Iwa-chan leaned forward and kissed him light on the mouth.

Oikawa stilled, felt all his limbs freeze while his blood rushed and boiled. Iwa-chan pulled away, looking at Oikawa with much consideration.

"You put so much sugar in your coffee I can taste it on your mouth."

"Iwa-chan likes it bitter, it's gross."

"You're going to end up with diabetes at this rate."

"Aww, Iwa-chan is worried about my future health, so sweet."

Iwa-chan flicked his forehead.

Oikawa stuck out his tongue.

 _I like him_ , Oikawa thought again, _I really like him._

#

Iwa-chan slipped back into his clothes from yesterday. "Uhg, this is kind of gross," he said, looking down at himself.

Oikawa grinned deviously, "Don't worry, I'm here to make the walk of shame with you."

Iwa-chan shot him a dirty look.

Then he was slipping into his coat, and he snickered.

"Eh?" Oikawa asked, "What are you making noises at?"

Iwa-chan turned his attention to Oikawa with the biggest smirk Oikawa had ever seen on him, "I was just thinking about how clean my coat smelled, and then I remembered why." Iwaizumi started chuckling against his sleeve.

Oikawa turned pink and slapped his shoulder, "Hey! I told you the truth, don't make fun of me!"

Iwa-chan turned to him, eyes still bright, "It occurs to me that you getting cum on coats is slowly becoming a habit."

"Shut up!" Oikawa wailed, shaking his hands in the air.

"Alright alright," Iwaizumi said, opening the door.

"You took a cab here last night right?" Oikawa asked as he moved through the doorway and turned to close it behind him.

"Yeah..." Iwa-chan answered, "I don't have a car, actually."

"I can drive us around today," Oikawa offered brightly.

Iwa-chan looked at him, something unreadable passing behind his eyes.

Oikawa tipped his head as he locked the door behind him, "Or is that no good?"

Iwa-chan seemed to consider something, eyes floating off in a different direction. "Err... no, that's fine."

Oikawa furrowed his brow, but didn't question it any further.

Once at Iwa-chan's apartment complex, Iwa-chan turned to glance at him, "Is it alright if I take a quick shower?"

Oikawa had before they left his apartment, "Of course," he answered, then with a smirk, "Would you like me to join you?"

Iwa-chan turned his eyes to him with a more serious expression than Oikawa was expecting, "If you joined me then it couldn't be quick."

Oikawa's mouth went dry as he watched Iwa-chan turn and enter the bathroom.

Oikawa was tooling around his apartment, poking at his tiny DVD collection and taking in the much larger stock of cds. His fingers slid across the spines, "Rock, rock, rock, metal, metal, rock..." Oikawa mumbled.

Then he heard the shower shut off and glanced at the clock.

"Oh," Oikawa chirped to himself, "quick indeed."

Iwa-chan exited the bathroom with a towel cinched around his hips, "I'll be ready in a minute," he called to Oikawa without even bothering to see what he was doing.

Which was good, because he was staring.

They left soon after, Oikawa taking note of how jealous he was that Iwa-chan could get ready and look so good with such little prep time.

"What do you feel like?" Iwa-chan asked, leaving the apartment and walking slightly ahead of Oikawa.

"Ramen!" Oikawa said without hesitation.

"Mm, good," Iwa-chan responded, "that sounds perfect."

They ate at Oikawa's favorite ramen shop, which was pretty full because of the weekend. Oikawa bumped his knees against Iwa-chan's, tapped his foot with his toe, and occasionally got kicked for being "gaudy." But Iwa-chan seemed happy, and he got this disturbingly cute look on his face when he was concentrating on slurping his noodles without throwing broth all over the place.

Oikawa found himself laughing a lot, and Iwa-chan was keen on shooting him dirty looks, but he looked _amused_ beyond all things, so Oikawa didn't mind.

Iwa-chan leaned back against his seat once he had finished, eyes scanning the ramen shop with keen interest.

"What's up Iwa-chan?" Oikawa piped up as he trapped his miso egg between his chopsticks.

"Hm?" Iwa-chan asked, turned his gaze back toward Oikawa. Oikawa realized he had seemed different today, like his face was brighter and his hands were fidgeting more and...

Ah. Iwa-chan hadn't had a cigarette since before he came over last night.

"You look like you're thinking really hard about something," Oikawa said, shoving an entire half of the egg in his mouth at once.

"Oh," Iwa-chan responded, eyes grazing over the other faces in the restaurant, "I was just thinking that this must be how it feels to actually go out on a weekend."

Oikawa paused, lowering his chopsticks as he stared at Iwa-chan's expression. Before he could formulate any sort of response Iwa-chan was looking at him again.

"How's your ramen?"

Oikawa smiled, "Perfection."

"Ah, that's good," Iwa-chan said, looking pleased, "mine was great as well. I can't believe I hadn't been to this one before."

Oikawa swirled his chopsticks in the air, "Well they're all over. But luckily you have me and my refined tastes to guide you."

"Oh, you have refined tastes now," Iwa-chan taunted.

Oikawa brought his eyes to Iwa-chan's and stared at him for a long moment. Then he dropped them back to his bowl and pinched a potato slice between his chopsticks, "Yes," Oikawa answered, "I do."

#

The volleyball game was exciting. Oikawa couldn't help but shout and squee and commentate on the game, but the best part was that Iwa-chan was excited along with him, discussing the players and the choice of plays that each team was using. Oikawa always had a friend to watch volleyball with because of Kuroo and Kenma, but this was nice, different.

"Man, I haven't gone to see a game in a long time," Iwa-chan was saying as they walked out of the gymnasium. Oikawa's alma mater had won and would be advancing and playing again tomorrow.

"I actually haven't been too recently either," Oikawa said, "I keep track of their record, but I hadn't made the time to go see a game in person."

"That setter was pretty good," Iwa-chan added.

Oikawa pouted, "He was okay."

Iwa-chan chuckled, "How long has it been since you've played and you're acting all jealous now?"

Oikawa directed his gaze off to the side. After a moment of hearing nothing but their feet on pavement Oikawa spoke, "I'm surprised I never saw you in a tournament." He turned to look at Iwa-chan.

Iwa-chan blinked, "Ah, well my school wasn't especially good. I played regularly, but I chose that school for their degree program, not their volleyball prestige."

"Ah," Oikawa nodded as they approached his car, "I see." He moved to step around to the driver's side. He suddenly realized that this is usually where a date would part, when they would kiss or what have you and then go their separate ways. Iwa-chan blinked at the car.

Oikawa almost covered his face with his hands. _This_ is why Iwa-chan had been acting strangely about Oikawa driving. Oikawa would... what, take him back to his place? Back to Oikawa's again? Tell him to get a cab here? No no no, that was certainly no good.

Iwa-chan shifted his weight onto the other leg, twisting his mouth.

"Um," Oikawa said. _Oh great_ , he thought to himself, _Um again_. "Do you want..." his voice was starting to go thin and anxious.

Iwa-chan looked at him, face blank. Then he apparently saw something on Oikawa's face and he blinked, breath leaving his chest a little nervously, "Well it's up to you, as to how much you want to drive..."

Oikawa knew he shouldn't push his luck. He shouldn't overload Iwa-chan with his presence, "I'll drive you home," Oikawa said, "It would be silly to drive to my place and make you pay for a cab or something."

"Y-yeah," Iwa-chan said, eyes dropping away from him.

When they got in the car Iwa-chan was thumbing nervously at his pocket. Oikawa glanced over at him. "Do you want to smoke?" he asked.

Iwa-chan looked at him, surprised, "No. Well yes, but it's not a big deal, I don't need--"

Oikawa rolled down Iwa-chan's window a crack, "It's fine," Oikawa said, grinning probably a little too bright due to nervousness.

"You sure?" he asked, "Your car... smells nice."

Oikawa felt the surprise on his face, "Thank you? But it's fine, really."

"Okay... thank you," Iwa-chan said, pulling the cigarettes out of his pocket and tapping one out of the pack. He lit it, inhaling deeply before allowing it to flood out his nose.

Oikawa wished he wasn't so attracted to the way Iwa-chan looked when he smoked.

They drove in mostly silence, but it was neither comfortable or uncomfortable. Iwa-chan seemed perfectly happy to have his lips moving around his cigarette and nothing else, and Oikawa was contented to hear the now relaxed breathing of the man beside him.

Oikawa pulled up in front of the building, immediately dropping his hands in his lap to fiddle with his fingers. Iwa-chan sat there for a moment, not making eye contact. Finally he interrupted the silence, voice gruff and unsure of itself, "You want to come up for a drink?"

Oikawa raised his eyes, heart stopping in his chest.

Iwa-chan wasn't looking at him, "If not that's fine... um--"

"I would," Oikawa interjected, "that would be nice." Oikawa realized he sounded too eager.

Iwa-chan huffed, "Okay then."

When they entered Iwa-chan's apartment for the second time today, Iwa-chan turned to look at him, "By 'drink' I meant alcohol, but I can make you coffee or tea or whatever." He shrugged off his coat and hung it on the rack.

Oikawa peered at him, "I feel like you only have whiskey."

Iwa-chan laughed gruffly, "I have some vodka for mixers and rum a coworker bought me."

"Kindaichi?"

"I'm going to punch you."

"Because I'm right?" Oikawa teased.

Iwa-chan spun on his heel and walked into the kitchen, "No," he answered. And then in a lower voice, "Kindaichi bought me whiskey."

Oikawa couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up from his chest. Finally he continued, "If you have Coke a rum and Coke would be okay."

"Alright," Iwa-chan said, "Sorry I don't have the alcohol to make you a long island."

Oikawa raised his eyebrow, "So you _can_ be observant outside the bedroom."

"I really will punch you."

"I know," Oikawa said, wandering into the kitchen to follow Iwaizumi.

He rested his chin on Iwa-chan's shoulder as he poured their drinks. When he was finished with Oikawa's he handed it to him, offering it up just past his shoulder.

"Thank youuu," Oikawa cooed, taking a sip. It was good, for rum.

Iwaizumi moved to head to the living room, sitting down on the couch heavily and sighing before taking a sip of his whiskey. Oikawa sat down next to him.

"I had a nice time," Oikawa said, lips pulling away from his drink.

Iwa-chan lowered his glass, resting his arm against his thigh. "I did too," he responded without pulling his gaze away from the open air in front of him. It looked like he was thinking hard about something again.

Oikawa wanted to say a lot more but he couldn't. He didn't know how to form the words or which would be best. He just knew he was happy to be sitting here when he certainly didn't expect to be anywhere but home by himself.

Iwa-chan took a large swig of his drink, considering it was straight whiskey. Was he stressed out? Was Oikawa stressing him out?

Oikawa leaned over and kissed the corner of Iwa-chan's mouth.

Iwaizumi sighed as if the touch at the corner of his lips did something to him. Oikawa did it again. This time as Oikawa moved to pull away Iwa-chan moved his head to the side, facing Oikawa and pressing his lips fully against the other.

Mm. Just a little bit of smoke and whiskey. So much like the first time. Oikawa set his glass down without opening his eyes or detaching their mouths. He kissed harder against him, leaned in so that he was closer. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue against Iwa-chan's lower lip and Iwa-chan's mouth lolled open, allowing for the slip and exchange of tongues.

Oikawa could hear his heart beating faster, could hear Iwa-chan's breath coming faster as well. But Oikawa wanted to treat Iwa-chan because he felt like he was always the one being taken care of, like he was always the one being treated.

Oikawa moved his hand across Iwa-chan's thigh, stopped once he felt the bulge in Iwa-chan's pants. He coaxed it with his palm until he felt it grow fully hard. Then Oikawa detached their mouths and slid off the couch to his knees in front of Iwa-chan.

Iwa-chan looked down at him, eyes warm and hazy. Then Oikawa unzipped Iwa-chan's pants, and Iwaizumi blinked his eyes wide.

"Hey--"

"Hush, you," Oikawa directed, as he pulled Iwaizumi's length free of fabric. Iwa-chan shuddered at the contact and Oikawa couldn't help but sigh at how hard and _hot_ he was.

Then Oikawa leaned in, dragging his tongue up the length of his shaft. Iwa-chan's entire body shook and his hands twitched at his sides. Oikawa repeated the motion in a different spot, punctuating the stroke by swirling his tongue around the head.

There was a faint groan audible under the heave of Iwa-chan's sigh.

Oikawa moved and sunk his mouth down over Iwa-chan's cock, felt his own twitch at the moan that rose from Iwaizumi's chest. He drug his mouth up painfully slow the first few times, purred in satisfaction at the way Iwa-chan's hips tipped up into the motion to try and make the sensation last. He rolled his tongue around the shaft, encircled the head a few times, then started moving in a slightly faster rhythm.

Iwa-chan's chest was heaving exceptionally hard and his hand fluttered out to draw fingers through Oikawa's hair. Oikawa hummed again and Iwaizumi's hips twitched as he groaned.

Oikawa was desperately hard through his pants, could feel precum sticking to the inside of his boxers. He started grinding his palm against himself as he took Iwa-chan into his mouth, glad Iwa-chan was unfocused and blissed out enough not to notice.

Iwa-chan was starting to thrust up harder into the motion of Oikawa's mouth. Oikawa liked it. He had liked it last night, the feel of Iwa-chan fucking his mouth, of his hips trying to bury deep and reach every inch of hot wet they could find.

Oikawa allowed him to thrust until he could feel the burn at the back of his mouth pull his throat tight, was able to rear back just enough so that he wouldn't gag around Iwa-chan's length. Oikawa could tell when Iwa-chan had gotten an idea of his limits because his hips hit a very specific depth that no longer threatened to test his throat, and his fingers dug in hard against Oikawa's scalp.

Oikawa was breathing hard through his nose, his blood spiking in his veins with every ragged groan and gasp that left Iwa-chan's mouth.

Oikawa could scarcely handle it, could barely contain his own moans against Iwa-chan's cock as he slid his palm again himself. His self control failed him eventually, and while Iwa-chan was moaning and tipping up against Oikawa's mouth Oikawa unzipped his own pants, the sound hidden in Iwaizumi's gasps. He wrapped his hand around himself and a groan broke loose, vibrating against Iwa-chan's length as his hand slipped through precum.

Iwa-chan's breath caught in his throat at Oikawa's groan, fingers twitching in his hair.

"Fuck yes," he breathed.

Oikawa's cock throbbed at the sound of Iwa-chan's encouragements. He stroked over it harder, his mouth unintentionally falling into the same hurried rhythm.

Oikawa brought his free hand up to lightly cup and pull at Iwa-chan's balls and Iwaizumi hissed breath into his mouth, toes curling against the carpet.

Oikawa could feel pleasure burning hot through his limbs. He whimpered against Iwa-chan's cock, then moaned when he felt Iwaizumi's hips jump toward his mouth.

"Oikawa," Iwa-chan's voice shivered. "Oikawa, I'm going to--"

Oikawa hummed encouragement.

"Jesus Christ," Iwa-chan gasped, his other hand clenching hard against the fabric of the couch. Then he was coming hot and bitter over Oikawa's tongue, hips jumping wildly and groans vibrating loud off the walls.

Oikawa didn't think. Didn't have time to do anything but swallow immediately and stroke hard over himself. Once Iwa-chan's hips finally relaxed against the couch he looked down at Oikawa, "Ah," he gasped, "you should have let me--"

But Oikawa was shaking his head, mouth now free to gasp and whimper loudly as the tension built across his muscles.

Iwa-chan went silent and stilled, then finally leaned in. Oikawa chanced a short glance at him, saw that his eyes were riveted on Oikawa's face.

Oikawa blinked away from his gaze and so Iwaizumi dipped down low so he could breathe against Oikawa's ear. His voice was almost a growl, "How can you always look so fucking gorgeous?"

Oikawa moaned loud as he came over his hand, body convulsing as he pressed his forehead against Iwa-chan's.

Once his breaths evened out he looked back up at Iwa-chan, who was looking at him with heat in his eyes. Oikawa sighed, felt his chest and shoulders heave all tension from the rest of his body.

Iwa-chan zipped himself back up and then moved away from the couch, returning with a towel. He wiped at Oikawa's stomach and hand and length, and Oikawa shivered at the touch. Then Iwa-chan sat up straight, looking around like he was searching for something.

Oikawa looked up at him, curious.

Iwa-chan returned his gaze to Oikawa's face, "Good job," he said, smiling like he was proud of Oikawa, leaning his elbows against his knees, "no coats were even around this time."

Oikawa slapped him. Iwa-chan laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or also maybe, The Blowjob Chapter.
> 
> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


	8. Text Message King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unabashed Leering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates have been slower than I would like because literally every aspect of life is kicking my ass right now. Thanks for reading, you guys are pretty freaking awesome. Here's a thing.

They were avoiding it.

Iwaizumi shuffled his feet against the floor and then kicked off, spinning around in his desk chair.

They were both totally avoiding the conversation.

His chair made a muffled rhythmic clack as it twirled him around. _Kurukurukurukuru._

Last night they had went out for dinner and a drink. They had stared at each other for almost a minute straight without saying anything. Iwaizumi knew what Oikawa was thinking. He knew Oikawa knew that he knew.

He kicked off again and spun faster. _Kurukurukurukurukuru._

 _Everyone knew_ , but no one would say anything. Iwaizumi wasn't saying this necessarily _bothered_ him… if he thought he was mentally prepared for the conversation then he would just start it himself. But it was obviously beginning to weigh on Oikawa, and it was definitely the type of thing that needed addressed.

Eventually.

Were they in a… relationship?

"Ah, someone's been in a good mood lately."

Iwaizumi planted his feet against the ground and brought his chair to a stop. The office around him spun and reeled uncomfortably for a moment, his vision finally wobbling back to equilibrium around Daichi's face.

"Daichi," Iwaizumi said, clearing his throat as he attempted to regain his professional aura despite having just spun in his chair like a child for three minutes straight.

Daichi grinned at him.

"What's up?" Iwaizumi asked, eyes finally recognizing that Suga was standing beside him.

Daichi extended his hand, offering up a stack of paperwork, "Suga's campaign outline for your new author."

Iwaizumi's eyebrows twitched upward as he took the papers. "Already?" he asked, glancing toward Suga before allowing his eyes to fall on the sheets in his hands.

Suga just beamed.

"Apparently I'm not the only workaholic here," Iwaizumi commented offhandedly.

"You've been a bit better lately, haven't you?" Suga piped up, voice almost too cheery. "For… I don't know, a week? Maybe two?"

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes and brought his gaze back up to peer at Suga.

"Since last Friday maybe?" Suga prompted.

Iwaizumi furrowed his brow. Daichi elbowed Suga in the side.

"Just take a look at that and tell us what you think," Daichi said, smile pulled too wide to be entirely innocent. "No rush."

"Sure…" Iwaizumi said, scrunching his forehead. Daichi shouldered at Suga to leave and Suga left with a bright grin thrown over his shoulder.

"Odd," Iwaizumi mused aloud before looking back down at the papers. He wished he wanted to read these right now.

He felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and flipped it open without looking at who it was because he already knew. He could _sense_ it.

"What?" was his greeting.

"Awww, Iwa-chan," the voice bubbled from the other end of the line, "You're supposed to answer with 'Iwaizumi' like you do for your coworkers!" On the word "Iwaizumi" Oikawa's voice went all deep and gruff in what Iwaizumi was assuming was a failing impersonation.

"No," Iwaizumi responded. He pushed his feet off his desk and started spinning again. _Kurukurukuru._

"But I wanna hear sexy businessman Iwa-chan too!" Oikawa whined.

Iwaizumi felt his face grow a tad warm. He twisted his mouth down, "When I did it in front of you you made fun of me…"

Oikawa gasped, paused long enough to blink, then burst into laughter, "Iwa-chan, are you pouting on the other end right now?" his voice was as incredulous as it was pleased.

"N-no!" Iwaizumi responded too quickly, face burning, "What do you want anyway?"

Oikawa ceased his giggling, "You were thinking about me before I called weren't you? I could feel it."

"Stop with your nonsense."

"You were, I knew it. We have a special mental connection."

Iwaizumi heaved a sigh, "Why would I want that with you? And you still haven't told me why you called."

"Because my Iwa-chan senses were tingling!"

"What are you, Lassie?" Iwaizumi asked.

It sounded like Oikawa might have spit something but he recovered quickly, Pompous King mode taking full control, "Silly Iwa-chan, you're much more like the dog here."

"True," Iwaizumi said, twisting his mouth in thought, "I'm much more likely to be saving lives and you're much more likely to be dumb enough to keep needing saved."

"Iwa-chan is so mean to me," Oikawa groaned.

"Whaddaya need Timmy?" Iwaizumi asked with sudden perk in his voice and a smirk on his lips.

Oikawa huffed, but mostly ignored it, "There's something I wanted to talk to you about so I wanted to see you—"

Oh no.

"And Kuroo and Kenma want to go to a movie tonight, so let's go!"

Iwaizumi pulled his phone away from his face for a moment to blink at the date. He brought it back to his lips, "That movie you're so gung-ho on seeing… Alien Predators 5?... it's not out for a while now right? Which one do you want to see?"

"Ah! You remembered!" Oikawa chirped, "But I said Kuroo and Kenma wanted to see a movie, not me."

"I know what you _said_ , but I also know what you _meant_ which was, 'I want to see a movie so I begged Kuroo and Kenma to go and they agreed because they're still friends with me for some reason'."

"Don't hate me because I have a ton of amazing friends Iwa-chan. Jealousy is an ugly thing."

Iwaizumi felt his eye twitch, "Which. Movie."

There was a pause. Iwaizumi could almost see Oikawa blinking up through his bangs. "Well…"

Iwaizumi stopped spinning in his chair. He felt kind of sick from the spinning, and he kind of wanted to glare potently enough that Oikawa would feel it through the phone. "Oikawa," he prompted, impatient. Iwaizumi heard Kindaichi's fingers suddenly stall over his keyboard. He glanced over but Kindaichi was looking slightly off to the side. Strange, but okay.

"It's called… Planet of the—"

" _I knew it_."

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"Honestly tell me it's not about aliens. Right now. Tell me."

"It's--"

"Remember that I know how to use Google."

Oikawa caught his breath. There was a silence.

Iwaizumi huffed a sigh, "Ah well, it's whatever. I'll go."

"Really?" Oikawa yipped.

 _As if I wasn't going to_. "Sure," Iwaizumi answered, "why not."

"Yay! Do you have to work late tonight?"

Iwaizumi glanced around, mouth twisting in consideration before answering with, "Neh."

"I'm so happy~~" Oikawa said in a sing song voice.

Iwaizumi felt his lips pull into a smile, "Whatever, you sci-fi dork. I'll see you tonight."

"Quick, Iwa-chan," Oikawa suddenly said in a rush, "Is Kindaichi looking at you right now?"

Iwaizumi's eyes glanced off to the side, then back again. "Shut up," he answered gruffly.

"Why, because he was?" Oikawa asked too loudly and with far too much interest.

"I'm the only one making noise in the room," Iwaizumi explained, voice dropping an octave.

"That's for sure," a voice off to Iwaizumi's left said.

Iwaizumi blinked over at him, "Oi, Kunimi. It's the end of the work day. Isn't this the only time you bother to be productive?"

Kunimi's natural frown etched a little deeper and he dropped his eyes back to his desk. Iwaizumi smirked.

"Oh, sexy boss Iwa-chan makes another appearance."

Iwaizumi lobbed his head against the back of his chair, "Shut up Trash-kawa. I need to get back to work, we'll talk later."

"Okay, see you tonight Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi hung up the phone. He started scanning through Suga's plan, which was impeccable as always. But his mind kept wandering, and for the first time in a long time he was having a hard time focusing on anything.

"Man," Iwaizumi breathed, flipping the packet closed and grinding his palms against his eyes, "I just wanna get out of here."

When he opened his eyes again, literally every one of his editors was staring at him in shock.

Iwaizumi blinked.

He suddenly realized this was probably the first time he had ever said such a thing.

Interesting.

#

"Aaah, that was pretty good!" Oikawa said, stretching his arms above his head as they exited the theater.

"I would have rather watched the red panda documentary," Kenma said, looking down at his phone as he flipped it out of silent mode, "but that was alright."

Oikawa leered down at Kenma, "A documentary? In a huge theater? _Why?_ "

Kenma looked up at him, blinking once over large gold eyes. His voice was so unchanging it came out innocent, "Why wouldn't you want to see red pandas on a big screen?"

Kuroo grinned, teeth flashing white in the limited light. Iwaizumi noticed Kuroo was quieter when Kenma was around. It didn't seem like he was holding anything back, but rather he was suddenly more interested in observing Kenma than speaking himself. As they walked Kuroo's eyes shifted down, as Kenma was the small pillar among them. Iwaizumi could tell Kuroo loved him just by the way he looked at him, just by the way he watched him as if he didn't want a single one of Kenma's motions to escape his notice.

 _In love with his childhood best friend since childhood, huh_. Had Kuroo looked at Kenma like that for over a decade? Iwaizumi felt himself smiling a little. Cute.

He could hear Oikawa saying "romantic, Iwa-chan" in his head. He had to make a concentrated effort not to tell him to shut up out loud.

"So," Oikawa said, shouldering against Iwaizumi and forcing him to break away from his idle thoughts, "What did you think?"

"It wasn't _bad_ ," he sighed, knocking against Oikawa's arm with every step and not hating it.

"You're just being difficult!" Oikawa accused. "I saw you holding your breath there at the end."

Iwaizumi looked away, "It wasn't bad," he repeated.

"I mean _I_ would have rather seen the blockbuster action movie they were showing, but maybe I'm an oddity here," Kuroo said, flicking his wrist.

Iwaizumi cast him a quick glance, "So it's not just me? That's good to know."

Kuroo balled his hand into a fist, eyes glittering with determination, "Iwaizumi. Next time let's ditch these losers and go see a real movie ourselves."

Iwaizum's eyes darted to the side. He answered without hesitation, "It's a date."

Oikawa's mouth fell open, aghast with betrayal.

"Just bring me back Raisinetes," Kenma said, chin down as he tapped out a response to a text message.

"Ah, our station is this way," Kuroo said, pointing in the other direction as Iwaizumi and Oikawa automatically fell into step to walk toward his car.

"Oh of course," Oikawa said, lightly smacking his own head and causing his hair to flutter under the touch. They all came to a stop. "Guys! We should all go see Alien Predators 5 when it comes out!" Oikawa was chirping and rocking up on his toes like he was attempting to keep himself from bouncing in place. Kuroo was standing behind Kenma, and he leaned forward and rested his chin on the top of Kenma's head. Kenma didn't even blink as he scrolled through something on his phone.

"Oh!" Oikawa added as if he had forgotten and turned to face Iwaizumi, "And we should invite Manager-kun and Refreshing-kun. And oh oh! And the short one and his Majestic Bun Boyfriend."

Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut because he didn't even know how to respond to these nicknames anymore.

Oikawa turned back to Kuroo, who was watching from his perch atop Kenma's head with exceptional amusement. "They're all gay," Oikawa informed him with big bright eyes, like gays were exceptionally difficult to find in the wild.

"Oh, so many gays in one place," Kuroo said, "we might as well strike up a parade."

Iwaizumi huffed a laugh.

Oikawa's eyes suddenly went serious, "Kuroo no."

Iwaizumi blinked over at him in confusion. "Aww, come on," Kuroo complained.

Kenma's eyes slid up to try and make eye contact with Kuroo, "Kuroo, no more parades."

Oi, why were they acting like this had happened before?

"You guys always kill my fun," Kuroo pouted, mouth pulling so far down it was in Kenma's hair, eyes shifting off to the side.

Oikawa was gazing into the night sky as if reminiscing, "So much alcohol."

Kenma's head bobbed, the motion only visible because it made Kuroo move as well, "The spandex was a bad idea."

 _What_.

Kuroo's eyes dropped down, "There's no way you would say that if you had looked at your own ass in a mirror."

Kenma's eyes slid off the side, and if Iwaizumi wasn't mistaken it looked like that might have actually elicited a small blush.

"I'm missing a lot of important pieces here," Iwaizumi finally spoke.

"Good," Oikawa and Kenma responded in the same moment, looking at him with gazes steady enough to be convincing.

"Fun killers," Kuroo repeated.

After blinking away his surprise, Iwaizumi glanced down at his watch before shaking his arm back out. "Do you guys want to go grab a drink or something? It's not too awfully late yet."

Kuroo looked down at Kenma, tilting his head on Kenma's hair. Kenma raised his gaze to meet Iwaizumi's, "I have an early team meeting tomorrow, so I can't, sorry."

Iwaizumi shook his head, "That's okay."

"Some other time," Kuroo added. Kenma nodded once in silent agreement. Finally Kuroo pulled his chin away from Kenma's head, "We'll head home." Then he winked, "Practice safe sex you two."

Iwaizumi felt his face flush. Oikawa grinned as he waved them off, "Yeah, see you guys later!"

They walked in silence for a few paces when Iwaizumi finally said, "So, a parade—"

Oikawa held up his palm, "Kuroo is an enabler, do not allow him to influence you."

Iwaizumi cocked his head to the side, "Well he kind of just encouraged me to have sex with you, but if you say that…"

Oikawa blinked, then grinned, "Ah, well I suppose sometimes it's okay."

Iwaizumi felt his mouth move into a soft smile as they moved along the sidewalk.

"So…" Oikawa's voice moved along without much pause, "The thing I wanted to talk to you about…"

Iwaizumi reached in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette with probably too much haste.

"It's all been kind of sudden…"

Iwaizumi inhaled deeply, felt the smoke rush down his throat and sting his lungs before twirling back out through his nose.

"But a client that we're going to be bidding for is holding a banquet this weekend, and my boss wants me to go."

Iwaizumi blinked.

Oikawa sighed heavily, "I'm the one in charge of the account so I'll be the one attending. I'll have to be out of town all weekend."

"Oh."

Oikawa shot him a sideways glance, " _Oh_?" he repeated.

"I uhm," Iwaizumi flicked ash off the end of his cigarette, "Sorry. Wow. That's kind of a big deal."

Oikawa frowned, "Not especially, but…" he glared at the air in front of him, "We're competing with Tobio-chan's company for the work, so I really want to crush him."

Iwaizumi almost chuckled, "I'm sure you will."

"You can't say that Iwa-chan, you don't understand how good he is!"

Iwaizumi brought his eyes back to Oikawa's face, "I guess I don't. Frankly I don't understand how he works in marketing in the first place. He's just so _awkward_."

Oikawa nodded, "You're right, but that's not Tobio-chan's part. He's all numbers and plans and excellent bidding. It's his partner. His partner is like this little," Oikawa held out his hands and shook them, "ball of sunshine with horrifyingly natural charisma and charm." Oikawa's eyes shot over to Iwaizumi, "I hate them both."

Iwaizumi couldn't help but laugh, "Well everything makes a little more sense now. Try not to hate Kageyama. I think he really just wants to be like you, anyway."

Oikawa reared back his head in surprise, "What do you mean? What makes more sense? And Tobio-chan doesn't want to be like me, Tobio-chan wants to be like _himself_."

Iwaizumi shook his head, "He said he left your company to get out of your shadow," Iwaizumi paused so that Oikawa could blink and allow that to sink in, "and I get why now. Because you have everything both he and his partner have. You didn't need him at all, and he wanted to grow."

Oikawa looked away from Iwaizumi, eyes falling against the sidewalk.

Iwaizumi smiled softly at him, "So don't hate him. Crush him, but don't hate him."

They arrived at Oikawa's car and Oikawa sighed, "Fine, I guess." He leaned against his car and smiled, his normal cheerful expression retaking his face. "So. Should I be taking you home?"

Iwaizumi closed the distance between them, placing his hands at Oikawa's hips. "Take me home," Iwaizumi repeated before bringing his lips to press against Oikawa's. He pulled away after a small peck, "Do you mean drop me off at _my_ home," Iwaizumi pressed his own hips in against Oikawa, felt him breathe heavy out through his mouth, "or take me back to _your_ home?"

Oikawa hummed and leaned back in to steal a kiss, lips opening and pulling at Iwaizumi's bottom lip. Iwaizumi used to care about PDA. Iwaizumi _should_ care about PDA, he's a grown ass man. But he didn't, couldn't, wouldn't be bothered with anything but inhaling Oikawa's scent off his neck.

"Well," Oikawa said breathlessly as Iwaizumi lightly littered kisses up his neck, "I'm going to be gone all weekend, so…"

"Mm," Iwaizumi agreed, pushing Oikawa's hair aside so he could kiss behind his ear.

Oikawa shivered.

"Who has work earlier in the morning?" Iwaizumi asked, his voice a low rumble.

"I—" Oikawa shifted and Iwaizumi could feel him growing hard beneath his slacks, "Can go in late."

"Let's go back to my place then," Iwaizumi decided.

Oikawa nodded and Iwaizumi broke away easily. Oikawa shook his head to recover, then opened his door to slide in the driver's side.

As Iwaizumi was walking to the other side he heard Oikawa bark, "Hurry up Iwa-chan! Jeeze."

Iwaizumi chuckled as he sat down heavily in the passenger seat. He was still slinging his seatbelt across his waist when Oikawa lurched off the curb and darted into traffic.

"Woah Oikawa, calm down," Iwaizumi chided.

Oikawa shot him a dirty look before returning his eyes to the road, "This is your fault, take responsibility."

Iwaizumi leaned his head back on the headrest, "I plan to."

He thought he might have heard Oikawa whimper. He smiled.

#

"Good work today guys!"

Iwaizumi gathered up his things to leave the office. The sun was setting, and he was tired.

Oikawa had left for his business trip the day before. He had been sending him random texts and pictures, but he wasn't especially chatty. Iwaizumi wouldn't say this _bothered him_... wouldn't say he _missed him_...

but his lack of presence was noticed.

Iwaizumi was hanging off a handle on the train home when he got a text from Oikawa,

>>  you know, getting paid to soak in a hot tub and go out for dinner isn't so bad.

Iwaizumi pursed his lips,

>> now you're just bragging.

>> (○ﾟε＾○)v

Iwaizumi shook his head. Oikawa and his damned emoticons. Iwaizumi had to look up what some of them meant on multiple occasions.

Iwaizumi left his train and eventually found himself home and flopping down on the couch with a whiskey.

He looked down at his new text,

>> Tobio-chan is here too. Staying in the same hotel, even.

Iwaizumi's gut clenched a little. How could he respond that wouldn't get him made fun of...

>> To be expected I guess. Have you spoken to him?

Iwaizumi sipped his drink as he waited, tried not to unlock his phone too quickly when Oikawa responded,

>> No, and I certainly won't be. He has that little chibi-chan with him anyway.

Oikawa must mean Kageyama's new work partner. Oikawa sent him another text before he could think to respond,

>> Is Iwa-chan home yet?

>> Yeah. It was a long day.

>> Mmm, you know I've been thinking about you Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi was staring down at the phone, brows knitting together. What was happening? Then Iwaizumi's phone buzzed and instead of a text it was a picture message, and it was Oikawa flashing him a peace sign with his shirt off. He was wearing nothing but thin pajama pants.

>> stealing my look.

>> You may be the Pajama Pants King but others can still do a good job of it, don't you think?

Iwaizumi smirked,

>> I do.

>> Iwa-chan, you were on my mind all day and now I'm here by myself...

Iwaizumi felt his heart thudding in his chest. This was not an experience he'd had before. His fingers were hovering over the keys. What did he say... what did he say...

Another picture message appeared. Oikawa's hand was in his pants.

Iwaizumi heaved a sigh, eyes moving along the seams of Oikawa's abs, sliding over the muscular crease of his hip bones...

He realized after a long moment of staring that he had cocked his head to the side. Unabashed Leering.

>> Iwa-chan, I can't stop thinking about your mouth. It does so many good things for me.

Iwaizumi's cock twitched. He felt himself growing hard. Okay so, this was happening. He could not be on the sidelines for this, he was an active participant. Iwaizumi took a steadying breath,

>> I'm getting hard just remembering how it felt when you grew in my mouth. Clenched around my tongue.

Iwaizumi hit send. He covered his face with his hands. So lewd. Jesus H Christ it was so lewd.

>> oh my god.

Iwaizumi stared at the response in terror. Was that good? Was that bad? Oh God he had screwed it up oh God Oikawa was about to make fun of him when he had this ridiculous boner he knew he wasn't cut out for--

>> Just those words and I'm like this,

With the text Oikawa attached a picture of his cock, precum slipping over the tip.

JESUS H CHRIST. Iwaizumi's toes curled and he wiggled his legs around. Why did this turn him on so much? Should he send a picture too? Should he...

Iwaizumi looked down at himself. It was... fair, right? He wrapped his hand around his cock, shuddering at the sensation, then moved to pick up his phone. He was disturbingly uncoordinated with his left hand. It took him three tries to hit the button to capture the photo, and then he had to retake it because it was blurry.

"He makes it seem so easy," Iwaizumi mumbled to himself as he attached the picture to a message with the words,

>> you talk about my mouth, but if I remember your cute pink lips stretched around my cock...

He sent the message and then waited, hand slowly starting to move up his shaft. He felt his breath huff from his chest.

>> i want to taste you again.

Was Oikawa's quick response. And then,

>> god i wish you were here.

Iwaizumi blinked down at the text. He was suddenly feeling bold. He clicked the call button.

Oikawa answered the phone with a huff, and it was like an immediate shock to Iwaizumi's cock.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa breathed, "I thought it would be too difficult to get you to talk on the phone and say these things..."

"I want to hear your voice," Iwaizumi answered, his own words deeper and more gravelly than normal.

Oikawa whimpered slightly, and then Iwaizumi heard a very familiar clicking sound. His eyes widened.

"Oikawa, was that..."

"I brought lube," Oikawa answered without further prodding. Iwaizumi felt his face grow hot, felt his chest constrict and his throat went tight. He wanted to say _why_ but he couldn't quite make the words come out, couldn't quite convince himself he deserved to ask. Before he could speak Oikawa was continuing, "I knew I would miss Iwa-chan, and lately whenever I..." There was the sound of slight movement, and then Oikawa was gasping, air flooding his lungs loud over the phone.

"Oh God," Iwaizumi breathed, pleasure spiking in his blood as he realized.

"Ah," Oikawa's voice almost broke, "Iwa-chan is still so much better at this than me."

Iwaizumi hummed, imagined the face Oikawa was making, "You're fine, you're just bad at relaxing when it's yourself."

"Yeah, but..." Oikawa's voice hitched on a moan and Iwaizumi had to bite his lip to keep his own in his throat, "it's so tight..."

 _I know it is._ "Just breathe," Iwaizumi directed in a calm voice. "Imagine my tongue gliding down your cock. Imagine me pinching your nipples."

Oikawa groaned and Iwaizumi's entire body shook. He was stroking over himself faster now, his eyes closed as he concentrated on Oikawa's voice.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa whispered, "I want you inside me so bad."

Iwaizumi knew that if he didn't rein in the strength he was using to squeeze his phone in his hand he would break it in half. "And I want to be there to eat you open real slow, but..."

Oikawa almost choked on his inhale. Then his voice was leaving his throat in short high bursts, breath coming uneven and desperate. Iwaizumi knew exactly how his fingers were moving, could practically see his mouth twisting around as he tried not to moan.

"I'm so fucking jealous," Iwaizumi said without thinking, "I want to watch you finger yourself."

Oikawa gasped again, "Maybe when I get home, if you're good--"

"I'll do whatever you want," Iwaizumi said in a rush. He didn't know this was a kink he even had until this very moment, until the image of Oikawa sinking his fingers inside himself while saying Iwaizumi's name made his cock so hard it hurt, made it dribble precum down his shaft and onto his fist.

"Ah," Oikawa exhaled, "Iwa-chan is unexpectedly dirty." A heartbeat passed without sound, then he said in a lower voice, "I love it."

Oikawa was lusting after him, wanting him, and it felt. so. good.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi breathed, his voice finally thick enough to relay how hard he was.

"Dammit Iwa-chan I love it when you say my name," Oikawa groaned.

They were the same in that respect. "Oikawa," he whispered. His voice shook.

"Iwa-chan it feels so good," Oikawa's voice was starting to sound scattered and unfocused. "I miss you, I miss you but you sound so good."

Iwaizumi's gasp caught in his throat. He felt himself suddenly climbing high and fast. He choked on a moan as he stroked hard and slick over himself.

"Iwa-chan, I'm--"

"Say my name," his sternness would have surprised him if he wasn't about to come all over himself.

"Iwa-chan, yes. Yes. yesyes--"

"Oikawa."

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa's voice broke, cracking hard on the third syllable and dragging out long as he came.

"Jesus Christ," Iwaizumi whispered, which was the only indicator he was about to come before he moaned Oikawa's name, burying his face instinctively into his own shoulder as he groaned.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa breathed against the receiver without words for a long moment. Finally Oikawa said in a soft voice, "Thank you. For calling me."

Iwaizumi's head lolled to the side. He was suddenly sleepy. "Mm," he grunted, "thanks for... initiating."

Oikawa chuckled, and it was a very nice sound. Finally he spoke again, "You know, me being out of town is a good reason to talk about..." he trailed off. Then he picked up the sentence again, but was suddenly dismissive, "Never mind."

Iwaizumi knew what he was talking about. He should press the issue. He should ask Oikawa what he was going to say, and he should have the conversation. A good boyf--

A good man would.

But Iwaizumi was starting to think he wasn't a good man, or maybe he was just a coward, because he didn't ask. He didn't press the issue.

"This sucks Oikawa," Iwaizumi said.

"Hm?" Oikawa cooed from the other end. Iwaizumi could tell his eyes were closed as well.

"I think I'm gonna miss you this weekend."

He heard Oikawa's lips split into a smile. "That's quite the compliment coming from Mr. Tsundere."

"Don't call me a tsundere."

"But you are!"

"I'm not."

"Well, it's still a pretty big compliment regardless," Oikawa's voice was all happiness.

"You're right about that," Iwaizumi said, sighing into the phone as he felt the edges of sleep pulling at his limbs. "So just come back quickly."

"Yes sir, yes sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks up at the ever growing list of kinky tags*  
> I'm not sure whether to be proud or ashamed. 
> 
> Who am I kidding. I'm super proud. 
> 
> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


	9. Downtrodden King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Oikawa upset was physically painful.

Something was wrong.

First of all, Oikawa was late. This in itself was unusual.  If they're waiting on anyone it's almost without a doubt Iwaizumi. Furthermore, Oikawa hadn't mentioned the possibility of being late, and this was the guy who gave a play-by-play of his day via text message.

Secondly, he had that smile he gets, the one that stretches far too wide across his face, like he believes if he covers his face with it then he'll be able to hide whatever emotions are lurking just beneath the surface.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa chirped, squeezing his eyes shut as he forced that awful smile wider. "Are you ready to go?"

He was, but.

Iwaizumi blinked behind him, eyes scanning his apartment, "Uhm, yeah, would you mind waiting a second? I wanted to..." _think faster Iwaizumi_ , "have a cup of tea to try and settle my stomach."

Oikawa cocked his head without changing his expression, hair bouncing, "Of course."

Iwaizumi moved into the kitchen. His stomach was fine. "How was work?" He asked, trying to sound natural. He could hear the tentative nature in his words and he inwardly chastised himself.

There was a pause. "Fine," Oikawa answered after a strange beat of silence. "Great," he amended.

Oikawa's lack of dialogue was unnerving. It was like speaking to an entirely different person. Iwaizumi walked back out into the living room. Oikawa was still standing by the door.

"I'm making enough tea for you too," Iwaizumi said, soft smile on his lips.

"Ah," Oikawa said, "Iwa-chan is so sweet." He still wasn't moving.

Iwaizumi settled on his couch, eyes on Oikawa. "I was starting to get worried. Since you were running late and never said anything."

Oikawa broke eye contact. His eyes landed in the direction of the wall, staring past it.

_What the fuck_.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi said, making sure to keep any frustration he felt out of his voice. It came out even gentler than he intended, "what's wrong?"

Oikawa smiled that smile again, "Nothing Iwa-chan, silly. Traffic was bad, very slow."

Iwaizumi glared across the room at him, "Get that fucking disgusting smile off your face." Oikawa's eyes flew wide in shock and his mouth parted. "You're insulting me, Oikawa," Iwaizumi went on. "You're obviously upset. Please tell me why."

Oikawa looked away from him again. With his facade gone it was easy to see the hurt under his eyes, strange to see the discontent pulling at his lips. He shrugged off his coat and hung it on the rack. He shuffled over to the couch, flopping heavily beside Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi didn't force his gaze on him. He saw Oikawa lean his head back against the couch from his peripheral vision. he gave him a moment to think as he sighed long and slow.

"I lost the account," he finally said. "The one I went to the banquet for."

Iwaizumi pursed his lips. He could never overstate how much he understood the pain of work failure. "Oika--"

"We lost it to Tobio-chan's company."

Iwaizumi bit his mouth closed. There was a silence.

"I..." Oikawa paused, his voice low as he thought, "I knew Tobio-chan was better at this than me. It still hurts, though. I thought I had it."

Iwaizumi finally turned to face Oikawa, their legs bumping against each other as he moved. "Don't say that," Iwaizumi said, "Tobi-- Kageyama is not better than you just because of this. Your value didn't suddenly drop because of this one job."

"He obviously is," Oikawa mumbled. "He won them over."

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi said, eyes fixed on his face, "there were certainly a million and one circumstances you couldn't see." He rested his palm on Oikawa's thigh and leaned a little closer so Oikawa might actually look at him, "Maybe Kageyama's company had the resources to make a more competitive bid. Maybe they had better things to offer that you simply couldn't, maybe their companies had past relations, who _knows_ , Oikawa. You could only do your best with what you were given, and I refuse to believe that anyone could do a better job than you given the same resources."

Oikawa moved his eyes to meet Iwaizumi's.

Iwaizumi leaned back, crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not even biased," he went on, "You can be a total tool."

Oikawa narrowed his eyes, lips pulling down into an automatic pout.

"But," Iwaizumi said, looking back at him again, "I know you well enough to know you always do your best. You're good at your job. Don't let this one," Iwaizumi's hand fluttered out in front of him, dismissive, "piddly piece of shit tear you down."

Oikawa's face was frozen. Then he looked away and slouched, sinking into the couch and against Iwaizumi's shoulder. He pulled his feet up onto the couch, curling his legs in against his chest.

Iwaizumi turned his head, lips brushing against Oikawa's hair. He inhaled his scent, his cologne, that clean smell that reminded Iwaizumi of blue skies and foam at the crests of ocean waves and bright smiles with a sparkling laugh against shining chocolate eyes.

He breathed in deep, allowed his eyes to flutter closed as pressed his lips in against Oikawa's hair.

"Thanks," Oikawa finally said, softly. Iwaizumi opened his eyes. "Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi closed his eyes again, tipped his head in against Oikawa. "Mm," he hummed against Oikawa's unGodly soft tufts of hair. There was a silence, and Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa's shoulders slowly unwinding and relaxing against him. "Hey," Iwaizumi said, voice muffled against Oikawa's scalp, "Do you want to stay in tonight?"

There was a pause of consideration, "But Iwa-chan wanted to--"

"I wanted to see you," Iwaizumi cut him off. There was the hiccupping chirp of air from the kitchen, followed by the shrill wail of the kettle from the stove. Iwaizumi pulled away from Oikawa, moving slow enough so he wouldn't fall over on the couch. He stood and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm..." he heard Oikawa start in the living room, voice relatively low still. "I'm fine staying in if that's okay with Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi smirked. "Yes. Let's."

He poured the tea and moved back out to the living room. Oikawa straightened and turned his body on the couch, "What should we do?" he asked.

Iwaizumi set his tea down on the table and handed Oikawa his cup, "Hot," he chided as Oikawa immediately tried to bring it to his lips. Oikawa twisted his mouth into a flamboyant pout. Iwaizumi moved over toward his entertainment center, "Well, if you wouldn't mind re-watching..." He picked a blu ray off his shelf, flashing Oikawa the cover.

Oikawa squinted at the cover, then his eyes went wide and he bounced in place on the couch, "ALIEN PREDATORS 4!?"

Iwaizumi glanced at the cover, "I knew you were re-watching them before 5 came out... had you gotten to this one yet? I watched the other three so..."

Oikawa covered his mouth with his hand, "Iwa-chan..."

"Oh," Iwaizumi said, dropping the case down by his side, "And I watched that prequel thing after the third movie."

"Watching them in release order," Oikawa said, throwing him a thumbs up, "good man."

"Is there any other way to do it?" Iwaizumi asked rhetorically.

"Aaah, I loved the prequel movie..." Oikawa said mostly to himself, voice whimsical.

"Really?" Iwaizumi responded, "Didn't you think it was kind of dragging?"

Oikawa shot him a disbelieving glance, "But it was so world rich!"

Iwaizumi made a face, "Sure, but a movie's prime goal should be to entertain. It was the toughest for me to get through."

"I have the collector's edition at home," Oikawa said with a wide grin.

"I think at this point I would be more surprised if you didn't."

"When did you watch all these though?" Oikawa asked, standing up to pull the case out of Iwaizumi's hands and into his own.

"Well..." Iwaizumi said, glancing away, "You were gone and all..."

Oikawa looked at him, eyes tilted slightly downward because of their height, "Iwa-chan, my hero."

"Shut up," Iwaizumi said, shoving at Oikawa's shoulder. "So do you want to watch it or...?"

Oikawa held the movie up against his chest, " _Yes_ ," he breathed, and his eyes were _sparkling_.

Iwaizumi snatched the case out of his hands, "Go sit down. I'll make some popcorn or something."

Oikawa bounced down onto the couch, smile smeared across his face as he hummed to himself and brought his tea back to his lips.

Iwaizumi made sure Oikawa couldn't see his smirk as he ventured back into the kitchen.

When he came back out he set the food on the table and resettled on the couch.

"Excited excited excited~~" Oikawa sang, tilting back and forth in his spot on the couch.

Iwaizumi sat at an angle, back against the corner of the couch and leg slung across the cushions. He nudged at Oikawa and Oikawa automatically leaned against him, back against Iwaizumi's chest and hair against Iwaizumi's face. He seemed to be feeling better now, whether it was because he actually felt better about the situation or just because this was good distraction therapy Iwaizumi wasn't sure. Either way this was better. Seeing Oikawa upset was physically painful.

Oikawa was practically vibrating with excitement throughout the whole thing, oohing and aahing as if this wasn't the seventh time he had seen the film.

"Oh!" he jumped in his seat, "watch this part!" he cawed happily.

Iwaizumi dropped his eyes to stare at the top of Oikawa's head, "I'm watching all of it, idiot."

When the movie ended Oikawa excitedly twisted around to look at Iwaizumi, "What did you think?"

Iwaizumi nodded, "Better than the last one, definitely."

Oikawa turned back around, head bobbing in exuberant agreement, "I think so too."

"The first one is still the best though."

"Oh yeah?" Oikawa asked, turning up his chin to look get a glimpse of Iwaizumi, "I think the second one took the best parts of the first and expounded on them really well."

"Sure, it was good, but there's a masterfulness to the original concept."

Oikawa hummed and pressed his face in against Iwaizumi's neck, "I'm so glad you're watching them."

Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa's hair away from his face, "I'm a little angry with myself. If I would have realized how damn excited you got I would have watched them all with you."

Oikawa moved his gaze to look up at Iwaizumi, cheeks red. Then he smiled, bright and wide and _real_.

Oikawa then held up the remote, "Preference?"

Iwaizumi shrugged, "Whatever you want is fine." He was content just being here.

Oikawa found something on a sci-fi channel that he just had to watch, but after thirty minutes or so Iwaizumi noticed that he was breathing very deep and very even against him. He cocked his head to the side and yeah, of course, Oikawa was asleep. Iwaizumi smirked. He picked his phone off the table and typed out an email one-handed.

"Will be in late tomorrow morning. E-mail if you need me."

He sent it to his department, boss, and fellow managers. He set the phone down and lightly ran his fingers through Oikawa's hair, taking care not to wake him. The tufts slipped through his fingers easily, landed softly atop one another. Iwaizumi brought his attention back to the screen, half watching and half reorganizing his plans for tomorrow. He mentally sifted through work and thought about his authors. There was a buzzing beside him, and his hand stalled in its course through Oikawa's hair as he picked up his phone. There was a message from Daichi,

>> What are you doing? Tomorrow is the weekend. STAY HOME.

Iwaizumi smirked.

>> Work needs done.

Daichi responded,

>> Not that badly. You are insane.

Iwaizumi tapped out another message,

>> I can't waste Suga's efforts. I should keep pace.

Iwaizumi was twirling a strand of Oikawa's hair around his finger as he waited for the inevitable chiding from Daichi. Never had he seen a cowlick work so well for anyone in his life.

But instead of a message his phone actually rang, and Oikawa stirred in front of him.

"What?" Oikawa mumbled. Iwaizumi drew his hand away from his hair and answered his phone. "Oh, oops," Oikawa said, pressing his palms against his eyes.

"Am I about to be scolded?" Iwaizumi asked into the receiver as he stood and moved toward the sliding glass door.

There was kind laughter on the other end, "A little."

"It's no big deal," Iwaizumi said, sliding open the door to stand on the balcony. He reached for a cigarette and lit it, drawing in a breath and releasing it into the night air.

"Iwaizumi-san, literally no one is going to be at the office tomorrow. Give it a rest." Oikawa wandered out onto the balcony, glancing around and squeezing his arms against his chest to protect him from the chill in the air.

Iwaizumi huffed smoke out his nose, "There are things I could do. Get ahead."

"Just stay home," Daichi reiterated without pause. "We have that God awful three hour meeting first thing Monday morning anyway. You need your rest for that."

"Aw shit," Iwaizumi said, running his hand through his hair. "I almost forgot."

"Oh, speaking of Monday," Daichi added, "Do you and Oikawa want to go for sushi with Suga and I after work? Suga gets these unstoppable sushi cravings and a new one opened up a few months ago."

Iwaizumi cast a glanced over at Oikawa, "Sushi after work Monday with Daichi and Suga?" He asked.

Oikawa blinked, eyes suddenly glittering, "Only if Refreshing-kun throws back some sake again."

Iwaizumi covered his face with his hand but Daichi was laughing on the other end of the line, warm and hearty. "I'll let him know, although I don't think he needs the encouragement."

"Ah well, I suppose you win. I'll stay home tomorrow."

"Good," Daichi responded approvingly. "I'll see you both Monday."

"Sure thing."

They hung up the phone and Oikawa grinned, "Was that Manager-kun trying to get you to stay home tomorrow?"

Iwaizumi sighed, "Yes."

"He's Team Oikawa," he said, sticking out his tongue.

Iwaizumi flicked his forehead, "Everyone's Team Oikawa. You're like a virus."

"Not everyone," Oikawa said, holding up a finger, "Not Kindaichi."

" _Oikawa. Stop._ "

"You're bad at accepting the truth Iwa-chan."

"Just because you seem to have a clairvoyant-esque view of most relationships doesn't mean you have this one right."

Oikawa's lip twitched up. The grin was oddly wry, "I don't think I have a clairvoyant view of relationships." He said, leaning against the guard rail to match Iwaizumi's position. "I don't even know what ours is."

Iwaizumi's heart free fell out of his chest.

Iwaizumi opened his mouth but no words came out. Oikawa smirked, just a little too devious, "So, Iwa-chan. What's out relationship?"

Iwaizumi looked out over the balcony, sucking hard against his cigarette. Was he ready for this conversation? His heart was trembling in his chest. He felt like he might pass out.

Iwaizumi huffed the smoke out of his lungs, spoke while it was still pouring out of his mouth, "I don't _know_ Oikawa, what would you call it?"

"Well," Oikawa said, leaning to the side to better face Iwaizumi and smiling broad like he was glad Iwaizumi asked, "Titles are difficult, but I like to put it all in perspective." Iwaizumi was rolling his eyes already. Oikawa continued without pause, "When I think about seeing you with another man, I immediately want to rip off his arm and beat him to death with it."

Iwaizumi's eyes grew wide.

"So," Oikawa went on with a tilt of his head and a smile, "we are whatever that means."

"You're scary," Iwaizumi commented.

Oikawa paid no mind to this comment. "So how about that Iwa-chan? Imagine how you would feel if you saw me with another man. What does that do for you?"

Iwaizumi straightened his back, and Oikawa mirrored the gesture. He blinked up at him, eyes suddenly sharp, "I don't have to imagine," he said bitterly, dropping his cigarette in an ash tray. He took a step closer so that he was almost nose to nose with Oikawa, "I did see you with another man."

Oikawa blinked, eyes going wide and mouth falling open.

Iwaizumi felt heat purring into his blood just at the memory of Kageyama leading Oikawa out of the bar. "And," Iwaizumi said lowly, just a little bit of venom seeping into his voice as he drank in the half veiled shock in Oikawa's eyes, "I wanted to rip off his arm and beat him to death with it."

A huge sigh shuddered out of Oikawa's throat.

"So," Iwaizumi said, the hard line of his mouth warming into a taunting smile, "maybe we should avoid those types of things. For the sake of arms everywhere."

Oikawa blinked, then nodded hurriedly. "Then," he was finally able to rasp, voice sounding dry, "does that mean..."

Iwaizumi leaned his forehead against Oikawa's and caught his hand with his, weaving their fingers together. "I want to be yours," he said, eyes falling away from Oikawa's even though they were centimeters apart. "And I want you to be mine."

Oikawa leaned forward and kissed him, arms hurriedly wrapping around his shoulders. Iwaizumi's heart was beating hard against his chest and his face was burning red. He settled his hands on Oikawa's hips and pulled him closer as Oikawa parted his lips.

Yeah. He had been ready for this conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ふわふわ。
> 
> The Predator movies are better than the Alien movies, FIGHT ME ABOUT IT.   
> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


	10. Conquering Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going by myself."  
> Iwaizumi frowned through the steam rising from his mug, "Why?"  
> "Just because. Don't worry, I said I'd be quick."  
> "Now I'm suspicious."  
> Oikawa grinned at him, "You should be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God. This chapter was not supposed to be a thing. THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A THING and then I had to go and get all weird in chapter 8 and someone should have stopped me but they didn't and I somehow ended up with this.
> 
> Also Uhg. Also Yes. I made this into a series and started a [DaiSuga spinoff](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3674214/chapters/8123880). Help me.

Iwaizumi rolled over and pushed his face into the back of Oikawa's neck.

"Oikawa," he mumbled, "Oikawa. It's..." he turned to glance at his clock, "late. Get up."

There was no movement.

Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa's one reachable hip, squeezing it as he buried his face deeper against his neck. "Oooikaaawaaa," he buzzed against his skin.

Oikawa grumbled something, shifting and pressing his butt back against Iwaizumi's hips.

"I can't tell if this taunting is conscious or not," Iwaizumi said, mostly to himself. He shook Oikawa's hip, forcing Oikawa's body to rock under the sheets, "Wake up Lazy King."

"Hmm?" Oikawa said, turning as he blinked sleep out of his eyes. Then he smiled, face suddenly bright and excited, "Ah! You're still in bed this time!"

Iwaizumi squinted against Oikawa's cheerful voice. Iwaizumi woke up early and easily, but he was still _slow_ to wake up. He needed two cups of coffee and a nice bout of silence before it was safe to speak to him. He normally rolled out of bed before Oikawa and took his time moving into actual consciousness. Oikawa on the other hand was somehow a disturbingly deep sleeper, but once he opened his eyes he was bright and chipper and just so _Oikawa_ without pause or hesitation.

"You're noisy," Iwaizumi commented.

"Iwa-chan's not a morning person," Oikawa said with a smile. "Or rather, Iwa-chan is just always grumpy."

"Shut up you--" Iwaizumi's eyes moved up Oikawa's face and stalled. "What's this," he asked, reaching out toward Oikawa, "Oikawa, _what is this_ ," he huffed a laugh and ruffled his hand through Oikawa's hair.

Oikawa's eyes went wide and his hands shot up toward his hair, "What, Iwa-chan don't--" he tried to turn around.

"What is this _amazing_ bed head?" Iwaizumi asked, still scrunching at Oikawa's hair and laughing, "It's sticking out everywhere! _How do you control this_?"

"Iwa-chaaan!" Oikawa groaned, curling in on himself, "Stoooop!"

Iwaizumi chased him, rolling partially on top of him to stare in wonder at the mess of locks, "Seriously, how did this happen? Were you wrestling in your sleep?"

"Iwa-chan sleeps funny!" Oikawa said, slapping at him, "I probably had to fight you off of me, you're so clingy!"

"Shut up," Iwaizumi said through a chuckle, "We're both clingy. Your hair always looks perfect, how have you been hiding this from me?"

Oikawa curled into a tighter ball, ears and cheeks flushing red.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi demanded, shaking him, "All your fans are dying to know. _How do you do it?_ "

Oikawa mumbled something.

"What was that?" Iwaizumi asked, leaning closer and bringing his hand to his ear, "I couldn't quite hear you over your embarrassment."

"Product."

"What?"

Oikawa glanced to the side, glaring at Iwaizumi out the corner of his eyes, "I hide hair product and then put some in my hair first thing in the morning, okay!"

"You _hide_ it?"

"Well not at my house, obviously. But I hid some here. In your room. I always have some in my coat."

Iwaizumi couldn't help but cackle, "The lengths you go to, I can't believe it."

"Shut up!" Oikawa cried, "The only reason you wake up beautiful is because you don't have any sense of style to uphold!" He crossed his arms over his chest.

Iwaizumi had never been called beautiful before. He peered at Oikawa and his voice went taunting, "You think I'm beautiful in the morning?"

Oikawa sniffed, expression unchanging, "Naturally. Why would someone like me date anyone who wasn't beautiful?"

Iwaizumi blinked. Oikawa just stared at him. Finally Iwaizumi's face cracked into a smile, "Fine, fine. Well grab your product and do your hair and I'll make us some coffee," he moved to get up and then glanced back, ruffling the scattered tufts one last time, "even though I think it's kind of cute."

He slid off the bed and ventured out into the kitchen, the morning sun pouring through his windows and glass door.

"Nice day," he murmured to himself as he started up the coffee maker.

By the time Oikawa reemerged the coffee machine was beeping for attention. "Oh, what a transformation," Iwaizumi prodded.

Oikawa huffed, slowly lowering himself onto the couch. He flicked his head and his hair bobbed perfectly across his forehead.

Iwaizumi was preoccupied with Oikawa's coffee. How did he make it? Four spoons of sugar, creamer until it was a caramel color...

Iwaizumi watched the cream swirl into the coffee, stirring it with mild disgust on his face. Iwaizumi was pretty sure this wasn't coffee. It was candy.

He walked out to the living room, handing the mug to Oikawa. Oikawa took it gratefully and sipped it carefully. "Ah!" he cooed, "Iwa-chan, you always make my coffee so perfectly!"

Iwaizumi smirked as he sat down with his, "You always make mine perfectly too."

Oikawa frowned, "You drink yours black."

"Mm," Iwaizumi said, taking a sip, "Knowing how you are, you could probably still screw that up."

Oikawa threw his legs over Iwaizumi's lap, tilting his chin in the air, "Today is a beautiful day, I refuse your negativity."

Iwaizumi chuckled, "That's fine."

"Oh," Oikawa added as if he'd forgotten, "I have to run by the store for a couple things. I won't be too long though."

"Okay, where are we going?"

"I'm going by myself."

Iwaizumi frowned through the steam rising from his mug, "Why?"

"Just because. Don't worry, I said I'd be quick."

"Now I'm suspicious."

Oikawa grinned at him, "You should be."

Iwaizumi stared at him, then broke eye contact. "Fine, whatever. Do what you have to do."

"Okay~~"

They ate breakfast and Oikawa left after a quick shower. Iwaizumi found himself pacing around his apartment, picking up random things, staring vaguely out the window.

Iwaizumi curled his fingers through his hair, _I'm like a teenager waiting on their first date._

He finally decided on a shower himself, and the warm water was welcome across his shoulders. He was flipping through a manuscript when Oikawa returned.

"I'm back~~"

Iwaizumi glanced at the clock. He wanted to chide him, but he had been pretty quick. His eyes fell down to the bag in his hands and he furrowed his brow. It was black, entirely solid and nondescript.

"Where'd you go?"

Oikawa smirked, "You'll see." He leaned over, peering at Iwaizumi in his seat, then gave him a quick peck on the forehead. "Take off your clothes."

Iwaizumi's eyes went wide, " _What_?"

Oikawa cocked his head like this was the most natural course of action first thing in the morning, "Take off your clothes," he repeated. He tapped at Iwaizumi's shoulder and grabbed at his arm, indicating he wanted Iwaizumi to stand.

Iwaizumi got to his feet, confusion still written across his face. "Oikawa, I-- uhm..."

Oikawa blinked innocently over large eyes, but his voice dropped into a low purr, "But you said you'd do whatever I wanted..."

Iwaizumi had never gotten so instantaneously hard in his life.

Iwaizumi blinked around, down at the bag, then back up at Oikawa again. His heartbeat was quickening. Oikawa smiled, "Here, I'll go first if it will make you feel better." He started peeling off his clothes, tense lines of muscle and broad shoulders forcing Iwaizumi into tunnel vision.

"Uhm--"

"I like this better anyway," Oikawa said, now naked and not showing the faintest sign of embarrassment. He wrapped his fingers around the hem of Iwaizumi's shirt and pulled it up over his head, knuckles brushing against Iwaizumi's skin as he did so. Oikawa's eyes fell on Iwaizumi's chest, roamed across his pecs and down his abs. "I like undressing you. You do it so fast. I want to appreciate it."

Iwaizumi's mouth was dry. He didn't know what to say.

Oikawa leaned in, breathing against his neck as his fingers pinched open the button of his pants. Then he allowed a faint gasp, and even though Iwaizumi couldn't see it, he could hear the smile in Oikawa's voice, "Iwa-chan is already like this..."

Iwaizumi cleared his throat, ignored the tingle that fled down his spine at the brush of air against his neck, "Well you're... you naked is..."

Oikawa just hummed and pushed his pants down off his hips.

"You... you said... if I was good..."

Oikawa stepped away from him, dragging a chair away from the dining table and setting it next to Iwaizumi. He lightly pushed at Iwaizumi's shoulders and Iwaizumi sat, blinking up at him and ignoring the burn of a blush on his face. "Yes," Oikawa finally said, happy to see Iwaizumi naked and seated. Iwaizumi realized he should have been asking different questions, but he couldn't get himself to focus.

"So I'm being rewarded?" Iwaizumi finally sputtered, "what did I do to be rewarded?"

Oikawa reached down into bag and threw a smirk at Iwaizumi, "Well finally being man enough to say we're in a relationship helped."

"Ow."

"I've never heard someone verbally respond to a hit to their ego before."

"I've never heard anyone sucker punch someone's ego so unabashedly."

Oikawa smiled. He held up his hands.

Cloth ties were draped over his fingers, but they weren't just cloth. Iwaizumi recognized the pre-formed knots. They were for bondage.

Iwaizumi immediately tried to stand up. Oikawa forced him back down on the seat, "Stay calm Iwa-chan," Oikawa cooed, voice too normal. It was unnerving. "These aren't for me to control you-- well. They're so you won't touch yourself, okay?"

Iwaizumi's breath shuddered out of his chest. He wasn't afraid. But he wasn't _calm_ , no, he certainly wasn't calm when there was already precum forming at the head of his cock.

Oikawa was pulling his arms behind the chair and tying his wrists together. It wasn't painful, but he couldn't move them at all, could feel the stiffness in his shoulders spreading across his chest. Oikawa moved to the front to tie his ankles to the chair, "The first time we had sex you bound my wrists together, so I didn't think you'd mind too much." Then his eyes flickered upward, and the bright chocolate was dark and hazy with want, "Especially since you're so keen on watching."

Iwaizumi felt he might choke. Then Oikawa finished tying him to the chair and leaned up, giving him a warm kiss. Iwaizumi opened his mouth, slid against Oikawa's tongue and lost himself in the warmth of Oikawa's mouth.

But Oikawa was pulling away too quickly, fingers trailing off Iwaizumi's thighs as he got up and walked to the bedroom. Iwaizumi blinked after him, but he came back promptly, bottle of lube in hand.

Oikawa slowly knelt on the floor in front of Iwaizumi. For the first time since Oikawa had returned Iwaizumi could finally make out a blush on Oikawa's cheeks. But Oikawa was still leering at him, still managing to maintain an air of confidence through the redness on his face, and it was one of the most alluring things Iwaizumi had ever seen in his life.

Oikawa made eye contact with him, hand dropping down gracefully to stroke taunting fingers over his half hard cock.

Iwaizumi had to repress the full body shudder that threatened his limbs when Oikawa gasped, when he tilted his head back and allowed his eyes to flutter closed.

"Iwa-chan has made me so lewd," Oikawa commented, voice husky. "I've never done this for anyone before."

Iwaizumi's eyes slid all across Oikawa's skin, taking in the line of his jaw and the lax motion of his mouth as he breathed, the way his body twitched in response to his own touch. He was burning the images into his memory. "I've--" he started, having to clear his throat, "never wanted anyone to do this for me before."

Oikawa opened his eyes, gaze sliding sideways as he stared at Iwaizumi. He moved his hands and picked up the bottle of lube, pouring it sloppily onto his fingers. Iwaizumi could feel his face pulling too anxious, too expectant.

Oikawa thought for a moment, then moved onto his hands and knees, bringing his one hand up to reach behind him. He pressed at his entrance, and Iwaizumi and he gasped in unison.

Oikawa circled it, taunted it. His breathing was entirely unsteady, nerves showing on his face as he tried to force himself into relaxation. He made eye contact with Iwaizumi, "You look so eager."

Iwaizumi blinked, didn't think, "I am."

Oikawa smirked, but then his face warped as he groaned an inhale, pressing into himself. Iwaizumi sighed heavily, felt his wrists twitching against the restraints.

"A-ah," Oikawa gasped, back arching.

Iwaizumi leaned forward. His blood was rushing hot in his veins. Oikawa sunk deeper, biting against his lip only to fail to stifle a moan. "Iwa-chan," he breathed, no extra words attached to the thought.

Iwaizumi felt his cock twitch. He desperately needed to give it attention. It was _aching_ looking at Oikawa. "Oikawa," he said hoarsely.

"Ah, that's right," Oikawa said, slowly pulling his fingers out just to shove them back in again, "You've never been able to fully take me in this position, have you?" His face moved into a cringe, but his mouth was losing its poise, shivering around small noises, "Just for a little that one time... seems... so far away, now."

Iwaizumi caught his breath in his throat, the images of Oikawa bent over with Iwaizumi pulling him back against his hips unshakable in his mind.

Oikawa started to hit a rhythm and Iwaizumi saw precum slide down his cock. The room was littered with filthy noises, the slide of lube and fingers and the utterance of tiny gasps and moans. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa's forearm flex as he twisted within himself. "I think about it a lot," Oikawa said breathily. He kept his eyes on Iwaizumi but they were clouded and unfocused, sometimes blinking closed against the threat of a moan, "About Iwa-chan's strong hands. About Iwa-chan pounding into me from behind. About Iwa-chan... Iwa-chan... Iwa--"

Oikawa's voice broke, his composure shattering as he curled his fingers inside himself. His hips shook as he gasped hard and broken. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa's cock jump at the pressure, watched his body lurch back against the motion in an unspoken plea for more.

Iwaizumi could feel his rational thoughts evaporating. He wasn't sure he could think at all. He leaned forward against his binds, toes curling. His cock was throbbing, and he was trying not to think about the obscene amount of precum that was slipping out of him with a sort of _urgency_ and pooling on the chair beneath him. "Oikawa," he said. He didn't care what he was doing, he just wanted to feel him against his skin, "Oikawa, come here. Let me," the chair creaked as he leaned forward, and the fabric around his wrists dug against his skin, "let me touch you. Let me put your cock in my mouth."

Oikawa whimpered, limbs trembling.

The sound sent a trill up Iwaizumi's spine. "Come in my mouth," Iwaizumi said, and it sounded like begging.

Oikawa's eyes moved up to him and he smirked.

 

The desperation on Iwa-chan's face was almost enough to push him over the edge. He watched Oikawa with big steely eyes, chest heaving as he leaned as far forward as possible.

Oikawa withdrew from himself, wincing and gasping all at once as emptiness shivered out from his touch and rocked his spine. He crawled closer to Iwa-chan, looking up at him through his bangs. Iwa-chan blinked expectantly, looked willing to do anything if it would mean his aching cock might get some relief, or perhaps he just craved contact in general.

Oikawa dipped low, mouth hovering around Iwa-chan's cock. He heard Iwa-chan gasp, could see the muscles in his legs flexing with anxious energy. Oikawa tilted his head, "Iwa-chan wants to cheat." The breath fluttered across Iwa-chan's legs. Iwaizumi shivered.

Oikawa opened his mouth near Iwa-chan's cock, parted his lips wide like he was about to take it into his mouth. He thought about it. He thought about what kind of animal noises Iwa-chan would make if he pulled rough suction down his length. Oikawa's cock ached at the thought.

But instead he breathed hot hair over the tip, took note of the shining precum that dribbled from the head and onto the chair.

Air huffed out of Iwa-chan's chest, some of his voice moving with it as a low grumble. Oikawa exhaled hot a few more times, even moved his tongue forward like he was about the flick the tip, only to withdraw it back into his mouth.

Iwa-chan groaned and Oikawa could hear the restraints at his wrists twisting and straining against Iwa-chan's movements. He knew Iwaizumi was strong, but he couldn't break those... right?

Oikawa pulled his lips closed, backing away a few centimeters. Then he pushed breath through a small break in his lips like he was trying to whistle, and the cold air rushed over the slick wet heat on Iwa-chan's cock.

Iwaizumi hissed breath into his mouth as he shuddered. "Aaa-- _fuck,_ " the air left his lungs in an almost pained groan. Oikawa watched goosebumps erupt across Iwa-chan's flesh, flooding across his legs and down his arms.

Oikawa rose up and Iwa-chan lurched forward to steal a kiss. Oikawa tipped back, smirking as Iwa-chan hit the end of his reach. Oikawa moved to the side, speaking so his breath would move against Iwa-chan's ear and neck, "I'm curious," he cooed, bringing his hand back to stroke over himself. Oikawa shuddered at the feel of his hot palm moving slick around his cock and Iwa-chan mirrored the response, on edge just from Oikawa's reactions. "How difficult do you think it would be to get you to come, untouched?"

Iwa-chan was panting. His body was trying to move, but it was useless.

"Hmm, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi made a sound. It might have been a whimper. Iwa-chan might have actually whimpered.

"Ooh that's right," Oikawa purred next to his ear, "Iwa-chan loves hearing me say his name, doesn't he?"

"Oikawa, please," he said, voice thick.

"You didn't tell me but," Oikawa said, pausing a moment to gasp at the way his thumb slid over the head of his cock, "I noticed. Of course."

"Please," he breathed again, "Oikawa, please _touch me_."

"Hmmm," Oikawa said, "but look at the way your hips are writhing. Do you really need me?"

"Aah," Iwa-chan breathed heavy out his mouth.

Oikawa reached around with his other hand and slid a single finger back against his entrance. "Ah!" he cried, hips rocking slightly. He sunk deeper into himself and groaned at the reemergence of familiar heat springing up his spine, "I love seeing Iwa-chan like this."

"Oikawa, I'm--"

"You know, I can't even masturbate properly anymore," Oikawa said, ignoring him as he slid in another finger. He almost choked on his inhale because _yes_ but also because _more_. "I can't help but say Iwa-chan's name when I come..."

" _Jesus_."

"Ah, God," Oikawa said, opening his eyes to stare at Iwaizumi. "Iwa-chan it's so good." Oikawa could feel the warmth pooling in his stomach, surging forward and _begging_. "I wish Iwa-chan could fill me up," and maybe now _he_ was whimpering.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi wheezed, "please. _Please_."

Oikawa leaned in, eyes fixed on Iwaizumi. He pumped his fingers in and out of himself as he tried to fight off the sensation of almost-panic that shook his breath and limbs, "How much more will--" his voice broke as his hips rocked up hard. He was fighting against the sensation of his own hands, against the desperate throb of his own cock. He continued, strained with the distraction of mounting pleasure, "how much more will it take, Ha--" he gasped, felt his heart stuttering out of control, " _Hajime_."

Iwa-chan inhaled like he had been drowning. Then he groaned like he was in pain, like it was almost a sob, and Oikawa watched his entire body convulse against his restraints as he came hard and untouched.

"Holy fuck," Oikawa breathed, and he smashed his lips against Iwa-chan's, winding their tongues together before moaning into his mouth as he came over his hand.

They panted against each other, and Oikawa slid down, almost collapsing. His eyes caught sight of Iwa-chan. Iwaizumi stared down at him, expression suddenly composed again. Composed and focused.

" _How_ ," Oikawa breathed, glancing down at Iwaizumi's fully hard cock.

Iwa-chan blinked down at him, "Ever come completely untouched?" Oikawa just stared at him. Iwa-chan dipped lower, bringing their faces as close as possible without touching, "Untie me."

Oikawa shivered. The heat in Iwa-chan's eyes made his heart falter. "Are you going to try and make me come untouched?" he asked, kind of scared and kind of sad. Because sure it had been hard for Iwa-chan, but it's not like Oikawa hadn't desperately _wanted_ \--

"No," Iwa-chan answered plainly. "I'm going to fuck you."

 

Iwaizumi practically flew out of the restraints. He pushed Oikawa down against the carpet and laid with his head on the opposite side, dragging Oikawa closer to him by his leg. Oikawa chirped in surprise, but Iwaizumi didn't even cast a glance downward before closing his mouth around Oikawa's cock.

Oikawa moaned, and Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa's breath rush out against his thighs. Oikawa was shivering uncontrollably, over stimulated again, and Iwaizumi braced his hips with one of his hands. He moved the softened cock around his mouth, kneading Oikawa's hip as he did so. Iwaizumi was still fully hard, and he hadn't thought much about it, hadn't bothered to think at all really, so it was completely unexpected when Oikawa pulled his lips around Iwaizumi's cock and sucked.

Iwaizumi groaned against Oikawa, felt his hips buck into Oikawa's throat and his fingers dig into his flesh.

Iwaizumi felt Oikawa surge harder in his mouth and he could have moaned again, could have kept the feedback loop rolling forever as he tried not to fuck into the wet heat of Oikawa's mouth.

He tried to focus on dragging suction and friction up over Oikawa's ever growing cock, but every time he swirled his tongue or hummed Oikawa was groaning against his length, sending vibrations all the way up his spine and into his fingers.

He blindly grabbed for the bottle of lube, spilling some hastily over his fingers before reaching around to press at Oikawa's entrance.

Oikawa almost squealed and his hips shook away from the touch. Iwaizumi lightly drug his teeth up Oikawa's length as he slid his finger past his entrance. Oikawa had to actually detach from Iwaizumi's cock to moan, ragged and loud and uninhibited.

Iwaizumi started working into a rhythm with his fingers, but Oikawa wasn't gone for long, immediately taking the length of Iwaizumi's cock far back into his throat.

Iwaizumi could already feel his blood stirring, and he was starting to wonder if he was a fucking teenager again or something because _what the fuck_. Oikawa was far too good at giving head, far too good at tilting his head for new angles and swirling his tongue and using the exact right amount of teeth.

Iwaizumi usually didn't prefer this position, didn't prefer it because whatever was happening he wanted to be able to _concentrate_ , but there was a definite and priceless value to being able to feel Oikawa's verbal responses rumble against his length, their tongues slipping around each other in unison, and Oikawa's throat reflexively tightening around the head of his cock.

 Suddenly Oikawa was whining against him, and his leg started twitching. He wiggled away from Iwaizumi, and when Iwaizumi moved to recapture his hip he pulled away hard. Iwaizumi glanced up and Oikawa was already moving over him, eyes wild, "No," he said, voice almost shaking, "can't do that anymore. I need you _now_."

Iwaizumi was still blinking in shock as Oikawa shoved down against his chest, forcing his shoulders against the floor. He poured lube over Iwaizumi's already wet cock and immediately positioned himself above him.

"Oikawa, don't hu--" and then Oikawa sunk over Iwaizumi's cock.

Iwaizumi tipped his head back and groaned, hips arching up into Oikawa. Oikawa's moan was high and strained, but he immediately began moving around Iwaizumi.

"Yes!" he barked, eyes closed and fingers trembling.

He moved down slowly, allowing himself to gasp and adjust with added length. But then he sighed and carried himself upward, moaning again as he slid back down over Iwaizumi's length in one fluid motion.

Iwaizumi was gasping under every movement. He was trying not to moan, was trying to control his climb as Oikawa's beautiful body engulfed his cock more desperately with every downward thrust. Iwaizumi felt very distinctly like a toy, very distinctly like Oikawa's sexy plaything with how Oikawa was riding him with such hurried abandon. And that was fine, that was _good_ , because the sight of Oikawa throwing his head back and moaning loud above him was a sight Iwaizumi wasn't even sure he was worthy of seeing.

Iwaizumi wrapped one of his hands around Oikawa's cock and matched the pace of his hasty thrusts. Oikawa bit his lip and groaned roughly, legs twitching at the extra sensation around his length.

"God Oikawa you're perfect," Iwaizumi huffed. His skin was so hot he felt like he might combust.

Oikawa dipped down so that his face was close to Iwaizumi's, his hips bouncing into a quick rhythm. Oikawa gasped, then pinched his eyes shut. "Yes right there," he pleaded. "Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan, _Hajime_ , yes."

Unfair. The name thing was unfair. Iwaizumi felt his hips start to stutter, might have heard himself whisper curses or blessings or Oikawa's name, and then Oikawa was moaning loud, voice almost reaching a shout as he came across Iwaizumi's stomach.

He could feel Oikawa convulse and twitch around his cock, could feel his insides vibrate out of composure. Oikawa was still groaning, still riding out the last of his orgasm when he bit against Iwaizumi's ear. He buried his face in Iwaizumi's neck and shuddered out choking gasps and Iwaizumi felt his heart double beat, his blood spike in his veins and he shook as he came hard inside Oikawa.

He had to control his voice, he had to control the too-tight grip of his hands, and he had to control the downright vicious buck of his hips. He was practically wheezing by the end of it, light headed and blissed out and _exhausted_.

They collapsed on the floor next to each other. There was a long moment of silence, just heavy breathing and soft touches of hands and fingers. Iwaizumi could feel the languid heat trying to drag him back into sleep.

"I'm going to fall back asleep at this rate," Iwaizumi finally croaked.

"Mmm," Oikawa hummed, moving beside him. "I'll make some more coffee."

As he moved to stand up Iwaizumi trailed his fingers across Oikawa's arm, "Hey. Are you okay?"

Oikawa chuckled, "Of course. I was in control you know." He lifted himself off the floor and pulled boxers over his hips before wandering into the kitchen.

Iwaizumi smirked. So long as he didn't accidentally hurt him.

Iwaizumi cleaned himself up and partially redressed, pulling on pajama pants and flopping onto the couch. _Let's just start the day over shall we_ , he thought idly as he listened to the gurgle of the coffee maker.

He could see Oikawa's profile as he stood next to the coffee mugs. He was smiling, humming something he couldn't quite make out and lightly bobbing his head.

Iwaizumi was glancing at his work emails when he heard the ring of the coffee machine. There was the shuffling of glasses, and then a noise that sounded kind of like a chirp and kind of like a gasp.

Iwaizumi looked up and into the kitchen, "What's wrong?"

There was a definite pause. "I... well, I forgot to put coffee grounds in the coffee maker..." Oikawa's voice tentatively explained without turning around.

Iwaizumi put his phone down, "So you brewed really hot water."

"Well..." Oikawa mused, "Yeah..."

Iwaizumi blinked, "So you screwed up black coffee, is what you're telling me."

"MEAN IWA-CHAN. MEAN."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to be a good wholesome human like you, and then I took a fandom to the crotch. 
> 
> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


	11. Conquering Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sushi and Guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got strange. I realized halfway through this that my scope would have made this chapter like 40 pages. For another time, then. Here's this for now.

"Iwaizumi-kun."

Iwaizumi paused mid step, heart clenching at the sound of his name leaving his boss' mouth. He turned on his heel, addressing him fully, "Yes Irihata-san?"

Irihata glanced down at his watch, "Could you stay behind? I would like to have a conversation with you."

Iwaizumi felt his heart stall, "Of course, sir."

He could feel Daichi and Suga's eyes on him as everyone slowly filed out of the room. Once they were gone Irihata sat back down with a sigh, "I know the past three hours were tough for everyone. Sorry to make you stay."

Iwaizumi regarded him with what he hoped was a level expression, "What can I do for you Irihata-san?"

Irihata motioned to a seat and Iwaizumi found himself sitting in it without thought. Irihata laced his fingers together and stared at Iwaizumi. His gaze was neither disarming or hostile. "We find ourselves in a bit of a bind."

Iwaizumi blinked at him. He was already desperately aching to have a cigarette in his mouth.

Irihata dropped one of his hands, allowing his mouth to relax and gaze to float around Iwaizumi's face a little. His voice unraveled a bit and took on a more casual tone, "I've noticed the past couple months your work output has been a little slower than usual."

Iwaizumi felt his eyes growing large before he could even think to control his face.

Irihata chuckled, "Not that it's an issue. Frankly your pace was always a little terrifying to me--" Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, and Irihata continued, "but I'm going to need you to regain that ethic again for me for this next project. Or rather, I need you to exceed it."

Now Iwaizumi was furrowing his brow, "Next project, sir? I don't have a new author..."

Irihata sighed, "Our sister publisher up north is responsible for one of the most popular authors of the past few years. She's a handful."

"Sure."

"And she's very picky. She just finished a manuscript-- well behind schedule, if I might add-- and then blew up in their office and fired her editor. She refuses to work with him any longer."

"Oh--"

"Or anyone in that office, for that matter. Her editor, who was in your position, quit shortly after."

Iwaizumi swallowed hard.

Irihata allowed his head to roll back on his shoulders, "She's a fan of one of your main clients. She requested to work with you, specifically. Well," Irihata laughed dryly to himself, "I say request, but when it's her it's more like a demand."

Iwaizumi's eyes fluttered, "I'm flattered, really, but I wasn't going to take on any new clients--"

"I know," Irihata said, "and honestly I would fight her more on the issue if I thought anyone else in the office could get this done on time and correctly other than you."

Iwaizumi's lips pursed shut.

"Listen," Irihata said, "You department is overloaded. I get it. But we _need_ this client, and this client _needs_ you." He laced his fingers back together again, "I know this is going to involve a lot of unpleasant things. You'll practically be living in the office. She was behind to begin with and the gap grows larger every day. But I wouldn't ask you to do it if I didn't think you could."

Iwaizumi knew he wasn't really _asking_ at all. He appreciated the courtesy of it, anyway.

"Well you know what I'm going to say," Iwaizumi answered simply.

Irihata smiled, warm and confident.

"But I'll need a few interns to take some of the easier labor off my editors because I'll need their help."

"Whatever you need is fine."

"Thank you." Iwaizumi moved to stand.

"And Iwaizumi-kun."

Iwaizumi paused, looking down at Irihata who had fallen back into a level stare.

"I know you've been allowing yourself some slack. But you regaining your pacing for this is important."

Iwaizumi felt his stomach drop, guilt and dread eating away at his gut.

"If we're successful with this, it will mean greater opportunities for everyone."

Iwaizumi's voice didn't leave his throat as strong as he would have liked, "Yes sir."

"I'll send you everything you need when I get the full package tonight. You'll have it on your desk bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Thank you sir."

Iwaizumi left the conference room, but instead of heading back to his office he climbed the stairs to the roof.

He settled against the fence, pants scraping against the concrete where he sat. He pulled out a cigarette and inhaled it like it was his life's essence, the burn of smoke searing down his throat and through his lungs. He tried to disperse his thoughts into the open air, tried to clear his head and find his balance.

_Slower than usual._

Iwaizumi heaved smoke from his nose, the gray puffs twirling around his face and up into the wind. He felt his phone buzz in the pocket of his pants.

_Allowing yourself some slack._

He brought the cigarette back to his lips with shaky fingers. The tip flared orange in response to his inhale.

Iwaizumi pulled out his phone and flipped it open to see a text from Oikawa,

>> Iwa-chan! My boss has me running a lot of errands today so I might be a tiny bit late for dinner with the Sales Duo! But I'll be there I swear~~ I should only be running a little behind schedule. I can't wait to see you and get Refreshing-kun wasted~~

Iwaizumi closed his phone and pressed his forehead against his knees.

_Regaining your pace._

Guilt crept up through Iwaizumi's fingers. He felt it crawl up his spine and along his jaw, gnashing his teeth together as he squeezed his eyes closed.

Iwaizumi didn't deal with disappointment well. He didn't do well with not living up to expectations. He wanted to exceed all the time, every time, no exceptions. And while he heard the compliments at the forefront of the conversation, while he could audibly make out the praise and trust Irihata was directing at him, his mind was clinging to those words. The echoes of "job kind of well done" and "you need to improve for this client."

But that wasn't the worst part.

In the past, Iwaizumi would bury himself in his work. That's what he wanted; that's the only way he knew how to feel better. He would come back and absolutely destroy whatever was put in front of him. He would, for better or worse, drive expectations of himself even higher with an outstanding performance.

 Iwaizumi lifted his hand and inhaled on the cigarette that had been burning on its own in the wind.

That's not what he wanted this time.

This time he just wanted to bury his face in Oikawa's hair and watch bad sci fi movies.

Iwaizumi's phone buzzed in his pocket. Oikawa again.

>> I'm really bothered by the way cows chew.

Iwaizumi stared at his phone. He stared at it a long time.

>> I mean, doesn't it hurt your jaw just looking at it?

_Oh my God._

>> Llamas too.

>> GET TO WORK.

#

Daichi and Suga had gone ahead to procure a table. When Iwaizumi walked in Suga gave a small wave and a bright smile to beckon him over.

"Where's Oikawa?" he asked as Iwaizumi sat down heavily across from them.

"He said he would be a little late because he was running a bunch of errands."

"Aah," Suga cooed. Then he cut himself off to tip his head at Iwaizumi. "Is something wrong?"

Iwaizumi was glaring down at the menu. He blinked up to Suga's face, and while he had fully planned to say "No, nothing at all", the sheer amount of attention that Suga was paying him made him close his mouth wordlessly. Finally he leaned back in his seat and sighed, "Irihata-san kept me back in the office to speak with me, as you noticed."

Daichi and Suga nodded.

Iwaizumi ran his hand through his hair, fingers twitching and wishing for a cigarette. "He's giving me a new client, well, we're forced to take on a new client because she blew up at our sister publishing house."

"Oh?" Daichi asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's way behind and I'm going to have to kill myself _and_ my editing team to get it all done."

Suga frowned deep, "That's rough."

Iwaizumi squinted, eyes not latching onto anything specific, "And Irihata-san made note of my... slower work output?"

Iwaizumi almost could have mustered a laugh at the way Suga and Daichi identically furrowed their brows.

"It has me feeling like shit," Iwaizumi finished frankly.

"That doesn't even make sense," Daichi said, leaning forward, "We haven't been behind or cutting it too close on any project of late..."

"I don't know," Iwaizumi said, "I do feel like I've been there less. Doing less. You know," Iwaizumi said, flicking his wrist in frustration, "actually being happy and shit."

Daichi shook his head, "Shouldn't matter. As a company and a department you've been doing extremely well recently. Whatever he said was out of line."

"In his defense," Iwaizumi said, holding out his hand, "he said that my previous pace was 'terrifying'. He just _also_ said that I needed to regain that pace and stop giving myself slack."

"Nope," Daichi said with a curt shake of his head, "still unacceptable."

Iwaizumi shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe Irihata-san got used to seeing me sleep in the office."

Suga scoffed, "As if Irihata-san was in the office enough to see that."

Iwaizumi felt himself smile.

"Listen, Iwaizumi-san," Daichi said, voice level and trying its best to be reassuring, "Don't let it get to you. He's strange with motivation. Maybe he  just thought it would help bring out... whatever game is above your A-game."

"Sure," Iwaizumi said with a nod, "My pride aside, I'm going to have to live in the office for the next month and I'm not looking forward to that either."

 _I knew this would happen_.

Suga blinked like he was hit with a sudden realization. He cringed at Daichi, "You think our sister company is going to take care of marketing for that author or... are we..."

Daichi's eyes grew wide.

"I'll ask their Sales Manager tomorrow," Iwaizumi said.

Daichi waved him off, "Don't worry about it, we'll deal with that."

"Oh, so many cute businessmen at one table. This spot must be for me."

They all turned their attention to look up at Oikawa who was smiling brilliantly beside them.

"That was quick," Iwaizumi commented, scooting over a little so Oikawa would have room.

"I tried," Oikawa responded. "Hello Manager-kun. Refreshing-kun."

"Glad you could make it Oikawa," Suga said with his normally broad smile.

Iwaizumi felt his pocket vibrating. What was it about today--

"Tch," Iwaizumi clicked. "It's Irihata-san. I'll be right back."

Iwaizumi stood, lightly placing his hand on Oikawa's shoulder to move him aside.

"Iwaizumi," he answered.

Oikawa giggled. Iwaizumi flicked his ear as he walked by and out the front door.

 

Oikawa sat down, still smiling despite the pain his brutish boyfriend had just inflicted on his ear.

"I still can't believe Irihata-san said that to him this morning," Suga mused as Oikawa settled into his seat.

"It doesn't make sense," Daichi agreed.

"Hm?" Oikawa hummed, tilting his head. "Something I missed?"

Suga brought his attention back to Oikawa, "Our boss said a few things about Iwaizumi's pace not being... up to par with his normal output."

Oikawa felt his face pull down into a frown immediately. This was bad. Very bad.

Daichi shook his head, "I think there's more to this than we realize. It doesn't add up. I literally just heard Irihata-san talking to someone about how he wasn't sure how to proceed for better rewarding Iwaizumi-san for his work."

"Is Iwa-chan due for a promotion?" Oikawa asked, curious in spite of the rock of dread sitting in his stomach.

Daichi almost laughed, "Awhile ago. But Iwaizumi-san doesn't want to climb the ladder within the company. He wants to stay in editing."

"Iwa-chan loves his job," Oikawa said, voice soft.

"So give the man a raise," Suga said.

"Sure. But Iwaizumi-san deserves more clout as an editor," Daichi explained.

Suga pursed his lips, "Iwaizumi doesn't care about those things."

Daichi held up his hands, "Hence why he's been working his ass off in the same position forever without the recognition he deserves."

Oikawa was wringing his hands in his lap.

"He's also going to be extremely busy with this author for the next month or so, so it's just been a stressful day in general," Suga explained.

Oikawa licked his lips, "How busy?"

"Sounds like a bunch of late nights and weekends."

Oikawa sighed.

Suga narrowed his eyes, "I expected you to seem disgruntled, but you seem... worried."

Oikawa blinked up at him, "Iwa-chan is going to panic about this, I can feel it."

Daichi took a sip of water, "Why do you say that?"

Oikawa laughed bitterly, "Because these are essentially all the reasons he didn't want to start a relationship."

"Ooh," Suga breathed.

Oikawa rubbed the bridge of his nose, "He's going to get weird."

"Oikawa," Suga said, leaning against the table, "Don't let him. You're probably right; I've seen how he stresses. Just," Suga was using his hands to try and spackle his sentence together, "don't let him angst. Daichi tried to angst when we first started seeing each other. I wouldn't let him. _Don't let him_."

Oikawa nodded, but his mind was moving too fast for him to bother with words.

Daichi threw a sideways glance at Suga, "I 'tried to angst'?"

Suga nodded, "You did. It was annoying."

Daichi's mouth pulled down into a considering pout.

"Oikawa," Suga addressed him again, and Oikawa was finally able to pull his eyes back to his face. "Iwaizumi hasn't been in a relationship in a long time. If he didn't really want to be with you, he wouldn't have bothered so..." Suga lightly touched Oikawa's hand before withdrawing it again, "You shouldn't freak out either. He wouldn't have broken all his own rules to be with you if he was just going to run off when he got busy."

Oikawa felt his face turning red and his throat going tight. His eyes went wide on his face.

"I-I'm sorry," Suga sputtered. "I overstepped. I shouldn't have--" he put his face in his hands, then brought it back up again, "Actually no, I'm not sorry. Because I see how happy you make him so... so..." his hands were flailing and his face was twisting around for words. Daichi patted him on the thigh. "So please don't panic. Neither one of you needs to panic."

Oikawa tilted his head, hiding his mouth behind his hand and his eyes behind his hair. "Thank you," he was able to muster, voice muffled.

Suga sighed, relaxing in his seat.

"Sorry that took so long," Iwa-chan said, returning to the table.

When they all turned to look at him, he flinched.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, eyes moving around their faces.

"We were just telling Oikawa-san about your new author."

Iwa-chan sighed as he slid next to Oikawa. His thigh pressed against Oikawa's and then relaxed there, his palm squeezing at Oikawa's knee. Oikawa blinked at him.

Iwa-chan looked at Oikawa with  an apologetic expression, "I'm sorry Oikawa, it's going to be tough for a little while."

Oikawa blinked the burn out of his eyes and he leaned in toward Iwa-chan, "It's alright Iwa-chan," he said, mouth pulling into a smile. His fingers walked over to Iwa-chan's to touch at his hand, "I knew you were a workaholic when we started this."

When Oikawa ran his fingers across the top of Iwa-chan's hand Iwaizumi extended his fingers, holding them in position until Oikawa was able to slide his fingers in between them. Then Iwa-chan's fingers curled in, lightly clenching at the touch.

Iwa-chan sighed what sounded like relief and his shoulders relaxed against Oikawa's.

Oikawa stared at the side of Iwa-chan's face. He suddenly realized that Iwa-chan didn't see him as a barrier or an obstacle. He saw Oikawa as support.

Oikawa squeezed his hand and leaned in, "Do you want me to make you homemade bento for the next month? I'll make you one every day~~." Oikawa almost sang the words, tipping his head back and forth.

Iwa-chan shot him a dirty look, "Are you asking if I slowly want to commit suicide over the course of a month?"

"Rude!" Oikawa said, rearing back. Iwa-chan just smirked at him.

Oikawa could be support.

"Speaking of you two, you know," Suga said, leaning his elbows on the table, "being together."

They both turned their attention back to Suga.

"When did this happen?" Suga asked, his face trying too hard to look casual, "If you could give exact dates that would be great..."

Iwa-chan narrowed his eyes.

"It's not like I have a couple thousand yen riding on your answer or anything..." Suga's eyes drifted over the ceiling.

"Ooh," Oikawa cooed, leaning in, "well that depends Refreshing-kun. Do you want the date he finally gave in and started banging me into the carpet, or the day he finally admitted we were a couple?"

"'Into the carpet'," Suga echoed. "Such specific imagery."

"' _Admitted_ '," Iwa-chan repeated.

"I knew they were different days," Daichi said with a nod.

"You're doing this too!?" Iwa-chan asked in disbelief.

Daichi just smiled and gave a shameless shrug of his shoulders.

"Asahi was the only one who was betting on it being the same day," Suga added, shaking his head.

"Such a pure soul, that Asahi," Daichi added.

Iwa-chan shook his head, "There's no way he's as pure as he seems if he's been dating Noya that long."

Suga clicked his tongue as he bobbed his head in agreement, "You're certainly right about that."

"Noya corrupted him a little," Daichi explained, "but I think he still houses an impressive amount of innocence."

"So," Suga said, holding up his hand and counting on his fingers, "Which day was the carpet and which day was the dating?"

Iwa-chan brought his glass of water to his lips with his free hand, "Well the dating was just three days ago. Friday night."

Suga slammed his palms on the table and the drinks shook, "What!? It took you that long!?"

Daichi motioned to Iwa-chan with a nod of his head, "At least I wasn't that bad."

Iwa-chan flinched backward, offended, "Don't use me as a bad example!"

" _I know_ , Iwa-chan is so cruel to me!" Oikawa whined, leaning his head on Iwa-chan's shoulder.

Iwa-chan leaned down and lowly whispered into Oikawa's hair, "I'll show you cruel when we get home." Oikawa jumped in his seat.

"Did someone order the Unagi Onigiri appetizer?" The waitress asked, suddenly appearing by the table and holding up a plate.

Suga raised his hand excitedly, "Me!" When she put the plate down Suga pushed it toward the center of the table, "For everyone," he said, eyes bright. "Try it."

"Oh, excuse me," Iwa-chan said delicately to the waitress as Oikawa clumsily trapped a roll between his chopsticks with his left hand to preserve the hand he had wound into Iwa-chan's under the table, "We need another set of chopsticks."

"Oh, my apologies," she fluttered around, "I'll bring you some right away."

Iwa-chan smiled, easy and disarming, "It's no problem."

She waitress blinked at him and her face flushed red before she turned around and scampered off.

"Iwa-chan is a panty dropper," Oikawa whispered before putting the roll in his mouth.

Iwa-chan glanced at him in confusion, "I think she was looking at you."

"Aaaah," Oikawa breathed, opting to ignore Iwa-chan's denseness just this once, "this is delicious."

Suga was fervently nodding across the table as he chewed.

"You should try Iwa-chan," Oikawa chirped.

Iwa-chan held up his right hand and very slightly shook his head. He didn't have any chopsticks.

"Here," Oikawa said, attacking another roll and holding it up. He brought it toward Iwa-chan's mouth. Oikawa prayed to all the sushi gods that his unsteady left hand wouldn't fail him now.

Iwa-chan blinked at him, then opened his mouth, leaning in to pull his lips around Oikawa's chopsticks. Oikawa glanced to the side to see the waitress freeze next to their table, her face burning scarlet as she watched Iwa-chan pull his mouth away from Oikawa's chopsticks and chew. Oikawa stuck out the tip of his tongue and winked.

"H-here you are," she said, setting down the extra pair of chopsticks before turning on her heel and skittering away from the table.

"Thank you," Iwa-chan said to her now retreating back. He furrowed his brow and turned to the rest of them with concern in his voice, "She left without asking to take our order." His face was full of confusion.

Suga almost snorted. Oikawa rested his chin in his palm with a grin.

Daichi pursed his lips to keep from laughing, "She'll be back. Probably."

Iwa-chan frowned like he was truly troubled, "I'm missing something again."

Oikawa leaned back, "It's okay. How was the eel?"

Iwa-chan's face bounced back into a pleased expression, "Delicious, thank you."

Suga brought the menu up to cover his face and Daichi laughed against his palm.

"Iwa-chan, you're the best," Oikawa cooed, fluttering his eyelashes.

Iwa-chan's mouth fell out of his smile and he glanced around the table, "I am going to kick all of your asses."

#

Iwa-chan was waving goodbye to the Sales Duo when Oikawa tugged on his shirt.

"You want to go for a walk?" he asked. "I was thinking we could walk by the beach. Get some fresh air."

Iwa-chan blinked at him, "Sure."

The sun was already moving out of the sky, but Oikawa knew they had enough time to watch it dip under the ocean if they kept moving. The air was still a little chill, but the bitter cold of winter was slowly receding. Oikawa looked forward to spring.

There were still quite a few people on the street. There were flutters of speech and the low murmur of traffic in the distance, but the air maintained a very steady peacefulness.

"Oh, the pier," Oikawa grabbed Iwa-chan's hand and led him forward so they could lean against the railing to watch the slow descent of the sun.

Iwa-chan's hand moved down to his pocket and withdrew a cigarette. It hung limp from his lips before he lit it, the tip's orange glow sitting in odd harmony with the oil painted colors of the sky.

They both leaned against the wooden fence and faced out toward the ocean. "I liked the restaurant," Oikawa chatted, stealing a glance at the side of Iwa-chan's face.

Iwa-chan nodded, slightly turning his head away from Oikawa to blow smoke from his nose in the other direction.

Oikawa stared at him. "That's one of the ways I knew Iwa-chan was starting to like me," he said after a small moment's silence.

Iwa-chan fully turned to look at him then. His gaze searched Oikawa's face, but he didn't say anything.

"The smoke," Oikawa said. "When we first met you used to blow it directly in my face. Now you go out of your way to keep it away from me."

Iwa-chan's expression didn't change as he inhaled on his cigarette. Then, maintaining steady eye contact, he sent a stream of air and smoke through his lips at Oikawa.

Oikawa pursed his lips, eye regarding him flatly, "Rude, Iwa-chan."

Iwa-chan half turned away from him and huffed a laugh, a puff of smoke coming with it. Finally he sighed, "You're perceptive."

Oikawa blinked out over the ocean, the waves flaring orange under the press of the setting sun. "You are too, sometimes." Oikawa went on, exasperated, "How is it you can't tell when someone is obviously interested in you, but you can see that I'm upset the moment you open the door to your apartment?"

Iwa-chan was quiet for a moment. Finally he answered, "It's simple, I guess." He didn't turn to look at Oikawa as he explained, "I don't have a lot of experience with love and relationships and all that. It's hard to recognize, for me. But self-doubt, insecurities, stress... that I deal with every day. That I recognize."

Oikawa turned to look at him. The sun was making his skin glow warm, the breeze lightly carding through his hair. He was staring out at the ocean, the glowing creases in the waves reflecting in his eyes. His mouth had abandoned any sort of expression, and instead sat heavy on his face, the corners turned down just in the slightest. Oikawa could have stared at him forever. He realized he loved that face, no matter the expression.

Oikawa turned to look back out over the water. The breeze made his hair tickle his forehead and the back of his neck.

His voice was lower with his next words, "You're worried, aren't you?"

There was a silence. The sun was slowly sinking into the ocean, its colors bleeding out into the waves.

"Yes," he said after a long moment of consideration.

"I don't want you to."

Iwa-chan turned to look at him. Oikawa returned his gaze, watching the color of his skin pull away from the warm glow and sink into dark colors as the sun disappeared. "It would be foolish of me not to worry."

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa addressed him with a rare calm, "I'm sorry. I said that wrong. What I should have said is, 'you don't have to worry'."

Iwa-chan just stared back at him.

Oikawa groaned and pushed his face against his arm, "Listen, Refreshing-kun told me you never dated much--"

"Thank you Suga," Iwa-chan commented mostly to himself.

Oikawa continued, "-- but deep down I think you realize this: I never dated much either." Iwa-chan furrowed his brow and Oikawa laughed, "I mean, I _could have_ had whoever I wanted, but no one really tickled my fancy." Iwa-chan was glaring and Oikawa took a step away from him.

"Why did you just back away from me?"

Oikawa peered through the twilight at him, "Because you were thinking about kicking me, I could feel it."

Iwa-chan shrugged with a bob of his head, "Like I said. Perceptive."

"Anyway," Oikawa said, taking that step back in toward Iwa-chan, "I don't know if that got through your lead skull or not, but that means I kind of like you. I'm under no delusions that it's going to suck for awhile, but if neither of us are running from the other, then we should be fine, right?" Oikawa leveled his gaze with him, his voice growing serious, "And I'm not running."

Iwa-chan smiled, and it was so forward and genuine and natural that Oikawa was half tempted to turn around to make sure it was directed at him.

"Yeah," Iwa-chan said, "you're right. Probably."

Oikawa smiled, "Let's go home."

Even as they turned to walk away, even with Iwa-chan looking more at ease, Oikawa still felt some dread crawling through his veins. Not just at the soon to be distance, but also about the other things the Sales Duo had mentioned.

Iwa-chan's boss had told him his recent performance had been lacking.

Oikawa looked at the side of Iwa-chan's face. Iwa-chan would be bothered by that regardless. And there was no argument in the world that could make that anything but Oikawa's fault.

Oikawa was a distraction, and he was distracting Iwa-chan from what he cared about most.

Oikawa popped out of his thoughts when he realized Iwa-chan was staring at him.

"What?" he asked, jumping slightly.

"Do you have to act so scared of _my face_?" Iwa-chan asked.

"It was startling," Oikawa flipped his bangs, "I know I'm beautiful, but you always try so hard not to let me catch you looking."

Iwa-chan apparently decided to ignore Oikawa's self-centered tangent, "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're..." he cocked his head and paused to glance at the length of Oikawa's body, "walking funny."

"Oh," Oikawa said with a smile. He patted his right thigh, "It's just my knee. My boss had me running errands on foot all day and it's just a little strained."

Iwa-chan frowned, "I didn't realize you had a bad knee. Are you wearing a brace?"

Oikawa made a face, "It's not that big of a deal Iwa-chan, I don't need a brace all the time."

"Well are you okay for the rest of the walk?"

"Yes," Oikawa answered instantly. Then he stopped as Iwa-chan was turning to start walking again and pulled his mouth down into a bold pout, "Actually no." He stretched his arms toward Iwa-chan, "Carry me."

Iwa-chan shot him a dubious look.

"Uuuhg," Oikawa groaned, bending over to touch at his right knee, "the _pain_."

Iwa-chan turned around and walked away, "I was going to call you a cab, but now you can just suffer there."

Oikawa pranced up beside him, "No, don't leave me!" Oikawa caught Iwa-chan's hand in his.

Iwa-chan yanked his hand in to pull Oikawa closer, "Tell me if you need me to walk slower."

Oikawa beamed, "Okay~~"

Iwa-chan slowed his pace regardless. Oikawa enjoyed walking with him in the night. The air was steeped in blue and random splashes of streetlights. Slowly the amount of people dissipated to a slow trickle down the sidewalk.

Iwa-chan kept wordlessly throwing glances at Oikawa, but Oikawa ignored them in favor of swinging their arms between their bodies.

Iwa-chan stopped walking and heaved a heavy sigh.

Oikawa's eyes stretched wide in the darkness. "What is it Iwa-chan?" he asked.

"You're _limping_ ," Iwa-chan said with exasperation in his voice.

"What? I'm fine," Oikawa responded with a laugh. In truth his knee was definitely aching, but it was a pain that was easy enough to ignore.

"You're not. You're going to further injure yourself."

Oikawa waved his hand in front of his face, "That's not how this works. I don't think."

"Not a lot of confidence in that explanation."

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa whined, "we're almost back to your apartment, let's just go already."

Iwa-chan's face was going red. He turned his back toward Oikawa.

"What--"

"Get on my back," Iwa-chan directed tersely.

Oikawa covered his mouth with his hand. He had to pause to make sure his heart hadn't exploded in his chest.

Iwa-chan's ears were red, "We're almost there and you're limping and I'm feeling chivalrous, get on my back."

Oikawa took a tentative step forward, placing his hands on Iwa-chan's shoulders. He peered around his neck at Iwa-chan's face, "Iwa-chan is the most perfect gentleman," he whispered.

"I swear to God Oikawa."

Oikawa lifted his legs and felt Iwa-chan wrap his arms under his thighs.

"God you're heavy."

"Don't bully the cripple."

"A minute ago you were fine and now you're cripple?"

"I was putting on a brave face in front of my man."

"Don't make me want to drop you."

Oikawa buried his face against Iwa-chan's neck and shoulders as he took his first few steps forward. He inhaled Iwa-chan's scent and felt himself grinning against the warmth of his skin.

They didn't encounter a lot of people before they entered the apartment building, and Oikawa could honestly say he wasn't paying much attention to anything outside of him and Iwa-chan anyway.

Oikawa was expecting to be dropped in the elevator or in front of Iwa-chan's door, but Iwa-chan fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his door with Oikawa still clinging to his back. Then he walked in and heaved Oikawa off of him and onto the couch. Oikawa bounced on top of it with a grunt.

"You want your sweats don't you?" Iwa-chan asked as he immediately made his way to the bedroom.

"Oh yeah, did I leave some here?"

"Yeah, I washed them."

"Ooh," Oikawa breathed, "A gentlemen once again. I'll try and remember to take them home this time."

"Don't worry about it," Iwa-chan responded as he came back out to the living room and threw Oikawa his clothes, "I made you a drawer, so you can just keep them here."

Oikawa paused mid motion to rip off his work slacks. "You what?" he asked shortly.

Iwa-chan looked down at him with some confusion, "I made you a drawer? I washed your sweats? I carried you home for some reason?"

" _You made me a drawer?_ "

Iwa-chan put his hand on his hip, his expression looking like it had lost all its patience, "Yes, what of it?"

Oikawa buried his face in his sweatshirt, "Iwa-chan made me a drawer."

"You're here all the time," Iwa-chan explained, voice growing defensive.

"I need to make Iwa-chan a drawer at my apartment."

"You're getting weird about this," Iwa-chan said, walking toward the kitchen. "Maybe I just don't want my clothes lingering with your shitty alien hoodies."

"Well then I definitely need to make you a drawer at my apartment so I don't get _fun and happiness_ all over your button-downs and ties."

Iwa-chan threw up his hands, totally at a loss.

Oikawa was still giggling to himself as he threw off his work clothes and replaced them with loose fitting cotton. He curled into a ball on Iwa-chan's couch and peered over his knees.

Iwa-chan was moving to sit down and Oikawa pushed against his butt to keep him standing. "Nope," he said with a shake of his head. "Change into sweatpants. I reject your business casual."

Iwa-chan sighed but went to the bedroom without complaint. He reemerged in drawstring pants and a band t-shirt.

"Sexy," Oikawa chortled.

Iwa-chan glared down at him, " _You just said to--_ "

Oikawa slapped his thigh, "I was being serious Mr. Sensitive. Now sit down."

Iwa-chan did as he was told and handed Oikawa tea that he had apparently been preparing in the kitchen. He was absentmindedly playing with the back of Oikawa's hair, twirling the locks around his fingers and tickling Oikawa's neck.

Iwa-chan had picked up a lot of unconscious habits around Oikawa. Playing with his hair, blowing smoke away from his face, _assuming that they were going to spend the night together on a random weeknight._

Oikawa grinned to himself as he pressed his forehead in against Iwa-chan's shoulder. He would just enjoy all these moments while he could. He would savor them so he could call them back from memory when he needed them in the coming weeks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


	12. Unpaid Overtime King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glasses, Take-out, and Radishes.

>> I miss my boyfriend.

>> ... I understand that, but why are you telling me?

Oikawa frowned down at his phone.

>> Well I can't tell him, he'll feel bad! I have to complain to someone!

Kenma's response was quick as usual,

>> He would probably like to hear it, actually...

>> Nope! He worries too much, I can't have him thinking I'm getting flighty.

Oikawa sent the message, then paused while staring at his screen. He sent another one before Kenma could reply,

>> Although I do wish I could show him somehow...

>> The best thing you can do is show him you support him.

Oikawa blinked.

>> Kenma can be really wise sometimes.

>> Am I supposed to be saying thank you?

>> Say whatever you want, but it was a compliment. I'm off to be supportive now!

>> Good luck.

Oikawa stretched as he looked out the window of his office. It had been two weeks since Iwa-chan had started working on his new client. He was at the office unbelievably late every night, and he was there every day. Oikawa hadn't been able to see him much at all; they had tried to have a ten o'clock dinner one night after Iwa-chan got off "early", but Iwa-chan had fallen asleep the moment he sat down in the car. Oikawa had taken him home and Iwa-chan had apologized ferociously-- he _bowed_ , even-- and Oikawa assured him that it was fine. Going in at five in the morning was taking its toll, as was expected.

Oikawa missed him, but he tried not to mention it too much. He texted him often, about everything and nothing, and gave Iwa-chan the opportunity for distraction if he wanted it. If he didn't, that was fine too.

Oikawa sighed as he watched the cars below him trickle down the street, headlights illuminating how barren the sidewalks were becoming.

Oikawa was at work because he had nothing better to do. He had trouble sleeping. He had trouble doing anything, really, because his normal desires for how to fill his free time were absent. He didn't want for anything, and he ended up at Kuroo and Kenma's a lot when he decided to stop using the office computers for Tetris.

It was getting excessively late. Oikawa was just thinking about heading home when his phone chirped at him. He looked down to see a text from Iwa-chan.

>> I'm thinking about lighting my desk on fire and coming to see you instead of finishing this work.

Oikawa smiled down at his phone,

>> Do you know when you're being incredibly sweet or does it just come second nature to you, like your insults?

>> I just say what's on my mind.

Oikawa ran his hand over his face. He was glad Iwa-chan wasn't here at this exact moment, because he was blushing.

>> As much as I want to see you, a fire probably isn't a good idea.

>> Yeah, wouldn't want to endanger the rest of the building. I might take a little bit of a break though. My head is killing me.

Oikawa bit at his bottom lip and thought long and hard. He clicked at Iwa-chan's name and brought his phone to his face. _Just don't tell him you miss him_.

 

Iwaizumi was kneading his temples when his phone rang. He blinked at the screen and smiled, picking it up.

"How long of a break?" Oikawa's voice asked over the line.

Iwaizumi smirked, "Just long enough to lament my existence and then get back to work."

"No fun Iwa-chan," Oikawa whined.

"I know."

"Have you at least eaten today?"

Iwaizumi coughed a laugh, "Yes. You have no idea how difficult it is to skip lunch when you're friends with Suga."

He could hear Oikawa smiling in his response, "I believe that."

Iwaizumi's eyes were listlessly floating around the office. Half the lights were turned off. Iwaizumi had started measuring time based on how many other human beings were in the building rather than looking at the clock.

"How did things go today?" Oikawa asked. His voice was less bubbly than usual.

"Well," Iwaizumi answered simply. "I accomplished a lot today more quickly than I thought I would. My other editors are doing excellent work. Suga and Daichi are doing their best as always. I think they're just now about to leave, actually."

"The Sales Duo is still there?" Oikawa asked, his voice suddenly more interested.

"Yeah, I think. Just us and a couple others."

"Make sure not to wander into any closed conference rooms without knocking," Oikawa teased.

Iwaizumi felt himself chuckle, leaning back in his seat, "If I'm being honest it has made me more cautious about wandering around the building at night."

"Such naughty coworkers," Oikawa cooed. Then he added, as if it was something he was trying to make seem like an afterthought that really wasn't an afterthought at all, "You said there were a few others there too?"

Iwaizumi blinked, "Yeah?"

There was a pause. "Is one of the others Kindaichi?"

Iwaizumi's eyes slid to the right, his gaze hovering over Kindaichi as he made notes on something in front of him.

" _I swear to God Iwa-chan_ ," Oikawa breathed.

"It's... not..."

"Oh, don't."

Iwaizumi breathed and it came out like a whine, "We just have very dedicated workers!" He had to make sure to keep his words vague since Kindaichi was _right there_.

"I'm sure Suga was really dedicated to Daichi too," Oikawa prodded.

"Suga is just an excellent worker, through and through!" Iwaizumi defended.

"He's so in love with you," Oikawa said, ignoring Iwaizumi's last statement. "He's so in love with you I'm going to puke."

"None of that. No loving or puking."

Kindaichi glanced up at Iwaizumi at that comment and Iwaizumi very obviously averted eye contact.

"I want to pull his hair," Oikawa said, sounding a little frustrated.

"You're _mean_."

"I'm possessive."

Iwaizumi sighed. He wished he didn't feel so good about Oikawa's possessive nature, but he did.  "You have nothing to worry about," he assured him.

"I'm not worried," Oikawa said as if that much was obvious. "They're different things."

That's good at least. Iwaizumi's eyes moved out into the dark hallway. He enjoyed being able to hear Oikawa's voice. It revitalized him a little bit. He would _not_ tell him that though.

There was the sound of Oikawa moving his phone away from his ear and pushing buttons. "Oh," Oikawa said as he brought his phone back to his face, "I have to do something soon..."

"That's fine," Iwaizumi said, blinking at the clock. "I should get back to work anyway."

"I don't understand how you do it."

Iwaizumi thought about that for a moment, "Daichi has described it as stubbornness and insanity."

"I think I agree with him, Iwa-chan."

"Noted."

"I'll text you all night, so try and do your best~~" he sang the last half of the sentence.

Iwaizumi felt himself smile in spite of his eye roll, "Thank you."

When Iwaizumi set his phone down he felt a little better.

"You know," Iwaizumi said, giving Kindaichi reason to raise his gaze to his face. "You could have gone home a long time ago. I appreciate what you're doing, but you don't have to suffer with me."

Kindaichi blinked away from him, "I..." then he looked back to Iwaizumi, "it's no problem."

Iwaizumi narrowed his gaze. "Really? Because even I have a problem with how much unpaid overtime this is."

Kindaichi shrugged, "You do your best for us every day, we should do our best for you too..." His eyes fell back down to his desk, but they weren't focusing.

Iwaizumi was as touched as he was frustrated. Iwaizumi shook his head and looked down at his desk, "Fine. But know you can leave whenever you want, I'm not expecting you to stay here."

"Okay Iwaizumi-san."

This kid was too nice; he could learn a thing or two from Kunimi. Although Iwaizumi had to prompt Kunimi to leave tonight as well. He had a good team.

Iwaizumi returned to his work. After almost forty minutes Iwaizumi looked over at Kindaichi. "Hey," he said, pulling a packet of paperwork off his desk. "Could you look at this for me?"

Kindaichi blinked up at him, face bright and excited. "Sure thing," he said, leaning to reach across the desk and take it from Iwaizumi's grasp.

Iwaizumi sighed, "I've been staring at it all this time but none of the words are permeating. I just know I'm missing things but I can't _see_ them."

"I understand," Kindaichi said. "This is what happens when you push yourself too hard Iwaizumi-san."

Iwaizumi glared at him, "Like you can say anything."

Kindaichi laughed, "I'm still not pushing myself as hard as you are, late hours or not."

Iwaizumi smirked and opened up his desk drawer, pulling out his reading glasses and pushing them up on his nose. He opened up his email and sifted through a few things, including about twelve emails from his new author. She was… eccentric. Her antics were also amusing, so he wouldn't complain. Yet.

"Jeeze," Iwaizumi mused out loud. As much as he wished Kindaichi would just go home and _not_ destroy his personal life, it was kind of nice to have company. "This author…"

"She was uh…" Kindaichi said, not making eye contact but still smiling as he scanned the document Iwaizumi just gave him, "very... flighty. On the phone yesterday."

"Yes," Iwaizumi said. "Flighty. That's a great way to say it." _Neurotic_.

Iwaizumi was typing, fingers moving quick over his keyboard as he responded to his emails in bulk. If he stopped what he was doing to respond to every one as they came in he would never get any actual editing done.

"Oh, Iwaizumi-san, I'm not sure--"

Iwaizumi paused in his typing to glance up at Kindaichi, blinking through the slight glare in his lenses. "What is it?" he asked.

Kindaichi stood, his height making the desk look awkwardly small as he took the few steps over to Iwaizumi's desk. "I'm not sure if this is an actual error or just... strange word choice..."

Iwaizumi moved his paperwork aside so Kindaichi had a clear place to set the documents. He marked one of the pages and flipped to another one, setting it in front of Iwaizumi.

"Here," Kindaichi said, leaning down so that he was at equal level with Iwaizumi. He pointed to a sentence and Iwaizumi's eyes rolled over the words.

"Oh," Iwaizumi cocked his head. "I don't remember reading that-- God I _was_ really out of it-- but that's..."

"There's another similar instance," Kindaichi said, his voice low as he flipped to the marked page. His shoulder knocked lightly against Iwaizumi, "Oh, sorry. Um--" he squinted down at the words below him. "Here?"

Iwaizumi made a face, "I can't tell if that's a mistake or her being awkward on purpose..."

He turned his head to glance at Kindaichi as Kindaichi turned to glance at him, and the result was very direct and very _close_ eye contact.

Iwaizumi almost flinched and Kinaichi blinked, lips opening around a word that fell silent out of his mouth upon being startled. Kindaichi's cheeks slowly warmed pink. Iwaizumi was close enough to watch his pupils dilate, and suddenly there was enough tension in the air between their faces that Iwaizumi felt like he couldn't _breathe_.

Kindaichi opened his mouth again, inhaling like he was certain he would be able to make a word with it, but he didn't. His eyes blinked wide instead and then closed around the lack of sound. Kindaichi moved to withdraw his fingers from the page, and when they brushed against Iwaizumi's hand Iwaizumi could actually see them _shiver_ as Kindaichi pulled his hand to his side at the same pace that he was slowly backing away.

Kindaichi looked at Iwaizumi with eyes blown wide-- it was something that looked as much like surprise as it did terror-- and then sighed so heavily and so unsteady that Iwaizumi felt a tremor move up his spine.

Kindaichi's face was red now. Even in the limited light it was absolutely, _definitely_ , burning red as his gaze dropped away from Iwaizumi's face. He straightened and took a step back, "I'm going to--" he glanced around, eyes not actually making contact with anything, "bathroom. Or. Coffee. Maybe."

Then he turned around and left the office, eyes dedicated to facing forward and anywhere but where Iwaizumi was sitting.

Iwaizumi leaned forward on his elbow, covering his mouth with his hand.

Jesus Christ.

Iwaizumi shoved his fingers under the frames of his glasses and rubbed at his eyes and heaved a sigh against his palms.

_Jesus Christ._

Iwaizumi readjusted his glasses on his face. He stared at the ceiling. Fucking Oikawa. Fucking Oikawa was right again.

Iwaizumi was attempting to steady himself when he heard his name called from the hallway, "Iwaizumi-san."

Iwaizumi glanced up to see Daichi and Suga standing in front of him, framed by the doorway. Suga's face was as bright and chipper as always and Daichi looked equally glad to be heading home. "Yeah," Iwaizumi coughed, because apparently he still wasn't entirely centered yet after... whatever that was.

"We're heading home, do you need anything before we go?"

"Absolutely not," Iwaizumi answered quickly, "please get out while you can."

Daichi chuckled, "Thanks, although we picked up a delivery for you outside."

Iwaizumi glanced up, "Wha--"

A long leg stepped into the frame of the doorway and Oikawa grinned and dipped his head to the side, bangs bobbing. He held up a bag, "I brought dinner?"

Iwaizumi felt his face grow hot. His previous bout of anxiousness drained out of him immediately and was instantly replaced with an embarrassing amount of excitement. "You--" he started.

Oikawa held up his hand, "If you're going to tell me to leave, I'll have none of it!" Then he turned to the Sales Du-- Suga and Daichi and grinned, "Thanks guys."

"No problem," Daichi responded easily. "See you tomorrow Iwaizumi-san."

Iwaizumi was still staring at him.

"Oh, no insults about breaking into your workplace; you must be in a really good mood," Oikawa set the bag on his desk and leaned over, giving him a light kiss on the mouth.

_Well, now._ "I--"

Oikawa's eyes grew wide, "And you're wearing _glasses_ , oh dear Lord what have I been missing out on?" Iwaizumi felt himself flushing under Oikawa's gaze as Oikawa leaned over to inspect his face again. " _Cute_ ," he whispered.

"Shut up Oikawa," Iwaizumi grumbled, breaking eye contact.

"Oh, there's my Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi sighed, "You didn't have to do all this..."

Oikawa scoffed at him, "Of course I know that. I'm selfish. I did this for me."

Iwaizumi felt himself grin.

Oikawa put the food in front of him, "Suga can't make sure you eat all three meals a day now can he? Anyway, when you said they were still in the building I figured I could shoot them a text and see if I could sneak in for awhile..." Oikawa looked extremely pleased with himself.

"Thanks Oikawa," Iwaizumi said, pulling off his glasses and setting them aside.

"Aw no, why?" Oikawa whined.

"I don't need them to eat, idiot."

"But..." Oikawa stuck out his lower lip.

"Really?"

Oikawa bit his bottom lip, "Fuck me with the glasses on and I won't complain."

Iwaizumi almost flung his chopsticks across the room as he broke them apart, "Dammit Oikawa, you demon."

"Iwa-chan is still holding out on me after all this time."

Iwaizumi shook his head, "I don't even know what to do with you."

Oikawa beamed because apparently that was a high compliment in his book.

That's when Kindaichi sputtered back into the room. His eyes hit Oikawa and he looked like someone had just electrocuted him.

"Ooh," Oikawa cooed, voice syrupy sweet enough to kill a man, "if it isn't Shallot-kun."

Kindaichi stopped mid-step, "Sha--" he started to repeat, glancing at Iwaizumi and then back to the floor.

Iwaizumi was thinking about lighting his desk on fire again.

Oikawa's eyes never left Kindaichi's form as he moved to sit back at his desk, all of his motions too choppy and nervous to look normal.

Iwaizumi turned his attention back to Oikawa. He narrowed his eyes, glancing up and down, "Why are you still in your work clothes?"

Oikawa finally looked back to him, expression showing he was obviously still distracted, "I didn't go home, obviously."

Iwaizumi frowned, "Obviously. But why?"

Oikawa leaned forward and looked down at his food, clicking his chopsticks together before moving to pick something up, "I've been staying late at the office."

Iwaizumi stilled. "Oikawa," he started.

"I'm happy and healthy, don't worry."

Iwaizumi was chewing on his lower lip. Finally he started eating, glad for the food. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until the smell hit him.

Once he finished he put his glasses back on, purposefully ignoring the shameless grin that put on Oikawa's face, and started working again. Oikawa finished too and pulled his feet onto the seat, toying with his phone and randomly chatting with Iwaizumi.

"Shouldn't you be going home to sleep?" Iwaizumi asked, "Not that you're bothering me. It's fine." _It's better._

"I haven't been able to sleep lately anyway," Oikawa said, not bothering to make eye contact.

Iwaizumi felt cold guilt seep into his gut.

"Plus I would hate for some other doe-eyed man to get the jump on me."

Everyone in the room froze in place. Iwaizumi purposefully did not make eye contact with Kindaichi. He did not make eye contact, but he could still _see_ him in his peripheral, could still see him slowly lift his eyes to meet Oikawa's cold stare.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi said lowly.

Oikawa licked his lips and smiled across the desk at Kindaichi. "You've been staying late with Iwa-chan every night, haven't you Shallot-kun?"

Kindaichi's mouth started moving, but words weren't coming out again.

"Why are you nervous?" Oikawa asked, and his voice was twisted sweet and disgusting again, like he was shooting an arrow dripping with honey. "If you were just an innocent boy doing a good job you wouldn't be nervous, would you?" he sounded like he was talking to an elementary student.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi repeated, and he felt the warning rumble into his voice.

"I'm just--" Kindaichi started, words lacking conviction, "I'm just here to help Iwaizumi-san and my company."

Oikawa's voice dropped low, "You've been spending more nights with my boyfriend than I have, Shallot-kun."

"It's not--"

Oikawa's eyes narrowed, "It's not what? It's not like you would jump at the chance to be with Iwa-chan at any given minute? It's not like you haven't just been waiting, _pleading_ to your little radish gods for a chance with my Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi stood, shoving his chair backward with the backs of his knees, "Oikawa, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Oikawa afforded half a second to point his gaze in Iwaizumi's direction. His eyes were foreign and pointed and like _ice_. "What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with this little shit over here?"

Kindaichi's eyes were growing ever wider, his back straightening with tension and panic. "I assure you there's nothing--"

Oikawa's lip pulled up as he sneered and he spat his next words in front of him, "You're full of shit."

Iwaizumi crossed the distance between him and Oikawa, grabbing at his shoulder and forcing his gaze in his direction, "Oikawa, shut the fuck up. You are out of line." Iwaizumi could feel heat crawling down his arms and into his face.

"Oikawa-san, there--"

Oikawa stood up so he could look down at Kindaichi, "Don't address me like you know me," he barked. "What are you even doing here? _Go home. Give up._ " His voice was a growl, "You. Lost."

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa by the shirt, getting in his face. But Oikawa was scoffing, laughing, because Kindaichi stood abruptly and fled from the room.

Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa away from him, roughly letting go of his shirt. Oikawa staggered backwards, face stuck in a bitter expression. Iwaizumi followed Kindaichi out of the room into the dark hallway.

"Kindaichi," he said, trying to shed the lingering anger in his voice. He didn't stop. "Kindaichi, wait," and Iwaizumi grabbed his arm even though he didn't want to, because he sure as hell didn't like people touching him when he was pissed off.

Kindaichi turned to look at him with big glassy eyes.

"Listen," Iwaizumi said, voice low. He was trying for comforting, but Iwaizumi wasn't even sure if his voice was capable of that. "He's a dick. Oikawa is a dick." Kindaichi blinked at him but didn't say anything. "He's emotional," Iwaizumi continued, "which is my fault. The only one who understands more than you how much I've been gone is him." Kindaichi managed a small nod, but his chest was still heaving like he could barely catch his breath.

Iwaizumi took his hand off Kindaichi's arm when he felt certain he wouldn't flee. "Everything he said was out of line. You didn't deserve any of that. You didn't do anything wrong, do you understand?"

Kindaichi blinked away from him. "Well... but what Oikawa-san said was..." and Iwaizumi watched Kindaichi's eyes take on a new shine to them, a wavering glisten that threatened to spill over his eyelids, and Iwaizumi felt his heart break a little.

Iwaizumi allowed a small sigh to leave him as he leaned back. "Kindaichi," he said, voice soft. "I want you to know that I..." he wasn't sure how to form his words so that he could be honest and not hurtful all at once. "I have really strong feelings for Oikawa."

Kindaichi fully turned his head away from Iwaizumi.

Honest and hurtful went together, tonight. "I want you to know this, because I don't..." Iwaizumi ran his hand through his hair. He had to consciously keep himself from groaning. He felt like a horrible man right now. Nothing would make him not feel like a horrible man. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to hurt yourself. You should try and be happy, Kindaichi."

Kindaichi put his hand over his mouth. He still wouldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry," Iwaizumi said, and it ached leaving his chest.

Kindaichi shook his head, "None... none of this is your fault."

There was a silence. Iwaizumi could feel a sort of humidity between them, a thick haze of emotion running off their skin as they stood in the darkness.

"I... I'll see you tomorrow. Iwaizumi-san."

"Okay," Iwaizumi responded kindly. "Okay."

Kindaichi turned away from him fully and took a step. Then he tilted his head, catching Iwaizumi at the edge of his gaze. "Thank you," he said, and it felt genuine.

Iwaizumi couldn't say anything as he walked away. He couldn't formulate any words that could properly match what just happened.

He stood there a moment. Just long enough to feel immense guilt crawl over his skin like fire ants. Then there it was, the flash of anger, the so obvious flare of heat when he _remembered_ , and he walked back into his office with rage in his eyes.

"What _in the fuck_ ," he spat, glaring at Oikawa, "is _wrong with you?_ "

Oikawa's face had already fallen. Iwaizumi could already read guilt and impending regret in Oikawa's eyes. But he didn't care. "Iwa-chan--"

Iwaizumi stopped in front of him, "Where did that even come from? In what world was that ever necessary?"

Oikawa took a deep breath, "I don't know, Iwa-chan, I'm sorry, really, I just--"

"Because you just _crushed_ him," Iwaizumi almost shouted. "You just destroyed him for... what? Petty jealousy? You _know_ I'm yours."

"I _do_ know that!" Oikawa said, voice high.

"Well then _why_?"

"Because I'm an ass!" Oikawa half shouted. "Because I m-- I just... I don't know, Iwa-chan, I don't have a good reason! It just... pissed me off, thinking about him here with you all the time, it screwed with my feelings!"

"Are you really that fucking selfish?" Iwaizumi demanded. "Are you really that fucking selfish that you believe your feelings are more important than that of a perfectly nice kid?"

Oikawa looked down at the floor, "No. I'm not."

Iwaizumi sighed, lowering his gaze and his voice, "Good," he growled. Then he grabbed the collar of Oikawa's shirt and slammed their mouths together.

Oikawa chirped in surprise against Iwaizumi's lips, but then he was sinking against him, sighing so heavily through his nose that Iwaizumi felt the air rush over his face.

Iwaizumi gave him a rough shove, backing Oikawa against a desk and listening to the rattle of drawers and writing utensils shake against the force.

Oikawa was looping his arms around Iwaizumi's shoulders as Iwaizumi's hands gripped against his hips, pinning him against the desk and encouraging the split and lift of Oikawa's legs.

Iwaizumi dipped his head to the side, biting against Oikawa's neck and growling at the gasp that rose from Oikawa's throat and the way he tipped his hips into Iwaizumi. Oikawa's chest was heaving so heavy it almost seemed painful, his fingers shaking and fluttering where they touched against Iwaizumi's neck and shoulders.

Iwaizumi inhaled the fresh scent of Oikawa's cologne and the smell of his hair. When he bit down on Oikawa's ear Oikawa moaned and Iwaizumi had to keep himself from mimicking the noise. Oikawa brushed his mouth against Iwaizumi's hair, "God, Iwa-chan," he whispered, "it feels like it's been..."

"I know," Iwaizumi said, and if he hadn't known for certain that he was the one who said those words he wouldn't have recognized his own voice. Iwaizumi forcefully slid his hand against Oikawa's taut slacks, relishing the way Oikawa's hips rocked into the touch as he lifted his face to the ceiling and whimpered.

Iwaizumi covered Oikawa's mouth with his own again, invading his mouth with his tongue as his hand tightened into a fist in Oikawa's hair. Their tongues were aggressive; a desperate slide that felt like they needed to feed off one another to survive. Oikawa was humming against him, gasping as Iwaizumi pressed their bodies together and drank in the heat rolling off their skin. When Iwaizumi pulled away he looked at Oikawa level and entirely serious.

"Take off your clothes."

Oikawa looked surprised for about a second before he blinked and replaced it with impatience. He threw off his shirt as Iwaizumi slid his belt from his pants and then immediately unbuttoned them, looking to Iwaizumi with big anxious eyes.

Iwaizumi yanked Oikawa off the desk so he was standing and then shoved at his shoulder, forcing Oikawa to lurch into a turn and face away from him. He forced his palm against Oikawa's back, slamming him over the desk and listening to the hiss of breath leave Oikawa's throat as his cheek pressed in against the wood surface and paperwork.

"Iwa-chan," he breathed.

Iwaizumi ignored him. He wasn't certain the words were attached to a thought anyway.

Iwaizumi's gaze dragged over the pale right angle of Oikawa's body, his eyes sliding down the perfect curve of his spine and over his hips, then down against the tender meat of Oikawa's thighs. Iwaizumi licked his lips, and for the first time realized his entire body was trembling. He got on his knees and spread Oikawa open, lips shaking again as he sighed in response to the heat of Oikawa's skin against his fingers.

He heard Oikawa whine against the desk, thighs trembling beneath his touch. Iwaizumi decided not to waste time. He pressed his mouth in against Oikawa's entrance, humming at the automatic twitch of Oikawa's hips. He lapped at it, licking over it in long strokes until he saw Oikawa's hand clench into a fist. He loved this next part.

Iwaizumi shoved his tongue against the entrance, sliding into Oikawa and forcing a moan so loud and uninhibited from Oikawa's throat that Iwaizumi felt himself spill precum in his boxers. His fingers dug into Oikawa's hips and he pulled him back against his face, pulling his tongue out just to force it back in as far as possible with the pressure of Oikawa bearing down around him.

Oikawa made a sound that was almost a sob, his fingernails raking against the surface of the desk.

Iwaizumi withdrew his tongue and sucked at the entrance and _oh_ , that was _good_. Oikawa slammed his fist against the desk as he moaned Iwaizumi's name, his voice breaking as he shoved back so hard against Iwaizumi that he had to stiffen his neck so he wouldn't be forced backward. Iwaizumi wanted to eat Oikawa open until he was babbling and incoherent.

Iwaizumi delved back in with his tongue and alternated between sucking and licking so he could watch Oikawa fall apart. Every pull of suction made Oikawa's voice leave his throat higher, rougher, until it was he was just desperately choking on air with his inhales.

Then Iwaizumi pulled away, taking two of his fingers into his mouth sloppily and without grace. He was so hard it hurt, and his boxers were a fucking disaster, but he didn't care. He loved hearing Oikawa's voice mutter his name.

He slid his fingers into Oikawa without delay. Oikawa groaned, loud and rough, his head flinging back as Iwaizumi sunk into him. He twisted his wrist once Oikawa had adjusted. Smiled to himself as Oikawa caught his breath. Then he slid his fingers along Oikawa's prostate and felt his cock twitch at the sheer animalistic nature of the sounds Oikawa made.

Iwaizumi shuddered an exhale before relentlessly curling in against Oikawa's prostate. Oikawa almost screamed. He buried his face in against his shoulder and groaned, eyes squeezed shut.

"Hajime," he moaned. Iwaizumi felt his skin flare. "Please fuck me, _God_ , you have to fuck me or I'm going to..."

Iwaizumi could hold out. He could come right now on nothing but Oikawa's voice. But.

Oikawa looked back at him, face undone and glazed over with needy want.

Iwaizumi withdrew his fingers and stood, undoing his belt. Oikawa turned around, sinking down to his knees, his eyes still slow to focus. Then he leaned forward, taking Iwaizumi into his mouth with saliva to spare as he rolled his tongue around the already slippery head.

Iwaizumi held down his moan and it growled in his chest. Iwaizumi clenched his fist by his side to keep from grabbing Oikawa's hair and yanking him further down over his cock. The overly wet bob of Oikawa's mouth was enough to illicit a shaking moan from Iwaizumi as he watched Oikawa's pink lips stretch around the girth of his cock.

Oikawa blinked up at him and was sure to deposit some extra spit on his length before pulling away.

Iwaizumi's eyes fluttered open as he tried to regain his balance. Oikawa was already turning back around and Iwaizumi aided him in the process of bending over the desk, palm pressing against Oikawa's shoulder blades. Iwaizumi was keen on the idea of taking him hard over a desk.

Iwaizumi aligned their hips and leaned over Oikawa, listening to the too-fast breaths leaving his mouth. They were both covered with a thin layer of sweat, paper sticking to Oikawa's arm where he was bracing himself against the desk.

Iwaizumi pressed the head of his cock against Oikawa, sliding the tip around his entrance with no small amount of taunting. Oikawa's spine shook in anticipation, his fingers bowing against his weight as they forced themselves harder against the desk. Iwaizumi didn't give a warning before he slid into him. He quietly relished the pert feel of Oikawa's entrance against him, and then as he was sliding over the entrance he swung his hips forward, sinking deep into Oikawa with one smooth thrust.

The groan that left his throat couldn't even be overpowered by the noise of Oikawa moaning against the desk.

It was so hot. So tight. Such a perfect burning pressure that engulfed him. Iwaizumi had one hand on Oikawa's hip and the other had to bear down against the desk, stealing some of his own weight so he wouldn't collapse.

He slid the rest of the way in, watching the sheer _relief_ wash over Oikawa's shoulders as he arched his back against the sensation.

"Fuck," Iwaizumi whispered. Oikawa whimpered.

Iwaizumi started moving, leaning over to take note of the tempo of Oikawa's breathing and the way his breath whined from his throat. This told him what pace to take, told him when to pound harder and when to sink his teeth into the back of Oikawa's neck.

"Hajime," Oikawa moaned.

Iwaizumi growled. Not fair.

Iwaizumi reached around with one hand and slid it around Oikawa's length, thumb slipping over the drenched head of Oikawa's cock. Oikawa's entire body shook.

" _Fuck yes,_ " he breathed. " _Harder_."

Iwaizumi felt like he could choke. He slammed his hips against Oikawa, the desk rattling beneath their weight. Iwaizumi was starting to worry. This was just too--

"Hajime, Hajime, yes. Yesyesyes right--"

_Oh thank God._

Iwaizumi focused on matching his thrusts with his strokes over Oikawa's cock, focused on dragging sensation in exactly the places Oikawa needed it.

Oikawa whimpered again, and then he whispered, " _Hajime,_ " before pressing his forehead against the desk and moaning loud, his hips bucking as he came into Iwaizumi's hand.

Iwaizumi let out a breath that sounded far too much like a sigh of relief. He grappled at Oikawa's hip with his one free hand and used it to bounce their hips at his rhythm, the rhythm he needed to hit to--

Iwaizumi buried his face against the back of Oikawa's neck, his forehead pressing in against his hair. "Oikawa," he shuddered, and he sounded far too vulnerable for his liking, but there was nothing he could do about it.

His climax spiked hard in his blood and the only thing that kept him from shouting was the way he sunk his teeth into Oikawa's neck, dragging his moan into a low gravelly growl.

He bucked inside Oikawa as he came, riding out his orgasm until he thought he might faint. When his hips finally stuttered to a stop he detached, sliding away from him with care. Oikawa shook, swallowing the feeling of emptiness.

Iwaizumi glanced under the desk. Yep. Managed to keep it clean. He glanced down at himself. His hand, however.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi said, voice hoarse. "Can you... button up my pants? I need to run to the restroom to clean this up."

Oikawa blinked over at him, eyes still hazy. He did it though, despite the fact it took him three tries to get the button right.

When Iwaizumi returned from the bathroom Oikawa was sitting on his desk, still without pants. He was kicking his feet and tapping away on his phone.

Iwaizumi sat down heavily in his chair. He wasn't sure his legs were up for supporting him just yet.

"What are you doing?" he asked, finally disturbed enough by Oikawa's pleased expression to wonder what he was up to.

"I'm texting Refreshing-kun," he answered blithely. "I told him he's not the only one who can have sex in empty offices."

"Dammit Oikawa, don't go bragging about those things."

Oikawa's phone dinged and then Oikawa blinked in surprise.

"What did he say?" Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa made a mock horrified expression, "He said to talk to him once we had made use of every room on the floor."

"Sweet Mother of God," Iwaizumi said, awestruck.

"What a dirty little bastard!" Oikawa squeaked, his face a blistering smile. "You know, Daichi looks like the intimidating one but I'm pretty sure Suga is the real one to be reckoned with."

"I agree with that wholeheartedly," Iwaizumi responded with a single nod.

"Little Devil," Oikawa mused.

Iwaizumi sighed. Warmth was flooding over his limbs and pulling every blink slower over his eyes.

"Hey, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, and his voice was almost tender. Iwaizumi dragged his eyes open to look at him. Oikawa twisted his mouth around. "You're not... mad at me... are you?"

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and sighed. He thought about it before he responded. "No," he eventually answered quietly. "I'm not."

Oikawa smiled, and it was one of those expressions that Oikawa usually took care not to show on his face. It was the face of someone forcefully overcoming uncertainty. "I'm really glad," he whispered.

Iwaizumi moved his gaze around Oikawa's face, "But just so we're clear, you were being a total dick."

"I know."

Iwaizumi leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Oikawa's knee. Oikawa stared down at him with a purely unreadable expression. "What?" Iwaizumi asked, purposefully sounding irritated before touching his lips to his knee again, holding them there.

"What are you--"

Iwaizumi pulled his mouth away for a moment, lips hovering just above his skin, "This is your bad knee, right?"

"Well, yeah, but--"

Iwaizumi kissed it again.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa choked, covering his mouth with his hand. "Stop that--" He let loose an uninhibited laugh, "Stop that, it _tickles._ "

Iwaizumi nodded. He started dotting kisses all over his kneecap and along the soft porcelain of his inner thigh.

Oikawa's knee twitched in toward his body as he curled into himself, laughter coming easy from his throat, "Iwa- _chaaan_."

Iwaizumi finally leaned back, smirking at the flushed red of Oikawa's cheeks. "There's no way I'm getting any work done now," he stated simply.

Oikawa lowered his leg again, smiling, "Come home then?"

"Sure, but there is a one hundred percent chance that I'm falling asleep in the car."

Oikawa dismissed the thought with a flick of his wrist, "That's fine. I'll carry you up to the apartment! I'm strong too!"

"You absolutely will not."

Oikawa hopped off the desk, "Let's go home."

Iwaizumi frowned at him, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Oikawa tilted his head to the side and blinked over confused eyes.

Iwaizumi sighed, resting his face in his hand, " _Your pants_."

"Oh!" Oikawa said, scrambling to grab his slacks.

"Lord."

"It's okay, my legs are beach ready."

"That is not the point."

Oikawa turned to shoot him a grin and, dammit, Iwaizumi couldn't help but smile back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Outfit: Megane Iwaizumi Unlocked
> 
> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


	13. Lonely King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This friendship corrupted my pure heart."

"It's _hard_ ," Oikawa complained loudly.

Kenma was sitting in Kuroo's lap, knees curled up almost against his chest. "I feel ya man," Kuroo said, tilting his gaze around Kenma's head. "When Kenma is gone during crunch it's tough for me too."

One of their cats jumped on the couch, her long black fur almost making her dissolve in the dark of the room.

Oikawa reached out with his arms, "Come here Zelda," he cooed.

The cat acknowledged him, then turned and walked over to Kenma, curling up in his lap. Kenma slid his thumb lovingly along the top of her head and she closed her eyes, already drowsy.

Oikawa pouted.

"He's almost done though, isn't he?" Kenma asked, eyes not leaving the cat's face.

"Yeah," Oikawa sighed. It had been two weeks since the incident with Kindaichi at the office. They hadn't seen each other much since, but Oikawa was _dealing_ because he had to deal, it wouldn't be fair if he whined to Iwa-chan about it.

"Take solace in that, then. You've done well," Kenma's voice was low and even, his eyes not regarding Oikawa at all.

Oikawa leaned his head back against the couch, "I feel like I have." Then he heaved an exhale, "I'm super horny though, good God."

Kenma shot him a dubious glance from under his eyelashes.

"That's always awful," Kuroo agreed. "Sometimes when Kenma's at the studio for extended hours, I'll call him and just... jerk off to his voice on the phone."

Kenma's face slid lopsided in disgust as he threw a disapproving glance at Kuroo.

"What?" Kuroo asked, shrugging his shoulders, "You have a cute voice." His voice made it sound entirely logical.

Oikawa stared at him, deadpan, "Kuroo, what does it say about you or me that I'm not even surprised anymore?"

Kuroo almost chuckled, lips lilting into a grin, "That we're meant for each other."

"This friendship corrupted my pure heart."

"You were absolutely _never_ pure, you lying bastard."

Oikawa stuck out his tongue and tossed him a wink.

Kenma's chin suddenly tilted up, eyes blinking quickly as he thought. "Wait," he said, "Does that mean that one time... when I called you on break and you asked me to extensively describe my lunch, the room, and everything in it..."

"Yes," Kuroo answered easily. "Definitely."

Kenma crinkled his nose.

Oikawa's eyes moved down to Kenma, "Kenma, why this guy?" Then back up to Kuroo, "Kuroo, Kenma is way too good for you."

"Woah woah woah," Kuroo said, holding up his hands. "I am super aware of that."

Kenma tilted his chin down, but Oikawa could still see the scarlet crawl across his cheeks.

Oikawa felt his lips twitch into a smile. "In any case, I am becoming desperate. I might get to actually see him tonight, though."

"You get it," Kuroo cheered mildly.

Oikawa's phone chirped and he looked down to see a text from Tobio-chan.

"What?" Oikawa squawked out loud.

Kuroo tilted his head, "What is it?"

"Tobio-chan just texted me."

"Oh, is he the one that used to work with you?" Kuroo asked.

"Yes," Oikawa mumbled, opening up the message.

"I'm glad that relationship never went anywhere," Kuroo continued with a relieved sigh.

Oikawa shot him an offended glance, "What? Why?"

Kuroo twisted his mouth as he thought, "You were kind of a dick when you were seeing him. More so than usual, that is."

"What!?" Oikawa repeated, pressing his hand to his chest, "I was not!"

"You were," Kenma agreed, still not taking his eyes away from Zelda as he ran his hand down the length of her body.

Oikawa clicked his tongue, "You two were just imagining things."

"We weren't!" Kuroo insisted. "You were super hostile all the time."

"Well that little shit got under my skin."

"Then don't deny it!"

Oikawa finally brought his eyes back down to his phone. The text said, "Thank you."

"Thank you!?" Oikawa blurted. "What kind of harassment is this!? Is he being cruel because his company won the account? I swear to God I'm going to--"

"Tooru, I doubt he's actually being rude," Kenma said, eyes moving up to Oikawa's face.

"You don't know him like I do, Kenma!" Oikawa insisted.

Kenma shook his head slightly, "No, but I know you're likely to assume the worst of him."

Oikawa's mouth pulled down low at the corners.

"Just ask him 'for what' before you go on a tirade," Kuroo advised.

Oikawa huffed and tapped angrily at his screen, "For what," he mumbled as he typed the words. He hit send and glared down at the thread of conversation.

The text came only a moment later and it said,

>> For your advice. You were right.

Oikawa's thumbs stalled over the screen. He felt his shoulders go loose, his expression warming over into something that would have been fondness if it was for anyone but Tobio-chan.

"What was it?" Kuroo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Oikawa blinked, thinking for a moment before he sent the words, "of course I was right". Then he returned his gaze to Kuroo, "Nothing. I think he bagged himself a shrimp."

Kuroo furrowed his brow as Kenma mindlessly pet Zelda. There was a moment of silence and then Kenma said, "So we were right."

"Yes you were right Kenma, don't be a jerk about it," Oikawa snipped, sticking his chin in the air.

He could still see Kuroo's mouth tilt into a smirk in his peripheral vision. Then Oikawa's phone was chirping again with another message from Tobio-chan,

>> How about you? Did you work things out with Iwaizumi-san?

Oikawa glared down at the phone. How dare he take a kind interest in Oikawa's life. Oikawa viciously typed,

>> If you're asking if we recently plastered our naked bodies all over his office, the answer is yes.

Oikawa smiled proudly at himself.

Kuroo was still staring at him, "I feel like that pleased grin of yours only appears when you're being nasty."

Oikawa smiled wider.

The next text he got took a little longer to arrive,

>> I didn't really need the imagery, but I'm happy for you.

Oikawa sneered down at his phone. _Happy for you_ , he thought to himself. What's this, Tobio-chan trying to have a heart all of a sudden? Oikawa set his phone aside. It suited him, but Oikawa wouldn't tell him that.

Oikawa's phone started actually ringing then, and he glanced down to see that Iwa-chan was calling him.

"Oh," Oikawa chirped, "It's Iwa-chan."

Zelda stood up in Kenma's lap and put her front feet on his chest so she could head boop him, sliding her face over his cheek. "Tell him he's invited to dinner when he's done with his new client," Kenma said, still running a soothing hand over Zelda's back as she rubbed her face against his.

"Okay!" Oikawa said, moving to stand up. "I'll take this outside."

"You don't have to," Kenma responded in his always even voice.

Oikawa waved his hand at him as he straightened his back and walked toward the front door. "Iwa-chan!" he answered, not bothering to rein in his delight.

"Hey," was his simple response.

"To what do I owe the honor?" Oikawa asked as he closed Kuroo and Kenma's front door behind him and leaned against the siding.

Iwa-chan sighed, "I'm just tired."

Oikawa stood there, blinking into the twilight, "Well..."

"I figured talking to you would be a nice respite," he elaborated.

Oikawa felt himself grinning stupidly, "Aww, Iwa-chan."

"Shut up."

"You called me!"

"You know what I meant."

Oikawa huffed, but he wasn't even close to actually pouting. "How's the day been going?"

"Normally. Yours?"

"I'm at Kuroo and Kenma's now."

"That's good." Then there was a pause and Iwa-chan scrambled, "Wait, I'm sorry. I can call you back..."

"Don't be silly Iwa-chan, I've seen more of them than of you the past month."

A thick silence fell on the other end. Oikawa's eyes fluttered closed as he inwardly chided himself.

"I mean..."

"It's okay," Iwa-chan said. "I'm sorry."

"No!" Oikawa responded instantly, "You don't have to be sorry!"

"I--"

"Speaking of," Oikawa purposefully interrupted, because he refused to allow Iwa-chan to grovel and apologize for doing his job, "how's Kindaichi? Is he there?"

There was another silence.

"I'm not asking because I'm jealous... I mean... I never..."

"Said you were sorry for being an outright prick?"

"Yeah," Oikawa agreed, eyes falling to the cement beneath his feet, "that."

"Of course he's here."

 _Of course he's here_ , Oikawa silently mouthed to himself, sneering and bobbing his head.

"Did you want to say something?"

Oikawa scrunched his face in. He still definitely harbored some hostility for the kid, but he did manage to feel a little guilt at being so cruel. Not that he wouldn't do it again.

Just the sex had been worth doing it again.

"Oikawa," Iwa-chan said, voice full of force and authority.

" _Yes_ ," Oikawa whined. "I want to talk to him."

"If I find out you said something cruel... I will punish you."

"Ooh, sounds sexy."

"By refusing you sex."

"MEAN."

"Do you still want me to give him the phone?" Iwa-chan questioned.

Oikawa sighed, "Yes, hand him the damn thing."

"Kindaichi," he heard Iwa-chan's voice say, albeit farther away, "it's for you."

There was a strange silence, one in which Oikawa could practically see Shallot-kun's face warble around in shock.

"Hello?" Kindaichi's voice answered on the other end, sounding just as confused as Oikawa imagined he looked.

"Hello Shallot-kun."

"Evening, Oikawa-san..."

Oikawa was suddenly regretting this. The urge to bark radish themed expletives and hang up was almost overwhelming. _Do this for Iwa-chan_ , he told himself, taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump of pride in his throat. "You know... the way I behaved a couple weeks ago... the things I said..."

The other end was quiet. Oikawa could practically hear the rude comments bubbling in his veins, waiting.

"I should have said this sooner. But... I'm really sorry."

"Ah--"

"I want to ask for your forgiveness," Oikawa blurted, "No matter how emotional I was, saying the things to you the way I did was... unkind."

There was a moment of consideration. Oikawa could feel his nerves draining out of his body. He thought he might shrivel and die from embarrassment. Finally Kindaichi spoke, "It's not like you were saying anything that was especially wrong, so..." There was another silence as Oikawa dragged his toe listlessly over the pavement. Then Kindaichi added, "Except the radish thing." Oikawa's eyes shot up, narrowing. Kindaichi continued, "I don't know why I would pray to radish gods for my love life."

Oikawa could actually hear Iwa-chan choke on unexpected laughter and throw himself into a coughing fit on the other end. Oikawa blinked, and then found himself laughing, "Why Kindaichi, I didn't know Shallots could make jokes."

"I do my best," he responded, voice only slightly displaying his nerves.

Oikawa sighed and tried to ignore the fact that he felt a little bit better.

"As for forgiving you..."

Oikawa perked back up, his heart clenching in his chest.

"I did that two weeks ago."

Oikawa's heart dropped out of his chest. He really didn't have a description for how he felt about that sentence. It was probably the purest kindness he had ever felt, and it was almost probably the most like scum he's ever felt as well. "You're... you're a good man, Kindaichi," Oikawa finally said, voice low. "A better man than me."

His response was so quick, it almost knocked Oikawa breathless, "Not for who matters."

Oikawa's eyes grew wide.

"Thank you for apologizing. You're kind too, Oikawa-san."

"I'm not," Oikawa responded instantly.

Kindaichi almost laughed, "I don't think... I don't think you could be anything else, and have what you have."

Oikawa bit his lip. He heard Kindaichi say, voice farther away as the phone was being passed around, "For you, Iwaizumi-san."

Oikawa was still in mild shock when Iwa-chan picked up the line, "Do I need to hold out on you?" he asked, but his voice sounded pleased.  

"That Kindaichi is a good man," Oikawa said, his voice almost falling into sadness. He closed his eyes, "A much better man than me." There was a pause as Oikawa's eyes opened again, his gaze skidding to the side, blankly staring at the ground, "More of the type of man you deserve."

He could still hear the click of keyboards in the background, but Iwa-chan wasn't saying anything. There was the sound of movement, and Iwa-chan mumbled something to someone. Doors opened and closed, and finally Oikawa could hear Iwa-chan enter a silent room, the final click of a latch closing behing Iwa-chan, "Oikawa, I need you to do me a favor," Oikawa was opening his mouth to respond, but Iwa-chan was already continuing, "I need you to never say something so fucking stupid, ever again."

Oikawa's mouth dropped open. "I was just--"

"Just?" Iwa-chan interrupted.

"I was only--"

"No."

"He--"

"Nope."

"It's just becaus--"

" _Nooo._ "

There was a silence. Oikawa heard Iwa-chan take a deep breath. "I won't have anyone talking bad about my boyfriend. Including my boyfriend."

"Iwa-chan..."

"I know you're used to being King Shit and making all the decisions, but like it or not I also took part in deciding this whole relationship thing. I won't have you telling me what I do or do not deserve. I know what I want, and I got it."

Oikawa pinched his lips together with his teeth.

"We clear?"

"... yes."

"Good."

"Stupid fucking radishes."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

###

Iwaizumi pressed his forehead against his desk and groaned.

"Kunimi," he said to the papers his face was pressed against, "I know I give you a lot of shit, but you really are a hard worker. You should go home. Sleep. Drink. Do whatever it is kids these days do."

"You know we're not _that_ far apart in age, right?" Kunimi asked.

"Be youthful," Iwaizumi grumbled.

He heard Kunimi sigh.

Iwaizumi lifted his head. Kunimi and Kindaichi were working way too hard. They were excellent editors. They were going to turn into tiny (or in Kindaichi's case, huge) Iwaizumis and ruin their lives.

" _Go home_ ," Iwaizumi urged them.

Kunimi shot him a dirty look, "Why don't you stop moaning and do your job?"

Iwaizumi frowned at him, "You're so cruel Kunimi. Who hired you anyway?"

"You did."

"Well _shit._ "

Kindaichi was smirking off to the side, tapping away at his keyboard without saying anything.

At least things had gotten a little better, in that regard. Ever since Oikawa went off on Kindaichi, Kindaichi had actually been known to leave at a decent time. The next day Kunimi had risen from his seat to leave, saying the normal, "Kindaichi, you coming?" And instead of being greeted with the usual "Um, no, I'll stay a bit longer," Kindaichi had said, "Yeah, let me get my things."

Kunimi had turned his stare so directly and unblinking at Iwaizumi that Iwaizumi had almost shrunk under his desk.

But he was glad. Iwaizumi blinked at his editors, the memory strong enough to allow him to smile in the present. Kindaichi deserved a shot at happiness.  

Then Iwaizumi's eyes caught sight of a new form in the doorway of their office.

Iwaizumi felt his unconscious smile slide into a grin, "Ah, my favorite Sales associate."

Daichi simpered at him, "Don't lie to me, we all know you like Suga better."

Daichi was crossing the distance between them as Iwaizumi laughed, "Give me some credit Daichi."

Daichi leaned one hand on Iwaizumi's desk, his eyes bright in spite of having to be tired, "I have something for you."

Iwaizumi blinked up at him, curious.

Daichi withdrew a bottle from behind his back, tipping it back and forth in the air in front of Iwaizumi's face, "Your favorite whiskey." Iwaizumi's eyes followed it like a pendulum.

Daichi seemed pleased. Iwaizumi was also pleased. _Very_ pleased in fact. He reached for it.

"Ah," Daichi said, pulling it back toward him and making Iwaizumi's hands come together empty, "There are two ways you can earn this bottle."

Iwaizumi felt his lips pull down. It felt like a pout, but he didn't want to admit that he was capable of pouting.

"Either you get it when you finish up with this client," Daichi said, voice beginning to lilt up at the end, "or you can have it whenever you feel like joining me for a drink in my office."

Iwaizumi reached for it again. Daichi pulled it away with a devious smirk. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes, "Have you no mercy?"

"I don't, actually," Daichi explained happily, "just ask my associates."

Iwaizumi rested his chin on his palm, "I'm impressed though, you got my favorite brand."

Daichi shot him an offended glance, "Jeeze Iwaizumi-san, now you need to give _me_ some credit. How long have we been friends?"

Iwaizumi's face twisted into a taunting glare, "I don't know Daichi, how long _have_ we been friends? How long ago did I tell you to drop the '-san' off my name?"

Daichi's eyes slid to the side and he ruffled the back of his hair, "Ah, well..."

"Mhm," Iwaizumi muttered.

"Anyway," Daichi said, regaining his conversational footing and stepping away from the desk, "I'll have this in Sales. Feel free to drop by any time."

Iwaizumi chuckled, "Okay, thanks."

"See you later Iwaizumi--"

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"--san."

Iwaizumi muttered curses under his breath and turned his attention back to his work with a smile on his face.

#

Iwaizumi stared at the email on his screen. Of course. _Of course_.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. Iwaizumi couldn't decide if he was glad he had locked in a relationship with Oikawa before all this shit started so it would be harder for him to escape, or if he felt guilty because the moment they started dating it became half assed impossible to see each other.

Maybe both. Probably both.

Iwaizumi had thought he would be able to get out semi-early tonight, but this email from Irihata-san definitely stated otherwise.

He had told Oikawa he would be able to see him tonight. They were going to stay at Oikawa's place and Iwaizumi was going to take an early train to--

Iwaizumi stared down at his phone. He had to tell him. He should tell him now, or three minutes ago, because the sooner the better.

Iwaizumi glared down at his phone as he typed the message. He hit send and then rested his head in his hands. He was going to be mad. He was going to be upset, and he was going to resent him, and he was going to want to leave because he's tired of the shit and who could blame him this was all out of hand and when's the last time he did laundry or cooked what day was it anyway maybe if he kowtowed--

Iwaizumi's phone started ringing.

"Iwaizumi," he answered miserably without even looking to see who it was.

"Are you freaking out Iwa-chan? I can practically feel the angst radiating off you from here."

Iwaizumi buried his face in his arm, "I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal. Hey, you're almost done! We'll be out of this soon enough."

Iwaizumi groaned.

"I need you to not have flashbacks from your previous relationships. Oikawa Tooru is far superior to all of them."

Iwaizumi felt himself manage a small smile, "He's okay."

"Iwa-chan, you are so mean. I can _hear_ you smiling you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Oikawa sighed, "In any case, don't worry about this. Just focus on crossing the finish line."

"You're right."

There was a pause. "Can... can you say that again?"

"Trash-kawa, I will kick your ass."

" _Fine_ , see how I'm treated for being a caring boyfriend."

Iwaizumi shook his head even though he knew Oikawa couldn't see it.

"I'll let you get back to work now. But don't get all depressed! You can do it!"

Iwaizumi huffed a laugh through his nose, "Thanks."

After he hung up Iwaizumi decided he deserved a small break, because it was going to be a long and late night. He left his desk to wander down the hallway. When he knocked on the doorframe of the open office, Daichi lifted his eyes with a smile.

"Yeah, I saw your name on that email," he said, already opening a drawer and withdrawing two glasses.

Iwaizumi sighed, "And here I thought I would get an early night."

Daichi chuckled as he pulled the cap off the bottle of whiskey, "We all did."

Iwaizumi closed the door behind him and glanced around the office, "I don't see you use this office often."

"Yeah," Daichi agreed, dark amber liquid sliding from the bottle into a glass, "It didn't get much use until..." Daichi paused, then blinked. "Never mind."

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes in confusion, but decided to let it go. "I didn't know you were a whiskey guy."

Daichi shrugged, "I don't drink often enough to really develop a taste for anything, but every now and then I can appreciate something like this." He picked up a glass and handed it to Iwaizumi.

"Thank you," he said, taking it appreciatively.

"So was Oikawa upset?"

"What?"

Daichi smiled as he picked up his glass, "I'm assuming you were going to see Oikawa tonight, or you wouldn't even bother to care about having to stay late."

Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders. Apparently he was becoming very easy to read. "He didn't seem upset. He called me to specifically say he _wasn't_ upset. Made some bad humored jokes and tried to cheer me up."

Daichi leaned his head back on his shoulders, "You can't overestimate the power of a supportive partner."

"Yeah," Iwaizumi agreed, "it's one of the things that makes him so easy to l--" Iwaizumi froze.

Daichi stared at him, wide eyed.

Iwaizumi was still staring blankly at the wall. His fingers shook around his glass. Finally he moved to sit down, coughing the words, "Jesus Christ," and heavily setting his drink on the desk.

Daichi sat across from him, pouring more whiskey in his glass.

They both tipped the liquid into their mouths in understanding silence.

###

Oikawa stared up at the ceiling. He and the ceiling had become well acquainted recently. Oikawa was still struggling to find sleep, something that Iwa-chan absolutely could not know.

Oikawa had expected to sleep with Iwa-chan tonight. He had been looking forward to actually being able to find the peace he needed to dream, but things change, and he had to adapt.

Or.

Oikawa stared at the ceiling. Eventually he grunted, kicking and throwing the covers off himself and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

He padded across the room and then sunk to his knees to paw through his hamper.

"I know there has to be one in here somewhere," he mumbled, pushing aside button downs and Area 51 t-shirts and sweatpants. Finally he found it, fingertips hitting soft fabric and the screen print pattern of a band name. He pulled it out of the laundry, lightly pressing it against his face as he took a deep inhale.

Despite the fact it had been sitting in the laundry basket for a few days, Iwa-chan's scent was still on it, lingering warm in the cotton.

Oikawa glanced around the room as if to check for prying eyes in his own apartment. Then he peeled off his own shirt and pulled Iwa-chan's down over his head. He looked down at it, cheeks warm. Maybe the smell would...

Oikawa stood and moved to crawled back in bed, sliding under the covers. It was really late.

Oikawa snuggled in against his pillow. He somehow felt warmer now, although his mind was still moving with its normal restlessness. He felt frustrated in every sense of the word. His nerves and muscles were pulled tight, his mind unfocused and pensive. Oikawa was glad Iwa-chan was going to be done with this soon, because it was difficult for Oikawa in every way it could be.

Oikawa saw his phone light up on his nightstand. It was silenced save for his morning alarms, but since he couldn't get himself to close his eyes the flash of the screen was more than enough to garner his attention.

It was a text from Iwa-chan that said nothing but, "I think I'm going to take a small break for coffee."

He should not be drinking coffee this late.

Oikawa stared at the phone. He was starting to get ideas he shouldn't.

His hand moved over to it, picking it up and hovering over the button to call Iwa-chan. Oikawa could hear Kuroo's voice in his head, and he cringed at himself. But...

Oikawa hit the call button, and it only rang a couple times before Iwa-chan picked up.

"Oikawa?" he asked, his voice low and soft.

Oikawa could feel his blood humming in his veins. "Hey," Oikawa answered just as quietly.

"Why are you awake? Don't you have work in the morning?"

Oikawa's free hand was toying with the waistband of his sweatpants. "I got caught up watching a scary movie and now I'm restless," he lied.

"Idiot," Iwa-chan commented, but he said it fondly.

"How's your night gone since we spoke last?" Oikawa asked.

"Fine. As fine as it can be with me being here," he answered. His voice was so low and purring Oikawa couldn't help but let his eyelids flutter closed, imagining that voice speaking low words next to his skin. "I had a drink with Daichi earlier. That..." he paused strangely, "helped."

Oikawa exhaled slow. He tried not to consciously think about the slide of his fingers beneath the fabric of his pajama pants. "Oh, I see. Go on a date with Manager-kun and not me," Oikawa said playfully, trying to maintain his normal voice despite the shiver of heat crawling in the wake of his fingertips.

Iwa-chan chuckled, which wasn't the response Oikawa expected at all. "Daichi's hot and all, but he's not really my type."

"Oh?" Oikawa cooed. Oikawa's fingers brushed against his length and he flinched. "What is your type then?"

"Hmm," Iwaizumi hummed as he considered. Oikawa lightly ran his thumb over the head of his length and bit his lips against a gasp. "Seems like I'm into the gaudy and pompous types. Extra points if they're an asshole."

Oikawa licked his lips and tried to refocus his mind as he felt his length growing against his palm, "Funny, that's exactly the type you said you _weren't_ into when we first met."

"I have bad taste," Iwa-chan answered easily. "Guess it just took me awhile to realize it."

Oikawa slowly dragged his hand up his length, sighing a breath away from the phone. "Someone has to love the douchebags," he said. He tilted his head against his pillow and shuddered as his hand slipped over the spill of precum.

"Yeah, that's it," Iwa-chan said, "I'm doing it for the good of society. No selfish motivations at all."

Oikawa's hand was moving into a quicker rhythm. "Iwa-chan," he said, and if he sounded a little breathless when he said it he prayed Iwa-chan wouldn't notice, "Tell me about your night. Tell me about your client."

"What?" Iwa-chan asked. "Why?"

Oikawa furrowed his brow as his hips started to rock into his touch, "I--" he had to pause to gather his words in a normal fashion, "I just like your voice. It um... it helps calm me down." Not a lie, exactly.

There was silence on the other end. _Come on Iwa-chan,_ Oikawa thought, _I need your voice. I need to hear..._

"That... almost makes me too embarrassed to speak."

Oikawa would have rolled his eyes if he hadn't been biting his bottom lip to fight back a small moan, "Iwa-chan is still bad at taking compliments," Oikawa commented mindlessly.

"Okay, well... my client sent me forty emails today."

Oikawa grunted into his pillow and then raised his face back to the receiver, "That seems a little excessive."

"She's made of glass," Iwa-chan explained. "She needs constant reassurance. She freaks out about criticisms."

Oikawa's hips were writhing against his hand and the mattress. He huffed breath against his pillow. He focused on the low notes of Iwa-chan's voice, remembered how they vibrated out across his skin and how his hands gripped possessively around his hips when he groaned.

"Six of her emails were her revising the same statement over and over again."

"Ah," Oikawa tried to speak but it came out wrong. His spine was shivering against his own touch, the memory of Iwa-chan's lips sprinkling kisses over his shoulders making him gasp. "Those creator types," Oikawa finally was able to say, although it came out strained, "they're sensitive you know."

"Of course I know, I deal with them for a living. But this author is so especially high strung, her last editor was probably on the edge of panic attack at any given moment."

Oikawa could feel heat pooling in his stomach.

"I really wanted to see you tonight, Oikawa," Iwa-chan said, his voice going even lower and more raspy than before.

Oikawa had heard that low rasp before, right before Iwa-chan sunk his teeth into Oikawa's neck. Oikawa buried his face in his pillow to stifle his groan.

"Oikawa?"

"I--" Oikawa said, inhaling sharply, "wanted to see you too. Iwa-chan."

Oikawa's cock was growing more slippery with every syllable. He could feel the heat crawling through his limbs, dragging mounting pleasure with it.

"You've been perfect throughout all this, you know."

Oikawa pinched his eyes closed, because the last time Iwa-chan had called him perfect he had been sliding down his cock on the floor of his living room. Heat spiked sharply through Oikawa's cock.

"I'm," Oikawa breathed, "just trying to be the man you deserve."

"Oikawa..."

There was the spike again, and Oikawa could feel himself closing in on a peak. His thighs shook and he tried to hold back the groan that threatened to spill too loud from his throat.

"Oikawa," Iwa-chan repeated.

Oikawa shoved his face against his pillow as his hand and hips started to stutter out of rhythm. He knew Iwa-chan was trying to get his attention, but he couldn't be trusted with words.

"Oikawa," Iwa-chan said softly, "Hey, are you--"

But Oikawa couldn't hear the end of the sentence over the flash of blinding white as he came over his hand, grinding his hips against his mattress as he bit against his pillow and choked on a string of repressed noises.

He heard Iwa-chan mumble something to himself about wondering if Oikawa had fallen asleep as Oikawa rode out the last shuddering waves of his orgasm. He managed to choke out, "No, I'm still here." Oikawa turned away from the receiver to take a few deep breaths, blackness spinning behind his eyes.

"You alright?" he asked. "Your voice sounds kind of strained."

There are some times that Oikawa is really grateful for Iwa-chan's dense nature. "I'm fine," he answered, voice still quiet.

"I know this has been hard for you, Oikawa," Iwa-chan said, apparently fine without an explanation for Oikawa's oddness. "But I feel like... like you hide it. Like you're covering it."

Oikawa leveled out after a large exhale, his chest heaving. He dragged his eyes open again, looking back up at the ceiling he's come to know so much about. "What do you want me to tell you, Iwa-chan?" he asked, voice gentle. "That I miss you?"

"Well--"

"Because I do," Oikawa interrupted. "I miss you every single day." There was a blink of silence, and it was enough for Oikawa to keep talking, "This is hard. It sucks. I hate almost every moment of it, because I'm lonely and I'm horny and I'm emotional and you're..." Oikawa had to think really hard about how to finish that sentence, "one of my favorite people. I got used to you being around. But that's fine, isn't it? I signed up for this."

Oikawa could hear the hum of static over the line as they sat in silence. Before Iwa-chan spoke he cleared his throat, "I miss you too."

"I know," Oikawa responded simply.

"Is now really the time to be pompous again?" Iwa-chan asked with an edge of bitterness in his voice.

"No," Oikawa answered, almost irritated, but not quite. "I said that so you know that I realize you're doing this because you have to. You're not choosing work over me because you want to; you're just doing what needs to be done."

"Oh," and Oikawa could almost see the look of embarrassment on Iwa-chan's face.

"But also that too, who wouldn't miss me?"

Iwaizumi laughed, an almost surprised bubble of laughter that was rich and happy. Oikawa smiled in the dark of his room.

"I'm glad you called," Iwa-chan said. "I feel better."

"Me too," Oikawa said, and this time it definitely was not a lie.

"I'll talk to you later. Goodnight Oikawa."

"Night, Iwa-chan."

When Oikawa hung up and reconnected his phone to the charger, he stared at his messaging app. He opened it up and sent a text,

>> You absolutely have polluted my once beautiful soul and I will never forgive you.

The response from Kuroo was all knowing,

>> OMG YOU DID IT, I KNEW IT.

Oikawa typed out a simple answer,

>> This is your fault.

>> Now you really are a gross gross man and a horrible boyfriend. Just like me <3

>> Die.

>> Love you too Tooru.

Oikawa set the phone down and flopped onto his back. And as much as he wanted to engage in another bout of examining the ceiling, he could feel his eyelids falling closed, warmth pulling him into something that felt like it might be a deep sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't play the blame game Oikawa. Every last one of you is nasty.
> 
> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


	14. Conquering Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BROTP vs. BROTP

Oikawa bit his lip as he waited outside the building.

The moon was high in the sky by now, the streets empty. It was Iwa-chan's last full day of this crunch nonsense; the work was done, it was being sent off to the printers, and hopefully they would get some peace.

He wiggled in the seat of his car, glancing up at the lights shining through the windows toward the top of the building. Iwa-chan didn't keep him waiting long. He never did.

He walked through the front doors with his face pulled down into a gruff frown, the one he always used to wear alone at his booth in the bar.

Oikawa perked up, unlocking his doors as Iwa-chan crossed the concrete. He swung the door open and dipped inside, "Sorry for the wait, thank you for picking me up." Oikawa watched Iwa-chan's face soften as he looked across the space at Oikawa. Oikawa felt himself melt a little.

"It was nothing, I wasn't even waiting long Iwa-chan."

Iwa-chan was blinking slowly, his head nodding. "That's good," he responded in a low voice.

Oikawa crawled away from his spot alongside the sidewalk and drove toward his apartment. He didn't play music because Iwa-chan "can't stand that pop crap" and because silence never bothered them. It was always comfortable, with Iwa-chan. And besides...

Oikawa cast a quick glance to the side.

Iwa-chan's eyes were closed, head lolling forward on his neck and spine disassembling into a slump against the seat. Oikawa pulled his eyes back to the road with a smirk.

He could hear the whir of his tires, but he could also hear the timed breaths beside him, sighing into a heavy rhythm.

Oikawa stole a look whenever he could. It's not often he got to see Iwa-chan sleeping, considering he rises so much easier than Oikawa does. His lips were pulled down, but they didn't look unhappy; it was just a relaxed slouch of the mouth that made Oikawa feel at ease. His eyelashes cast shadows against his cheeks, the streetlight toying with the angles as they stretched and skimmed over the skin before blinking into darkness and repeating the illusion.

When Oikawa reached the apartment Iwa-chan didn't even stir, the lurch of a stopping car and the sound of the door not reaching him. Oikawa opened Iwa-chan's door and tapped his shoulder.

"Iwa-chan," he tried to coo softly, lightly shaking him. "Iwa-chan, we're home."

Iwa-chan's eyelashes fluttered halfway open. He hummed. No words, just vibrations on his lips.

Oikawa smiled, "Here," and he tugged at his hand.

Iwa-chan followed, staggering out of the vehicle. If Oikawa hadn't known better he would have said he was drunk.

Oikawa led him all the way up to the apartment, Iwa-chan lending some of his weight to Oikawa's shoulder as he leaned against him. When they walked into Oikawa's apartment he didn't even hesitate before walking to the bedroom. He threw himself down on the bed and half heartedly flipped the corner of the comforter over himself.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, voice falling into a chuckle, "You're still wearing clothes."

He grunted.

"Iwa-chan, _change,_ " Oikawa said, flipping the comforter back down and tugging at his pants.

Iwa-chan shook his head.

Oikawa sighed and leaned over, unbuckling his belt and then yanking his slacks down around his ankles. Iwa-chan's legs were flopping weight in his pant legs, like wet noodles or a toddler or a dead person.

Oikawa finally tugged them off of him and almost fell backwards in the process.

"Here, take this," Oikawa said to him, pressing pajama pants against Iwa-chan's chest. "Put these on."

Iwa-chan rolled over.

"My goodness you're a handful," Oikawa sighed, putting the pants back in the drawer. There was no way he was going to wrestle that dead weight into clothes. Boxers were fine.

Oikawa shoved Iwa-chan's shoulder over so he could unbutton his shirt. Iwa-chan let him, and once Oikawa had yanked that free he moved to change himself, slipping on pajama pants before moving to crawl in bed. He properly grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over them.

Iwa-chan moved then, wiggling across the mattress until his chest was pressed against Oikawa's back, his free arm wrapped around him. He inhaled deeply and then sighed and Oikawa couldn't help but smile again.

"I missed you, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said softly, holding Iwa-chan's arm against him.

"I," Iwa-chan's voice was a low grumble, "missed you too. Oikawa."

Oikawa didn't think those were words of a conscious man, given his breathing and actions, but he couldn't help but think that maybe that was even nicer.

#

Oikawa wasn't awake. He wasn't awake, but he wasn't lost in sleep either. He hadn't opened his eyes, hadn't allowed the light to cut through the warm darkness he had finally been able to find after so long of feeling disconnected from it. He was in that weightless suspension of almost sleep, his body unaware of its placement save for the fact it was calm and unmoving.

Iwa-chan was shifting beside him, small movements that felt in the same realm of consciousness as his own. He was a warm presence at Oikawa's back, his entire body fitting in against Oikawa, layering him with heat. His breath came easy at Oikawa's neck, slow and steady as his hand began to idly run over Oikawa's hip.

Iwa-chan allowed a heavier sigh that fluttered the edge of Oikawa's hair before tipping his head in and pressing a kiss against the back of Oikawa's neck.

Oikawa stirred slightly, still unable to fully shake off the pull of sleep and drowsiness. The kiss lingered before being replaced with a new one, the hand at Oikawa's hip starting to run a longer course over his side and to the top of his outer thigh.

Iwa-chan inhaled deeply against Oikawa's neck, fingers flexing against his hip for a moment to pull him just the tiniest bit closer. Oikawa hummed, all the more comfortable for feeling the heat and safety of Iwa-chan's body against his own.

Iwa-chan's mouth opened against the skin of Oikawa's neck, pressing a soft open kiss there as his hand kneaded Oikawa's hip, relaxing the muscle and sending a shiver down his spine from the point where his lips met flesh.

Oikawa might have hummed again, couldn't tell if it was verbal or just the feeling rushing over his skin, but he tipped his hips back against Iwa-chan and Iwa-chan's hand slipped under Oikawa's shirt to graze across soft flesh.

Iwa-chan tilted his head, kissing against the side of Oikawa's neck and then behind his ear, his hips flexing forward to meet Oikawa's even more firmly.

A small noise left Oikawa's throat, tumbling soft from the back of his mouth and off his lips. He finally was able to partially open his eyes, although they fell closed against almost immediately. He knew enough to know it was morning, and he didn't even need that, not now, not really.

He felt the sheets shift slightly as Iwa-chan moved his leg, his fingers still sliding tingling sensation across Oikawa's ribs and abs and chest. Oikawa could feel his heart fluttering under the touch, could feel his blood purring beneath his skin. Oikawa sighed, a sigh that almost sounded like "ah" but fell into a deep exhale at the end after catching in the back of his throat.

Iwa-chan made a noise that was almost a hum, a sort of contented breath with notes of pleasure stuck to it, and his thumb slid under the waistband of Oikawa's pajama pants.

His touch almost hesitated, _almost_ , but then the rest of his fingers were dipping below as well, his palm dragging heat in its wake as he reached for Oikawa's length.

Oikawa gasped at first contact, his hips unmistakably jumping in toward the touch. Iwa-chan pressed another kiss in against Oikawa's neck as his fingers wrapped around him, thumb sliding over his head.

Oikawa grunted softly in the back of his mouth, his half hard length surging harder just after the small touch. Oikawa leaned his head back and felt Iwa-chan tilt his head to kiss against his jaw, and when Oikawa turned his head in toward him Iwa-chan followed with a kiss to the corner of his mouth. His lips were plush and tender before he readjusted, burying his face in Oikawa's hair as he stroked long and slow over Oikawa's length.

Oikawa relaxed his neck again, sinking against his pillow as his hips slowly fell into rhythm with Iwa-chan's strokes. He was fully hard now, and every movement was a tug at slowly building tension. Iwa-chan moved his thumb over the head again, slicking over the bead of precum that had formed at the tip.

Oikawa's inhales were wavering, shaking unsteady in his throat.

Iwa-chan withdrew slowly, his fingertips touching hot sensation wherever they happened to hit as he pulled them loose of Oikawa's sweats.

Oikawa opened his eyes even though he didn't turn his gaze, listened as Iwa-chan rolled over and opened the drawer of Oikawa's nightstand. There was a click, a very familiar click, and then Iwa-chan was rolling back onto his side and pressing warmth against Oikawa once again.

Iwa-chan was placing light kisses on Oikawa's neck and shoulder, his other hand gently pulling Oikawa's pajama pants down low on his thighs. Oikawa took a shaky breath as Iwa-chan's hand fluttered there for a moment, kisses still pulling sparks up through Oikawa's blood and to the surface of his skin.

Iwa-chan slid his fingers between Oikawa's cheeks gently, and while the liquid was cool the touch itself was warm. Iwa-chan paused when he finally grazed Oikawa's entrance. Then his fingers moved, slow again, lightly sliding against it and forcing a heavy exhale from Oikawa's chest.

It was taunting and yet not taunting. It set his blood thick with excitement but felt like comfort, a reassuring touch that sent heat flushing down Oikawa's thighs. He did this for awhile, gliding his fingers over the entrance and pushing slight pressure against it without actually sliding in. Oikawa could feel his chest moving more quickly, his breathing steady but still fast.

Iwa-chan was pressing in against it again, pressure that made Oikawa ache for friction. Oikawa made a noise, and this time it definitely was an "Ah" as his hips pushed farther in against Iwa-chan's fingertips.

He felt Iwa-chan's breath leave his throat shaky against his neck. In fact, his chest was right against Oikawa, and it was heaving pretty quickly as well.

Iwa-chan allowed one more glide before pushing past the first barrier of resistance within Oikawa. Oikawa inhaled, not sharply but _deeply_ as heat crawled up his spine. Iwa-chan paused, allowing Oikawa to rattle as his body accommodated him. Once Oikawa sighed and relaxed against the bed Iwa-chan pushed in deeper. This time Oikawa moaned, and he heard Iwa-chan's breath catch in his throat.

Iwa-chan was burying his face in Oikawa's hair again, almost as if he had to steady himself as much as Oikawa did. He started moving, his pace matching his earlier strokes. They were long and slow, forcing the acknowledgement of friction in places it was possible to forget about under usual circumstances, dragging tingling heat through his insides and forcing breaths from Oikawa's throat.

Oikawa felt like a well played instrument, his moans and gasps reacting in exact accordance to the will of Iwa-chan's fingers.

And then Iwa-chan scissored his fingers, spreading them inside Oikawa. Oikawa gulped an inhale, almost choked on an inhale, and then his voice was leaving him long and loud, his hips absolutely shivering around the intensity of the pressure.

Oikawa heard Iwa-chan's breath coming in little pants, just barely, because the sound of his own breathing was strident and hissing.

Oikawa moaned again even though he hadn't moved yet, his blood still boiling and thrashing against his ears. Iwa-chan slowly pulled his hand toward him, fingers still spread, and Oikawa almost sobbed at the sensation, his cock dumping precum all over the head and against his stomach.

Iwa-chan closed his fingers and Oikawa whimpered, skin crawling over his muscles. He slid back in, deeper, and then curled his fingers exactly where he knows it breaks Oikawa to pieces.

Oikawa moaned low, voice gravelly and rough against his throat. He pushed his hips further into the gesture, forced the touch to push harder. He heard Iwa-chan grunt as he moaned again, light crawling into his vision even though his eyes were squeezed shut.

Iwa-chan repeated the motion, just a little quicker and with a little more force, and Oikawa knotted his hand in the sheets as he hissed breath past his clenched teeth.

Iwa-chan straightened his fingers and did a normal slow stroke as Oikawa tried to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head. Then Iwa-chan moved to withdraw, sliding his fingers out while pushing pressure against one of his inside walls, which is the least painful way Oikawa had ever had anyone exit him.

He still shuddered as he was emptied, his shoulders still shaking with equal parts sensitivity and anticipation.

There was that click again as Iwa-chan moved behind him, his motions unseen but entirely understood. Oikawa could actually hear the slick of lube as Iwa-chan stroked it over himself, and Oikawa couldn't help but feel a tremor of excitement crawl across his skin.

When Iwa-chan returned Oikawa realized he had also been shaking from the cold, the air of the room probably normal but far cooler than the heat radiating from Iwa-chan's chest.

Iwa-chan was lining up, inhaling deeply from Oikawa's neck again as he guided himself toward his entrance. Oikawa's breath hitched when he found it, tip cool and ultra slick against him.

Oikawa tilted his hips back, encouraging the touch, and he heard Iwa-chan take a sharp breath at the contact. Iwa-chan took a steadying breath and Oikawa joined him in that, relaxing into the mattress and against Iwa-chan's warmth.

Iwa-chan slid in and Oikawa's eyes flew open as he inhaled deep, hoping the rush of cool air to his lungs would help aid the burn climbing through his insides. He stretched around Iwa-chan, the prickling heat the uncertain fire it always was at first. But Iwa-chan sank to the perfect depth and paused, and when he pressed a warm kiss against Oikawa's neck as he exhaled shaky from his nose Oikawa could feel his entire body unwind around him.

Oikawa sighed then, and it's as if Iwa-chan had a sense of the exact moment Oikawa's body made peace with the intrusion and begins to _crave_ the friction, because that's exactly when he started moving.

Iwa-chan wasn't doing anything fancy. He wasn't saying any magic words or using any toys or doing anything inherently kinky, but he was thrusting into Oikawa at the precisely perfect angle, gliding against his prostate with perfect glancing touches, and Oikawa could see heat flashing behind his eyes when they were open as well as when they were closed.

Iwa-chan's breathing was rough, usually attached to small notes of his voice that never quite evolved into moans. Oikawa tipped his head back as he gasped, his insides lighting up bright with every thrust.  

It felt as if Oikawa's blood was moving in tandem with Iwa-chan's thrusts, pulling low through his veins as he moved away, rushing anxious and hot upwards as Iwa-chan slid in, catching fire at the tips of his fingers and across his lips. 

"Ah," Iwa-chan breathed against Oikawa's neck, lips barely moving against the skin, "Oikawa, I--" but he stopped himself and sighed heavy, his exhale sounding strikingly nervous and vulnerable. He didn't finish those words, just inhaled deeply around a moan and pressed his forehead back in against Oikawa's neck. Whatever those words were they were gone now, lost on that breath.

Iwa-chan shifted in the slightest then, moving only enough to move his hand and wrap it firmly around Oikawa's length.

Oikawa opened his eyes again, his entire being suddenly jolted into a disturbingly perfect balance of pleasure.

"Hajime," he breathed. He didn't even think about it, didn't even consider saying 'Iwa-chan' when the sweet notes of 'Hajime' were available for his lips.

Iwa-chan huffed, humming over something that sounded like it wanted to be a whimper.

Oikawa wished he could see him, wished his could watch his expression move around such tender touches and noises, but he also wouldn't change a thing about the friction inside him, around him, against him, so it was something he would just have to see another time.

"Ha--" Oikawa could feel the collaboration of his inner stretch and the outer slick of fingers pulling at the thread of his resistance. "Hajime," he finally managed to gasp, "This is..."

His voice trailed off as the world went dizzy behind his fluttering eyelids. There was a low heat in his stomach, warmth tingling up his legs and into his fingertips. Iwa-chan adjusted slightly again, sliding more directly against his prostate and gliding his thumb over the head of his cock.

Oikawa moaned as his hips shook. He was starting to lose rhythm, his hips no longer cooperating with the steady thrusts Iwa-chan had been keeping.

"Yes," Oikawa encouraged, even though he knew Iwa-chan could read him like a book by now. "Right there Hajime, yes. Yes," Oikawa felt his lips fall into stumbling syllables, yeses and Hajimes and little moans all pouring together without deliberation. His eyes squeezed shut and he pressed his shoulders further into him so that Iwa-chan could _feel_ the exact moment his shoulders jumped and shuddered. Oikawa moaned loud, and it might have been Iwa-chan's name but he didn't notice. He came in thick waves, the pleasure peaking and crashing relentlessly against him as he choked on his breath and his feet kicked and fluttered under the sheets.

He heard Iwa-chan groan behind him, voice resonating against Oikawa's skin and shooting down his spine. He stroked evenly over Oikawa's length until Oikawa's spine melted, his hips no longer out of rhythm because they were having trouble moving at all.

It was okay because Iwa-chan was still moving at his normal pace, motions unperturbed and steady.

Oikawa could feel the static under his skin building, his mind going dizzy while Iwa-chan slid in and out of him with a slowly quickening pace. Oikawa's right hand fluttered away from its grip in the sheets, seeking out Iwa-chan's hand. He grabbed it when he found it, lacing their fingers together and squeezing as Iwa-chan's breath left him quicker and quicker, his hips shivering out of rhythm more and more frequently.

"Hajime," Oikawa breathed. His face was flushed with emotion. There was something Oikawa wanted to say, but he couldn't move his mouth around it.

Iwa-chan gasped, his hand tightening in Oikawa's already tight grip.

Oikawa could feel himself about to tip into oversensitivity.

"Ah, Oikawa," Iwa-chan said, his voice low and thick with lust and sleep.

Oikawa felt his chest rising and falling quickly again. He was melting around Iwa-chan, drowning in him, and it was everything--

"Oikawa, I--"

\-- he needed.

Iwa-chan exhaled rough and his hand twitched and shook in Oikawa's hold, and then he was coming, groaning loud as he pressed his forehead in against the back of Oikawa's neck.

Oikawa gasped, flashes of pleasure still sparking behind his eyes as Iwa-chan's hips bucked with impressive quickness, his voice growling over his lips as he tried to contain it.

A few gasping moans still escaped Oikawa's throat, because climaxing didn't mean the end of pleasure, and he shivered around Iwa-chan until his hips slowed to a stop, his shoulders rising and dropping with the heaviness of his breathing.

Iwa-chan laid there for a long moment, shivering inside him as tremors racked his body. He started gently petting Oikawa, running soothing hands over his flesh and warmly kissing his shoulders as he pulled away from him.

Oikawa shuddered, groaning at the feel of Iwa-chan leaving him, but then he relaxed again, sinking into the bed like he was more liquid than human.

Iwa-chan reached around, arm slung across his chest as he hid his face in Oikawa's hair once more. Oikawa hugged at the arm Iwa-chan had wrapped around him, his eyes fluttering closed as warmth trickled through his veins and buzzed across his skin.

Oikawa eventually smiled, eyes still closed. "Good morning," he said, voice soft.

Iwa-chan grunted into his hair in reply, and Oikawa's shoulders shook as he chuckled.

Iwa-chan kept his face buried in Oikawa's hair for awhile as they laid in bed. Then Oikawa felt him start to run his fingers through the tufts at the top. Oikawa shivered.

Iwa-chan  repeated the motion, pulling his face away from Oikawa. He was threading his fingers through and pulling all the locks straight up.

Oikawa opened his eyes. Iwa-chan kept doing it. Kept repeating the same motion, allowing the locks to land soft against the pillow.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa eventually said, voice quiet. "What are you doing?"

Iwa-chan dropped the locks, and Oikawa could hear them settle against the pillow above him. He did it again.

"Iwa-chan?"

"I'm trying," Iwa-chan said, fingers running light through Oikawa's layers, "to assemble your hair in such a way that even your hair gel will fail you."

Oikawa slapped at Iwa-chan's hand, "Iwa-chan!" he whined, "cut it out!"

Iwa-chan leaned in and whispered, "You had sex with me when your hair was in disarray, how does that make you feel?"

Oikawa slapped at him again, "You didn't even see it!"

Iwa-chan peered over Oikawa's shoulder, "Are you sure?"

Oikawa shoved him off the bed.

Iwa-chan's knees hit the carpeted floor and he was laughing, positively tickled at his harassment. Oikawa pulled the blanket up over his head. "You're horrible, demeaning my natural state."

Iwa-chan started poking at Oikawa's sides through the comforter, making him flinch, ticklish.

"I--" Iwa-chan paused, "like you just the way you are," he said after clearing his throat. "You're the one who can't stand for me to see you this way, Bakakawa."

"Whatever!" Oikawa whined, clenching the covers tight around him.

"Mhm," Iwa-chan hummed.

"Go away!"

"Do you want me to make you coffee?" Iwa-chan asked, voice lilting like he was speaking to a child.

Oikawa shifted under the covers, "... yes."

"Okay," Iwa-chan said with a chuckle. The mattress squeaked as he moved, and Oikawa heard him open up a drawer, his drawer, to put on pants.

Oikawa peeked over the covers to leer at his back, then waited until he had left the room to emerge. He glanced in the mirror and gasped.

Iwa-chan had managed to make a huge section of his hair flop over with his cowlick, stuck awkwardly in a bumped up wave on top of his head.

"What is _this,_ " he groaned, scrambling his fingers though his locks.

He could have been mistaken, but he thought he might have heard Iwa-chan laughing in the kitchen.

###

Iwaizumi was counting out spoons of sugar when Oikawa finally emerged.

He stuck his head out from behind the doorway, glancing around suspiciously.

Iwaizumi didn't bother to force down his smirk, "What are you doing? Checking for invaders?"

Oikawa stepped forward after a moment, pajama pants and hair in place. "Yes, actually," he answered. He walked toward the couch as Iwaizumi picked up their coffee. "I thought I heard the door. Thought maybe Kuroo had made himself at home."

"Nope," Iwaizumi said, handing him his coffee. "Just me." Then Iwaizumi tilted his head to the side, examining Oikawa as he took his coffee with an excited smile and grateful hands. "You," Iwaizumi said, motioning to a tuft of Oikawa's hair, "missed a littl--"

"Sh!" Oikawa demanded, shielding the disrupted section with one hand, "don't make fun of it, don't make me regret my choice!"

Iwaizumi furrowed his brow.

Oikawa took a sip of coffee and then mumbled something about it being hot. "I'm going to slowly leave my hair in an increasing state of disarray around you until I'm okay with you seeing it all over the place," he explained, lightly patting the strands that were sticking out at the side.

Iwaizumi stared at him.

"So don't be mean, or you'll never get to see anything but my normal visage of perfection."

Iwaizumi leaned forward and kissed him quick on the mouth.

Oikawa blinked in surprise, then his face split into a wide flashing grin.

It was moments like these that Iwaizumi wanted to tackle Oikawa and smother him with whatever this warm feeling was, but he didn't, and instead he sat down on the couch with his coffee.

"You know, Kuroo just being able to walk in and out of your apartment..." Iwaizumi took a sip of his coffee as Oikawa sat down next to him. "If I hadn't seen how obsessed with his own boyfriend he is then I would be worried."

Oikawa's eyes were blinking wide through the steam of his cup as he stared down at the liquid, as if his eyes could somehow determine if it was safe to drink. "Kuroo's obsession with Kenma knows no bounds," Oikawa agreed, taking a sip. He perked up at the taste, smiling.

"Still enough to give a man a complex," Iwaizumi teased, free hand settling over the legs Oikawa had slung across his lap. "Your attractive ex-boyfriend has a key and can come and go as he pleases, and here I am. Reduced to knocking."

Iwaizumi was smirking when Oikawa turned to him with big eyes and an excited expression. Iwaizumi immediately frowned.

Oikawa set down his coffee and popped off the couch, bouncing into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

Oikawa was opening drawers and digging through things, the rattle of what sounded like silverware or tools or something metal. He reemerged, lips curling into a tight and overexcited grin. He sat back down, scooting right next to Iwaizumi with his legs over his lap. He extended both hands, "For you," he said blithely.

Iwaizumi's gaze moved downward, and when his eyes caught on the object in Oikawa's hands his breathing stopped. Maybe his heart too. Maybe his everything. "Um--"

Oikawa urged it forward and Iwaizumi took it in his hands, a metal key with an alien head keycap on the top.

Iwaizumi opened his mouth again but nothing came out.

"If Kuroo can have one you can definitely have one," Oikawa said, practically bouncing on the couch. His eyes were flying back and forth between Iwaizumi's face and the key in his hands.

"I um," Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa and started again, "Is this really okay?"

"Of course it's okay!" Oikawa leaned in to stare at him, "Why would I offer if it wasn't okay?"

"Well I was just joking with you, Kuroo doesn't bother me, it's--"

" _Iwa-chan_ ," Oikawa said, cocking his head and smiling, "Please accept my spare key."

Iwaizumi stared at him, and then he gripped it tight in his hand, face splitting into a broad smile, "Thank you!"

Oikawa beamed.

Iwaizumi was staring down at the key, eyelashes fluttering and legs twitching in his seat.

"Iwa-chan, don't look so ridiculously happy, you're embarrassing _me_ ," Oikawa chortled.

Iwaizumi blinked up at him, "But I _am_ happy."

Oikawa looked away, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, "Oh my God."

Iwaizumi leaned forward and set the key on the table since his wallet and keys were... somewhere. Where were his pants? He didn't remember taking them off last night.

"And don't call Kuroo my ex-boyfriend," Oikawa chastised. "It's weird and gross."

Iwaizumi brought his coffee back to his mouth, "It is what it is," he responded simply.

"It is _not_ what it is," Oikawa said, frowning over his coffee mug, "We had sex a couple times. We were _never_ dating, there is a difference."

Iwaizumi leaned in and pressed a kiss to Oikawa's cheek, "I obviously have trouble separating the two," he said in a playfully low voice.

Oikawa's mouth slipped into a grin, "Lucky for me."

"Lucky for _me_ ," Iwaizumi responded.

"Iwa-chan stop, you're going to kill me." Then he shoved his coffee mug at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi looked down in it to see that it was empty.

"More?" Oikawa chirped.

"Oikawa, you should eat something, you're going to upset your stomach."

Oikawa smiled at him, blank faced, "Iwa-chan, are you my mom now?"

Iwaizumi's face pulled down into glare.

"I'm just kidding!" Oikawa stammered, "I'll eat something so please make me another cup?"

Iwaizumi snatched the mug from him and stood, lifting Oikawa's legs off his lap and making him flop over on the couch with an, "Uhg!"

He ventured back into the kitchen and Oikawa followed, standing right behind Iwaizumi and resting his chin on Iwaizumi's shoulder, "I want to see it," he informed Iwaizumi. "I want to see exactly what you do to make my coffee better than I do."

Iwaizumi chuckled, "Absolutely nothing, you're just full of it."

"I'm not~" Oikawa sang. Then he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's waist. "Tiny," he said in a small voice.

"What?"

"My Iwa-chan is so tiny," Oikawa responded, squeezing him.

Iwaizumi almost snorted, "Yeah, those few centimeters really set us apart."

Oikawa was blinking down at Iwaizumi's hand as he stirred in the sugar, watching carefully. Iwaizumi lifted the cup to him and Oikawa took it without removing his head from Iwaizumi's shoulder. "Well everything you did was the same as me..." he said, eyeing it. He took a sip. "Ah! And it's still better!" he squawked, offended.

Iwaizumi just shook his head.

"When do you want to go to Kuroo and Kenma's?" Oikawa asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I have to stop by work to sign something for Irihata-san, but then I can head over. You can go before me."

"Eh, why would I do that?"

Iwaizumi glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, "I don't want to make you drive there when it's out of the way, and Irihata-san rambles, so it's better this way. It's no big deal."

"Hmm, I guess," Oikawa said, taking another sip of his coffee. "Why is your coffee so much better..." he mumbled. Then he smiled against Iwa-chan's shoulder, "Must be all the love you put in."

Iwaizumi swallowed hard. "Shut up and go eat your breakfast," he said after clearing his throat.

"Okay, okay," Oikawa said, taking a step away from him and turning to forage for food.

Iwaizumi ran his fingers through his hair and ignored the fact that he was sweating.

###

Oikawa arrived at Kuroo and Kenma's without Iwa-chan, despite his bitterness. That was okay though, he kind of wanted to talk to Kuroo and Kenma about something, anyway.

"Where's your man?" Were Kuroo's first words when he opened the door.

Oikawa frowned, "You don't even care about me anymore, I see."

"I'm glad you got that all figured out."

Oikawa pushed past him and into the living room.

"Hello Tooru," Kenma greeted calmly.

"How's Kenma today?" Oikawa asked, lowering himself onto the couch next to him.

"Fine," Kenma answered. "Where's--"

"He had to run by the office, but he'll be here shortly."

"Ah, that's good."

Something at the corner of Oikawa's vision caught his attention, and he shifted his gaze as Kuroo joined them on the couch. "What is Link playing with?" Oikawa asked, watching the orange cat pounce and bat at an object Oikawa couldn't quite make out.

Kenma tilted his head as Oikawa leaned forward. He picked it up, Link's white paw tapping at his hand in the process. "A hair tie?" Oikawa asked, holding up the piece of elastic. "Why..."

Kuroo held out his palm and Oikawa dropped it there.

 "I kind of wanted to talk to you guys about something," Oikawa said, shifting anxiously on the couch. They both turned their gold eyes to his face, anchoring them there. Did they realize how unnerving that was? "God, stop making me nervous!" Oikawa almost barked, flinching under their gazes.

Kuroo smirked and started messing with Kenma's hair, moving his eyes down to the locks he was separating out with his fingers.

Kenma's eyes didn't move. Oikawa never expected them to. "What is it, Tooru?"

"Ah, well... it's about Iwa-chan..."

Kenma blinked at him. Kuroo was threading Kenma's hair into a braid.

"Kuroo, what are you--"

"Don't change the subject," Kenma directed him, unfazed by Kuroo's sloppy braiding technique.

"Well, I um, you see..." Oikawa's eyes slid off to the side and onto a wall. "You know what actually never mind, it's not even--"

"Tooru," Kenma interrupted. His eyes were flat, and they definitely weren't taking any bullshit. Kuroo was grinning.

Oikawa's mouth twisted into a nervous smile. He wringed his hands in his lap, heart suddenly fluttering, "I might... kind of... love? Him?"

Kuroo lifted his gaze, and they both stared at him. Then Kenma turned to Kuroo, "Look Kuroo, it even took him less than a decade to figure it out."

If Oikawa was a less refined man he would have snorted.

Kuroo blinked in surprise, but his lips were already falling into that pleased expression he gets whenever Kenma catches him off guard, "Kenma, is it bad that I get a little turned on when you're mean to me?"

Kenma made a face.

"Kuroo, you are such a nasty old man," Oikawa commented.

Kuroo blinked over at him, then turned back to Kenma with a nod, "He's right Kenma. I am too nasty for society. Punish me."

Kenma looked at him like he had just shoved dirt in his mouth, or maybe like someone had just told him the next Smash Brothers would be a PC exclusive.

"Kenma, _why him_?"

Kenma shook the look off his face and returned his eyes to Oikawa, "Bad decision making, probably."

"I'm gonna cry," Kuroo pouted.

Kenma leaned his head against Kuroo's shoulder and Kuroo's face moved into a non-lecherous smile.

"That aside," Kenma said, looking back to Oikawa, "you're talking about Iwaizumi Hajime, right? The Iwaizumi Hajime that you had insisted months ago you weren't interested in?" Kenma paused just long enough to allow Oikawa's blush to burn until it actually began steaming "That you're currently in love with."

Oikawa glared at him.

Kenma nodded, "Just checking."

"I just love it when Kenma's cruel," Kuroo mused to himself, returning his eyes to Kenma's hair to wrap the tie around the end of Kenma's braid. Then he frowned and undid it.  

"Yes well," Oikawa said, sticking out his lower lip, "I was mislead."

"So," Kenma said, "Why are you telling us? What do you want us to say?"

" _I don't know_ ," Oikawa trilled. "I just needed to tell _someone_."

"I think custom dictates when you figure this type of thing out you tell _him_ ," Kuroo responded.

"Like you can talk," Kenma and Oikawa responded in unison.

Kuroo touched his hand to his heart.

"You should tell him," Kenma said, ignoring Kuroo's sulking behind him.

"I'm nervous," Oikawa said. "What if--"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Kuroo interrupted.

" _It's worth finishing_."

"I think he will return your feelings, Tooru," Kenma said calmly. "You should tell him."

Oikawa glanced off to the side, "Don't wanna."

Kenma shrugged his shoulders, "Then there's nothing I have left to say about it."

Oikawa frowned down at him.

"Except I'm happy for you," Kenma finished, not looking at him.

Oikawa bit his lip, "Thank you."

He was happy for him, too.

###

Iwaizumi knocked at the door, grocery bag in hand.

Kuroo opened the door, "Finally," he said, "someone can harass Oikawa with me."

Iwaizumi smirked, stepping inside and moving to take off his shoes. "Sorry for the wait, my boss is--"

"A bag of air," Oikawa said, peering around the corner.

"He's not wrong," Iwaizumi said, kneeling to untie his shoes. Two cats approached him, one long haired and black and the other short haired and orange with white feet. The orange one mewled at him.

"That's Zelda," Oikawa said, pointing to the black one. "And the talkative one is Link."

Iwaizumi smiled, reaching out to pet them. Link ran his face against Iwaizumi's arm after a tentative sniff. "Cute names," Iwaizumi said, glancing up at Kuroo and oh, Kenma was there too, blinking at them silently. "Perfect for you guys."

Oikawa and Kuroo's foreheads creased.

Iwaizumi glanced around, almost nervous. "Because Link and Zelda were childhood friends?" he continued, suddenly uncertain. "And because in some iterations there were hints of them being in love?"

Kuroo slowly turned to look at Kenma, whose eyes were wide and cheeks were red.

"Kenma?" Kuroo asked, tilting his head.

Kenma didn't look at him.

"Did you really do this on purpose and leave me in the dark for five years?" Kenma didn't say anything. Kuroo stepped toward him, "Hug me."

Kenma shook his head with a small, "No," and fled to the kitchen.

Kuroo chased him, "Kenma _let me love you_."

Oikawa covered his giggling with his hand.

"Oops," Iwaizumi said, still running his hand over the cats. Link chirped at him.

"Jeeze, they really like you," Oikawa said, watching the animals. He narrowed his eyes, "I bet you're one of those people all animals instinctively love."

Iwaizumi looked up at him, "They do seem to like me, usually." Iwaizumi smiled, "When I move somewhere with a yard I want a dog."

Oikawa peered down at him, "A Labrador?"

Iwaizumi's eyes went wide as he grinned, "Yes," he breathed. "Or maybe a German Shepherd, or a Collie."

Oikawa turned away from him, covering his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Nothing," Oikawa said, waving his hand at him. "The imagery is just so cute I think I might vomit."

Iwaizumi finally stood and moved toward where Kuroo had chased Kenma, "Can I use your freezer? I bought mochi on the way here for desert."

Kenma glanced at him, suddenly intrigued, "Mochi? I love mochi." He reached out his hands and took the bag, moving to put it in the freezer. Iwaizumi was sure to examine his expression so that he could remember what joy looked like on the face of someone so purposefully reserved. 

"Thanks Iwaizumi, we just have green tea ice cream," Kuroo said, moving his gaze from Kenma to Iwaizumi.

"Oh," Iwaizumi said, "That's better."

"Iwa-chan likes green tea ice cream?" Oikawa asked cocking his head.

"Yeah," Iwaizumi answered, moving his hands around to try and pluck words from the air, "it's a desert that's not too sweet, it's perfect."

"You can have as much as you'd like," Kenma said, moving to a cabinet. "Also, I had just started making tea," Kenma turned to face him, "Hajime, is oolong tea okay?"

Iwaizumi felt his eyes blow wide and his ears instantly turn red, "W-What? Oh hahahaa," he sputtered, laughing nervously without making eye contact.

Kenma blinked, "Oh, I'm sorry, does me calling you by your given name bother you? I can stop."

"N-Nope!" Iwa-chan answered too quickly, still not looking at Kenma, "Nope, not bothered at all!"

Oikawa covered his mouth with the tips of his fingers, cackling, "Kenma, I think you broke my boyfriend."

Kenma tilted his head, "Really, if it bothers you--"

"It's fine!" Iwaizumi repeated, covering his face with one hand and holding the other out to cease Kenma, "The name, the tea, it's all fine!"

He could feel Kenma staring at him, but he eventually turned back toward the counter once he had decided to believe him. Iwaizumi lowered his hand from his face with a relieved sigh.

"Kenma calls most of his friends by their given names," Oikawa chirped. "Except Kuroo."

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at Kuroo.

"I get weird," Kuroo explained simply.

"I understand," Iwaizumi responded without hesitation or judgment.

"Oh," Kuroo added, turning to look at Kenma, "You never called Tsukishima by his given name either."

Kenma slowly turned around, and the look in his eyes was the most vicious and venomous Iwaizumi had ever seen it. Iwaizumi flinched. Kuroo reared back. Kenma clicked his tongue and turned back around.

"Jesus," Oikawa said putting his hand to his heart, "Kenma is terrifying."

"Kenma," Kuroo breathed, "let me make love to you right here, right now."

Oikawa shot him a dirty glance, "Contain yourself!"

Kenma didn't turn around, but his voice sounded a little dark, "Maybe I _will_ punish you later."

Iwaizumi tilted his head in confusion. Oikawa clapped his hand over his mouth. Kuroo wheezed. "I think I need to be alone," he grabbed his chest and stumbled forward.

Oikawa grappled at him, giving him an encouraging pat on the back, "I understand your struggle, but try to control your boner until after the movie at least."

Iwaizumi was missing something. He thought he was okay with it.

"Speaking of," Kenma said, turning around to hand them each a glass of tea, his voice and eyes now entirely placid and normal, "which movie are we watching? I can rent anything online so..."

"Oh!" Iwaizumi piped up, suddenly excited, "The new Mission Impossible movie was just released!"

"Yeah!" Kuroo chimed in, throwing him a an equally enthusiastic glance, "I wanted to see that!"

"Eeeeeh," Oikawa whined, "which one is that anyway?"

Iwaizumi pointed at him, "It doesn't matter! It could be number 13 and it would still be better than Alien Predators 3."

Oikawa gasped. Kuroo put his hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder and looked at him with tenderness in his eyes, "Where have you been all my life?"

Iwaizumi turned to make eye contact with him, touching his hand to his arm, "It doesn't matter. I'm here now."

"You!" Oikawa said, pointing at Kuroo, "stop flirting with my boyfriend!" He turned to face Iwaizumi, "Boyfriend! Stop flirting with my best friend!"

"Don't just call me 'boyfriend'," Iwaizumi sneered.

Oikawa tilted his head, "Elite Sexual Snuggle Muffin?"

Iwaizumi glanced around. If he wasn't in someone else's home he would have lobbed something at Oikawa's head.

Kuroo shrugged, "I think I might like that better."

"And you, Kenma," Oikawa said, turning to him. "Get outraged with me."

Kenma blinked, "I'm not really threatened," he said. He looked to Iwaizumi, "No offense."

Iwaizumi shrugged. Oikawa made a face, "Well it's not like I'm actually threatened by _Kuroo_ ," he glanced back to acknowledge Kuroo, "Offense."

Kuroo looked at Iwaizumi, "Oi, your boyfriend is kinda mean."

"Yeah he's a jerk," Iwaizumi agreed easily.

"Now," Oikawa punctuated, "Kenma. What do _you_ want to watch?"

Kenma looked up at him, then off to the side again. "Well we never got to watch that bee documentary because Tooru came over..."

"Again with the documentaries," Oikawa groaned.

Kenma looked to him again, eyes sincere, "The bees are disappearing, Tooru. It's a problem."

Iwaizumi had to work to repress his smile.

Kuroo crossed his arms in front of his chest, "No Bees! No Documentaries! Guns and Terrorists!"

Iwaizumi moved so he was shoulder to shoulder with Kuroo, "I agree!" he added with a curt nod of his head.  

"Kenma!" Oikawa said, taking hold of Kenma's shoulders and shaking him, "We have to be a united front or we'll never defeat them!"

"We could just compromise and watch one tonight and one next week..." Kenma said, face not bothering to react to Oikawa jostling around his tiny body.

"No!" Oikawa declared, "Sometimes you have to fight for what you want! How else do you think I bagged Iwa-chan?"

"I'm guessing a lot of begging," Kuroo chimed in.

Iwaizumi nodded, "Since the first night."

Oikawa puffed up his cheeks as they cackled amongst themselves. He quickly turned back to Kenma, "What's another movie you want to see?"

Kenma's mouth twisted in thought, then his eyes got all bright, "Oh, that new Pixar movie?" His expression dared look hopeful.

"Yes!" Oikawa breathed, clenching his fists. He turned back to Iwaizumi and Kuroo, "We want to watch the new Pixar movie."

"Well," Kenma interrupted, and Oikawa turned to glance at him, "there's no singing in that one, right?"

Oikawa blinked, "What's wrong with singing?"

Kenma's mouth turned down, "Nothing until a song gets in Kuroo's head and he tunelessly bellows it for three days straight."

Kuroo smirked.

Oikawa frowned across the kitchen at him, "I like how you actually look pleased to be able to ruin other people's joy."

"I am," Kuroo responded simply.

"But!" Oikawa yelled, "There's no singing in this one so you can suck it, we're going to watch it!"

"Ohohoho there," Kuroo said, stepping in front of him, "We're not giving up just yet. Earn it."

"What do you propose as a competition?" Oikawa asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kuroo glanced over his shoulder at Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi tipped his head in thought. Then he grinned, "I'll arm wrestle you. Winner chooses."

"Hah!" Oikawa said, throwing his head back, "Iwa-chan thinks he's so strong huh? Well you haven't been at the gym lately because of work and I'm still in prime condition," he dusted imaginary dust off his shoulders and flipped his hair, "Bring it on."

Kuroo put his hands on Iwaizumi's shoulders as they lowered themselves onto the dining room table seats. "You got this Iwaizumi?"

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, "You have no idea how much I have this."

Kuroo squeezed his shoulders, "I believe in you."

Kenma dipped down next to Oikawa's ear to peer over the battleground, "I don't believe in you Tooru."

"Kenma!" Oikawa squawked, "You're supposed to support me!"

Kenma blinked, "Hajime looks far too confident for me to feel at ease."

Iwaizumi's smirk slid lopsided. Kenma could see right through him, couldn't he?

"He's pompous," Oikawa said, lips splitting into a grin, "He forgets I'm strong too."

"Pompous," Iwaizumi repeated. "Hilarious coming from you."

They grasped hands and set their elbows. Iwaizumi's gaze was unwavering as he stared at Oikawa. He almost felt bad for him.

Oikawa blew him a kiss across the table with a wink.

He didn't feel bad for him.

"Alright," Kuroo said, lowering himself next to Iwaizumi, "On three. One. Two..." Iwaizumi felt his lips split wider, "Three!"

Iwaizumi squeezed Oikawa's palm and slammed his hand against the table so fast that Oikawa almost screamed.

" _HOLY SHIT_ ," Kuroo jeered.

"Soft!" Iwaizumi barked at Oikawa, who was staring at his hand in horror.

"Iwa-chan you brute!" Oikawa wailed, collapsing against the table.

"I'm too impressed to be disappointed," Kenma commented fondly.

Kuroo and Iwaizumi exchanged loudly clapping high fives. They wore matching sneers.

"Guns and Terrorists!" Kuroo repeated with a pump of his fist.

Oikawa pressed his forehead against the table, "Guns and terrorists," he mumbled.

While Kuroo and Kenma were finishing dinner preparations Oikawa and Iwaizumi waited on the couch. Oikawa leaned in, eyes roaming around Iwaizumi's face. "I'm kinda jealous."

Iwaizumi blinked at him, "Hm? Why?"

"Kenma gets special treatment," Oikawa said with owlish blinks, "Can I call you 'Hajime' too?"

"Nope," Iwaizumi responded instantly.

"Not fair! What's wrong with 'Hajime', Hajime?"

Iwaizumi clapped his hand over Oikawa's mouth.

"Iwa-chan!" he whined, yanking his face away from his hand, "Why not!"

Iwaizumi shook his head, "For the same reason Kenma doesn't call Kuroo 'Tetsurou'."

"Oooh," Oikawa hummed at him, eyes all devious, "Iwa-chan you're so dirty."

"Shut up." Iwaizumi leaned forward, grabbing his tea and taking a sip.

"Oh, Iwa-chan, I kind of... have another confession to make."

Iwaizumi's eyes slid to the side. "What?" he asked, suspicious.

"So you know, that one night we were supposed to see each other and you had to cancel and then I called you real late--"

Iwaizumi frowned, but it was at himself. "Yeah, I--"

Oikawa shook his head, "I'm not looking for another apology." Iwaizumi waited, silently. "Well, while we were on the phone..." Iwaizumi moved his gaze away from Oikawa, because he was doing that glancing wiggling thing he does when he gets nervous. "I kind of, maybe..." Iwaizumi moved to take a sip of his tea, "jacked off to your voice on the phone."

Iwaizumi froze.

Oikawa was peering at him. "I uhm," Oikawa laughed then, "hope that doesn't bother you?"

Iwaizumi's glass was still stationary against his lips.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, shaking his shoulder, "say something."

Silence.

"Hajime?"

"Don't you _dare_."

Oikawa leaned in, poking at Iwaizumi, "You're driving me nuts, say something."

Iwaizumi flinched his leg up, curling away from the touch.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. He grabbed at Iwaizumi's crotch.

" _Stop_ ," Iwaizumi hissed.

Oikawa's eyes were wide with amusement, "Why are you _half hard_?" he asked, grabbing at Iwaizumi.

" _You,_ " Iwaizumi whisper yelled, swatting at him. "This your fault, stop it."

Oikawa's voice went low and giggling, "Aw, Hajime, you like me pining after you?"

"I swear to all the gods Trashkawa," Iwaizumi said, struggling against him to slap his hand back over his mouth.

Oikawa made a small fake moaning noise beneath Iwaizumi's palm.

Iwaizumi glared at him, shoving at his mouth with one hand as he set his tea down with the other so he could poke at Oikawa's sides.

Oikawa started wheezing, because he was ticklish as all hell, "Iwa-chan, I can't _breathe_ \--"

"You know, usually I would just stand here and watch, but since I'm your friend, I'll let you know I'm here," Kuroo said, watching with amusement from behind the couch. Oikawa and Iwaizumi both stilled long enough to glance at him. "But if you want to continue whatever the hell this is, I'm fine with watching," and he winked.

"This is actually all Kuroo's fault," Oikawa said, muffled beneath Iwaizumi's hand.

"Hey, I don't know what you're blaming me for," Kuroo said, moving to sit down, "but you're probably right, so go ahead."

Oikawa nodded.

Kenma emerged, "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes," Iwaizumi answered, straightening in front of Kenma. He seemed so much purer than the rest of them; Iwaizumi felt like he needed to maintain an air of semi-purity in his presence.

"Don't let him fool you," Oikawa whispered at him as if he could read his mind, "anyone who could love Kuroo is bound to be hiding some inner filth."

Kuroo leaned his head back, his grin was wide and crooked.

"I can hear you, Tooru," Kenma said. "And Kuroo I know what face you're making."

"You're also not denying it," Oikawa said, leaning forward.

Kenma turned to look at him, face perfectly blank, "Let's start this, shall we?"

And the rest of them struggled not to lose themselves in a fit of laughter, because that was just as much an answer as any.

#

"That was pretty good," Oikawa was saying as they walked down the hallway toward his apartment.

"And you fought it so hard," Iwaizumi said, smirking.

"I actually wanted to see that movie, I just wanted to defeat you and crush your spirit a little."

"You are _awful_ ," Iwaizumi said, but he was laughing for some reason.

Oikawa grabbed his arm, leaning his head on his shoulder and smiling wordlessly.

When they stopped in front of Oikawa's apartment Oikawa just stood there. Iwaizumi turned to look at him.

Oikawa blinked, "What? Open the door."

Iwaizumi stared at him, then bit his lips as he pulled out his key, flamboyant alien head making locating it simple. He slid it into the lock and when it clicked open and he opened the door he stood there for a moment, not moving.

Oikawa turned his gaze up at him. "You're cute," he commented.

After Iwaizumi walked through and closed the door behind them he took Oikawa's face in his hands, kissing him deep. Oikawa was smiling against the kiss, opening his lips and playfully licking at the roof of Iwaizumi's mouth.

Iwaizumi squeezed him against his body, heart warm and big in his chest like it had been inflated.

"Feel free to barge in at any time and take advantage of me," Oikawa said against his lips.

Iwaizumi kissed his chin, voice coming out low, "Can I start now?"

Oikawa bit at his ear, "Yes, yes you can."

Iwaizumi lifted him up, legs wrapping around his waist like it was second nature, and carried him into the bedroom.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> いわちゃん、おかあちゃんですか。
> 
> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


	15. Conquering Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be publishing a chapter next weekend because I'm spending the better part of the week out of town. Sorry about all that; I hope to resume as normal once I'm back.

"Ah, it feels so nice for things to be going back to normal," Suga said before taking a sip of his water.

"I know," Iwaizumi agreed, "I even got to sleep this weekend. Imagine that. _Sleeping_."

"And eating," Oikawa added, "and showering. All the normal human things were there. It was a miracle."

Daichi laughed, "I don't know how you and your editors pulled it off, really."

Iwaizumi waved his hand at them, "The Sales team was working their asses off too."

"Sure," Suga said, "but we didn't sleep in our offices."

"I assure you," Iwaizumi said as he pulled rice into his mouth with his chopsticks, "I wasn't sleeping. I was passed out. There is a difference."

"Indeed, and I hope I don't discover the difference while at work," Suga responded, resting his spoon on his empty plate.

"Did you fare well Oikawa?" Daichi asked, turning his intent eyes to him.

Oikawa blinked and his hand fell down to rest on Iwaizumi's leg. "I fared," he answered with a smile. Then the corners of his lips twitched, "I managed a few enjoyable times, even."

" _Ah_ ," Suga cooed in understanding, grin spreading across his face.

Daichi shook his head as if in disappointment, but he was smirking.

"Oh," Iwaizumi said, leaning on his elbow, "speaking of... _that_."

Oikawa covered his mouth, "Iwa-chan, such crude talk at lunch time?"

Suga's expression moved all devious, "Hmm?" he hummed, apparently pleased with the topic of conversation.

"I'm suddenly nervous," Daichi said simply.

Iwaizumi tried to keep his face level, "When you two..." he paused to consider his words, "crossed the editing room off your list, so to speak..."

"Not 'so to speak'," Daichi interrupted, "Suga had an actual list."

Suga nodded proudly. Oikawa gasped in awe at him from across the table.

"Which... whe--" Iwaizumi paused again.

"He's worried we had sex on his desk," Suga explained.

Daichi threw up his hands, "No no no," he sputtered, "I couldn't, I wouldn't. Not your desk, Iwaizumi-san."

"Aw," Oikawa piped up, resting his chin on his palm, "what a loyal friend."

Iwaizumi laughed, "Well that's nice to know, I guess."

"I think it was..." Suga tilted his head as he thought, "Ah, yes. Watari-kun's. The one who sits across from Kindaichi."

Iwaizumi cleared his throat and glanced away.

"I didn't even know his name," Daichi commented.

"Daichi, you're horrible," was Suga's response.

"Eh, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa said, poking at Iwaizumi's sides. "What's with that face?"

"What?" Iwaizumi asked, still not looking at them, "I don't know what you're talking about." His feet shifted under the table.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa's voice lilted up into taunting, "whose desk did _we_ make use of?"

Iwaizumi coughed.

"What was that?"

"W--" Iwaizumi picked up his water and pressed the glass to his lips, answering into the cup, "Watari's."

There was a hiss of laughter and Suga slapped his hand over his mouth. "We," he started to say, but his shoulders were shaking.

Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ooooh," Oikawa cooed, "we _match_."

"Oh God," Daichi said.

"We had... on the same..." Suga was about to lose it.

"Poor Watari," Iwaizumi finally managed with a shake of his head.

A waitress approached then, "Would you guys like your bills now?"

"All on one please," Iwaizumi and Daichi said at the same time.

They glared at each other. The waitress blinked at them.

"Yep," Oikawa said with a coy smile, "we were all on one."

Suga slammed his hand on the table and laughed so loud that even Iwaizumi started to lose it.

#

Iwaizumi blinked down at his email. "Come by my office after lunch," he mumbled to himself. From Irihata.

Iwaizumi frowned. If he told him to squeeze in another client he was going to light the whole conference room on fire.

He made his way to his office and knocked lightly.

"Come in," Irihata's voice called from the other side.

"Good afternoon sir," Iwaizumi greeted, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Afternoon Iwaizumi-kun. Have a seat."

Iwaizumi's face twitched. Seats were no good. Seats meant heavy conversation or extended conversation, and he wanted neither.

Irihata was pouring himself a glass of water. "Water?" he offered, throwing a glance over his shoulder.

"No thank you."

"So, you did an excellent job with that client, just as I expected," Irihata started, moving to sit down behind his desk.

"Thank you sir. It was the entire team."

"Sure," Irihata said, and for some reason that small dismissal irritated Iwaizumi. "But you were at the helm. Your author was very pleased and impressed, as was our sister publisher." Iwaizumi blinked at him, but before he could form the words of another 'thank you', Irihata was continuing, "I told you when all this started that it would open the door for opportunities for everyone."

Iwaizumi nodded, "I remember."

"And you succeeded. You blew them away."

Iwaizumi opened his mouth--

"They want to offer you a job."

Iwaizumi froze.

Irihata was grinning, "I told you their lead editor left the company after his main client dumped him. They're looking for someone to take his place. Someone who can actually handle the job."

Iwaizumi couldn't move. His mind couldn't put together cohesive statements.

"I tell you Iwaizumi-kun," Irihata lamented, "I've been trying to find better ways to reward you for your work, since I know a normal promotion would take you out of the department you love."

Iwaizumi wasn't sure if he hadn't blinked since the words left Irihata's mouth or if he had been blinking overzealously. He blinked again just in case.

"This would give you a chance to stay in editing, but they can afford to pay you more, and you would have bigger, more important clients."

Iwaizumi opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"We both know that in this business," Irihata went on, "that the best way to get a raise or a promotion is to move to an entirely different company. And while I love having you, you could move on to bigger and better things while still staying within the same nest of publishers. It's a win for everyone."

"Sir--"

"You could promote one of your editors to your spot, or they have an editor who would be willing to move to take your position."

"Why," Iwaizumi finally croaked, "wouldn't they just promote him, then?"

Irihata stared at Iwaizumi like it was obvious, "Because they want you."

Iwaizumi closed his eyes. That was neither here nor there, anyway. He would never bring someone in from the outside when he had Kunimi in his department.

"So," Irihata said, leaning back in his chair and grinning, "what do you say?"

Iwaizumi was expected to talk. He was expected to... _answer?_ "Uhm," he started dumbly, because that was the only sound he could make.

"You look shocked," Irihata said, looking pleased with himself.

"I am... definitely that," Iwaizumi responded.

"I knew this offer was coming, I just had to try and keep it to myself while you were working through that client."

Iwaizumi's skin felt hot but his blood felt cold. Or was it... the other way...

"How about it?" Irihata asked again.

Iwaizumi finally moved his gaze up to him, "Can I think about it?" he asked.

Irihata's face immediately furrowed into confusion, "Well, yes. You have a few weeks to think it through."

Iwaizumi looked down at his lap.

"Frankly, I'm surprised though." Irihata tilted his head to look at Iwaizumi, "Isn't this publishing house the one you originally applied to? And they didn't have any spots so they sent you to interview down here?"

Iwaizumi swallowed hard, "Yes," he answered quietly.

Irihata laced his fingers together, "I suppose you built a life here for a long time. It would be a jump. I just expected you to leap at the chance."

Iwaizumi didn't look at him.

"Well let me know. I'm in contact with them often."

"Thank you, sir." Iwaizumi stood to leave.

"And Iwaizumi-kun."

Iwaizumi turned to look back at him.

"Try not to look so grim. You just got offered a reward for being amazing at what you do."

No matter what Iwaizumi did, he couldn't make his lips move above their downward tilt. "Right," he acknowledged.

He opened the door and left the room. His mind was careening off balance, moving back and forth too quickly to consider anything properly at all.

He was flushing with nervous heat. He could feel tension prickling under his skin and making his fingers jump.

"Hey, Iwaizumi-san."

Iwaizumi paused to glance at Daichi.

Daichi's face immediately fell upon seeing his expression, "Woah, what's wrong?"

Iwaizumi blinked slow and eventually exhaled. "Can we talk in your office?" he asked.

Daichi nodded and they moved toward Sales.

#

"Hey Iwa-chan," Oikawa greeted, walking through the front door.

"Hey," Iwaizumi greeted, moving to give him a quick kiss on the mouth.

Oikawa smiled, "Was there a reason you wanted me to come here tonight? Not that I mind or anything--"

"Yeah, I just..." Iwaizumi's eyes fell away from his face, "need to talk to you about something." He turned around to walk into the kitchen, grabbing two cups of tea. He sat down at the dining table, pushing a glass across from him for Oikawa.

Oikawa watched the motion, and his bright smile slowly pulled nervous at the edges. "Okay," he said, moving to join him with hesitation in his voice.

Oikawa sat across from him. He looked the same as always. Iwaizumi had to remind himself that, because everything was steeped in grit to him, like his vision was blurring with the turmoil in his chest.

"So," Iwaizumi began, and wow his voice was not near as steady as he wanted it to be, "After lunch Irihata-san called me into his office for a chat."

"Not another client," Oikawa breathed, looking mildly horrified.

"No," Iwaizumi answered quickly, "no, not another client."

Oikawa tilted his head.

"The publisher up north. The one my new client came from."

Oikawa started shifting, eyes stuck on Iwaizumi's face but body coiling tight with tension.

"They want me to take over as their lead editor." Iwaizumi swallowed, blinked, "Up there."

Oikawa's entire being stilled.

Iwaizumi desperately tried to maintain eye contact with him, "It would come with a nice pay increase, higher status clients, a larger department, all that."

Iwaizumi was unnerved by the steady and ultimately unreadable expression on Oikawa's face. Oikawa's hands were clasped together on the table in front of him. There was a tremble in his fingers.

He let out a breath, eyes moving away from Iwaizumi's face and to the surface of the table. "Um," he started, voice quiet and weak. His lips were twitching, almost like they were trying to smile, out of habit or maybe nervousness, but the wavering motion gave them away. "Long--" he cleared his throat and brought his eyes back to Iwaizumi's, "Long distance?" he asked, voice uncertain. He blinked once, light chocolate eyes glassy.

Iwaizumi's chest was pulled tight. Too tight. He felt like he couldn't breathe. "Is that what you want?" he asked, his own voice a little thin.

Oikawa's lips parted, his eyes blinking away from Iwaizumi before moving back again. A shaky breath trembled from his throat, and Iwaizumi felt his heart squeeze pain in his chest.

"Do you think we can do that?" Iwaizumi revised, swallowing hard. He was staring at Oikawa, and Oikawa was looking away again, and his eyes were slowly growing a little wider with something that almost looked like panic. "Oikawa," Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa more firmly anchored his gaze on the table, "you have a career here. A very strong one. And if I went there, it would be the same for me. Where would the end be? When would we--" Iwaizumi cleared his throat, "when would we be able to look forward to actually being together again? In the capacity we have been?"

Oikawa was lightly shaking his head, "I--" His hands shook on the table.

Iwaizumi leaned forward and covered Oikawa's hands with his, "I haven't decided yet," he told him, voice as even as he could make it. "I didn't give an answer. I have time to think about it."

Oikawa's eyes were definitely wide now, and they were definitely fighting back a sheen of tears, but Oikawa wasn't looking at him, was pretending that those tears didn't exist. "Is it even a question?" he whispered.

Iwaizumi blinked across the table at him, "What?"

Oikawa pursed his lips and then spoke, "It would be better for your career, if..."

"My friends and family are here," Iwaizumi said, because he had at least been expecting this question. "I've lived in this area my whole life, I've grown attached to it. I've grown attached to... people."

"You can't ruin your career for me," Oikawa said, "this is exactly why you were avoiding--"

"It wouldn't ruin--"

"It would be harder to move up," Oikawa snapped at him, shooting him a bitter glance, "whenever you turn down a promotion you're shooting yourself in the foot for all the ones to follow."

"It's not exactly--"

Oikawa pulled his hands away and rested his face in one, covering his eyes and forehead as he leaned on the table.

There was a moment of silence. Iwaizumi wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't sure what Oikawa needed to hear, or if he would be able to give it to him even if he did know.

He wanted to tell him he loved him.

It was entirely inappropriate. It was nowhere near the right time, in fact it was the exact wrong time, he believed, but he couldn't help but think it. He stared across the table at the perfect tufts of hair and the shivering shoulders of the man in front of him, and he just wanted to say it, over and over again, in every tone and with every nuance and in every way possible. Because that's how he felt. He was angry and conflicted and sad, beaten down and confused, he was unsure of everything except that he loved the person in front of him, and that just made it worse, because it couldn't make it better.

"Please don't leave me."

The words were blurted before he could bite them back.

Oikawa finally lifted his gaze, and when he blinked tears fell out of his eyes and over his cheeks.

"What?" he asked, voice so strained it was almost inaudible.

"I'm being selfish," Iwaizumi answered, one shoulder shrugging. His voice shook in his throat, "I don't know what my choice is going to be. I really don't. I can tell you don't believe me, when I look in your eyes."

The shine in Oikawa's eyes grew thicker.

"But this is something I actually have to think about. And I..." Iwaizumi swallowed hard again, "I don't want to spend the days in between without you."

Oikawa's face started to twist. "You being selfish?" A few more tears slipped down the right side of his face, "As if I would ever be selfless enough to sacrifice any time with you. I'll--" his voice cracked "-- stay until you've made your choice. I'm not going to..." he stopped to take a deep breath, but it didn't work very well, "try and force you into a decision, either way."

"I'm sorry, Oikawa."

"For what," Oikawa asked, voice dropping low, "being good at your job?" His voice was moving away from sadness and into bitterness, an edge of anger starting to lurk into his words.

Iwaizumi sat there quietly. It's like there was a fire burning in front of him, destroying everything around it, but he couldn't put it out.

"I'm--"

Iwaizumi moved his eyes back to Oikawa's face.

Oikawa stood suddenly, words clipped short, "I need some space."

Iwaizumi blinked, "Hey," and when touched Oikawa's hand Oikawa snatched it back, eyes sliding into a glare.

He stumbled back from the table, "Just, it's," and he was blocking all view of his face, motions trying to hide the wrack of his shoulders, "it's too much right now."

"Oikawa, we can talk about this," Iwaizumi said gently, standing. Was it really better to be alone right now? Shouldn't they try and work through this together?

"What can be done with talking?" Oikawa barked. Iwaizumi flinched. Oikawa shook his head and moved to turn around, "Talking won't do anything."

Iwaizumi wasn't really worried about Oikawa needing space. He was worried about how he was going to get it. "You're really upset right now, you shouldn't drive."

"I can drive fine, thank you," Oikawa responded indignantly, moving toward the door.

Iwaizumi grabbed his hand, "Why don't you stay and cool off just a little, I won't even--"

Oikawa slapped away his hand and when he shouted, "I'm fine!" the rage in his voice didn't permeate and his face broke, crumbling around the words as tears moved down his face. He hissed an inhale as he turned around and flung open the door, shutting it heavily behind him before Iwaizumi even had a chance to recover from the shock tingling up his spine.

Iwaizumi didn't hear anything but the ringing in his ears. Just a sort of... shrill buzz at the back of his head. The sound glass might make just before it vibrates to the frequency that makes it shatter.

Iwaizumi sunk down to the floor, back leaning against the back of his couch. He stared at the wall, the doorframe, the carpet. What had he expected, anyway?

Iwaizumi felt like an idiot.

He dug through his pockets and found his lighter, but no cigarettes. He grabbed a pack off the table by the couch, lighting one and inhaling deep. He didn't smoke inside often. He didn't give a shit right now.

Ah, the sting was good. It was the closest thing to 'good' he could get right now, at least. The smoke slipped from his lips before he huffed the rest from his nose. He watched the slow crawl of the orange light over the paper. Writhing upward, singeing into smoke, dissipating into nothing.

Iwaizumi took another deep inhale and rested his forehead on his knees. He curled in on himself and he tried to stay still, because he felt on the verge of breaking.

###

Oikawa's foot was grinding into the concrete as he knocked. He could feel his hand shaking. He could feel his face shaking. All of him was a mess, and he couldn't really compose himself anymore, not even a little.

"Tooru?"

It was just Kenma. It was just tiny, sweet Kenma with his low, sweet voice, and that's all it was, but that's all it took, and tears started pouring down Oikawa's face again.

"Can I come in?" he asked, voice breaking on the first syllable.

Kenma opened the door and let him in without a word. He was watching Oikawa, blinking at him with very real concern on his face. "Tooru, did--"

Oikawa was kneeling over to take off his shoes, fingers trembling around laces when he started sobbing, embarrassingly, loudly, in Kenma's entryway. He put his hand over his face but it didn't stop the tears or the gasping breaths.

Kenma took a step toward him so he was standing right in front of him and Oikawa buried his face in Kenma's chest, low sobs heaving his shoulders. Kenma wrapped his arms around him, petting through Oikawa's hair as he cried against him. He didn't say anything, he didn't ask anything, he just ran his fingers through Oikawa's hair and held him as Oikawa cried until his throat was raw and burning, until his eyes were swollen and tired, until he shivered empty against the tears on his face.

#

It took awhile before they relocated to the couch. Oikawa slowly told him about the situation, and Kenma didn't flinch or get second hand embarrassment when he cried. He didn't look uncomfortable and he didn't say much. But he listened very intently, and there was enough movement behind his eyes to be sure that he was thinking it over thoroughly.

Kuroo came home after a time. "Hey, I saw Oikawa's car, what's--"

Oikawa glanced up at him and Kuroo's face evened out. He put his hand on Oikawa's shoulder, squeezing it lightly, "Want some tea?"

"Sure."

"What do you want?"

"Organic Honey with wheat flakes."

Kuroo almost snorted.

"Anything is fine, Kuroo."

"Green tea with a shot of vodka?"

Kenma scrunched his nose.

"If you're going to do that just give me a shot of vodka," Oikawa said, almost chuckling.

"I can do that. That is a thing that can be arranged."

"I'll save the hard liquor for later."

"Sure thing," and with those words he disappeared into the kitchen.

When Oikawa blinked his eyes were tender. He made a mental note not to look in a mirror, because he was sure he looked like death warmed over.

"Hajime cares a lot about you," Kenma said.

"I know." In truth, Oikawa felt a little guilty for storming out. But he had been losing it, everything, and he didn't want to have a full on breakdown in front of Iwa-chan. It would probably just make him feel worse than he was already feeling, anyway. Oikawa wasn't an idiot. He knew he wasn't the only one who was upset.

"Okay so is it alright to rehash the situation, or should I wait for my explanation?" Kuroo asked, walking back out into the living room.

"Hajime was offered a better position at a bigger publishing house up north," Kenma synopsized.

"Fuck," was Kuroo's knee jerk response.

"Indeed," Oikawa agreed miserably.

"He hasn't decided if he's going to take it or not," Kenma added. "You can extrapolate the rest."

Kuroo sat down heavily on the couch. There was a moment of consideration, and then Kuroo said, "Did you tell him?"

Oikawa glanced up at him, "Tell him what?"

Kuroo narrowed his eyes, "That you love him."

Oikawa's face twisted in horror, "Of course I didn't tell him!"

Kuroo raised his hands, "Why not?"

Oikawa lifted his voice into false cheer for dramatization, "So what, ' _Oh hey Iwa-chan, I know you're trying to decide on what's best for the course of your life and career, and I know that might involve leaving me, but recently I realized that I'm in love with you!_ ' YEP, that doesn't sound like emotional blackmail **_at all_.** "

Kuroo twisted his mouth, "Well when you put it _that way_."

"I still think you should tell him," Kenma spoke up.

Oikawa shot him a surprised glance, "Really?"

Kenma nodded, but he wasn't making eye contact anymore, "Love has as much weight on a person's future as their career, right? Isn't it at least of equal importance?"

Oikawa and Kuroo both stared at him.

Kenma shifted, cheeks maybe turning a little red. "What? It's not that weird, is it?

Kuroo blinked up at Oikawa, "I would bus tables my whole life if it was the only way I could be with Kenma." His voice was serious.

Kenma's face was definitely red now, "I--" he nervously flicked at his hair, "feel the same."

Oikawa's lip twitched. "I understand that, but you guys have been in love..." he flicked his wrist at them, "your whole lives. This is different. It's new, it's more of a risk. He could... take a chance on me and then we could end, and he would have sacrificed something great for no reason."

Kenma stared at Oikawa, gold eyes sharp, "Do you actually think that would happen?"

Oikawa blinked, eyes wide. Kuroo looked down at Kenma, "Woah," he said.

"Kuroo," Kenma addressed him, turning his head slightly to the side, "how many men has Tooru bothered to care about? How many?"

"I know, Kenma, but--"

"I wasn't going to say anything, but you brought it up."

Oikawa looked down at his lap. He wasn't wrong. But Oikawa couldn't let himself get lost on... whimsy. This was real life. Things go wrong. People clash. Things that seem perfect break apart.

Kenma was staring at the floor, "I'm just saying everything should be considered."

"It's not like I disagree," Kuroo said, "but Oikawa has a point too."

"It's all bullshit," Oikawa muttered. They both turned to look at him. Oikawa was smiling sadly, "I think the reason I'm most upset is because _I_ don't even know what he should do."

"Tooru," Kenma said quietly.

"I know what I want," Oikawa responded, "but I don't know what's best."

###

Iwaizumi had texted Oikawa a few times. Simple things. "Are you okay?" "Are you safe?" "Can I do anything?"

He hadn't responded to any of them.

Iwaizumi ground out another cigarette and flipped through his phone. There was also a possibility that he had been chain smoking for well over an hour.

Iwaizumi hit the call button and listened as Oikawa's phone rang on the other end. It went to voicemail. Iwaizumi cursed and dropped the phone down by his legs. He decided to send one last text.

>> You don't have to talk to me. You can be angry with me. I accept that. You have the right. But please let me know you're okay, and not in some ditch or wrapped around a telephone pole somewhere.

He sent it, fingers nervously fluttering against his legs as he waited. Then his phone rang, and the noise was so sudden Iwaizumi almost leapt from his skin.

"Oikawa," he answered, voice rushed.

"I'm not mad at you, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi felt his entire body soften. Oikawa's voice was hoarse, but gentle. And it was quiet. Iwaizumi could tell he was trying to smile wherever he was, even if it wasn't working. "You can be," Iwaizumi said. "I'm mad at me."

"You shouldn't be," Oikawa responded, "you didn't do anything wrong, after all."

Iwaizumi's hand was shaking around the phone.

"And I wasn't paying attention to my phone, I'm sorry I didn't see the other messages... I didn't hear anything until you called me."

"It's okay," Iwaizumi said in a voice that definitely was trying to fail him. He was just... really happy to hear Oikawa's voice. "I was just worried."

"I'm at Kuroo and Kenma's," Oikawa explained. "Kenma has been taking care of me."

Iwaizumi sighed, heavy and relieved. "That's good." _Since I can't_. Iwaizumi's face twitched in reaction to his own thoughts.

There was a silence.

"I won't make you talk to me," Iwaizumi said in a low voice, "but let me know if you need anything."

"Yeah," Oikawa answered.

The conversation felt so foreign. It didn't even feel like it was between them. "I'll talk to you later."

"Of course, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi ended the call. He took one steadying breath before sending a text to Kenma. It said nothing but, "Thank you."

Kenma responded promptly, a benefit of always having his phone in his hands. "It's no problem," was his simple reply.

Iwaizumi allowed his head to roll back on his neck, eyes cast toward the ceiling.

Iwaizumi wasn't sure if he believed in fate. He wasn't sure if he believed in a higher power, or destiny, or any of those things. But now he was certain that if any of those things did exist, they were absolutely cruel and horrible things. Because of all the time he had spent at this job, of all the time he had spent in his life when this decision would have been made without hesitation, why was it only offered to him once he had found someone he loved?

 


	16. Undone King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It hurts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.  
> The next chapter might take a little bit longer. Not for any reason save for it's the last one and I want to do it right. That being said I could have it done tomorrow, who knows.  
> Also I did the thing. The ~~BROT3~~ [KuroKen spinoff](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3988276/chapters/8953993), because letting go is hard. 
> 
> I've told some of you, but I'll say it again. This fic started as an "I want to write dirty IwaOi smut" fic and nothing else, and somehow became this. For everyone who's been reading, thank you. Next time this updates you'll be looking at a complete work.

Iwaizumi's fingers were shaking.

He had just gotten back from his... God, how many cigarette breaks had he taken today? How many had he smoked during each one?

His mouth tasted like mint and ash. His fingers were cold and shaking like they had no flesh to them, like they were just rattling bones attached to his hands.

His stomach was jumpy, shivering against his insides. It reminded Iwaizumi of the first time he had ever smoked his first couple cigarettes; the empty ache of his stomach, the caffeine induced shiver climbing his spine and throat. He felt sick, queasy, like he was going to lose the lunch he didn't eat all over his desk.

"Excuse me," he said, shoving his chair back with his knees.

Kunimi had been staring holes through him all day. He probably knew exactly how many times Iwaizumi had left his desk. Hell, he probably knew how many cigarettes he had smoked, somehow.

Iwaizumi made his way to the restroom. He threw open the door and stood inside a stall, bracing himself against the metal divider without swinging the stall door shut behind him. He grit his teeth, ground them together against the rising sickness he felt in his throat.

Iwaizumi didn't know how to describe it. It was like his spine was crumbling. He could feel his insides giving way to a wave of pain, weakness, like his emotions were pressing his body into submission.

Iwaizumi squeezed his eyes closed.

The bathroom door opened behind him. Iwaizumi wasn't sure if the footsteps were especially quiet or if he was too wrapped up in not vomiting or not crying or both that he just didn't notice.

"Go home."

Iwaizumi opened his eyes, moving his gaze to glance at Kunimi behind him. Iwaizumi turned away from him. "No."

"You're smoking so much that you're giving yourself a panic attack. Or you're having a panic attack so you're smoking too much. Either way smoking and panic are both involved, and you're not doing us any good here."

Iwaizumi sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Apologies won't fix it."

Iwaizumi's lip twitched, a knowing sneer working hard to stay off his face.

"Is it because of the email?"

Iwaizumi steadied his breath, "It's part of it."

Irihata had sent out a departmental email after sending him a personal one, apparently.

"You'll be gone for three days and two nights. Shouldn't it be good to get away?"

"No."

There was a silence.

Kunimi let loose a heavy sigh, "You need to go home and rest or become more productive. Eat, maybe."

"I'm fine," Iwaizumi said, casting him a glance over his shoulder. It was a very obvious lie, but going home probably wouldn't help him right now.

Kunimi blinked at him, "Oh?"

Iwaizumi's brow twitched up at the borderline taunt of Kunimi's voice.

Kunimi pulled out his phone, "If you don't do something to remedy this situation, I'm going to call someone who will make you."

Iwaizumi shot him a dirty look, "Who in the hell do you think--"

Kunimi held out his phone, tipping it back and forth in front of Iwaizumi's face. The displayed contact read, "Sugawara-san."

"Jesus Christ, _fine_ ," Iwaizumi said, turning to look more directly at Kunimi, "what do you want from me?"

"I already told you."

Iwaizumi sighed, "You know, the way you're dealing with this kind of reminds me of Suga, only in reverse."

Kunimi stared blankly at Iwaizumi.

"Suga covers his forceful nature with overt kindness," Iwaizumi's eyes went flat, "and you cover your kindness by being an asshole."

Kunimi shrugged, "That's fine."

Iwaizumi almost smirked. He liked Kunimi. If he took the job up north, he was going to promote him to his position.

Kunimi didn't know this of course, but it was an easy decision for Iwaizumi to make. It would be the only one.

"Fine, I'll eat."

"Don't smoke another cigarette either, you smell like cancer."

"Thank you."

"Go stand next to an air freshener or something."

Iwaizumi chuckled as he told him to fuck off.

###

"It's only for three days and two nights. I'm heading up there early tomorrow."

Oikawa was staring down at his food without an appetite.

Iwa-chan was shifting nervously in his seat, "It's not..."

"You haven't decided already?" Oikawa's eyes were dark and steady on Iwaizumi's face.

"What?" Iwa-chan flinched back, "No." His voice dipped quiet, "I would tell you..."

"Well you can understand my concern," Oikawa said, voice still even. With effort.

"Yes," Iwa-chan affirmed, "I can. But it's nothing like that. Irihata-san just said they need help, and since they're... scouting me, anyway, then it would be a good chance to see what it's like..."

"You would think Irihata would want to keep his best editor," Oikawa said, voice climbing bitter without his permission.

Iwaizumi glanced away from him, eyes on the floor.

Oikawa wasn't keen on Iwa-chan spending three days at the sister publisher that was offering him a job, but what could he say? It was best for an educated decision, wasn't it? Oikawa was being selfish.

"Just um..." Oikawa was poking at his food, "keep in touch? Text me and call me, okay?" he was desperately trying to drag his normal happiness back into his voice, but he was failing miserably.

"Of course!" Iwa-chan said, leaning forward, "of course I will."

Oikawa managed a small smile, but even he knew it looked sad.

#

Oikawa was staring up at his ceiling again. That damned ceiling that he didn't want to know any more about.

It was late. It was the first night Iwa-chan had been gone, but the day had felt especially long. Perhaps it was because Iwa-chan hadn't been able to talk to him much. Or maybe it was because when he had called Oikawa on his lunch break he hadn't sounded... sad enough.

What an awful thing to think. What a horrible, detestable thing for Oikawa to think. But Oikawa couldn't help it. Oikawa didn't want Iwaizumi laughing and smiling with a new batch of coworkers up north. He didn't _want_ him to feel like he was fitting in. He wanted Iwa-chan to miss him, and he wanted him to miss home, and he wanted him to be _here_.

Oikawa was blinking up at the ceiling. His mind kept wandering back to those tacky glow-in-the-dark stars he used to have stuck to his ceiling as a kid. He had been quite fond of those. They had helped him sleep when he was younger.

Oikawa's ceiling was white and boring now.

Oikawa bit at his lip. He could probably order some of those stars. Could probably buy some on Amazon for 1000 yen and tack them to his ceiling in vague resemblance to his favorite constellations. Iwa-chan would probably call him a child, or an idiot, or both. But he would also probably smile, tilting his head to the side so Oikawa wouldn't realize how wide it was, and ruffle Oikawa's hair because even though it's stupid, he would probably think it's cute, too.

Oikawa sighed.

Oh, but would they take the paint off when he had to move? The landlord would not be happy about that. His lease renewal was still a few months off-- no, surely there was double sided _something_ that would peel off without damaging the paint, or maybe the putty stuff--

Oikawa buried his face in his pillow.

Things with Iwa-chan had felt strained lately, but he would still rather have him here, next to him.

#

Oikawa peered out from under his comforter with one eye.

There was clinking in the kitchen.

He had slept like shit, felt like shit, but there was the smell of coffee and that was promising.

Hopefully someone hadn't broken into his apartment to steal some coffee. That would be really disappointing.

Oikawa stepped out of the bedroom with one of his blankets still wrapped around his head.

"Oh, you're up!" Kuroo said, leaning backward to cast a quick glance over at him. "And you look like hell."

"Thank you," Oikawa grumbled before flopping on the couch.

"How was the night without Iwaizumi?"

Oikawa didn't say anything. He just stared miserably at the coffee table.

"Yeah, I thought that might be it."

Kuroo came out into the living room carrying a plate and a cup of coffee. He set them down in front of Oikawa.

Oikawa stared down at the plate. It held two pancakes with winking faces cooked into them. Oikawa raised his eyes to look at Kuroo, "You've gotten weirdly good at that."

Kuroo shrugged, "I can cook like six things and they're all breakfast foods."

Oikawa still didn't say anything, but he reached for the coffee. He took a sip, grimaced, and looked up at Kuroo, "This tastes like piss water."

Kuroo gave a big shrug with his grin and said "Ah well, I tried," as he reached down next to him and pulled up a premade latte from a coffee house and set it in front of Oikawa.

Oikawa almost snorted.

"You have way too much going on in there," Kuroo said, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Creamer, sugar, I couldn't figure it out."

Oikawa smiled as he took a sip of the latte, "It's fine, even _my_ coffee tastes like garbage now compared to when Iwa-chan makes it."

"Oi," Kuroo said, eyes level and entirely serious, "don't you think you're being a little pathetic?"

"Yes," Oikawa answered honestly. "I can't help it."

"You can't keep dragging yourself down like this."

"I just said. I can't help it."

Kuroo lowered his eyes to Oikawa's food, "I'm going to get offended you know."

Oikawa picked up his fork and stabbed the pancake in the eye.

"Hey!"

Oikawa smirked a little bit, "Thank you."

Kuroo sighed as he leaned back against the couch. He watched Oikawa eat for a little bit, gold eyes staring at him as he pulled syrup soaked pancakes into his mouth. It was good. Kuroo was good at breakfast.

"I still think you should tell him."

Oikawa paused in bringing a bite to his mouth. His eyes flickered up to Kuroo.

"It's kind of screwed up," Kuroo said, eyes clear and raw as he looked across the table, "to hear you make excuses for keeping your feelings to yourself after everything you preached to me."

Oikawa felt his head tilt and his voice go venomous, lip hooking into a sneer, "And it's kind of screwed up to hear you of all people say that when you realize it's never that simple."

Kuroo and Oikawa stared at each other.

"You shouldn't worry about him returning your feelings," Kuroo finally broke the thick silence.

Oikawa scoffed, "I don't want to hear if Iwa-chan loves me."

Kuroo's eyes narrowed into a disbelieving stare.

Oikawa blinked, and he could feel all the hostility melt off his face, "Well, that's not... entirely true. I care about his feelings, obviously."

"Do you really think it would feel like blackmail to him?" Kuroo asked, "Or do you think he would rather know everything before he makes his decision?"

"Whether he thinks it's blackmail or not, doesn't matter to me. I don't want to force him or try and persuade him one way or the other. I want him to do what's best for him. Because that's what you do, when you truly love someone."

Kuroo looked irritated, "Oikawa--"

"But it's more selfish than that," Oikawa said, interrupting him and shaking his head. His voice was rising with emotion. "If he's just going to leave, I don't want to hear that he loves me," Oikawa locked eyes with Kuroo and his words were going unsteady in his throat, "I don't want to hear 'Oikawa, I love you. _But not enough_.'"

They were back to staring at each other, but this time there was no heat in Kuroo's eyes. In fact... he might have actually looked a little sad.

"Are you getting emotional about my life Kuroo?"

"Shut up and eat your fucking pancakes."

#

>> The Sales Duo invited us to dinner with Bun-kun and Bouncy-kun when you get back.

>> 'Bun-kun' and 'Bouncy-kun'

>> Perfect, right?

>> ... tell them that sounds great.

>> Come home soon, I miss you.

>> I miss you too.

#

"Hold on," Noya said, thrusting the upper half of his body into the back seat of Daichi's car, "I brought something for you guys."

Oikawa leaned against Iwa-chan's arm as Noya dug around. Iwa-chan was smiling slightly, lips curving up more naturally than Oikawa had seen in awhile. They had experienced a pleasant dinner with the Sales Duo and Asahi and Noya, but the sky was slowly falling into blackness around them. Everyone knew about Oikawa and Iwa-chan's... predicament, but they were sure to act like it didn't exist, for the sake of the mood as well as for Oikawa and Iwa-chan's sanity.

It was much appreciated.

Noya sprang upright and shoved his arms forward, two white boxes stacked in his hands, "Here, some leftover desserts from the bar."

Iwaizumi took them graciously. The boxes looked like the kind you got in fancy sweet shops and bakeries. "Oh, I didn't realize they served desserts," Iwa-chan said as he tipped his head at the boxes.

"Yeah, Ukai makes them," Noya responded proudly.

Iwaizumi blinked and Asahi smiled kindly, "The owner of the bar," he explained.

"I feel like he's been baking more since him and Takeda-san got together," Noya mused, glancing up at Asahi to see if he agreed. Iwa-chan quietly handed Oikawa the boxes as he moved to withdraw his lighter from his pocket.

"That's cute," Suga said with a broad smile. "Maybe they enjoy baking together."

Noya's lips turned down, "Really? I just figured Ukai craved sweets after sex."

They all flinched with withheld laughter. Daichi recovered easiest, "Who would even jump to that sort of conclusion?" he asked incredulously.

"Noya," Suga, Iwa-chan, Oikawa, and Asahi all answered at once.  

Daichi threw up his hands, "Should have known."

Noya crossed his arms over his chest, "You're all gonna feel pretty silly when you realize I'm right."

"But Ukai smokes doesn't he?" Suga asked, glancing at Asahi and Noya, "Wouldn't he just crave a cigarette after sex?"

There was a brief pause, and then they all turned to stare wordlessly at Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi froze, cigarette hanging limply from his lips as he paused mid-motion to light it. "What?" he asked, acting offended, "You think all us smokers just crave the same things post orgasm?"

Oikawa shrugged, "Well... do you?"

Iwa-chan quickly lit his cigarette and puffed out a small cloud of smoke on his next breath, "How the hell--"

Noya leaned into Iwa-chan with big eyes, "Do you crave sweets?"

Oikawa tilted his head and watched Iwa-chan spout smoke from his nose. He shook his head, "Nope."

Oikawa narrowed his eyes, "What _do_ you crave?"

Iwa-chan blinked at him like it was obvious, "Cigarettes and pizza. If I'm _awake_."

"Ooh, pizza," Suga cooed.

Noya pointed at himself, "I crave Cheez-Its, every time."

Oikawa coughed a laugh.

"Noya what the hell," Daichi said. "That's so specific."

"Goldfish crackers do not cut it!" he announced as Asahi bobbed his head in confirmation.

Iwa-chan was laughing smoke out of his lungs.

"I just have to pee," Daichi said, waving his hands in front of him, "simple."

"Really?" Iwa-chan asked, cigarette jumping in his lips. "I think that's weirder."

Daichi leaned back in surprise.

Noya glanced to the side, "What about Suga?"

Suga's eyes grew wide, "Bacon," he breathed.

Iwaizumi nodded as if in support.

"What about Majestic Bun-kun?" Oikawa asked, "What are you craving when your boyfriend is munching on crackers?"

Asahi's face was flushed pink, "Ah... I don't really..." he laughed nervously, "I just want to cuddle and sleep."

Daichi shook his head in disbelief, "Too good, too pure."

"Yeah I just kind of pet him--" Noya paused, moving his hand in the air while counting, "-- four or five times, and he's out."

Suga giggled, "Aw. Like a puppy."

Oikawa clapped his hands together, "I always thought Bun-kun kind of looked like a puppy!"

Asahi was starting to lose his composure, "Ah, um, I--"

Oikawa grinned, "Asahi, if you were a puppy I'd adopt you."

Asahi covered his face.

Suga reached up and pat his shoulder encouragingly.

Oikawa smiled wider, "Suga, if I were a child I'd want you to adopt me."

Suga froze, "Eh!?"

Daichi covered his mouth to stifle his laugh.

Iwa-chan was still peering at Noya, "But which kind of Cheez-It?"

Oikawa covered his face, "Oh my God."

"Cheddar Jack or Original," Noya answered without hesitation.

"So what," Daichi asked, "you pet Asahi to sleep and then squirm away for crackers?"

"No," Noya answered, "He's a light sleeper. And clingy. And heavy."

Asahi smiled apologetically.

"But I hide a box under the bed so I can reach them and eat while he's asleep."

Asahi glanced down at him, "Do you really?"

Noya looked up at him, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Suga was starting to lose himself in giggles.

Asahi was still blinking down at Noya with no small amount of surprise or love in his eyes when Iwa-chan finally looked over at Oikawa. "What about you? I never noticed anything in particular."

Oikawa bit his lip, "Mm, well, it's different. When I used to top I just wanted sports drinks. Cold. Now afterwards I crave hamburgers and fries or roasted chicken, maybe some extra greasy yakisoba with lots of pork."

"Whoooo," Noya cawed, "Oikawa went from needing to replenish electrolytes to wanting to destroy farm animals with his teeth, good goin' Iwaizumi."

Iwa-chan puffed smoke from his mouth with a crooked grin, "I do what I can."

It was the cockiest Iwa-chan had ever looked, and Oikawa wanted to kiss him all over his face.

"Dammit Noya," Daichi chided, "how did we even end up here?"

"Desserts," Suga and Oikawa answered him together.

"Naturally," Iwa-chan added playfully.

"Yes," Daichi said with a shake of his head, "naturally."

"In any case," Iwa-chan said, "Thank you for the desserts Noya, and thanks for the dinner company."

"Anytime," Daichi answered with a smile.

Oikawa blinked. Suga had been eyeing him, face placid but eyes obviously observing.

Iwa-chan turned, "I'll see you at the office."

As Oikawa turned to follow him, Daichi and Suga moved to walk past Oikawa and Suga lightly grabbed his free hand, squeezing it softly. Oikawa blinked down at him, heart jumping at the gentle touch. Suga gave him a small wordless smile before releasing his hand and walking away, moving to get in the passenger side of Daichi's car.

Oikawa blinked, chest growing tight. What was it about Suga? Whenever Oikawa was emotionally on edge he always did something that was comforting to the point of being painful.

Oikawa swallowed hard before taking two long strides to match pace with Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi gave him a small upwards glance. Oikawa lightly bumped against his shoulder and Iwa-chan dropped his free hand by his side, taking Oikawa's fingers between his.

Oikawa held the desserts safely against his chest with his other hand.

"Hey," Iwa-chan said, not bringing his eyes to Oikawa's face.

"Hm?" Oikawa asked, gaze sliding to the side.

"When you drop me off at home... do you want to stay?"

Oikawa started chewing on his bottom lip. "Yes," he answered quietly.

Iwa-chan huffed out a large sigh.

When other people are around it's easier to feel normal, to forget for a moment that there's a barrier between them. But when it's just the two of them the uneasiness returns, tension working a thick fog between them that's impossible to ignore.

Oikawa cleared his throat as they released their hands, moving to slide into Oikawa's car. They drove to the apartment silently, which wasn't abnormal in fact but felt strange nonetheless. Iwa-chan stared out the window, eyes never anchoring to anything that passed but rather just grazing over blackened scenery and indistinct shadows.

When they finally got up to the apartment they stumbled around in darkness for a moment as they slipped off their shoes and Iwa-chan dropped his keys on the table. He proceeded to fumble around, then finally he clicked on a few small lights.

Oikawa opened the box in his hands, "Hmm" he hummed as he moved toward the kitchen. "I think some of these would be safer in the fridge."

"I probably shouldn't trust your judgment, but I will."

Oikawa shot a dirty look in Iwa-chan's direction before he opened up the fridge to place the assorted cakes inside.

Noya and Asahi's boss really made these himself? Impressive.

Oikawa shut the fridge and moved to walk out to the living room. He rounded the corner, fingers running along the dining table and eyes passing through the dim light. Then his fingers hit the corner of glossed pages and he glanced down. He paused next to the table, fingers stalled and lightly shaking as he blinked over the words.

Apartment complex pamphlets. For...

up north.

Oikawa's lips parted.

Iwaizumi was moving in the bedroom, clothes moving against each other like he was changing into something more comfortable. "Hey Oikawa, did you want to--" he stepped through the doorway but Oikawa didn't move his gaze. Iwa-chan's body stilled.

Finally Oikawa blinked up. He wasn't sure if he had too many words to choose from and couldn't, or if they had all been stolen from his lungs.

"Those," Iwa-chan said with a point, "were given to me." He took a tentative step toward Oikawa, almost like Oikawa was a baby animal in danger of being spooked.

Oikawa was biting against his tongue.

_If you didn't want them then why did you keep them you could have thrown them away given to you by whom have you looked through them already wasn't this one earmarked I thought you said you'd tell me if you decided--_

"Did you have a good time up north?" Oikawa asked, jaw working tight to keep all of his thoughts out of his mouth.

Iwaizumi blinked, "I didn't ask for those, Oikawa."

"That's not what I asked," Oikawa said with a tilt of his head.

There was a silence as Iwaizumi stared across the empty space at him. "It was work," he answered.

Cowardly answer. Oikawa's finger was tapping against the top pamphlet without him realizing, "Did you decide." His voice wouldn't lilt properly. It was dug into his throat with bitterness.

"No," Iwa-chan answered, his eyes going a little dark. "I told you..."

Oikawa scoffed a laugh, something else that his body did without his permission, "Yes well. You haven't told me anything. You haven't said a single word about the time you were gone."

"There's nothing to say," Iwaizumi responded.

Oikawa took a steadying inhale. There was fire burning in his throat. Anyone else and he would be shredding them to pieces. Anyone else and he wouldn't bother to try and hold back. But he looked at Iwa-chan and he couldn't, he was upset but he still couldn't.

"I just want to know what you're thinking. Iwa-chan," Oikawa stared at him in the limited light with large eyes.

Iwaizumi shook his head. "I don't have anything to offer you," he said, almost quietly.

Oikawa looked down at the floor. "How much longer?" he asked, bringing his eyes back up to meet Iwaizumi's gaze. "How much longer are we going to be stuck in whatever this is?"

Iwa-chan went so still and so blank faced that he could have passed for a mannequin.

Oikawa stared back at him, as angry as he was startled by the response.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat finally, and his jaw flexed hard as he grit his teeth.

Oikawa licked his lips, "It hurts."

He still wasn't speaking. His shoulders were thrumming with repressed energy but the line of his mouth was straight and his steel eyes were unwavering.

"Well?" Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi shook his head. He was swallowing hard, lips pinching tight on his face.

Oikawa coughed another laugh, and it sounded as angry as it did sad, which was fine, it was a perfect indicator of how he felt. "Maybe," Oikawa said, moving toward the door, "I'll go."

Oikawa took a few steps and Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist. Oikawa slapped him off and grabbed the doorknob. Iwaizumi slammed his hand against the door.

"Nope," he said, "not this time."

Oikawa slowly tilted his head to stare in irritated disbelief at him. Oikawa could feel anxious energy buzzing through his limbs as his heart tumbled into a quicker rhythm. He shoved against Iwa-chan's shoulder and pulled the door open. Iwa-chan sprung back forward and slammed the door closed.

 _Okay_. Oikawa let go of the doorknob and used the weight of his body to shove against Iwa-chan's chest again, forcing his back to hit against the wall. Iwaizumi pulled his hand off the door, grabbed Oikawa's shirt, and yanked him in for a kiss that forcefully smashed their mouths together.

Oikawa immediately knotted his hands in Iwa-chan's shirt, mouth feeling almost bruised from the rough impact of lips, but he loved it, needed it, because anything was better than this, than the inflated tension in his chest that pervaded every minute of every day.

Iwaizumi walked forward, forcing Oikawa's back against the wall this time. Oikawa opened his mouth, allowing the hot spill of tongues over their lips. His already quick heartbeat moved faster, with more certainty. Be rougher. Force away the uneasiness with sensation.

Iwa-chan slid his leg up between Oikawa's as he pinned him to the wall, devouring his mouth like he was ravenous.

Oikawa huffed breath through his nose, pulled at Iwa-chan's shirt so hard that he could hear the fabric straining.

Iwa-chan grunted before detaching from his mouth. He moved his head and sunk his teeth so hard into Oikawa's neck that it would definitely leave a mark, would definitely bruise, but Oikawa was moaning, and his hips were grinding down against the thigh Iwa-chan had slid up between his legs.

Iwaizumi grasped Oikawa's jaw, holding his head in place as his lips slid too-soft up Oikawa's neck. Full body shudders racked Oikawa's spine and shoulders, his breath leaving his throat thin and strained through the extended angle of his neck.

Iwa-chan lightly kissed at his skin, tongue sliding gently behind his ear before he took the lobe into his mouth with more care than if it were made of glass.

Goosebumps fled over Oikawa's skin, and he was shivering now, shaking like he was cold at the overly light touches and just generally _aggressive_ heat pouring through his limbs. Then Iwaizumi moved his mouth, breath tickling Oikawa's damp skin before he bit into Oikawa's neck again with vicious force that made Oikawa's back arch against the wall and a moan leave his mouth all the while precum spilled thick from his cock.

That was enough for Iwa-chan. He backed off, yanking at Oikawa's shirt and swinging him around as he pushed him toward the bedroom. Oikawa backpedaled, pulled his shirt over his head before deftly flicking open the button of his pants.

Iwaizumi had already shed his clothes by the time he was pushing Oikawa back onto the bed, Oikawa hitting it and bouncing against the mattress as a breath left his throat at the impact.

Iwa-chan immediately sunk to his knees, ripping Oikawa's boxers from his hips the moment he could. He spread Oikawa's legs without hesitance or grace, but Oikawa didn't even have time to contemplate embarrassment before Iwaizumi was sliding his tongue over Oikawa's entrance.

Oikawa groaned, arms shaking at his sides. Then Iwaizumi sunk his tongue into him and Oikawa's desperate gasps flooded over his lips.

Oikawa was trying not to whimper. It was good but it wasn't _enough_ , even with Iwa-chan's tongue thrusting in and out of him Oikawa needed something more, less glancing. Aggressive.

Iwa-chan was apparently feeling similarly. He abruptly left Oikawa, reaching beside the bed and quickly pouring lube over his fingers. Then he was thrusting into Oikawa with them without pause or hesitation, and Oikawa was biting back the ragged noises that tried to leave his throat.

It wasn't fair. Iwa-chan usually took his time. He usually made every vein and nerve pop and sizzle with anticipation. But even without that he knew Oikawa so well, knew how to disassemble him so well, that all that wasn't even close to necessary. He twisted his wrist as he thrust into Oikawa with a proven rhythm, Oikawa's body shaking and humming around the penetration like it could do nothing but ask for more, and then curled his fingers. Oikawa felt his eyes going hot and glassy, the tension in his body breaking the surface of his irises and pooling above his eyelids.

Oikawa let out a breath that was weak and strangled. He turned his head to the side because he didn't want Iwaizumi to see him, distraught and cloying and desperate from something so simple.

But then Iwaizumi withdrew, and when he bent over Oikawa and his face was only inches away Oikawa finally realized that his breath was coming hard from his mouth, _shaking_ , even, and his chest was heaving strong enough to force heavy motion from his shoulders.

His eyes were wide as they looked down at Oikawa, and he realized that they looked just like his own; too open and maybe a little glassy and panicked, but also hungry. Or rather, desperate.

A sighed shuddered up from Oikawa's throat and against Iwa-chan's face.

Iwaizumi swallowed even though it looked like he wanted to speak, and Oikawa just gave a slight nod. Iwa-chan blinked then, pushing at Oikawa to get further on the bed so he could align themselves on top of it.

Iwa-chan poured lube over himself as Oikawa resettled, heart racing like it could do nothing else. Then Iwaizumi sunk into him, stretching him wide and open so that red sparks moved behind Oikawa's eyes as he tipped his head back. His limbs shook from the very center of himself, from the deepest point of every bone.

Iwaizumi let go of a heavy breath, one that rushed from his lungs like it hurt him.

The stretch felt so good that Oikawa could have growled, but he also could have whimpered, and instead he just allowed himself to melt, fingers digging into the flesh of Iwaizumi's shoulders as Iwa-chan opened him and filled him. And he was so full, so full that Oikawa could do nothing but groan and devour the vicious friction and burning heat like it was the one thing keeping his heart beating in his chest.

There were no whispers of names. There were no words to be spoken. There was only the creak of the mattress under the shift of bodies, the push and pull of breath scraping through throats to twist into empty gasps. It was the rustling of leaves in the dark of the summer, the low drag of a cicada's buzz. It's the silence that's not quite silence. Noises pulled thick through humidity and dispersed into darkness, humming through the air, almost forgotten for their permanence. Natural.

But this was tinged with desperation, and it was building. Oikawa felt the steady rise with every thrust, his stomach disturbingly slick from his own cock's straining. Waves mounted on top of each other, built heat up through his thighs to pulse at the head of his cock.

Iwaizumi moved his hand and wrapped it around Oikawa's length, sliding too-good sensation over him.

Oikawa gasped as Iwa-chan's palm slipped through the wetness he had created, his pulse spiking hard in his veins.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa breathed, the silence of the room bearing down on him. His skin was flushing with heat, blood surging toward a peak. "Iwa--"

Iwa-chan adjusted his hand and tightly gripped the base of Oikawa's cock.

Oikawa choked on his inhale, breath stalling with the heat in his veins. "Iwa-"

"No," Iwaizumi's voice rumbled.

Oikawa blinked, legs trembling. His eyes grew wide as his body struggled, the pleasure pulsing painfully without being able to tip over the edge. He felt like he was suffocating even though he could easily take air into his lungs, like his vision was blurring even though things were rightfully clear before him. "Iwa-chan," he tried again, feeling strangled as his limbs writhed against the sheets.

"No," but Iwa-chan's voice sounded strained this time. Thin. Upset?

Oikawa could hear Iwaizumi's teeth gnashing together, the grip of his fingers on his leg growing tighter. He leaned down and bit at Oikawa's neck, plunging deep into him.

Oikawa groaned, shuddering against the sensations. "Ah," Oikawa almost sobbed, "Hajime."

And Iwaizumi released his hold on Oikawa's cock, sliding his palm up and down with a few quick pumps and a flick of his thumb over his head while his hips double thrust into him. Oikawa's spine went completely undone with pleasure as he came hot and hard over Iwa-chan's quick hands.

Oikawa buried his face in Iwa-chan's neck and this time maybe he did sob, fingernails digging into his shoulders as his hips bucked and warm pleasure flooded over him with such force he felt he might drown in it.

Iwaizumi inhaled like someone had been keeping him from doing so and then exhaled just as forcefully. His arms started to shake as he dropped his head down to bury his face in Oikawa's neck. Oikawa could hear him grinding his teeth together, biting back a grunt.

Oikawa knotted his fingers in his hair just before Iwa-chan forcefully pressed his face against Oikawa's skin. Then he hissed Oikawa's name, breathed it like he was clinging to it, and he came with a jolt of his hips and a low groan.

There was a tense moment of them careening off the peak of their orgasms together. Iwa-chan slowly wound down his thrusts, eventually pulling away from Oikawa and collapsing beside him on the bed.

They stared at the ceiling. No words. No touches. Just heavy breaths in the night air.

Oikawa moved, tentatively curling onto Iwa-chan's chest. Iwa-chan's hands twitched around him, pulling him tightly against him.

He pulled him tightly against him, but it didn't feel like a real connection.

It was quiet.

There's a feeling. The feeling of two people being desperate for one another, but still unsure if they can hold themselves together. It's red and tangled and it sat low and heavy in Oikawa's gut. It crawled through his veins like a disease.

It's a blameless crime but it feels like someone should take the blame. It feels like someone should take responsibility. Because how could a pain so deep and wretched go unpunished?

But it does. He and Iwa-chan would suffer together, quietly. It's not Iwa-chan's fault, but at the same time it is. Oikawa wouldn't feel this way if he didn't love him, after all.

Oikawa felt like he was being held hostage by his own heart.

Oikawa knew that they were both probably feeling the same thing, the same way, but that didn't help the feeling of solitude. The person he wanted to rely on and lean on most heavily couldn't help him because he was experiencing the same thing, and he was just as lost.

Oikawa sat up, moving to slide his pants and shirt back over his body. Easily, sloppily, without tucking it in. He could feel Iwaizumi's eyes on him all the while, but he didn't bother to meet them. He walked out to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

He was craving a hamburger, this time.

Oikawa gulped down the fluid quickly, refilling the glass before ever leaving the fridge.

He moved back out to the living room and Iwa-chan was there, also sloppily dressed, staring out the door to the balcony with his hands in his pockets.

Oikawa felt like if he ever chose a moment to smoke in his life it would be this one, so it was strange so see Iwaizumi's lips empty.

Oikawa set his glass of water down next to the apartment pamphlets and walked up behind Iwa-chan, resting his chin on his shoulder. Iwa-chan turned his head to press a kiss against Oikawa's hair.

After a moment Oikawa pulled back and sighed. He could feel emotions pulling tight across his chest in the silence. They were both bowstring tight, both tension filled and confused and frustrated.

"I have something important to say."

Iwa-chan turned to him, eyes already soft and maybe a little afraid as he waited for Oikawa to speak.

Oikawa was looking at the floor, clenching and unclenching his fist at his side. "I..." How could he say this best? What were the right words? "I don't want you to take me into account when you decide."

Iwaizumi was slowly tilting his head.

"My feelings," Oikawa corrected. "I don't want this to be about me, so it shouldn't be. You should do what's best for you." _Because I love you_. "That's what I want. That's what I want for you. Whatever will make you happiest."

Iwaizumi was watching him carefully.

"So, do that for me okay?" Oikawa felt his eyes start to cloud. Dammit. This again. "I can live with my feelings but I can't live with your regrets, and you shouldn't have to either. So take your own feelings into account and leave mine out of it."

Iwa-chan opened his mouth.

Oikawa's gaze fell to the side, "I should go, now. Because I'm just..." Oikawa turned around, took a step, and then felt the gentle tug of a hand on his shirt.

"T--" He heard the syllable click uncertainly against Iwa-chan's teeth, his breath catching. Oikawa paused. "Tooru, I--"

Oikawa's eyes widened. He swallowed the beat of his heart in his throat as he felt the hand at his shirt tremble in the fabric.

There was a small hiss of breath, a moment of shaky inhales, "It wasn't supposed to be this way with you." Oikawa felt his shoulders sag, his entire body sinking against the heaviness in Iwa-chan's words. He tugged harder at the fabric of his shirt, "It wasn't supposed to go this way. With you."

Oikawa looked at the floor. He knew that.

"Could you... stay..." His voice was wavering.

Oikawa's heart jolted in his chest at the sound. He always thought he wanted Iwa-chan to be able to be vulnerable around him, but now that it was happening he worried he wasn't enough, that he couldn't be strong enough to support him.

Oikawa swallowed again, barely turning his head to the side. Iwa-chan's eyes were downcast, covered by the darkness of the room.

Oikawa sighed, it was steadying regardless of how it might have sounded, and he moved to walk into the kitchen.

He heard a quick breath leave Iwaizumi's throat before he sat down on the couch. Oikawa dug into the fridge, removing a box and grabbing two forks.

He went back out into the living room and sat down lightly next to Iwa-chan and handed him a fork.

Iwaizumi blinked up at him, eyes pulled apart into soft blue pools and wavering black pupils. He took it without moving his eyes and Oikawa looked down at the box, flipping open the lid and jabbing his fork into the first dessert he saw. He lifted the cake to Iwa-chan's mouth and hovered there.

Iwa-chan's eyes finally slid away from Oikawa's face to regard the raised fork, and then he closed his eyes and pulled it into his mouth. Oikawa watched him as he pulled the fork away, jaw and throat working before he hummed lightly and opened his eyes.

He looked down into the box this time, slid his fork through a new piece, and then lifted it for Oikawa.

Oh, it was really good. Oikawa brought up a piece of pie for Iwa-chan next, piled high with whipped cream. As Iwa-chan leaned forward Oikawa bopped it against his nose, and Iwa-chan opened his eyes to throw Oikawa a glare that was impossible to take seriously with whipped cream dotting the tip of his nose.

Oikawa grinned.

Iwaizumi swiped the whipped cream off the top of the piece in the box and smashed it against Oikawa's face.

Oikawa squeaked, moving the box aside so he could lunge at Iwa-chan, wiping the topping from his face and smearing it across Iwaizumi's cheek.

Iwa-chan laughed and kissed at the trails of sweet on Oikawa's face, and Oikawa found himself getting lost in laughter as Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around him, squeezing tight around his waist as Oikawa buried his face in Iwa-chan's shoulder.

Oikawa wasn't sure if Iwa-chan felt the tears that fell from Oikawa's cheek and down to his shoulder, and he wasn't sure if he realized that Oikawa could feel the tears slide off Iwa-chan's cheeks and against Oikawa's neck, but it didn't matter. They were together, there for each other, and sometimes that's enough.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I know I shouldn't say this here and now just ignore me but dang I wish I could attach an anonymous survey to this so everyone could tell me what they crave post orgasm ehehehe I'm leaving I'll see myself out~~


	17. The Great King's End

Oikawa sighed, sagging back in his seat as he flipped on the screen of his phone to glance at the time.

"He's later than he thought he'd be," Oikawa said, body sinking into the too-open booth. The empty spot next to him felt like it was taunting him.

Daichi sipped at his water, "What's he doing?" Daichi cleared his throat and set his water back down, arms settling over the table, "Same thing he took time off for on Tuesday?"

Oikawa slowly tilted his head, body suddenly so tense he was almost vibrating, "Excuse me?"

Daichi froze. Suga froze. They all sat frozen, staring at each other.

Oikawa could feel his lip twitching, could feel nervous laughter trying to rise like bile in his throat, "Tuesday?" he repeated.

"Oh," was Daichi's brilliant response.

Suga was very purposefully staring at the center of the table.

"Manager-kun," and it wasn't intended but Oikawa could hear the purr of a threat crawling into his voice, "what happened Tuesday?"

Daichi threw up his hands, surrendering without hesitation, "I don't know," he answered, voice pulling apart into almost panic and eyes so wide and pleading with Oikawa's gaze that it could only be genuine, "He didn't tell me. It was weird, I thought, but I'm not his..." Daichi's eyes skidded away, "boss," he finished, swallowing hard.

Suga's fingers were fluttering and tapping hard against his own arm as his eyes remained fixated on the very uninteresting surface of the table.

"So he took time off," Oikawa repeated, gaze dark and even.

Daichi looked away. "A half day," he almost squeaked, normally low voice rising high and thin.

Oikawa was chewing the inside of his cheek. He had seen him Tuesday. After Oikawa had gotten off work.

"So you don't know what he's doing now, either?" Oikawa asked, for certainty.

Daichi shook his head.

Oikawa blinked, "Was he still at the office when you guys left?"

Oikawa could hear Suga's leg shaking under the table, foot tapping quick against the floor.

Daichi couldn't make eye contact with Oikawa anymore, apparently. "No," he answered in a quiet voice. "He had left early."

Oikawa felt his hands clench into fists. His eyes were stuck glaring at Daichi even though that wasn't for whom the gaze was intended. He was trying not to grind his teeth together.

"I'm sure he's just--"

"Keeping something from me?" Oikawa finished for him in a hiss, breath working hard through his teeth.  

Suga's eyes grew wide, but didn't move.

Daichi quieted, shoulders dropping and dragging down the strength of his normally broad frame.

Oikawa closed his eyes. He inhaled. There's only one thing, _one thing_ , that Oikawa could even imagine Iwaizumi hiding from him.

One.

Oikawa returned his gaze to their faces, "Has he told you whether or not he's decided?"

"No," Daichi answered easily with a shake of his head.

Oikawa's eyes slid to the side, "Suga."

Suga jumped in his seat, and Oikawa wasn't sure if it was because he had convinced himself that they no longer saw him or because Oikawa had actually used his name.

"Has he told you," Oikawa asked, voice flat.

Suga shook his head fervently, "No, no he hasn't."

Oikawa's eyes finally moved down to stare at the table. His mind was stalling out. He was starting to just feel... numb.

"This is so exhausting," Oikawa said without thinking, without meaning to say the words out loud at all.

Suga twitched and Daichi adjusted in his seat.

Finally Suga's voice was small, sweet and quiet like he didn't want to disturb anyone with his words, "It's stressful," he agreed.

Daichi grabbed his water, drinking from it again like he was parched. He paused mid swallow and then set down his glass, eyes regarding something behind Oikawa.

"Sorry about that," Oikawa flinched at the sound of Iwaizumi's voice, his footsteps moving and then stalling as he paused to dip into the booth next to Oikawa.

They were all quiet.

Oikawa didn't look at him, but he could see Iwaizumi's motions halt in his peripheral.

"Um..."

Oikawa was pursing his lips, chewing on them, fingers shaking. Should he address it, leave it alone, he couldn't decide, he couldn't decide--

"What were you doing?" he asked tersely, turning to face him.

He decided.

"Huh?" Iwaizumi asked, arm pausing mid motion before slowly lowering his briefcase, "Work," he finished with a blink, having obviously heard the question.

Oikawa saw Suga's eyes go wide again off to the side.

Heat flashed across Oikawa's face and he pointed at Suga. "Even Refreshing-kun can tell you're lying, Iwa-chan," he said, the pet name turning bitter on Oikawa's tongue.

Suga very obviously tilted his head away from them as Iwaizumi glanced in his direction, face twisted in confusion as he shook his head, "I'm serious Oikawa, I left the building because Irihata-san needed me to do a few things."

"Do _what_?" Oikawa asked, exasperated and angry and begging.

Iwaizumi's eyes were oddly unwavering, and he swallowed before answering, "Meet with some authors in person," he answered stiffly, mouth barely opening around the words.

Oikawa felt his heart welling up too large in his chest, forcing his blood to pump shaky and erratic in his veins.  "And the same thing Tuesday?" he questioned, eyes narrowed and unblinking.

Iwaizumi's already motionless form seemed to go entirely still, somehow settling into something that looked immoveable and permanent. His eyes were the same; hard steel gone cold and flat with the line of his mouth. "Yes," he answered through a clenched jaw, and his voice sounded like the release of an airborne toxin, diffusing anger and venom into the space between them.

Oikawa felt a tremor move through his fingers before he managed his next question, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Iwaizumi closed his eyes, sighing heavily as if he needed to rebalance his emotions. He ran a hand over his face and lightly pushed at his temples. "What did it matter?" he asked before taking his hand away from his eyes. He slid it off his face and finally looked at Oikawa, his eyes flat and disconnected, "It was just me doing work. I saw you right after you got off regardless."

Oikawa still felt unsteady. He was still shaky and uncertain. He still wasn't convinced.

Iwaizumi stared at him, then grabbed the top of his head and turned it to the side. Oikawa grunted, but Iwaizumi was talking over him, "Look how uncomfortable you just made them."

Oikawa stared at the Sales Duo, their eyes cast off to the side. Oikawa's gaze dropped down. "I... I'm sorry," he apologized quietly. Iwaizumi let go of the hold on his head.

Suga smiled weakly, "It's okay. Oikawa." Daichi cleared his throat and nodded in agreement.

Iwaizumi exhaled in a gust, hands hitting the table heavily. "I'm sorry too. But now I'm extremely hungry and craving a whiskey, so let's move on with this," his voice was rough and dismissive.

Iwa-chan's hand never slid off the table to rest on Oikawa's thigh. Oikawa waited, his conversational input much more lacking than it ever had been before, but it never happened. It seemed a weird thing to fixate on.

But it seemed a weirder thing for Iwaizumi to not do.

"Are you going to come back with me?" Iwaizumi asked after dinner.

Oikawa blinked over at him and then nodded.

Iwaizumi changed out of his work clothes right when they got back to his apartment, a habit Oikawa had been able to instill in him rather easily. Oikawa liked sweatpants and t-shirts. He didn't want his time to relax to feel stiff.

Iwaizumi flopped onto the couch gracelessly. Oikawa shifted, laying his legs over Iwa-chan's lap as Iwaizumi's head rolled back on the couch and his eyes fluttered closed.

Oikawa moved his gaze to the side. He didn't say anything as he stared at the profile of Iwaizumi's face. He wanted to question him further, but in the same moment he was afraid of the answers. He was afraid of something sounding more like a lie. He was afraid of the truth. He wasn't sure he would be able to believe the truth even if Iwaizumi spoke it.

Iwaizumi's eyelashes were inky and black in the dark of the apartment. He didn't seem keen on conversation anyway. He hadn't been. For days.

Oikawa lightly pulled at the hand Iwaizumi had draped over his leg. He grasped at individual fingers, curling his palms around them and running his thumbs over Iwa-chan's palm and knuckles.

Iwaizumi opened his eyes, gaze sliding over to look at Oikawa.

"When does Irihata want his answer?" Oikawa asked softly without looking at him.

Iwaizumi blinked slowly as he watched Oikawa nervously fiddle with his fingers, "Soon," he answered quietly.

Oikawa swallowed.

Iwaizumi's eyes and mouth were tense. He looked on the edge of speech, on the edge of an important thought, but he wasn't moving to express it.

Oikawa really just wanted his Iwa-chan back.

Iwaizumi moved, pulling his hand from Oikawa's grasp to grab a lighter and a cigarette from the coffee table. He lit it, inhaling and exhaling like he was nervous. Oikawa's fingers twitched around the empty space in his hand.

Oikawa hadn't seen him smoke in the apartment before.

Iwaizumi's phone buzzed, and when he picked it up his wrist tilted ever so slightly away from Oikawa. Or did it? Was it his imagination? Oikawa was probably--

Oikawa leaned forward, moving like he was going to lean his head against Iwa-chan's shoulder, and Iwaizumi's body twisted almost imperceptibly away from him. Oikawa froze, eyes wide as Iwaizumi tapped against the screen and then set it aside.

Oikawa put on his most normal smile, pulled his most airy voice from his throat. "Work?" he asked, finishing his lean to rest his mouth against Iwaizumi's shoulder.

Iwaizumi inhaled his cigarette before responding, "Yeah."

Oikawa blinked. He was going for owlish and hoped it didn't come off as neurotic, "Manager-kun?"

It didn't matter, Iwaizumi wasn't looking at him anyway. He cleared his throat, "Ah, no."

There was a moment of silence in which Oikawa glared at the side of Iwaizumi's face. Iwaizumi seemed to sense this, glancing down and then flinching.

"It uhm, it was Kunimi," he said after taking in Oikawa's expression.

Oikawa couldn't imagine Frowny-kun bothering with work this late.

Iwaizumi was craning his neck to stare at the ceiling as smoke poured from his nose, "It's supposed to be pretty warm this week."

Oikawa sat up, horror working across his face.

Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows, "What? What did I say?"

Oikawa leaned back forward, peering dubiously at Iwaizumi, "Are we that fucked up? That we're discussing the weather?"

Iwaizumi tilted his head, features all disgruntled, "Excuse me, I'm just really looking forward to it warming up again."

Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest, lips pursed into a pout, "Me too, but I really like scarves."

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Evidence showed you really liked coats."

Oikawa clapped his hand over his mouth. They stared at each other. Then Iwa-chan snickered, and Oikawa laughed so hard he thought tears might have started to form in his eyes.

It almost made Oikawa feel worse to realize how happy that one joke made him.

#

Oikawa was spinning around in his work chair. He was ready to go _home_. But.

He paused in his spinning to tap at his phone, mouth saying the words out loud as he wrote them,

>> Where are we staying tonight?

Oikawa put the phone down and stared at it, lips pinched between his teeth. Then his phone gave an excited chirp, and Oikawa opened up the message from Iwa-chan,

>> Oh, I'm sorry. I can't tonight.

Oikawa's eyes were unblinking over the words. " _Can't?_ " he whispered.

He frowned down at the screen,

>> Oh... okay.

Oikawa sighed, then stood to leave the office.

_Can't?_

#

The next day Oikawa was absentmindedly doodling circles on his notepad. He had lost track of how long he had been doing it, but when he looked down and saw the sprawled out blotch of ink he realized he had probably looked like one of those horror movie victims right before they snap and off themselves or everyone around them.

Oikawa paused, pen stalling on paper and voice far removed from himself, "I'm going to die in seven days."

Then Oikawa's phone started ringing and he actually shrieked, earning him a sideways glance from his secretary as she dipped into the doorway to see if he was okay.

Oikawa waved her off, but his heart was jumping in his chest again when he looked down and saw the contact name. He wished he didn't feel queasy.

"Iwa-chan," he greeted, voice lilting to try and bubble but hitching flat on nervousness in his throat.

"Hey."

Oikawa glanced off to the side, "Uhm... what's up?"

There was a pause, and then Iwaizumi cleared his throat, "I..." another pause. Was it hot in here? Was Oikawa actually sweating? "Can I take you to dinner tomorrow?"

Oikawa's arm trembled. _Soon_ , Iwaizumi had told him. He had to give his answer _soon_.

That was days ago.

Oikawa swallowed, "Yeah." His gaze fell over to his desk, "Of course."

"Okay. Just... come over around six."

"Alright. Should I... come over tonight?"

More silence. Oikawa was just opening his mouth to back out, to shoulder the conversational shame and say, " _Oh, wait, never mind I'm busy_ " when Iwaizumi finally answered, "Yeah. Yeah, that would be good."

_That would be good_. "Okay," Oikawa exhaled. "I will then."

"Right."

"Right."

"Bye."

Oikawa hung up the phone and almost threw it across the room.

#

"Iwa-chan, are you almost ready?" Oikawa called over his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah."

Oikawa was checking his hair in the mirror, "And to think I got here early."

There were noises coming from the bedroom, "It doesn't matter; I made a reservation."

Oikawa paused, eyes shooting out the door. A reservation? What the hell? Oikawa rechecked himself in the mirror and then frowned. " _Why?_ " he groaned to himself. There was cat hair all over his slacks. What, did he just _think_ too hard about Kuroo and Kenma's cats and end up like this?

Oikawa stepped out of the bathroom to search for a lint roller. He hummed to himself as he thought. If he were Iwa-chan...

Oikawa opened the front closet and peered at the top shelf, but didn't see anything. He pouted before meandering out to the living room, then around into the kitchen. Perhaps in a drawer.

Oikawa started opening and closing drawers. Silverware. Spatulas. He got to one at the end and was midway through sliding it open, eyes landing on a stack of booklets before Iwaizumi was behind him, shoving the drawer closed. Oikawa was startled enough to jump, hands flying away from the drawer and eyes blinking too fast as he looked away.  

Iwaizumi stared at him, expression carved hard into his face.

Oikawa swallowed and tried to compose his features. There had been those apartment pamphlets again. But now the stack was... much taller.

"What were you looking for?" Iwaizumi asked, voice low.

Oikawa licked his lips and pointed at his pants, "A uhm, lint roller? For this cat hair." Scratching heat was climbing his throat. He felt like it might close.

Iwaizumi stared long and hard at him before walking away and over to the coat closet.

"I already looked--"

Iwaizumi pulled out a lint roller.

Oikawa's eyes dropped to the floor.

Iwaizumi walked over and handed it to him. "I'll be ready in a minute," he told him shortly.

Oikawa looked down at the lint roller in his hand. His fingers trembled around it.

He was pathetic.

He slowly moved to take the hair off his pants and ran it over his shirt for good measure.

He hadn't thrown them away, and...

Oikawa was swallowing the heartbeat in his throat and blinking away the burn in his eyes when he bent over to turn on the TV to check the weather.

Iwaizumi walked out again, tugging at the cuffs of his sleeves like he always did right after he got dressed.

Oikawa flipped to the weather station.

Iwaizumi snatched the remote and turned it off.

Oikawa turned to shoot him a dirty look, "Hey--"

"Let's go," Iwaizumi said with a vague tilt of his head toward the door.

Oikawa was still glaring at him, "I wanted to check the weath--"

"It's going to drop a couple degrees while we eat, that's it. Bring the light jacket you wore here."

Oikawa frowned, "I don't want to bring it."

Iwaizumi sighed and moved to turn around, "I don't have time for your childish antics tonight Oikawa. Grab the jacket and get in the car."

"Since when are you a meteorologist?" Oikawa grumbled, walking toward the door to slip on his shoes.

Iwaizumi's face was entirely void of playfulness, "Since I learned to check the weather before I get dressed."

There it was again.

As they took the elevator down and made their way toward Oikawa's car, the fog thickened between them. The tension was almost tangible, spiking into anger and irritation at the faintest of prodding. Oikawa wasn't sure if he could take this much longer.

Oikawa wasn't sure he would be given the chance to try.

Iwaizumi's hands were balled into fists as Oikawa drove. He didn't speak until it was to offer up simple directions, and even then his voice was disconnected, like he wasn't focusing on anything in front of him.

There was a constant knot of anxiety in Oikawa's throat. He felt like he knew, now.

Oikawa's hand shook around the steering wheel as he turned into the parking lot. Oikawa felt removed from himself. He didn't feel the twist of the key or the swing of the door, even if there was certainly something propelling all of his actions forward. His consciousness felt staggered with his body, disconnected and out of time.

His mind was going numb and his body was following. He was bracing himself in the only way he knew how.

But it still felt as if someone had broken open his chest, shattered his sternum to reveal his still beating heart, and he knew that in spite of the haze tugging at the edge of his mind his heart would be susceptible to every word without protection.

The menu was fancy. Big. Oikawa didn't have an appetite.

Oikawa was pretty sure Iwaizumi had flipped through the menu four times. He kept turning pages and running his hand through his hair, fingers fluttering and jumping with nervousness.

The dining room was quiet. Everything was clean lines and pristine fabric and soft lighting.

Finally Oikawa heard Iwa-chan mumble something, and he dropped his menu on the table and glared at it like he had bested it.

Oikawa allowed his eyes to scan over it again, and the moment they paused over something he decided on it. No need to drag it all out. He wasn't hungry anyway, it didn't really matter what it tasted like.

They gave their order and waited. Silverware and glassware clinked together. Light voices laughed and chattered at tables that weren't theirs.

"Doesn't really seem like your type of place," Oikawa commented, voice low and soft.

Iwaizumi was taking a sip of his tea and he paused, eyes shooting off to the side. "Y... yeah. I guess you're right."

Their food came. It smelled good. It tasted good, he thought, probably. But the bites sat heavy on his tongue and were difficult to chew regardless of their texture, and every swallow felt too large for his throat.

"Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi blinked up from his plate, eyes suddenly at attention as if he was making up for not having given it to him earlier.

Oikawa swallowed. He thought about his words. He wanted to scream at him. He wanted to pound his fists against his chest. He wanted to demand honesty even if it was going to hurt. "Why did you take me out to dinner?"

Iwaizumi's hands stalled. He cleared his throat, lowering his silverware to his plate before pushing it aside.

Oikawa watched the motion, heart starting to pick up rhythm in his chest.

Iwaizumi crossed his arms over the table and blinked slow before sitting his gaze on Oikawa's face, focused and heavy, "Well I owe you don't I?"

Oikawa stared at him. He placed his utensils on his own plate and pushed it aside, ignoring the uncertainty of his movements. He returned Iwaizumi's stare even if he could feel his body going to pieces under its weight.

"You put up with a lot of shit from me, Oikawa."

Oikawa didn't say anything.

Iwaizumi looked off to the side for a moment, and Oikawa took note of the downward angle of his mouth, the tenseness in his jaw. "These past couple weeks have been... horrible," he said, before turning his eyes back on Oikawa. "And I'm sorry I made you go through it."

"It's..." Oikawa cleared his throat this time, "It was fine."

Iwaizumi regarded him seriously, "Was it?"

Oikawa blinked away. Well, no, but...

Oikawa leaned against his hand. _Being with you is always better than being without you_.

"I couldn't have asked for better from you," Iwaizumi was saying now, and it took Oikawa a long moment of blinking to drag his attention back to his face, dropping his hand back down by his side. Iwaizumi's gaze was still steady but it looked on the verge of wavering, like he was focusing all his effort to maintain eye contact. "You helped me."

Oikawa's heart stopped. He felt his chest ache with lack of oxygen.

"What you said..." Iwaizumi's eyes swooped to the side then, but rather than nervousness it looked like he was just attempting to steal the correct words from the air. When he looked back at Oikawa he had apparently found them, "When you essentially asked me to be selfish, when you told me to focus on myself, it... helped my train of thought a lot more than I thought it would."

Oikawa's fingertips were going numb. Tingling sensation burned up his joints.

Iwaizumi blinked, "It seemed impossible, not considering your feelings. But even if it was just for a moment, allowing myself to focus solely on my feelings was..." Iwaizumi thought. He shifted, and the nerves were back on his face, undoing the steady line of his jaw, "important," he finally finished, quietly.

Oikawa swallowed, and when his lips parted he wasn't sure if it was because he had intended to make words or because he just needed more air. Either way he didn't succeed, and the heat prickling up his throat and at the back of his eyes was intensifying with every heartbeat.

Iwaizumi shifted. His hand was moving, withdrawing something from his pocket. Then he was placing it on the table and sliding it toward Oikawa, fingers lifting off of the object with care.

Oikawa blinked, and he felt his spine stiffen, felt his sight go immediately blurry as breath shivered over his lips.

He reached forward, fingertips lightly touching at the alien head key cap. He pulled the key toward him with trembling hands.

Iwaizumi coughed, his voice thick, "I uhm, don't think I'll need it anymore."

Drops fell heavy on the table. Oh. They were in time with Oikawa's blinking.

Heavy, hot, salt scratching over his cheeks as they fell out of his eyes. They slid over his eyelids and chased each other without pause, without ceasing. Oikawa felt his breathing go too shallow, and he felt strangled and frozen in place with the small key gripped between his fingers.

But Iwaizumi was moving again, and there was a click against the polished wood of the table as he leaned forward, "Because uhm," and Iwaizumi's voice was wavering, unsteady enough to almost crack if it wasn't for the roughness digging into his throat, and Oikawa was dragging his gaze up as Iwaizumi managed the rest of his sentence, "because I want you to move in with me."

Oikawa's eyes froze on the new key in front of him. Everything in his body stopped. He blinked up at Iwaizumi.

He was shaking in his seat, eyes a little too wide. "I've known my answer for almost a week," he said, voice going thin and whispery. He swallowed, eyes glassy and afraid, "and I used the time to look at apartments." Oikawa was staring at him with wide, stunned eyes. Iwaizumi blinked and whispered, so low and fragile he almost couldn't hear him, "I'm sorry."

Oikawa covered his mouth.

Iwaizumi looked down at the keys and then back at Oikawa's face, "So, will you? Oikawa?" Iwa-chan was clenching and unclenching his jaw, "Will you please move in with me?"

Oikawa blinked, and instead of words he sobbed against his hand, tears spilling over his eyes and fingers down to the table.

Iwa-chan flinched as Oikawa's shoulders were wracked with sobs, shaking as he curled into himself to hide his face. Iwa-chan reached across the table, grabbing Oikawa's free hand desperately, "I'm so sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry Oikawa. I should have told you. The moment I decided, I should have told you but I wanted to surprise you a little and--"

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, voice still muffled by his hands, "Iwa-chan please." And he raised his eyes to look at him, managing what might have been a very failed smile under the weight of his tears, "Please let me move in with you."

Iwa-chan froze, and then he sagged against the table, burying his head in his shoulder, "Thank God," he whispered against his shirt. "Thank God."

Then Oikawa started sobbing again, and he actually thought he might be broken, might have fried whatever circuits kept his emotions in line, because he couldn't seem to feel an end to the tears.

"Ah, but actually," and Iwa-chan reached toward the center of the table and grabbed the new key, "This is just the key to my apartment." He glanced away, face tinted pink, "I narrowed it down to like four, but I didn't choose a place... that seemed like something we should do together..."

Oikawa was still trying to cover his face, looking away as he gasped for breath.

"I have walkthroughs scheduled for all of them tomorrow..." Then Iwa-chan's eyes moved, and he pulled the alien key away from Oikawa, ripping it from his grasp.

Oikawa blinked at him, startled. His face was slick with tears and red with emotion.

"And I want this until you move. If that's okay." Iwa-chan moved his hand and shoved the key back in his pocket, "And that keycap is mine, you can't have it back."

Oikawa blinked once before he started sobbing again, covering his face with both hands.

He was distinctly aware that people were staring at him, but he didn't care and apparently neither did Iwa-chan.

"I am sorry," Iwa-chan said again. "For putting you through more than I had to."

Oikawa just shook his head, words still a risk in his throat. "I don't care," he finally managed to whisper. "Because I'm here now."

He didn't look up to see Iwa-chan's expression, but he could feel his eyes on him. Eventually he said, "Hey, do you want to take the rest of your food?"

Oikawa looked up, "What?"

Iwa-chan blinked, "We have to go. Do you want to take your food?"

Oikawa's eyes slid over to the plate. What had it tasted like anyway? "No dessert?" he asked in a voice that was small and pathetic.

Iwa-chan shook his head, "I can buy you something later, but we have time sensitive things to attend to."

Oikawa furrowed his brow as Iwa-chan paid the check, grabbing at his hand to help pull him to his feet and drag him to the car. Everything felt hazy, like the surroundings blurring  around Oikawa were some sort of mirage. The ground moved beneath Oikawa's feet, and he was thankful for the hold at his wrist to steady him.

Then Iwa-chan held out his hand, "Give me your keys."

Oikawa held them against his chest, "You've tortured me enough with keys today."

Iwa-chan looked guilty for approximately one second before he snatched them from Oikawa's grasp, making him yip. "You don't know where we're going and you're all teary. I don't trust your driving."

Oikawa made a face, "I don't even know how Iwa-chan drives."

"Well," he said, unlocking the door and moving past Oikawa to dip into the driver's seat, "you're about to find out."

"So overbearing tonight Iwa-chan," Oikawa muttered, moving to get into the passenger seat. He had never sat in his own passenger seat before. It was very strange.

They drove for a little while. Oikawa had to keep checking his surroundings, keep reaffirming the upward tilt of Iwa-chan's lips to convince himself that he wasn't stuck in a delusion.

"Have you told Irihata?" Oikawa asked.

"Yes," Iwa-chan answered firmly. "I told Irihata-san and I strong armed a raise out of him."

Oikawa blinked.

"Still not making as much as I would have been up north, but..."

Oikawa was chewing on his lower lip, "Are you su--"

"Shut up."

Oikawa was twisting his hands in his lap.

"Oikawa," Iwa-chan started, head tipping to the side but eyes never leaving the road, "One of the reasons I was fine taking the job here, in this city, was because there were other publishers in the city. If I feel like I'm getting trapped, or I feel like I need to move on somewhere else, I'll just go to one of them."

"But you like your--"

"I do," Iwa-chan said. "It's a good company. But I also just like the work, in and of itself, and I can find that other places if I need to." Iwa-chan was staring at the road, the hum of the tires against pavement calm and constant. He swallowed, hands shifting on the steering wheel, "But I can't find another you."

Oikawa stared at the side of his face. He could feel tears welling up again.

"Don't cry."

"I can't help it!" But Oikawa smiled, looking down into his lap. Then his mind caught at memories, and he started again, "But... all that stuff you said... about thinking selfishly..."

"Oh yeah," Iwa-chan said, "that made my decision a million times easier."

Oikawa furrowed his brow.

Iwa-chan glanced at him, then back to the road. "I was worried about weighing things. I was taking too many things into consideration. When I threw your emotions out of it and just examined myself, it was..." he trailed off, eyes blinking into the darkness as he thought. "It showed me that regardless of how you felt, I didn't want to be without you. I wouldn't be able to go off somewhere else and be happy... without you. And those were all feelings coming from within me. They weren't borrowed from you. They weren't guilt or regret driven. They were just... me. "

Oikawa turned his head to look out the window, "Iwa-chan is an idiot."

"I know." Oikawa smiled again and Iwa-chan sighed next to him, "Sometimes you just have to cut away the outside factors to find what's most important."

Oikawa licked his lips. His heart was beating hard in his chest, "Iwa-chan, I--"

The car lurched to a stop, "We're here." Oikawa blinked. They were at a river bank in the countryside. There were quite a few other groups of people there as well. "Put on your coat," Iwa-chan said, moving to get out of the car.

Oikawa shook himself of the surprise and moved to leave the vehicle, slipping his arms into his jacket.

When he walked over to Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. "Pick where you want to sit."

"Sit?" Oikawa asked. He glanced around, "Hmm... over here." He lead Iwa-chan by the hand, glancing up at the night sky. "Oh," he breathed, "the stars are so bright out here."

Iwa-chan smiled, automatic and genuine, and Oikawa could have melted.

They settled down, and Oikawa put his legs over Iwa-chan's lap without hesitation or thinking, and with absolutely no regard for his slacks.

Iwa-chan was still holding his hand, blinking up at the sky. "You're so annoying," he commented fondly without shifting his gaze.

Oikawa's lips pulled down, "I haven't even done anything yet."

Iwa-chan laughed, a throaty chuckle that came from his chest, "You did. Trying to check the weather for the first time in your life."

Oikawa scrunched his face at him, "What? First of all, that's certainly not--"

But Iwa-chan lightly grabbed his chin and tilted it toward the sky. Oikawa blinked, and then there was a streak, white light sparking and trailing off across the expanse of blue-black infinity above them.

Oikawa's lips parted. He felt breath leave his chest heavy.

"Meteor shower," Iwa-chan said softly. "Everyone's reporting about it."

There was another one, and this one arced low across the horizon, its trail skidding behind it for a long time before disappearing.

Yes. Oikawa decided that yes, he was broken. He couldn't speak again. Could only watch the fall, the blinks of light that added dimension to the black of the sky.

He was open mouthed and staring, and he saw Iwa-chan glance at him and smile before moving his own eyes back to the sky.

"You worked hard," Oikawa breathed. Iwa-chan shifted his gaze but didn't say anything. "To make this all coincide."

Iwa-chan huffed a breath, "I..." there was a pause, "I did."

Oikawa squeezed at his hand. There was an immeasurable moment of them doing nothing but staring up at the sky together. Each flash was different. Some looked like they were loosed from a sling shot, others like they were simply dropped from the fingertips of the gods somewhere above the atmosphere. But eventually Iwa-chan started to fidget, and his fingers were flexing in Oikawa's hand.

"Uhm... Oikawa."

Oikawa barely turned his head, turned just enough to get his face into his vision.

"I..." he coughed, and it almost sounded like a laugh but it also sounded strangled, and it was enough to make Oikawa regard him more fully. "You might be assuming this by now, and I probably should have said something earlier, but..." his eyes were looking at the grass, "but it seems unfair to not say it directly..."

Oikawa was narrowing his eyes, and Iwa-chan was squeezing his eyes shut like he had come to regret every word that had ever left his mouth.

"I uhm," Iwa-chan cleared his throat again and forced his eyes open, staring Oikawa directly in the face. His voice was low, and the hand he had gripped around Oikawa's was shaking, "I love you. Tooru."

Oikawa froze. Tears started welling up again.

"Oh God," Iwa-chan said, eyes going wide, "Please don't cry."

Oikawa lurched forward, flinging his arms around Iwa-chan's shoulders as he resettled on his lap, tears falling easily over his cheeks, "Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan you _idiot_." He pounded his fist against his chest as he buried his face in his neck, "You're so stupid."

Iwa-chan was petting through his hair, "Yeah, I know."

Oikawa hit him again, fist thumping against his chest, " _So stupid_ ," he wheezed through tears. Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut even thought Iwa-chan couldn't see him, "I love you too. Of course I love you too." Tears were dripping from Oikawa's chin, falling to Iwa-chan's neck and sliding into the fabric of his shirt. "For awhile now," he almost whimpered.

Iwa-chan's hand paused in its petting, fingers curling into Oikawa's hair as he squeezed him tighter.

"And what is wrong with you?" Oikawa sobbed against him, voice going distraught and offended, "Telling me you love me during a meteor shower?"

Iwa-chan cleared his throat.

Oikawa smacked his chest again, "I told you you were a romantic."  

Iwa-chan laughed, chest shaking, "Shut up. And you're missing it, come on."

Oikawa lifted his face, tears still wetting his cheeks and hair mussed and splayed out stupidly across his forehead. He kissed him then, arms still wrapped around his neck.

When they pulled away they touched their noses together and Oikawa smiled, broad and red faced. "You're an ugly crier you know that?" Iwa-chan teased, his own voice thick and unsteady.

Oikawa laughed, weakly for all his choked up emotion, "You're so rude. You just confessed your love to me."

"Yeah well," Iwa-chan tipped his head, touching their foreheads together, "I love all of you. Even the ugly crying."

Oikawa hiccupped a laugh and squeezed him, burying his face in his shoulder, "Now I definitely can't drive."

"That's fine," Iwa-chan said, kissing at the sliver of Oikawa's neck his lips could reach, "You're stuck going home with me for the foreseeable future anyway."

 

 

 

___________________________

Epilogue

___________________________

 

"Aah, well at least they brought the couch up," Oikawa said, flinging the door shut.

Iwaizumi blinked over at him, "What are you doing? Let's go get some boxes."

Oikawa smirked, sauntering over to Iwaizumi and snaking his arms around his shoulders, "Why? Let's just wait until our help arrives."

Iwaizumi's head tipped back on his neck.

"Come on Iwa-chan," Oikawa reasoned, voice smooth, "it's been a long morning. Let's rest for a moment."

Iwaizumi leveled his gaze with Oikawa again and smiled before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, "Fine. But only because I had to help the movers carry the bed and I'm tired."

"Sure sure," Oikawa cooed. His eyes were scanning all over the apartment. "I really do like the vaulted ceilings."

Iwaizumi moved to grab his bottle of water, throat working around it silently.

"Since the one we looked at wasn't on the top floor." Then Oikawa turned to look at Iwaizumi, "But was it worth the extra cost per month?"

Iwaizumi paused, "If you had a problem with it--"

Oikawa shrugged, "I didn't. I trusted you, since you had gotten to see a top floor unit."

Iwaizumi smirked before setting down his water bottle, wiping at his mouth before he moved over toward Oikawa. He grabbed his wrist, "Here, let me show you the real reason."

Oikawa blinked at him in confusion as Iwaizumi lead him toward the bedroom. Oikawa glanced around, "I don't know what--"

Iwaizumi hit a switch on the wall and a panel slid open, revealing the clear sky above them and shining a square of light down onto their mattress.

Oikawa's mouth fell open.

"I thought it might help you sleep," Iwaizumi said, "being able to see the stars when I have to stay late at the office."

Oikawa snapped his head to look at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi blinked. Then Oikawa jumped on him and Iwaizumi almost fell backwards, backpedaling and trying not to trip over a small stack of boxes.

"God Oikawa you're heavy."

"You're strong," Oikawa said, voice muffled against his neck as he squeezed Iwaizumi damn near breathless.

"So are you," Iwaizumi wheezed, feet finally stationary.

Oikawa reared his head back, arms and legs still wrapped around Iwaizumi. He kissed him quick on the lips. "Thank you," he said, eyes soft and bright at the same time.

Iwaizumi smiled, "Of course."

Oikawa stayed there for a moment, grinning, and then Iwaizumi frowned at him, "But seriously get off me you're heavy."

"You're turning into an old man."

Iwaizumi jabbed him in the ribs and Oikawa squawked in ticklishness and pain and fell off of Iwaizumi.

"Eeeh," he whined from his knees on the floor, "abusive."

"You're mentally abusive, calling me old," Iwaizumi said, glancing around the boxes and half heartedly placed furniture. "Damaging my delicate psyche."

"Oh," Oikawa rasped. "As if any part of you could be delicate. Everyone knows Iwa-chan is a brute."

Iwaizumi groaned, "I will be _so_ happy when everything is unpacked and I have things to throw at you."

Oikawa chuckled, "I'm going to make good use of this time."

"Have you seen my phone?" Iwaizumi asked, the upper half of his body twitching around as he surveyed the boxes. "I lost track of it."

"Hm? No, I haven't," Oikawa answered. Iwaizumi moved to glance in the bedroom as Oikawa spoke, "Here, I'll call it."

"Thanks."

There was silence as Iwaizumi's eyes slid over the mattress, but then he heard the ring of his phone.

"Oh, I found it," Oikawa said.

"Th--" Iwaizumi froze. Then he sprinted out to the living room as Oikawa was picking up his phone. Oikawa blinked as Iwaizumi tackled him, grabbing the device.

"What was that!?" Oikawa cried, falling over onto the couch.

Iwaizumi shoved at his head and Oikawa yanked at his arm, dragging him down,

"Give it to me!"

"No!" Iwaizumi said, extending his arm out of reach.

"Iwa-chan!"

"No!"

Oikawa clung to him, grappling at his arm, "Iwa- _chan_."

Iwaizumi was gritting his teeth, attempting to wiggle away when Oikawa snatched it. "Dammit Oikawa--"

Oikawa gasped, "Oh my God!" His eyes turned to face Iwaizumi, "When did you take this?"

Iwaizumi reached for the phone and Oikawa shoved him off the couch and to the floor. Iwaizumi grunted, but then grabbed at his shirt and pulled him down with him, "Give it--"

Oikawa landed on top of him, which wasn't Iwaizumi's best plan because now he was settled across Iwaizumi's lap and pinning him down with his free arm. "When?" he repeated, shoving the contact photo in Iwaizumi's face.

It was a picture of Oikawa sleeping, hair splayed in eight hundred directions and hand clutching at his pillow. Iwaizumi could feel the heat on his face, "I-- I don't know know, maybe--"

"I don't know whether to be happy or horrified," Oikawa spoke over him.

"If you delete it I'll just take another one. Preferably with you drooling."

Oikawa gasped, offended, "I don't drool!"

Iwaizumi's smirk slid sideways, "It's cute that you think that."

Oikawa's mouth dropped open, aghast.

"It's fine," Iwaizumi said, gripping at the collar of his shirt and dragging him down to his lips, "I love you anyway."

Oikawa smiled against his mouth, humming as he pressed his hips harder against Iwaizumi and licked at his lower lip.

"Mmm, don't do that," Iwaizumi said, tilting his face away from him. "It's cruel."

Oikawa kissed at his neck before lightly sucking at his ear, "We have time," he purred.

"Oikawa..." Iwaizumi's complaint wasn't even convincing to his own ears.

"Come on," Oikawa said, voice silky as his hand trailed downward, pulling friction up against Iwaizumi's length, "just a short little romp in the new apartment."

Iwaizumi's breath left his chest in small huffs. "You're evil," he commented mildly.

"And you give in to evil pretty easily, what does that say about you?" Oikawa's hand dipped below his waistband and Iwaizumi's hips twitched up into the motion.

Iwaizumi glanced at the clock, "How much tim--"

"Enough," Oikawa answered breathily, moving to straddle Iwaizumi's knees and dip low.

Iwaizumi furrowed his brow, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Come here."

Oikawa blinked, but he chose this as one of the few moments to obey without remark.

"Take off your pants idiot."

Oikawa smirked. He shed his clothes and moved so that his head was at the opposite end, hovering over Iwaizumi. A coy taunt twirled Oikawa's lips up at the corners as his hand ran lightly over Iwaizumi's length, forcing his entire body into a shiver.

Iwaizumi adjusted, craning his neck and running rough palms over the smooth skin of Oikawa's hips. Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa's lips moving to slide over his length when he pressed his tongue against Oikawa's entrance, and the groan Oikawa let out against his cock was enough of a jumpstart to Iwaizumi's heart that he thought they might actually be able to pull this off.

Then he was being enveloped by wet heat, and he was trying to control the natural rise of his hips as he encircled Oikawa's entrance with his tongue, sliding in once he felt Oikawa take him to the hilt so that the moan in Oikawa's throat vibrated up the entirety of Iwaizumi's length.

Iwaizumi groaned and pulled back on Oikawa's hips, forced them harder against his face as Oikawa's tongue slid around his head. Iwaizumi played with him for awhile, but the slide of Oikawa's tongue and constant humming and groaning against him was quickly becoming too much. Iwaizumi coated his fingers, rolling his tongue around them to apply saliva as liberally as possible. He held pressure against Oikawa's entrance, watching his hips rattle with anticipation.

Iwaizumi sunk in then, and Oikawa had to pull his mouth away from his length to groan. _Those noises_.

Iwaizumi thrust in and out, choosing a slower rhythm and the rhythm he suspected Oikawa would use once he was on top of him. Oikawa was starting to bounce back against the pressure, forehead pressing in against Iwaizumi's thighs as he whined. Iwaizumi gave a few curls of his fingers for good measure, pleased when he felt precum drip from Oikawa's cock and onto his chest.

"Iwa-chan," he whimpered.

"Okay," Iwaizumi said, sliding from him with a singular smooth motion.

Oikawa gasped, but then he took Iwaizumi into his mouth once more, forcing Iwaizumi's back into an arch as he coated his cock as excessively as he could manage.

Then he shifted, moving to straddle and hover over Iwaizumi normally.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa's eyes were melted chocolate and heat. He nodded quickly, "Yes," he whispered, "I'm sure."

Iwaizumi allowed him to do all the guiding and aligning, simply resting his hands on his hips as he watched. Oikawa swallowed, and when he started sinking down his face cracked, voice breaking on a moan.

Iwaizumi was working on a panic, was bracing Oikawa's hips when Oikawa sunk down quickly, and he groaned and arched his back, breath rushing from him like he was relieved. When he opened his eyes and looked down at Iwaizumi his expression made Iwaizumi's spine melt into the floor. Iwaizumi braced himself with a huff of breath.  

Oikawa gave a small nod before he started moving again, and Iwaizumi was faced with the familiar pressure that he would never get used to, the heat so _hot_ and the squeeze so _tight_ that it drug noises from his throat without his permission.

Oikawa was panting, voice gasping from his throat with every thrust.

Iwaizumi couldn't help but stare at him, something this position forced upon him every time. He watched Oikawa sink down over his cock, devouring it with urgency as Iwaizumi started to move to meet his thrusts with maximum depth.

Oikawa grunted, eyes squeezing even tighter shut and fingers clenching and unclenching over the skin of Iwaizumi's chest. Oikawa's voice was thin and wanting when he said, "Ah, yes, Hajime."

Iwaizumi felt himself shudder, and he moved to wrap his hand around Oikawa's precum slick length.

Oikawa moaned again, head tipping back and displaying an expanse of sweat sheened throat.

"Ah, Oikawa, I--"

Iwaizumi moved his other hand, sliding it up through Oikawa's hair. Oikawa nuzzled his face into the motion, lightly kissing at his wrist before he moaned again, hips starting to lose rhythm.

Oikawa leaned over, dipped down low so he could press a kiss directly against Iwaizumi's lips.

"Hajime," he whispered, voice sounding far too sweet and innocent given their position.

Iwaizumi's hand clenched more tightly in Oikawa's hair, "Oikawa," he gasped in response.

Then Oikawa was moaning, and he didn't even bother with the "yeses" this time, but instead just allowed his voice to rise and fall on " _Hajime_ " as his body spasmed and clenched around Iwaizumi. It made Iwaizumi choke on his inhale, made his hips jump and sink desperately into the sensation as he groaned.

Iwaizumi's breath was catching, huffing with desperation with every rise and fall of his chest, and he held out just long enough to make sure Oikawa had a proper wind down before his hips bucked and he came, voice too loud and face not nearly covered enough with Oikawa pressing gasping kisses in against his cheek.

They panted, and Oikawa rose off of him with a rough gasp. Iwaizumi groaned at the friction and covered his face with his hand, still panting. "I feel so used," he grumbled.

Oikawa might have giggled or something equally taunting, but then he glanced up at the clock, blinked once, and grinned.

"Hey, you know how I said we had time?" he asked, voice blithe and airy.

Iwaizumi sighed out a large breath, hand still splayed across his face. "Yeah?" he mumbled roughly.

"We don't anymore."

Iwaizumi's eyes flew open and he shot upright, almost falling back over due to the head rush.

"Oh God, pants pants pants," Iwaizumi pulled on his boxers and was just buttoning his jeans when the door swung open.

"Oh God," Kuroo said, throwing his arm over his eyes and bracing himself against the wall, "not this again."

"Kenma!" Oikawa chirped, picking up his shirt and moving to put it on.

Kenma's eyes barely connected with the half naked Iwaizumi before moving to scan the apartment, "Ah, nice choice Hajime."

"Ah, um, thank you, sorry, I--"

"Kenma, you guys got here right on time!" Oikawa spoke over him, hugging Kenma against his chest.

"Morning!" called the too sweet voice that made Iwaizumi groan. "Oooh," Suga cooed, Daichi following right behind him. He flashed Oikawa a big thumbs up and a grin, "Good goin'."

Oikawa stuck his tongue out as he winked.

Iwaizumi was hurriedly picking up his shirt to pull it over his head as Daichi spoke, "Jesus Iwaizumi-san, even Noya would be impressed."

"Which is better," Kuroo was mumbling to himself, "No shirt with drawstring pants, no shirt with jeans, I can't decide--"

That's when Daichi's eyes moved to regard Kuroo, and his face scrunched in on itself. "Oh. Kuroo."

Kuroo dropped his hand and glanced to the side, grin immediately slicing up his face, "Sawamura."

Daichi's mouth was stretching too wide for a normal smile, "I didn't think I would have--"

"The pleasure," Kuroo finished, smile reined in and taunting.

Oikawa blinked, "You two know each other?"

Suga was glancing back and forth with much confusion.

Kuroo put his hands on his hips, "He's my gym rival."

Daichi narrowed his gaze, "For years."

"Your arm strength is still laughable," Kuroo chided.

"And your leg game is still weak," Daichi retorted, arms crossed over his chest.

"That's not even a fair comparison, you're a lumberjack with a businessman's wardrobe."

Daichi sneered, "Make all the excuses you want, I see you checking my weight every time I leave the rack."

"Mhm," Kuroo hummed, "and just remember who pointed out your bad form and your early back injury."

"Aah, well thanks for that, Kuroo, was it?" Suga asked, stepping in front of Daichi with his award winning grin.

Kuroo's eyes moved to Suga for what was probably the first time. Then they moved back up to Daichi. "No way," he said, disbelieving.

Daichi's eyebrow twitched up with a smirk, "He has a thing for lumberjacks in business casual, apparently."

"Tooru," Kenma said, looking up at Oikawa. "Could I have a bottle of water?"

"Oh," Oikawa said, hands flailing up, "Yeah, one sec."

Daichi watched Kenma, then looked at Kuroo, "No way _in_ _hell_."

Kuroo's grin was unstoppable.

"Oh, it's a party," came Noya's voice from the hallway.

"I don't know about that," Iwaizumi mused, "we have some testosterone induced rivalry going on here."

"Oooh," Noya said, bouncing into the room with Asahi a few paces behind him, "I like the sound of that."

"We also fucked once," Kuroo said casually, "in the locker room."

Suga's eyes went wide and he started swaying where he stood "W-w-w _hat_?"

"He's joking, he's _joking_ ," Daichi consoled him, hands steadying Suga's shoulders as he shot a dirty look at Kuroo. Kuroo smiled.  

"Thanks for coming to help us move guys," Oikawa said, hand sliding off Kenma's shoulder as Kenma sipped at a bottle of water. "I ordered a disturbing amount of pizza to feed you guys afterward."

Suga almost snorted, "I'm sure Iwaizumi is craving some pizza right now."

"Ah!" Noya almost yelled, "Did Iwaizumi get laid? Did I miss it!?"

"Noya, don't yell," Asahi chided, lightly tapping his shoulder.

"We all missed it," Kuroo lamented, "but my timing's getting better. One day--"

"Speaking of--" Oikawa interrupted. "Kuroo. What do you crave after sex?"

Kuroo blinked, "Pudding," he answered easily.

"That is the weirdest fucking one and I will not stand for it," Daichi said.

Kuroo was grinning again, "Fight me Sawamura. It will be sexy."

Suga blinked at them and then gave a shrug and an approving nod.

Iwaizumi wanted to ask, but he couldn't. He couldn't ask, nope, he couldn't get himself to ask the purest of them all--

"What about Kenma?" Oikawa chirped, and Iwaizumi could have buried his face in his hand.

Kuroo and Kenma both looked at them in complete seriousness and answered in perfect unison, "Silence."

Iwaizumi had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

" _Eh_ , that must be difficult with Kuroo," Oikawa said, peering at them.

Kenma shrugged, "Only like half the time." There was a small pause and then he added, "It helps if you give him pudding."

Suga choked on a laugh. Kuroo grinned.

"Hajime," Kenma said, blinking over at Iwaizumi, "is there anything I can unpack in here before I start bringing boxes up? My stomach is a little unsettled."

Iwaizumi was opening his mouth to say _Yeah sure of course_ when Suga leaned over, "Aw, did you take any medicine? I have some in my bag, and I also have some tea leaves that will help settle your stomach if we can boil some water."

Kenma looked up at him with sparkling eyes, "Tea?"

Suga smiled and nodded, cheeks pink.

"Daichi," Asahi said, voice low, "who keeps tea in their bag?"

Daichi held up his hands, completely at a loss.

Oikawa shot a look at Kuroo, "Be careful Kuroo, Refreshing-kun has a tendency to make grown men want to be adopted."

Suga looked up, forehead creased, "I think that was just you, Oikawa."

Iwaizumi's lips pulled down as he thought, "Mm... no. Not just him."

Daichi glanced down at Suga, "If we weren't having sex I'd want you to adopt me."

Suga's face twisted in horror, "What happened to this conversation!?"

"I would love to be adopted by Suga," Asahi said, "but Daichi's mean so it wouldn't work out."

"I'm not mean you're just a coward," Daichi responded, casting a sideways glance at Asahi.

Kuroo had that devious expression on his face again, "Sawamura watch out, you'll lose all your friends in the divorce."

Daichi moved to roll his sleeves up his arms, "That's it. We're settling this here."

"Oh," Oikawa breathed, "someone record it."

Asahi surveyed them, "I don't even know who Kuroo is but I'm going to root for him."

Kuroo winked.

"Dammit Asahi you're next," Daichi growled.

"NO ONE ABUSES MY BOYFRIEND BUT ME," Noya yelled.

Kenma was standing next to Suga, cocking his head to the side, "Kuroo I don't know if you can win this one."

"Kenma have faith in me will you!?"

Kenma shrugged, "But his legs Kuroo. Look at them." Suga's face split into a grin.

Oikawa rested his chin on Iwaizumi's shoulder, "Hey," he whispered.

Iwaizumi turned his head to view him in his peripheral and Oikawa squeezed his arms around his waist.

"This is our apartment," he said, smiling big and broad.

Iwaizumi grinned wide enough to crinkle the corner of his eyes, the din of the other's voices white noise as he pressed a kiss against Oikawa's face, "Yeah. It is."

#

 Iwaizumi and Oikawa stared up through the sky light. The sun had set, the friends had gone home, and the stars were visibly shining into their bedroom.

Oikawa's face was perfect placidity and contentment staring up at the sky, their fingers intertwined on their bed. _Their bed_.

Oikawa was quiet for a long time, and when he finally spoke his voice was soft. "I don't want this to end," he said, his eyes still managing to be bright in the dark of the room.

Iwaizumi blinked over at him, "Which part? The weekend? The time off? The air of our apartment being saturated with the smell of pizza?"

Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa wanted to chide him, but he smiled instead. His fingers squeezed against Iwaizumi's palm. "This," he said more even more quietly. He swallowed as he returned his eyes to the stars. "Us."

There was a beat of silence. "I've never really bothered with thinking about it before," Iwaizumi said, head rolling back to look up at the night sky, "but I hope there's an afterlife."

He could sense Oikawa shift to look at him.

Iwaizumi squinted up at the stars, "For the first time in my life I feel like the years I have left aren't enough."

Oikawa was still beside him. "Jesus Iwa-chan," he breathed. "How do you say such sappy things without even breaking a sweat, it's ridiculous. You're the most romantic person I've ever met. It's kind of impressive."

Iwaizumi picked up the pillow beside him and smacked Oikawa in the face with it, turning onto his side to poke at his ribs.

"Stop Iwa-chan," Oikawa wheezed through laughter, "stop it _tickles_."

Iwaizumi walked his fingers up Oikawa's sides and watched him writhe in laughter under his touch. He touched a kiss to his neck. Then his jaw. The corner of his mouth.

"I can't," Oikawa hissed, " _breathe_."

Iwaizumi paused in his assault to smile down at Oikawa as he hovered over him.

Oikawa's face slowly unfurled from his tense giggles and laughter. He blinked up at Iwaizumi with huge chocolate eyes, "For once, can't you say it straightforward?"

Iwaizumi looked down on a perfect face shaded with moonlight. "Say what?" he asked. Oikawa stared up at him, expression quiet and unchanging. Iwaizumi tilted his head, "What, do you mean the part about how I plan on staying with you until I drop dead, because why else would I go through all the trouble of loving you if I didn't?"

Oikawa's eye twitched. His lips parted.

"You have a whole new set of problems now, Oikawa," Iwaizumi said, dipping in close so their lips were almost touching. "Now you're never going to be able to get rid of me."

Oikawa tilted up his mouth, taking Iwaizumi's against his and inhaling as he pulled him close. "Me neither," he breathed after detaching, his mouth still close enough to pull breath from Iwaizumi's.

"Hm?"

"You'll never be able to get rid of me, either," Oikawa repeated, voice unnaturally soft.

Iwaizumi's mouth split into a smile, "Well then I guess we're both screwed, huh."

Oikawa grinned at him, eyes pinching shut, "Yep."

Iwaizumi intertwined their fingers once more as he leaned down and took Oikawa's mouth with his, the soft sweet warmth flooding happiness down his spine. "Good," he said against his mouth.

"Perfect," Oikawa responded.

Iwaizumi opened his lips to pull Oikawa's bottom lip into his mouth. Then he pulled away and Oikawa's smile lit the room, and they both chuckled together as they littered each other with kisses.

_Perfect_.

 

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

Thank you for reading.

 

 

 

EDIT: [Some wonderful people drew art for this fic and you should shower them with love because just me screaming praise and marriage proposals at them isn't enough](http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/tagged/conquering%20art). I am wholly unworthy of all this talent pointed at my fic but, jeeze, I can't pretend it doesn't make me the happiest little author alive. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
